Ranma May Cry
by Shai 'Halud
Summary: Okay here's an epilogue for ya, it's short and hopefully surprising, lemme know kay? Also for those who don't know there's a sequel, look for it if ya wanna read it.
1. Chapter 01

Ranma May Cry.  
  
Author: Shai 'Halud  
  
E-mail:stilgar@dolfijn.nl  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
* *: Panda sign  
  
# #: Writers comment  
  
: Thoughts  
  
  
  
*Wait son, where are you going? Come back here.* We see a young redhead being chased by a panda through the streets of Tokyo. Well okay not just any panda, she is being chased by a panda holding a sign. The panda threw the sign at the young girl, who dodged it, grabbed it and the read it.  
  
"Where the hell do you think? I am going to the Tendo dojo, didn't you make a promise to go there?" The redhead was running away from the panda.  
  
The panda seeing this was getting nowhere decided to attack the girl, he dashed forward and tried to grab her. The young girl hearing the panda come closer dodged the panda, grabbed the wrist and jumped up into the air. After jumping up for about 8 meters she shoulder threw the panda into ground, creating pandacake or short: pancake.  
  
The panda managed to pull out a sign just before he was thrown into the ground. *Oh, oh, this is going to hurt a lot.* And yes it did hurt, only for a fraction of a second when the panda became one with the road.  
  
The girl looked at the pancake. "Man what's with him first he wanted me to go and now he tries to stop me. Oh well he wil be out for about 2 hours so might as well drag his sorry carcass with me." She picked up the pancake and dragged it in the direction she was heading before.  
  
Meanwhile at the Tendo dojo, three young girls and an older man where gathered in the living room. "Ranma and his father have been training and traveling through China on foot and before that Ranma has been to America for four years training with a cousin of his."  
  
One of the girls piped up. "Wow they went all the way to America."  
  
One of the girls, who was wearing gi spoke up. "What's so great about China and America, he's just a boy."  
  
"I just hope he is older then me, younger men are boring." The oldest looking of the three said.  
  
All of a sudden some noise could be heard coming from the front door. "Sounds like we got visitors, maybe it's them." The older man got up, soon followed by the middle daughter. They ran to the door but soon came running back like crazy, they where being followed by a young redhead carrying a huge panda.  
  
The man stopped and the three daughters hid behind his back looking at the redhead and panda. "Daddy do you know them?"  
  
The man shook his head like crazy and answered. "No I don't."  
  
The young redhead looked at the scared people in front of her and smirked.  
  
"Excuse me who are you and why is that panda with you?" The man stepped forward and looked at the young redhead. She/he was wearing black pants, and a black silk shirt, with devil written on the back in kanji. He then looked at the panda or better known as pancake.  
  
"The name's Ranma Saotome and that fluffy pancake behind me is my sorry excuse for a father." The redhead extended his/her right hand.  
  
"You mean, your finally here, oh happy day." The older man grabbed Ranma by the shoulders and tried to hug Ranma. There was only a slight problem, Ranma jumped away from his gasp. "Wait just one minute please. Before you get all excited and all I have something to tell or better yet show you."  
  
"Oh, and what is that?"  
  
"Like I said, I'm Ranma Saotome your friend, Genma's son. But we have been though something that might be a problem." Ranma was still a few feet away from the man, preventing him from grabbing her.  
  
This got the attention of the older man. "Oh and what might that be?"  
  
"Well, mister...?"  
  
"Oh my name is Tendo Soun and these are my daughters." He turned and pointed at the three girls behind him. "This I my oldest daughter Kasumi, she is 19, Nabiki 17 and last Akane and she is 16."  
  
"Ah, nice to meet ya all. Like I was saying, there might be a small problem. If you would be so kind as to get me two kettles with water."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Yes, one with boiling hot water and one with warm water."  
  
"I will get those daddy." Kasumi got up and went over to the kitchen, after a few minutes she came back with two kettles.  
  
"Here you go Ranma, watch it this one is hot so here use this towel." Kasumi handed a towel and the kettles to Ranma.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I don't need the towel." Ranma took the two kettles with her bare hands. She then poured the boiling water over the panda behind her.  
  
"SSSHHHHH...... YYYYEEEEOOOOOUUUUCCCCHHHH, THAT'S HHHHOOOOTTTT." In the blink of an eye, the panda turned into a man and jumped up huffing and puffing. He then looked at Ranma, she had and evil grin on her face. "Why you.." The man jumped forward and tried to grab Ranma, yet he only met air and when he looked for Ranma he saw her above him still holding the kettles and grinning even more evil."  
  
"Oh dad why don't you shut up for a while okay?" With that said Ranma brought a new game into the world: How to fit an old fat guy into a kettle. The answer to this is: Leave it to Ranma. After having stuffed her father into the kettle she threw it out, making sure to not throw it in the koi- pond.  
  
All of the people witnessing this, where amazed, how could someone like that fit into a kettle. They decided not to think about it to much. They did came to a conclusion though, being stuffed into a kettle like that had to hurt. After getting rid of his father Ranma again turned to the people before her. "Okay now that is my old man, Genma Saotome. Now like I said there is a problem it being this." Ranma had put down the kettle and lifted her shirt, underneath where a pair of breasts.  
  
"What the. Hey wait a minute, didn't you say that your friend had a son?" Nabiki looked at her father with an angry look.  
  
Soun could only nod his head.  
  
"Well do these look like something belonging to a male?" Nabiki tried to though Ranma's breasts but was slapped on the hand.  
  
"Uh uh look but no touching please and before you all freak out, yes he had a son and I'm that son. Like I said we ran into a small problem in China. Just wait while I change back okay?" Ranma lifted the other kettle above her head and emptied it.  
  
"What do you mean change back..?" Soon the four people found themselves looking at a healthy young man standing before them. The shirt he was wearing hugged his upper body and he had a long black pigtail down to his waist. "Ah that's better." His voice was now a lot deeper and heavier. "Ok now let me explain to you what happened to us in China okay?"  
  
All four nodded at the same time.  
  
#I am not going to go through the entire Jusenkyo story. It went the same way as in the novel. Ok with one slight difference: After falling into the pool Ranma surfaced and found out he was a female now, but instead of screaming she sighed, then growled and lunged at his father. She then proceeded to pound Genma to a pulp, all the time cursing and swearing at him. After about 30 minutes of pounding she stopped and looked at herself and after thinking about it she decided to live with it, just another secret in Ranma's life.#  
  
After having told the entire story, minus the pound Genma part, to bloody, Ranma looked at the people before him and waited for everything to sink in.  
  
"I see well then that isn't so bad, you are still a man at hart. Well like is said earlier, these are my three daughters, Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane. Chose one of them and she will be your fiancée."  
  
Ranma looked at the three girls before him. Hmm let's see, Kasumi is pretty but she seems too demure. Nabiki, according to my cousin she is known as the ice queen and she will most likely try and make money of my curse so she is out of the question. Now then there is Akane, she is the tomboy of the family and also the only one here interested in martial arts, heck she's cute and interested in the Arts. She also looks like... She also seems to have a fire within almost like... No no time to think about that, I promised her. "I choose Akane."  
  
Akane hearing a boy choose her, nearly freaks out but on the other hand, from what Ranma had been showing. He was supposed to be a good martial artist. "And why should I agree with your choice Ranma, heck why did you choose me?"  
  
"Well you seem to be the only one interested in the Art and the one who is supposed to be my fiancée had better be able to defend herself in a fight." Ranma slowly got up and made his way towards Akane.  
  
"Oh and what makes you think I am interested in martial arts?" Akane looked at Ranma and well she had to admit he was handsome but she already had someone else she wanted. She also didn't like the idea of being forced into an engagement.  
  
Ranma smiled and got even closer to Akane. "Let's just say that the guy kind of gave it away and also the way you talk, you've got spunk and I like that. So what do you say we find out how good you are?"  
  
"Sure, I just hope you don't like losing to a girls oh and also don't go easy on me because I'm a girl." Akane got up and went over to the dojo, with Ranma behind her.  
  
"Oh don't worry, my cousin told me never to underestimate a girl. And my aunt showed me never to underestimate them." Ranma had picked up his pack and was now following Akane towards the dojo.  
  
"Yes, about your cousin. Who is he, I'm curious to know what family you have in America? I heard you spend 4 years there." Akane walked over to the other side of the dojo and got into a ready stance.  
  
Ranma walked over to the other side of the dojo and put down his pack and faced Akane. "His name is Dante and he is what you would call a private eye, yet a special one. My aunt is Trish and together with Dante they have been training me and to tell the truth they are good, at first I thought I would be able to beat them in no time flat but I soon found out that they where good. I got my ass kicked plenty of times before I was able to stand up to them. After those four years I had gotten a lot better and was even able to beat them in some cases, but I do have to say that those lessons where the hardest I ever had. But that's enough about them, I will tell you more about them later, okay?"  
  
"Sure but like I said you better not underestimate me."  
  
"Oh I won't." Ranma then got into a stance of his own. "Let's begin."  
  
Akane wasted no time and raced towards Ranma, intend on finishing him of right here and now. When she was close enough she punched at Ranma. She was surprised when she saw Ranma dodge the attack as if it was nothing. She didn't get time to think about it for Ranma grabbed her hand and threw her to the other side of the dojo, where she landed HARD. OUCH, he's a lot better then I thought.  
  
Akane got up and prepared for another attack, but she was to late. Ranma after having thrown Akane had raced towards her and now was close enough to attack. He opened his fist, he was sure that Akane was not as strong as she had let him on. He then slammed an open palm in her chest, knocking her into the wall with a loud thud. To Akane that palm strike had felt like a truck knocking her over, she slumped to the ground and tried to catch her breath.  
  
Ranma seeing Akane winded decided that the fight was over for now. He walked over to Akane and extended his hand. "Take my hand."  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and then at his hand end decided to take him up on his offer. "Thanks, you're good. Glad I lost to you and not to someone at my school, even though I still hate to lose to a boy."  
  
After helping her up Ranma looked at Akane and smiled. "Well I have to say that you are pretty good compared to many people I know. But you still need a lot of practice before you are able to beat me. If you are willing, I will help you with your training."  
  
Akane was surprised hearing that someone who was, even though she would never say it aloud, way way way better then her offer her to train with him. Hmm why not, he seems like a good trainer and at least he takes me serious. But next time I hope he doesn't hit me in the chest so hard, he nearly knocked my lungs out.  
  
They both headed over towards the dojo, when they got there they saw a kettle bouncing in the middle of the room. "He, looks like my old man wants out of the kettle. Say Akane is it okay if I take a bath?"  
  
"Hmm sure, no problem. But what about your father?" Akane looked at the bouncing kettle.  
  
"Oh just pour some cold water in the kettle. Which way to the bathroom?" Ranma looked at the kettle and smirked, he had never guessed that his father would fit in there so easily.  
  
"I'll show you, follow me." Akane then lead the way to the bathroom and showed him. "Call me when you're done so I can take a bath?"  
  
"Sure no prob." Ranma closed the door to take a nice hot bath, it had been a while since he was able to just soak and relax.  
  
Akane came down to the living room and saw that the kettle was still bouncing around. She went to the kitchen to get some cold water like Ranma said. "Mister Saotome if you can hear me, stop hopping about so I can get you out of there." Genma hearing Akane tell him that she will get him out, stops his struggle and waits.  
  
Akane walks up to the kettle and pours the cold water I and waits, she doesn't have to wait long. The second the water was poured. The kettle started to shake and POOF, instant panda, just ad water.  
  
Genma, glad to be freed from the confinements of the kettle stretches and holds up a sign. *Sorry if my son caused any trouble* flip, turns around the sign, *Hope he didn't resist to choose a fiancée.* flip, *Could you please get me some hot water to change back.*  
  
Kasumi got up. "Sure Mister Saotome, I will get, boiling was it not?"  
  
Flip, *No warm water will be just fine Kasumi, thank you.* Genma then turned to Genma and again flipped the sign, *So how did he take it?*  
  
Soun was silent for a few moments, contemplating on how there could be sides to a normally two sided sign. After some contemplating he decided to take it as it was. "To be honest, he had no trouble to choose a fiancée, he chose Akane and they have been sparring in the dojo. Your son is taking a bath now."  
  
Right then Kasumi entered the room with the warm water and poured it over the panda, changing him into a man again. "That's good to hear, I was afraid he would be trouble when he had to chose someone, I'm glad he is taking it so good." Genma then turned to Akane. "So and what do you think of my son?"  
  
"He's seems to be a nice boy, good martial artist. He even offered to help me train, he at least is willing to take me serious as a martial artist." Akane had to admit that Ranma had some charm over him, he also had an air of power and confidence.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. So Tendo what do you say to a game of Shogi?"  
  
Soun, hearing Shogi come up immediately is al ear. "Yes my old friend, let's play." Soun pulled out a Shogi board out of nowhere and they sat down to play.  
  
"Kasumi went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Nabiki sat back down to watch some TV and Akane went outside to break some bricks.  
  
Ranma was in the tub relaxing, his eyes where closed. Suddenly a small dark blob appeared on the floor of the bathroom and it slowly grew until it was about 1 meter in diameter. Slowly the blob started to grow in height and after soon a form broke though the surface. The thing was about 6 feet tall and fairly muscular. It had red glowing eyes and a lot of sharp looking teeth. It's hands looked like knives. It stepped out of the blob and sneaked over to the tub, where Ranma was still sitting with his eyes closed. Feh, look at him as if he is safe from us anywhere. The monster came near the furo, ready to kill Ranma with one swipe of it's claws.  
  
"Looks like they found me and sent a messenger boy to do their dirty work." The monster stopped dead in his tracks when Ranma spoke. Ranma opened his eyes and looked at the monster. "Looks like they send a Troglodyte, to do a demons job."  
  
The Troglodyte had regained some of its composure. "Do you really think they would send a higher demon to get rid of such a puny human?"  
  
Ranma got up from the tub, still naked, his body was well build and there where some scars on his chest. "Well right now I don't feel like talking to a doormat from hell so why don't we get this over with you shithead." He stepped out of the tub and the Troglodyte backed of a bit. It had heard stories about this young human, it heard that he was able to kill demons. He was supposed to have a couple of guns that could shred a demon to pieces. That was why he decided to wait with attacking Ranma until he was sure he would be unarmed.  
  
"Very well, the sooner you are gone, the sooner we can begin with our plan." The Troglodyte waved his arms and in a flash they disappeared from the bathroom and reappeared in an abandoned building in the vicinity of the dojo.  
  
Ranma looked at his surroundings and sighed, like I thought you have no taste what so ever. Well I'm ready and waiting so come on and take your best shot. Ranma dropped into a ready stance and smiled. He did wish that he had his guns with him so he could finish this piece of shit of without getting dirty, not that he didn't like to rip a demon to pieces.  
  
"You truly think that you can beat me with your bare hands, I know of your guns so I waited until you where unarmed. After I am done with you I will ill everyone you know just for the fun of it. I'll start with that bitch of a fiancée. What do you say about that you pathetic coward" The Troglodyte licked his lips with a snakelike tongue.  
  
If there was one thing Ranma could not stand, it was being called a coward of pathetic. But what made him really angry was that the Troglodyte threatened to kill innocent people just for the fun of it. Dante had leaned him that anyone who dared to attack innocent deserved to die a painful dead if that was possible. Ranma's blood was now boiling of anger, he would enjoy ripping this demon limb from limb. With a low and seemingly calm voice he spoke. "It looks like you got your information from a bad source."  
  
"I don't care what you say human, I will kill you now." The Troglodyte didn't waste any time and moved in for the kill. It closed the gap between him and Ranma in a second and lashed out with his claws.  
  
Ranma seeing the Troglodyte move prepared himself and waited. He knew the speed of these things and the attacks it would use so he was not worried. When he saw the attack coming he simply stepped out of the way, he wouldn't even need his powers to kill this shit-head.  
  
The Troglodyte was shocked when Ranma simply sidestepped his attack, no human could be this fast. He was even more surprised when Ranma grabbed the Troglodyte's wrist and squeezed. What the hell, his grip it's like that of a pit-fiend so strong. I have to... "CRACK." A sickening sound could be heard coming from the wrist, it shattered under Ranma's pressure. "AAAHHHH, this is impossible how can you do this. The Troglodyte was still staring at it's wrist and lashed out with his other claw, Ranma saw it coming and jumped out of the way, releasing the Troglodyte.  
  
The Troglodyte stared at its shattered wrist and then at Ranma, when his eyes met Ranma he was stunned. Ranma was standing there, a red aura surrounding him and his eyes had turned into globes of fire. "W-w-w-what are you, you can't be human?"  
  
Ranma was looking at the Troglodyte, his blood still boiling. He had so hoped for some piece and quiet after he left the States. "Do you really think I am just a mere human? It seems they didn't tell you about who or what I am." Ranma's voice was a deep one, so deep it would could make the ground shake if he put some force behind it. "When you see your makers tell them I will not stand by and let them threaten me or anyone I know. If they as much as blink at someone, I will kill them. Oh wait a minute where I am sending you, you won't be able to tell your masters, Ha, ha." Ranma started to laugh a deep evil laugh.  
  
The Troglodyte heard the laugh and felt his anger rise, he would not allow himself to be beaten by this punk. It extended his claws and attacked with full force. "WHHHAAAAAA."  
  
Ranma saw the Troglodyte coming and stopped laughing, he put up his fists and waited. As soon as the Troglodyte was about 5 meters away from him, he seemed to disappear. The Troglodyte stopped when he saw his target disappear. "What the hell, where did he go?"  
  
"Right here fuckhead." The Troglodyte felt a tap on his shoulders just when he was about to turn around, Ranma attacked. He smashed his fist through the monsters head, killing it instantly. Yet he wasn't finished yet he threw the monster up in the air and caught it with both hands. He took hold of its upper and lower body and then ripped it into two pieces. Blood flew everywhere and Ranma was bathed in it. After ripping it into pieces he threw the body parts away and watched as the body slowly dissolved into nothing. Ranma then looked at himself and sighed. "Man I'm a mess, o well better try and get back without being seen and get cleaned up. Ranma got out of the building and was glad to see it raining, this allowed him to wash some of the blood of before he reached the Tendo's. He made it to the roofs and with and amazing skill made it to the dojo and sneaked into the bathroom window. "Good I'm back, I hope no one saw me. Better finish up here and get back downstairs." Ranma finished cleaning up, removed any blood he left behind and stepped into the dressing room. He put on his pants and grabbed his shirt and stepped out of the room.  
  
Akane was on her way to the bathroom. "I hope he is done, he has been in there for some time and dinner will be done soon." Just when she was about to open the door to the bathroom, it opened and out stepped Ranma. He was only wearing his pants and had his shirt in his hands. Akane's face turned red when she looked at his chest, he was well build.  
  
Ranma saw Akane stand there with a red face. "You can take a bath now if you want. Oh and better be careful, looks like you are catching a cold. Your face is all red." Ranma smiled and went downstairs, while putting on his shirt.  
  
Akane had not been able to see he was smiling because she was looking at the floor. She stepped into the dressing part of the bathroom and sighed. "Why am I so warm, and what was with those scars on his chest, they looked like gun shot wounds." Akane had seen what old gunshot wounds look like on TV and those looked just like them. "Oh well ask about those some other time better get cleaned up, dinner is about ready.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Well it's done, hope you liked it, please let me know. For those of you wondering, I had the impresion, that if Ranma had been honest about his curce from the start and if he took Akane serious from the start, she would accept him a lot easier.  
  
Next time Ranma will go and meet Kuno. Kuno will not like it, I can tell you that. 


	2. Chapter 02

Ranma May Cry.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
* *: Panda sign  
  
# #: Writers comment  
  
: Thoughts  
  
  
  
Everyone at the Tendo's had sat down to have dinner. After Ranma came down they waited for Akane and where now all having dinner. "Say Kasumi, this is great. Back when I was in the states we mostly ate fast-food, neither Dante or Trish are good cooks."  
  
"Thank you Ranma, I am glad you like it." Kasumi smiled at Ranma, he seemed like a nice young man.  
  
Nabiki had been looking at Ranma for some time and Ranma didn't feel very comfortable by that. "Say Nabiki, I couldn't help noticing you are giving me quit the look over. If there is something on your mind please ask."  
  
Nabiki had not expected Ranma to notice her stares. But no that he brought it up she could get some answers. "I was just wondering, even though you are a boy and all. You don't seem bothered by the fact that you change into a girl. How come?"  
  
Ranma stopped eating and put down his bowl and chopsticks. "When I was in America with my cousin, he told me to accept myself the way I am. I also found out that most of the things happen with a reason. Sure it may seem like a bother to change into a girl but that doesn't bother me. I am still a guy at heart, no matter what body I am in." After he was finished Ranma looked at Nabiki and saw that she still had something on her mind. "Let me guess there is something else you want to ask me?"  
  
"Huh? What? Okay now that you mention it, I am curious to why you accepted the fact that your father engaged you to someone without letting you choose. If this had happened to me I wouldn't like it."  
  
"When I heard about the engagement I was angry at first and didn't want anything to do with it. Yet after thinking it over, I came to a conclusion."  
  
"Oh and what was that?"  
  
"I decided to go along with the agreement and come here. But if I didn't like any of you I would simply leave, and not even my father would be able to stop me. I would simply leave and trust me when I tell you that my dad wouldn't have been able to find me."  
  
Genma hearing his son say these words becomes angry and gets up. He stomps over to where Ranma is and picks him up. "How dare you say that, have you no honor?"  
  
Ranma not impressed with his father looks him straight in the eyes. "Honor father, you are one to talk about honor. I know for a fact that my mother is still alive even though you said she was dead. For that I should simply beat you in a coma and go on by myself. I decided to go with you because then I would have a place to stay and people to stay with, after America I just wanted to settle down and live a normal life. You know about what has happened to me in America so you should be glad I found someone I like. Yes that's right, I like Akane, she seems like a spunky girl and looks like...." Ranma couldn't mention her name, so with a whisper he said. "I was shocked when I saw the resemblance in Akane. I made a promise to her to go on with my life and that I did." He then continued with a louder voice so you should be glad I came here, even if you tried to stop me because you thought I was impolite and rude. You know what? I am impolite and rude, but only to you, what do you expect from after everything you made me go through and after what happened in America."  
  
Genma hearing the anger in Ranma's voice lets him down and bows. "I am sorry Ranma, you are right. I have no right to doubt you. You are a man with honor and will always be a Martial Artist but understand that I made you like you are today."  
  
Ranma hearing his father tell him that he was the one, who made him like he was today, nearly freaks. "WHAT, you think you made me like I am today? HA, don't make me laugh, sure you had a hand in my making but it was Dante and Trish who have taught me to think for myself and taught me about honor. I have you and my mother to thank for giving me life. I am grateful for that but in order for me to accept you as a father, you will have to change your attitude. Or should I tell everyone here about the things you did to me when I was training with you?" Ranma was now standing in front of his father and his eyes stern.  
  
Genma knew that in a way he was right, when Ranma came back from America he had changed. He was able to stand up for himself. He also knew that if he would tell them about the things he had done to him, they would be angry with him. He decided to not push Ranma. "Very well my son. I will try and change but remember I am your father and you should show some respect."  
  
"I will show you respect if you earn it. Now if everyone would excuse me, I seem to have lost my appetite. I will be in the dojo and I would like to have some time to myself." Ranma then left the room and went over to the dojo and closed the door.  
  
All where silent for some minutes and then decided that they two where done eating. Soun got up and walked over to Genma and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My old friend, it seems there is bad blood between you and your son. I don't know what was the exact cause of all of this but I do know that you and Ranma must try and make up. You are family and family needs each other."  
  
"Thank you Tendo. I will try doing my best but I hope Ranma will allow me to make things up. He has been through a lot of hardship when he was in America." Genma sighed, when Ranma came back from America and Genma had asked about his stay, he was shocked to find out what had happened to him.  
  
Soun was interested in the things that had happened to Ranma. He should now about the man who was supposed to marry his daughter. "Could you please tell me what happened to Ranma? Maybe I can help."  
  
Genma looked at his friend and remembered the promise he made to Ranma. He would not tell anyone what had happened to him. Ranma would tell them when he felt ready. "I can only tell you that he has lost someone very dear to him, when he was in America. I promised my son not to tell anyone about it. Now if you would excuse me, I would also like some time to myself. I will go and take a walk." Genma turned and left the house to think things over. Never had Ranma been so angry with him. He could tell that he had to restrain himself from attacking him. He cursed silently. Why did I agree with Dante to let him train Ranma? If I hadn't send him to America everything would be different.  
  
Ranma was in the dojo and had closed the door. "Shit, why did I have to say the things I said? Sure he is a lousy father but nonetheless he is my father and he has taken care of me during our trip. But I would have wished that he had told me the truth about my mother. I had to hear from Dante that she was alive and well after I had told him that she was supposed to be dead. But no, he had to lie and tell me she was dead, for that I should have left him. Why did he tell me she was dead?" Ranma was standing in the middle of the dojo, his hands closed into fists. "Was it because he was ashamed of me or did he think it would make me weak, worrying about my mother while she was alone. I think I am going to ask him where mom lives so I can visit her and tell her about what has happened to me." Ranma was about to do some working out when an image flashed before his eyes. It was an image of a girl lying on the floor, dead. What the, where did that come from. I thought I had gotten over it. Then an image of Akane flashed before his eyes, she looked just like the girl in the other image. "Akane, she looks so much like her yet her personality is so much different."  
  
Ranma thought back to the tragic event in his life, when he was staying in the States. He came home after going to work with Dante and when he came to his apartment he saw the door open. He entered what he saw inside made him throw up on the spot. Inside the lights where on and the entire room was a mess and there was blood everywhere. In the center of the room a body could be seen, it was that of a young girl, she was cut severely and most of her bones where broken. Ranma recognizing the girl ran to her and gently picked her up. "SAM, SAM, are you okay, what happened? Who did this?"  
  
The girl opened her eyes and saw Ranma holding her close. "R-Ranma, you have to leave here now." The girl stopped and coughed up some blood, she knew she was about to die. "Ranma please, it is a trap, they will be back and try and kill you. I am just bait."  
  
"But what about you I can't just leave you like this, wait I'll call 911." Ranma was about to reach for the phone when the girl placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No Ranma its no use. The wounds are too severe, there is nothing they can do. But now you must leave before they return."  
  
Ranma did not want to hear the words she had just spoken but he knew she was right. He had seen people with wounds like this before. He was amazed that she had been able to hold on as long as she had. "Then tell me, who did this to you? I will get them!"  
  
"It was Lothar, he wanted to make you suffer for the things you have done. But you must promise me that you will not go after him. Promise me you will go on with your life and find someone to be happy with." The girl's hand slipped from his shoulder and he could feel the life leaving her, she was dead. "I promise Sam, I promise." Ranma hugged the girl and cried, for the first time since he could remember he cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO. WHY GOD, WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!!????"  
  
All of sudden a voice spoke, it was a dark one. "You had to be shown that going up against Lothar is stupid. We hoped that we would find you home but instead we found this lovely piece of human flesh to play with. Did you really think a human would stand a chance against out master? You are but a pathetic coward."  
  
Ranma looked up and through his tears he saw a monster standing in the room. He recognized it, it was a reaper. It was 4 feet tall and had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Hearing the insult from the reaper, it was burned in his mind forever. From that day on when ever anyone said that, it would connect to the memories of losing his beloved Samantha he would react without mercy. Then he saw many other demons in the room, a total of 10. There where 6 Troglodyte and 4 Reapers in the room with him. He felt the anger rise within him, it was unlike any anger he felt before. He would make them pay for what they had done. With a voice as cold as the artic he spoke. "You, you will die for what you have done. After I'm done with you I will do everything in my power to kill every last one of you mother fuckers on the planet." Ranma gently let the girl down and got up. His hands where next to his body and tears where still flowing from his eyes.  
  
The demons remained where they where, they where smiling and where going to enjoy ripping him to pieces. In their minds he was just a human, nothing special. Ok he did kill demons but that was with help of his cousin and demon bitch Trish.  
  
Ranma remained where he was, anger still boiling within his body. It was screaming to be let out.  
  
A few weeks after Ranma came to America Dante had taken him into his office. Many heads of demons where hung there and he told Ranma about how demons walked the earth with humans and had to be removed or they where evil and killed innocent people. He told them that these heads where from demons he and Trish had killed and, even though Ranma was young he needed help, asked Ranma to join them in their fight. When Ranma asked why Dante told him about his legacy and Trish, about how they had demon blood in their veins. When Ranma didn't believe this he showed him by using Alastor to transform in his demon alter ego. When this wasn't enough he impaled himself with a sword and pulled it out without even bleeding. When Ranma saw this he was nailed to the floor and Dante hoped he wouldn't go into shock or anything. Ranma then asked him how he could help, he was just a human and from what Dante had told him, only demons where able to kill demons. Dante then sighed and looked at the 12-year-old boy in front of him and spoke. "You too have demon-blood in your veins Ranma. It has been in your mothers family for many generations and it was told that a child would be born with the powers of a demon. You see even though there was demon blood in your families blood, they did not have the power of demons. That was until you where born, you where born with the power of a demon. You see, I need your help, Trish and I won't be able to stop all the demons on this world." Ranma just stood there staring at his cousin, not knowing what to say, he couldn't be a demon could he? After some time Ranma decided to help Dante, he wanted to help because demons would attack people who couldn't protect themselves and a martial artist lives to protect those people. Ranma didn't accept the fact that he was a demon, Dante had to be mistaken. Dante could understand why Ranma would deny his demon nature but at some point he would accept it, so he glad Ranma was willing to help him. Dante would teach him all about demons and when he felt Ranma ready, they would go out hunting. He also told that Ranma would have to train a lot to become strong enough to kill  
  
or even fight demons, but he did have the strength needed to leanr how to fight them. Dante also hoped Ranma was capable of doing the things needed to fight demons and would not turn into a wreck due to emotional stress.  
  
As the memories of this conversation ran through his head, Ranma heard a voice in his head. "Release me, release my powers and together we will avenge the death of our beloved Sam." Ranma heard the voice and felt drawn to it. When he looked in his mind he saw who was speaking to him. It was him, in a way it was him, he appeared to be surrounded by flames and he had red glowing eyes and a menacing look on his face. Then again he spoke and Ranma found himself standing in front of his mirror self. "Take my hand Ranma and together we will be invincible and we will kill those who oppose us." The mirror Ranma extended his hand and waited. Ranma looked at the hand and felt the need for revenge rise. Soon he decided he wanted revenge no matter what, even if the price was his humanity. Ranma extended his hand took the hand of his mirror self who smiled. "Good now let's show those demons fucks what we can do." Ranma looked at his mirror self and smiled and soon he felt a burning pain shoot through his body and they merged into on being.  
  
The demons where still standing in the room waiting for the order to kill the human boy. All of a sudden they felt s strange power flow from the boy who opened his eyes. Where the eyes where normally blue, they where now red. A pair of flames from hell shining strong and bright. The leader of the pack saw this and decided the boy had to die now so he attacked. The reaper blasted into action intend on finishing the boy fast. It had its claw ready to impale the boy. It was shocked when the boy didn't move even after he was impaled. He didn't even bleed.  
  
Ranma noticed the claw penetrate his body but didn't think much of it. The only thing on his mind was revenge for what they had done to Sam. As he thought of Sam, he saw her smile and then this smile soon was replaced with an image of her slashed body. Ranma started to cry even harder and swore vengeance no matter what. He lifted his head to face the large demon in front of him, who still had its claw in Ranma's chest and a baffled on it's face. Ranma looked at the demon and felt anger rise within, soon it was unbearable and he screamed. It was a scream that shattered the windows of his apartment and could be heard miles away. Yet humans would not hear it, only demons or people with demon blood could hear it. Everyone who heard it would get the message: A new demon hunter was born, Ranma.  
  
Al of a sudden Ranma seemed to explode as a globe of fire appeared around his body, totally disintegrating the demons in front of him. The sphere grew in intensity and when it reached critical mass it exploded, the explosion was strong enough to destroy the entire apartment complex and the demons with him in the room. They died quick and very painful as their flesh was burned from their bones a fraction of second.  
  
Then everything went black for Ranma's eyes and the next thing he remembered was waking up in a bed with Dante and Trish at his side. After waking up he asked Dante what had happened to him, the demons and the apartment complex. "The demons are dead and the apartment complex is destroyed, luckily it was deserted at the time of the explosion. After investigating the police said the explosion was due to a gas leak and that there was only one victim."  
  
Ranma hung his head. "Samantha."  
  
Dante could hear the sadness in Ranma's voice, he felt sorry for the boy. When Ranma was unconscious he was talking and Dante found out how Sam died. "Yes Ranma, she is dead. I'm also sorry to tell you, she has already been buried. The parents of Samantha have come by to tell you, if you needed help they would be there. If you want I will take you to where she is buried." As Dante spoke Trish came closer and placed a hand on Ranma shoulder. "Remember Ranma, if you ever want to talk Dante and I are here for you."  
  
Dante then continued with his story. "Just before the complex exploded we could hear you, it seemed you where screaming. As soon as we heard this we made our way to your apartment and when we got there it was on fire and you where standing out front still screaming. When we tried to talk to you, you didn't listen and at one point you even attacked Trish and I was forced to shoot you. Sorry for that. After you where down we took you home and took care of your wounds. The police also came by but we told them you where unconscious due to shock. They asked where you where on the time of the explosion and I lied telling them you where with Trish and me.I could not tell them that the appartment blew up because of you."  
  
Ranma looked at Dante and Trish and smiled, a sad smile. "Thank you both, I will go see Sam on my own, I know where she is. Also the time for talking is over for me. I am now no longer the Ranma Saotome born in Japan. I know what has happened to me and also know you where right when you told me I was part demon. I have been reborn and now have but one thing on my mind for the time being. Killing demons, as many as I can and I won't stop until everyone is dead."  
  
Trish and Dante looked at Ranma and where shocked when they saw his eyes turn glowing red. As his body rippled with new power, the wounds he had where healed and he got up and faced the two of them. "Now if you would please excuse me I am going to see Sam and when I get back we will go out and clobber us some demons."  
  
Dante was at a loss for words, he knew Ranma had strength but what he felt was awesome so Trish answered for him. "Ok Ranma when you get back we will teach them not to mess with us any more."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Trish." Ranma then got dressed and went to the Sam's grave. He didn't need directions for he could feel where she was buried. When he got there he kneeled and laced a bouquet of orchids, Sam's favorite, on the grave. "Well Sam it seems Dante was right about me. I decided to keep helping him with his work and I swear I will get that asshole Lothar for what he had done to us and especially you. He then took of a ring he had on his finger and placed I on her grave. It was an engagement ring Ranma had bought for Sam, two years after they had met. "I will do like you said and try and go on with my life but I don't think I will find anyone with your fire. Oh and sorry but I won't be able to keep my promise not to go after Lothar. It is something I have to do." He got up and bowed one last time and went back home, he would never forget the first love of his life and he thought he would never find anyone like her again.  
  
But now it seems he was mistaken, here he was in Japan at the Tendo residence. He had just met a girl who looked exactly like Sam and had the same fire burning within her. "I just hope she accepts me for what I am, when she find out." Ranma then decided to do some working out and then head back to the house and ask his father about his mother. "Hmm now let's see what shall I do?" Ranma looked through the dojo thinking what to do, when his eyes saw a pile of bricks in one corner. "Yeah I know I'll try working on that new technique." He walked over to the pile of bricks and picked up about 20 of them with ease. He then made his way to the center of the dojo where he stopped and closed his eyes. Focusing his senses he slowed his breathing. All of a sudden he threw the bricks in the air and he started to move. Due to his demon blood, his senses where way better then those of humans and he started to punch and kick at the bricks. He managed to hit everyone one of them but to the naked eye it would seem like a light tap and the bricks where undamaged. When he was done he had managed to hit every brick. Ranma reopened his eyes and looked at his work, he smiled and then said but one word. "Break." And as soon as the word had left his mouth, the bricks fell apart into many pieces. Cool, looks like it works fine can't wait to try it out on a demon. I hope I get some demon hunting done while I'm living here. I know I promised Dante I would try to take it easy for some time and let him worry about the demons but I need some action. Ranma then turned around and picked up a broom to clean away the brick pieces.  
  
Akane had been standing outside the dojo peeking in when she saw Ranma pick up the bricks. At first she though he was going to break them like she did but she was amazed when she saw Ranma break them in a most unusual way. When Ranma was done she quickly made her way back into the house and went to her room. Now she knew Ranma was good and that he was holding back in the dojo. She wasn't angry he was holding back, no she was happy if he had gone all-out she would have been a bloody pulp. When she was in her room she smiled, Ranma was a good looking guy and after having seen what he was capable of she hoped he would start training her soon.  
  
Ranma was done cleaning up and went back to the house. He wanted to ask his father where his mother was.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Okay I said Ranma would meet Kuno, but I felt this was a good place to stop the chapter. So next time Ranma goes to school and meets Kuno.  
  
Also I was wondering if anyone could help me with thinking of a name for the attack Ranma used on the bricks. Hope you wanna help me out, see you in the next chapter.  
  
Oh and one more thing, I am starting to make a list of all the demons that will appear in my story. It will contain a description of what they look like and can do. I will post it when there are enough demons in the list.  
  
  
  
Okay en nu een stukje in het Nederlands. Ik ben gewoon benieuwd of er ook Nederlanders of Nederlands sprekend mensen deze verhalen lezen. Ik hoop van wel en zou het leuk vinden als ze me er iets van laten weten. 


	3. Chapter 03

Ranma May Cry.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
* *: Panda sign  
  
# #: Writers comment  
  
: Thoughts  
  
  
  
After Ranma was done cleaning the dojo he went back to the house. He wanted to talk to his father, concerning his mother. He opened the door and went to the living room, when he entered he found it empty. Hmm looks like everyone already went to bed already. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Hey wait a minute, I don't know where I sleep in this house. Oh well might as well sleep here in the living room and ask them tomorrow. Ranma turned around to find a place to sleep when Soun stepped in the room and noticed Ranma standing there.  
  
"Ah Ranma, you still awake? You should try and get some sleep, tomorrow is a school day after all and you don't want to sleep late on your first day."  
  
"Huh what do you mean school, I have to go to school?" Ranma didn't like the idea of going to school.  
  
"Yes, you will be staying here for some time and will attend the same school as my little girl Akane. Why, didn't Genma tell you?"  
  
"He didn't tell me anything about this, I don't like the idea of going to school." Ranma answered, a slight amount of anger in his voice.  
  
"Why don't you like school Ranma?"  
  
"When I was in America I had some bad things happen to me when I went to school there. Heck it's been almost four years since I last went to school in the States."  
  
Soun was curious to why Ranma didn't attend school for such a long time. He knew, from what Genma had told him that Ranma was supposed to go to school in America. "Why, what happened to you in America?"  
  
"When I came to America and heard I had to go to school I was pretty excited. Going to school would mean a chance to make some friends. When I was on the road with my father I hardly made any friends. This was mostly due to my fathers "way of life" Alas when I went to school it was a very disappointing experience."  
  
"What do you mean when you say disappointing?"  
  
The first day I went to school was what you might call a disaster. I was teased by a lot of kids because my English simply sucked. I could speak some English but not a lot. Sure I could understand them so I understood almost every insult they threw at me."  
  
Soun could tell Ranma didn't like to speak about these things, yet Soun was still curious to the things Ranma had experienced "Would you mind telling what they called you?"  
  
"Sure. They called me stupid Jap, shorty. Well me being short wasn't strange considering the fact that when I was with my father I usually had very little to eat. The situation hardly changed, over the course of the week even more insults where made up. Many of them very discriminating. They also called me girly boy. Hey can I help it I like a pigtail? Oh well, this went on for about one week, after that it changed."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
During the first week I met a girl, don't ask me about her because I don't want to talk about her just now. I will tell you about her when I feel ready to do so. Let's just say that if things had gone any different, I would not be standing here but be with her at her side. But anyways, I met this girl who offered to help me with my English. I was very glad someone was willing to hang out with me and help me with my English. So she helped me with my English and I helped her to learn Japanese. On the last day I attended school something happened what made me decide to leave school all together. When I came to school I found several boys pestering my friend so I walked up. It seemed they where telling her to stay away from me because I was a bad influence on her and should be ignored. She then told them she would do no such thing and she tried to walk away. One of the boys pushed her back and she fell on the ground. They then threatened to hurt her I she kept hanging out with me. She then told them no matter what they did or said she would keep hanging out with me, so one of the boys punched her in the face. When I saw this happen I couldn't take it anymore, you know what they say, a martial artists duty is to protect people who aren't able to protect themselves. I walked up to the group and pulled the boy on top of my friend of of her and punched him square in the face. The punch was strong enough to shatter his nose and when the others saw this, they attacked me so I defended myself. To make a long story short, I kicked their asses and two of them where sent to the hospital with broken bones. That was the last day I went to school because I didn't want any more to happen to my friend. She kept helping me with my English, so we remained friends and because I was no longer attending their school, she was left alone. I think they where also afraid to get beaten up again." When Ranma was finished he took a deep breath and pushed back his sorrow. Talking about her made him sad.  
  
Ah, I see. Tell me why didn't you help her sooner when she was in trouble?"  
  
"After I had met her, I warned her she might get pestered if she hung out with me. She told me not to worry and even if something happened, I should not interfere, she would take care of it herself. But when I saw her get punched in the face I decided to help her anyway."  
  
"I am glad to see you are someone who takes care of another. I can assure you, Furinkan High school is a very nice school with nice people. Things like you went through in America don't happen here." Soun placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.  
  
"Thanks mister Tendo, I hope your right. Now I think I will go to bed, could you tell me where I can sleep?"  
  
"It's up the stairs and the second door past Akane's room, this is the room with the little duck on the door." Soun as smiled as Ranma turned to go to bed, he then went over to where a small shrine was set up. There was a picture of a young woman on it, she was sitting under a cherry blossom tree. Soun could still remember the day this picture was taken. It was on a spring day … …… ……………………, it was the day Kimiko told him she was pregnant of their third child Akane. Soun kneeled before the shrine and prayed to his long lost wife, lost in flesh but not in soul. "It's been some time since I prayed to you, but I haven't forgotten you. It seems that our families will be joined at last. I know I have never told you about the arrangement me and Genma made, when you where alive. I hope you can forgive me for that but I had to be sure our families would be joined. Today Genma has come with his son Ranma and he has agreed to be engaged with one of our daughters and he has chosen Akane. It seems like our little girl is finally going to grow up. I just hope she will willing to accept Ranma, I told you how her temper has changed ever since you died and how she dislikes boys. Ranma seems like a very nice boy and from what he told me he will take care of anyone in need. I would like to ask you to watch over our little girl and make sure she doesn't do anything foolish. Help her get on with her life for I know for a fact that she misses you very much. We all miss you but it seems like Akane is in the most need of someone who will take care of her. So please help our little Akane." Soun finished his prayer as tears where flowing down his face. He got up and decided to go to bed, so he went upstairs and went to bed. He still cried as he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Ranma was on his futon asleep. When he had gotten there he noticed two futons. He came to the conclusion he would be sharing the room with his father. Genma wasn't in the room so Ranma decided to go to bed and talk to him in the morning. As soon as he was asleep he dreamed. It was not like the dreams he usually had. Usually he would dream of Samantha and how she died and wake up sweating. This time he was dreaming of Samantha and him, they where walking in the park and had sat down on a bench. They looked at the lake. Ranma then got up and kneeled before Samantha. Samantha looked at him and he spoke. "Samantha we know each other for almost 2 years and I have grown to like you very much. I could even say that I love you and would like to ask you to." Ranma took a small box out of his pocket and gave it to Samantha. When she opened it, there was a ring inside. She then looked at Ranma, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Will you be my fiancee Sam?" Ranma looked at Samantha and was dazzled by her smile. Samantha took the ring out and looked at it. "Yes Ranma I would like to be your fiancee." Ranma then placed the ring on her finger and hugged her. "I love you Sam."  
  
Samantha was crying and smiling. "I love you to Ranma and I have something to give you." Ranma backed of a bit and looked at his now fiancee. "Huh, what do you mean?"  
  
Samantha reached in her pocket and took out another small box and handed it to Ranma who opened it. Inside was an engagement ring. "Sam, this is for me?" Ranma looked at the ring and then at Sam. "Yes, I don't know if it's normal for a girl to buy an engagement ring for her boyfriend but I don't care. I wanted to ask you to be my fiancee but it seems you beat me to it. I hope you like the ring." Ranma was silent for several moments and then smiled. "I like it a lot and I don't care if it's unusual, I like the ring and will wear it forever, till death do us part." Samantha then placed the ring on Ranma's finger and they kissed.  
  
Then the image of Samantha was fading and soon he found himself standing in the middle of a dojo. After looking around he recognized it, it was the Tendo dojo. When he looked in front of him he noticed Akane running towards him. When she was close enough she punched at him. He dodged the attack and threw Akane to the other side of the dojo. He then raced towards her and just when she was about to react, he slammed an open palm in her chest.  
  
After Akane was knocked down he walked up to her and gave her a hand to get up. After she was up she told him he was good and she was glad she didn't lose to a boy at her school. She then smiled at him and said something else, only it wasn't the same as she had said before. This time she was saying something completely different. "Wake up lazy, it's time for some exercise."  
  
All of a sudden she felt something cold hit his body and then he or now she was awake. When Ranma's eyes had adapted to the light she saw her father standing there with an empty bucket. "What ya do that for old man?" Ranma sat up in bed and stared at her father.  
  
"Like I said it is time for some practicing? I know we haven't done this ever since you came back from America. Last night I have been thinking about the things you said. Know what? You're right I have been a lousy father and should be ashamed of myself. Lying to you about your mother was the worst thing I could have done to you and I apologize for that." Ranma bowed to Ranma and then continued. "Last night I came to the conclusion I have to start behaving more like a father, the things you have gone through in America are terrible to say the least. I decided to try and be a better father, starting today. When you feel the time is right we will talk about your mother and after I have told you about her you decide if you want to meet her or not. So what do you say we get some training done?" Genma looked at his now female son. He was proud Ranma had grown up to become and excellent martial artist.  
  
When Ranma heard her father apologize her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Was her father admitting he was wrong and would she finally get a chance to talk about her mother, or even meet her? After contemplating for a few minutes she looked up at her father and grinned. "Sure, let's work out and I am going to show you what I've learned in America. Ranma got up and put on a gi. "And you know what dad I am going to beat you even as a girl."  
  
Genma looked at Ranma and smiled, it had been a long time ever since he had been called dad, without it being an insult. He knew it would take a lot of hard work for Ranma to forgive him. He also knew he would do everything in his power to be the father Ranma deserves.  
  
Ranma and Genma went outside and started their match. They started bouncing around immediately and exchanged blows. To the untrained eye it would seem as if they where even matched but a trained fighter would see that Ranma was winning. Ranma managed to block, dodge or deflect every of Genma's blows. While Genma was getting the crap beaten out of him and soon he found himself falling into the koi-pond. Not long after, a now pandafied Genma came out, smiling at his son. Ranma was standing on a rock when she heard a voice.  
  
  
  
Akane opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was still fairly early. She could hear a lot of noise outside, it sounded like fighting. "Oh man I was sleeping so good, wonder what's going on outside." She got up and stretched, or at least tried to. As soon as she tried to stretch she winced in pain. Her chest was still hurting like hell, from the punch she had received from Ranma the other day. She lifted up her pj's and saw a bruise, no make that the mother of all bruises. The bruise was big, it covered a large part of her chest. "Oh man look at that, just great." Last night she had hoped it would not be so bad but now she knew she was going to be sore for a few days. She just hoped her trip to school would not go as usual, but that was wishful thinking. After carefully getting cleaned up and dressed she decided to skip her morning workout and go downstairs and see where the noise was coming from. As soon as she got downstairs she saw a redhead, she recognized as Ranma, fighting a fat man she knew as Genma. Soon Genma ended up in the pond and Akane again had to admit that Ranma was good, very good. "Good morning Ranma, Mr. Saotome."  
  
  
  
Ranma looked in the direction from where the voice came. Standing there was Akane looking and smiling at them. All of a sudden her legs where swept from under her and she ended up in the pond next to her panda-father. Her father was holding up a sign. *Never let your guard,* Flip, he turned the sign, *down.*  
  
Ranma stared at her father, slightly angry but soon smiled, sure pops. It was fun sparring again and look forward to tomorrow morning. Ranma got out of the pond and went upstairs, she still had about 30 minutes before breakfast so decided to take a bath. When she came in the furoba and took of her now wet gi and put it in the hamper. She then got an idea, she locked the door and got in the tub and not soon after she heard a knock on the door and some growling. It was her father who wanted to take a bath also but Ranma felt like taking a bath alone. After rinsing of, she got in the tub and felt herself change back. After about 20 minutes he got out of the tub, dried of and go dressed. He unlocked the door and then heard a voice from downstairs.  
  
"Mr. Saotome, Ranma breakfast is ready." It was Kasumi calling them to have breakfast. Ranma looked at his father and smiled. "Well it looks like you have to chose, have breakfast like that and most likely eat bamboo. Or you could get changed and hope on a normal breakfast, IF there is anything left." Ranma then walked downstairs while he could hear his father think behind him. Soon after that he heard the door to the furoba close and smiled. He would save some food for his father but not much.  
  
Ranma came to the living room and everyone was already there. He sat down and looked at the people with him. Everyone seemed to be in a happy mood, Ranma thought it had something to do with yesterday's events. Soun was looking as if he was in heaven for him it meant the families would finally be joined. He then looked at the food before him and almost fainted. A feast, at least it looked like a feast to him what was in front of him. Never had he seen a breakfast like this ever before, he was sure it would taste just like it looked, FANTASTIC. Ranma looked at Kasumi. "He Kasumi, this looks fantastic bet it tastes good too. If I tastes like the diner we had yesterday, I'll be in heaven for sure."  
  
Ranma's comments made Kasumi blush. "Oh my. Thank you Ranma I hope you like it. I thought you might need a good breakfast before going to school."  
  
"Well I think I will need the energy today." Ranma then decided to dive in and eat.  
  
Unlike the Ranma we know this Ranma has some table manners. Sure he still ate fast as hell but civilized.  
  
As soon as the first bite was in his mouth his expression lit up, it tasted divine. He then looked at the people around him again and saw everyone for Akane eaten to their harts contend. He noticed Akane seemed to have a bit of trouble swallowing. Seeing this he though back to yesterdays sparring match, where he had hit her in the chest. "Hey Akane, you okay?"  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and tried to sound as cheerful as possible. "I'm fine Ranma I'm just not hungry, that's all."  
  
Ranma knew she was lying but didn't want to force her. "Oh okay." Ranma then proceeded to eat and enjoy the food.  
  
When everyone was done Nabiki looked at the clock and got up. "Looks like it's time to go to school. Akane you and Ranma go on ahead, I have to go to a friend of mine." Nabiki picked up her bento and left the house.  
  
"Okay Ranma, follow me." Akane got up and both headed to the front door and left for school.  
  
As soon as Ranma was out the door, he heard his father enter the room asking if there was anything left to eat. Ranma smiled because he knew there was only some rice left and nothing more.  
  
On the way to school Ranma did some thinking and decided to ask Akane a few questions. "Say Akane, mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Yesterday I chose you to be my fiancee and at first you didn't like it. Is that because you already have someone you like?"  
  
Akane nearly tripped when she heard the question. She had to admit she already had someone she liked. She also knew that that person already had someone else he liked. Ranma was also right to say that she didn't like the idea of a boy choosing her as his fiancee. She wondered why she didn't object any more to this. Also up until now it looked as if she was the best martial artist there was, that was until Ranma managed to beat her yesterday. He had taken her serious and fought her for real. He was also the first person not to force her into doing anything. The way he chose her had left her the possibility to refuse the engagement. It seemed as if he wanted her to chose not the other way around and tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible. To her he was a normal perverted or even more perverted boy, due to his curse, like all the others. Yet she had the feeling he was not as perverted as the boys she knew even if he was bound to change into a girl upon contact with cold water. He didn't try to get in her pants or in this case skirt. He seemed to mature for his age and she wondered what could have happened to him to make him like he is now.  
  
Ranma had noticed Akane was thinking to herself and simply followed her to where ever she was going. After a few minutes of walking and dodging an old lady throwing water, they came to school. Upon entering the school grounds he saw a large group of boys charge at them screaming something. "AKANE, I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND LET YOU BECOME MY LOVE."  
  
Ranma wondered what was going on but before he could ask Akane she seemed to be reacting to the group. "Oh no here we go again, why don't they leave me alone." Akane then charged at the group as Ranma decided to leap on top of the wall and look at the show before him. It seemed Akane had simply rushed into the center of the group and started taking them out one by one. He hoped she was okay, it looked as if she was in pain whenever she used the muscles in her chest.  
  
"Hey Nabiki, looks like Akane is at it again." One of Nabiki's classmates nudged her and motioned her to the window.  
  
Nabiki looked up and knew exactly what was going on. She got up and went over to the window. She looked out and saw her sister mopping up a lot of boys. "Yep she's at it again, it's just..." Nabiki had noticed the same thing as Ranma. She was having more trouble beating the boys then usual. She decided she was just having a bad day but she would manage. She then saw Ranma sitting on top of the wall. "Hey Ranma, better get in here before you are to late."  
  
Ranma lifted her head and saw Nabiki standing in a window and decided to ask her what was going on.  
  
Nabiki saw Ranma look at her and do something she had never seen before. He jumped of of the wall and then ran towards the school building. At first she thought he was going to go in the school and wait for Akane there. Only he did nothing like that, when he was close to the building he jumped up and landed in the window where Nabiki was standing. Everyone in her class was stunned when they saw someone jump up 3 floors and land in the window.  
  
Ranma landed and sat in the open window, his legs hanging outside. "Hey Nabiki. Say is this normal, I mean does this happen to her more often?"  
  
Nabiki took some time to compose herself after seeing Ranma jump up 3 floors and land in front of her. "Uh yes, this happens every day. But there seems to be one difference. She is taking a lot longer to beat them, it is as if she is hurt or something."  
  
"You say. Hmm." Ranma then looked at the display below again and was just in time to see a karateka connect with a punch to Akane's chest. As soon as it connected Akane winced and fell to her knees. The boy started to smile, thinking he defeated her but was soon surprised.  
  
  
  
Akane saw the punch coming but was unable to do anything, it struck her chest and she winced as pain flared through her body. She fell to her knees but soon after, anger rose within her and through all the pain she lifted the boy of the ground and yelled. "You, you PERVERT." Akane lashed out with her fist and hit him so hard the boy was sent flying. As soon as she had hit him, she regretted it and she fell to her knees again. She was just glad that that was the last one, or was it. "Oh no, I hope he isn't here." Akane hoped she was done but was mistaken as a rose landed before her feet and a voice spoke.  
  
"Truly such a boorish lot. Evidently each of them intends to ask you out Akane on the dawn that he finally defeats you."  
  
Akane looked up and saw what she feared. "Oh upperclassman Kuno, good morning." Akane struggled to get to her feet and looked at the young man before her.  
  
Ranma was still sitting in the window looking how Akane launched the boy into orbit. He then noticed someone walking over to where Akane was. He was wearing what looked like some sort of robes and was wearing a wooden sword. He focused to hear what he was saying.  
  
"And now Akane might you fight with me so I can defeat and date you." Kuno raised his sword and prepared to fight the one of his dreams.  
  
Akane noticed Kuno getting closer and cursed. Oh no, not now, my chest hurts to much. Akane tried to get into a stance but winced as soon as she moved her muscles. She let her hands fall by her sides.  
  
Kuno seeing Akane drop her hands was almost in bliss. "Ah my Akane I see you have decided to give up and undergo you defeat by my hands. I will do as you want and defeat you so you can date with me." Kuno ran to Akane, intend on beating her gently.  
  
Akane heard Kuno's words and tried to say something but was unable due to the pain in her chest. Oh no. I do NOT want to date that pervert.  
  
Kuno attacked and hoped to beat the woman of his dreams. Just when his sword was about to hit Akane, it stopped. When he looked up he saw a young boy who was kneeled next to Akane holding his sword. "Excuse me who are you and what are you doing?"  
  
As soon as Ranma saw Kuno attack he reacted on instinct. He leapt down and closed the gap between Kuno and him in the blink of and eye. Nobody noticed Ranma leave for they where all looking at how Akane was about to be beaten by Kuno. Ranma slid to a halt on his knees and caught the sword with his left hand. He then turned to face Akane, who had her eyes closed. "Hey Akane, you okay?"  
  
Akane had closed her eyes and was waiting for the sword to hit, yet it never did. Then she heard a familiar voice asking her if she was okay. She opened her eyes and saw Ranma next to her holding Kuno's sword, it seemed he had helped her in her fight. "Ranma, what do you think you're doing? This is my fight and I don't want anyone butting in."  
  
Ranma looked at Akane, who seemed to have gotten angry and sighed. "Akane, I know you are unable to fight in your present condition and that is my fault."  
  
"Huh what do you mean your fault, there is nothing wrong with me."  
  
"Yeah right, don't try and lie. Yesterday I hit you in the chest and it seems I hit you a tad to hard for now it seems as though your ribs are bruised and you're having trouble to move your arms. This is my fault and I'm not going to stand by as this punk beats you when you can't defend yourself. Leave this to me. Before you say anything, when you are well again I will let you fight this guy as much as you want. But for now let me make up for my mistake and I don't take no for an answer.  
  
Akane was about to give Ranma a piece of her mind when she saw the look in his eyes. He wasn't lying, no matter what she would say he would not let her finish this. He truly thought this was his mistake and wanted to correct it. She decided to shut up and see what was going to happen.  
  
Meanwhile Kuno did not know what to do. "Who ARE you bore and why are you being so familiar with Akane?" Kuno was angry at the fact that someone was preventing him from being with his love.  
  
Ranma turned to look at the boy in front of him and released his sword, which Kuno immediately pulled back. Ranma was about to speak when Kuno intervened.  
  
"Ah but is it not a custom to give ones own name first. Fine then mine I shall give. My name is Upperclassman Kuno Tatewaki. Junior group E and captain of the kendo club. Undefeated new star of the high school fencing world. But my peers refer to me as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High." Kuno struck a pose and lightning shot through the sky behind him.  
  
Ranma was dumbfounded by the introduction of this guy. He decided to give his own introduction. "I am staying at the Tendo dojo and.."  
  
As soon as Kuno heard him tell him he was staying at the Tendo's he freaked. "You dare to stay under the same roof as Akane Tendo, that's unforgivable."  
  
Kuno tried to whack Ranma on top of the head with his sword but Ranma nimbly jumped out of the way. "I am the heir to the Saotome School of anything goes martial arts and the sole master of the Hono Ken." In the air Ranma flipped and took of his school bag and threw it in front of Akane. "I am Ranma Saotome and I'd love to fight you stick boy." Ranma landed and then rose to his full height.  
  
Kuno hearing the boy insult him was about to say something when the boy rose to his full height. The so-called "boy" was more like a man, he was almost 6 ft tall and build like an athlete. He was at least 3 inches taller then he was. "SO you dare to mock ME, well let us fight then. I will show what the blue thunder is capable of." Kuno readied his sword and charged at Ranma, intend on slashing him to pieces.  
  
Ranma saw Kuno coming and prepared himself. As soon as Kuno slashed, he dodged out of its way. Ranma had been standing in front of a wall and when he dodged, Kuno's attack hit the wall cutting it. Whoa, looks like this guy is pretty good. Seems like he's using his chi to make his slashes and thrusts more powerful. Ranma landed and watched as Kuno prepared for another attack, he decided to act before Kuno. He ran to Kuno and was in front of him in the blink of an eye.  
  
Kuno was surprised when his attack had missed but was shocked to see the boy close the distance between them in the blink of an eye. He's fast I have to give him that, but he is no match for my skills. Kuno tried to hit Ranma again but the sword seemed to go through him and before he could think he was flying.  
  
Ranma dodged Kuno's next attack and had ducked out of its way and grabbed Kuno's ankles and threw him in the air. He then also jumped in the air.  
  
Kuno noticed he was airborne and managed to turn so he landed on his feet and when he looked, he noticed Ranma was not where he was before. All of a sudden he heard a voice above him. "He stick boy, prepare to be known as mince meat." Kuno looked up and saw Ranma coming towards him. He prepared and when Ranma was close enough he lashed out.  
  
Ranma was coming down at Kuno and just before landing his hand blurred. Ranma felt a slight tap in his neck but paid no heed to it. As soon as he landed, he performed a leg sweep. He swept Kuno of of his feet with such force he made a double somersault. Kuno hit the ground hard enough to knock him out for a few moments.  
  
Ranma got up and went over to where Akane was and helped her up. "You okay now?"  
  
Akane was still amazed at the skill Ranma had shown. "Uhm yes I'm fine."  
  
"Sure you are, when schools is done you are going to see a doctor. No buts." Ranma looked at Akane with the same look as before and she decided to keep quiet and together they went in the school. Luckily they where in time. Together they went to class for Ranma's first day of school after almost 2 years.  
  
Soon after the two where in class, the teacher entered and class began. "Class starting today we have a new classmate in our middle." The teacher motioned Ranma to the front of the class. When Ranma was there the teacher turned towards the class and introduced him. "Class, this is Saotome Ranma. He has just come back from a trip o China and will be joining our class. Everyone let's give him a Nihao welcome."  
  
"Nihao Ranma, glad to have you."  
  
"Thanks, I hope I will like it here." Ranma bowed and then went back to his seat.  
  
"So if no one has question then we will begin." One of the students raised her hand to ask a question. Yes Hikari."  
  
"I was wondering, isn't Ranma in the wrong class, he doesn't look like he should be in the first grade. It's just that he looks a lot older." Hikari looked at Ranma and slightly blushed, he was handsome.  
  
"Well that might be so but I van assure you he is just sixteen."  
  
"WHAAAATTTT?" The entire was on their feet. How could someone looking like that and so big, only be sixteen. They though he was at least 18 or something.  
  
Ranma decided to try and clear things up, okay with a lie but who was to know. "Ahum if I may. I can explain why I look like this. On my mothers side there have been cases of children growing up pretty fast. This combined with my training was made me like I am today. Like the teacher said, I'm sixteen not eighteen." What Ranma had told wasn't the complete truth, sure it was due to something on his mother's side, but it weren't genes or anything. It was due to the demon blood within him but he couldn't mention that.  
  
Somehow the class seemed to accept this and everyone sat down and soon after that class began. Ranma was a bit bored but also found it interesting, school that is. He looked around at the people and saw some other people shared his boredom, he also noticed Akane sitting there, staring out the window, thinking to herself. Hmm wonder what's up with her."  
  
Meanwhile in Nabiki's class. Kuno was looking at a mirror and was not happy. Ever since he had entered class people had called him mincemeat and when he asked them they would just laugh. He finally turned to Nabiki and after paying 1000 yen she handed him a mirror. In the mirror he was shocked to see something written on his forehead. "MINCEMEAT."  
  
"You mean you didn't feel him do that?"  
  
"No I didn't feel a thing. He seemed good but now it seems he is nothing like that. He does not even remember my name, it's the blue thunder not mince meat, whatever that is." Kuno huffed as he wrote his name on the blackboard.  
  
"Well looks to me like he got it just right."  
  
"You know is detest you." Kuno huffed  
  
"Oh I am so scared Mr. mincemeat."  
  
Back in Akane and Ranma's class. Akane was sitting in her chair looking out the window and was just thinking. What's wrong with me? Why am I sow nice to Ranma, I should be angry with him for butting in my fight. It's just that there is something with him that tells me he will not take no for an answer and it feels like I somehow knew him before he came to our place. It somehow tells me he is not like the other perverts in this school, them being all the boys present. Suddenly an image of fish flashed before her eyes and she had the feeling she was drowning. She was soon snapped out of this as something big and heavy hit her head.  
  
Ranma threw a small piece of folded paper at Akane's head but she didn't seem to notice. Soon after that it a small notebook founds it's way to Akane's head. Still nothing. Okay gotta use the big guns now. Ranma pulled out a dictionary from his schoolbag and pitched at her. "WHACK!!" It hit and...  
  
"RANMA WHY DID YOU DO THAT??" Akane had turned and was looking at Ranma. When she saw Ranma he was pointing to the front of the class. "Huh what the?" Akane turned and saw the teacher staring at her, as well as the rest of the class.  
  
"It seem like Miss Tendo is having trouble paying attention today. Perhaps standing in the hall will make you more observant." The teacher handed her a bucket and she went out to the hall.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane leaving and couldn't help but chuckle. "Dolt."  
  
"Mr. Saotome, maybe being away to China has made you lose your manners but it is not polite to throw books at people. So why won't you join Miss Tendo in the hall and apologize while your there." Ranma was given two buckets and he also went out to the hall. "He Akane, sorry about that but It looked like you where daydreaming and the teach had asked you a question."  
  
"Well you didn't have to throw a book at me. That hurt and turning to yell at you also wasn't good for my chest." Akane was having trouble holding up the bucket, the sudden movement se made to stare at Ranma wasn't good for her ribs.  
  
"Oh sorry, forgot, he, he. If your having to much trouble holding up the bucket you can give it to me if you want." Ranma held out one of his hands after taking both buckets in one hand.  
  
"No, this is something I have to do. It's my fault for drifting of like that."  
  
Meanwhile in Kuno's class Nabiki had told him about Akane and Ranma's engagement. "WHHHHAAAAATTTT, Akane engaged to that demon wretch Ranma, I will not permit it." Kuno had gotten up and was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Kuno stand out in the hall." The teacher handed Kuno two buckets and he went out to the hall. The second the classroom door closed Kuno filled the buckets and changed into his usual robes. He ran down the hall to where Akane's class was. "I will not permit that vermin to tarnish the lovely Akane Tendo." He made his way to the class and saw Ranma and Akane stand out in the hall.  
  
Ranma was standing with two buckets when his danger sense went of. On instinct he jumped and a bucket of water flew past him. He turned in to where the attack came from, there he saw Kuno storming down the hall. "Hé if it isn't mincemeat, how ya doin?"  
  
"I will not allow your engagement to Akane." Kuno yelled as he came down the hall, sword ready.  
  
All of a sudden the window to the classroom opened and everyone stuck their heads out.  
  
"What engagement but Akane I thought you hated men."  
  
"Lucky you Akane, he is cute and handsome."  
  
"Woah Saotome, just here a day and already have you got the hottest chick in school."  
  
Many other comments could be heard but Ranma paid no heed to them for he was trying to avoid getting slashed. Kuno was desperately trying to finish Saotome off but all he had managed to do was cut his buckets into pieces.  
  
Ranma knew this was no place to fight so he chose to move to a more suitable battlefield. He ran down the corridor, everyone followed them as Kuno pursued. "Saotome you demon, you dare to flee?"  
  
"I ain't fleeing mincemeat, just finding a better place to fight." He saw an open window and jumped out. "Follow me meat boy."  
  
"That I shall." Kuno jumped out the window and realized he was on the third flour.  
  
"Man are they lucky a pool is out there."  
  
Akane looked outside and silently cursed. "Oh no Ranma's curse. Just great." She ran from the group as fast as her chest allowed.  
  
Meanwhile Ranma had noticed the pool and also wasn't feeling happy. Just great, water. All I need right now is for them to find out about my curse. Oh well might as well give em a show." Ranma, while in the air, flipped and performed several amazing feats of aerobatics.  
  
All of his classmates where impressed by his stunts.  
  
Ranma dove in the water without splashing, thus triggering his curse. Kuno on the other hand hit the water in a most unfortunate angle. He was knocked out for a minute and came floating to the surface of the pool. Meanwhile Ranma was under water trying to get away when she noticed Kuno floating on the surface, face down. Better get him out of he'll drown.' Ram swam up to Kuno and lifted her head out of the water and was about to drag him to the side when he felt two arms embrace her.  
  
"RRRAAAANNNNMMMMAAAA SAOTOME, I fight on." Kuno rose from the water and embraced Ranma even tighter and that was when his hands felt something very soft and if he wasn't mistaken feminine. Unconsciously he gave it a squeeze, a hard one.  
  
Ranma felt Kuno squeeze her breast hard and almost exploded. "You, YOU.." Ranma grabbed Kuno's head and ducked under, dragging Kuno with her. When she came to the bottom of the pool she pushed of, HARD. She pushed of with such strength that the tiles of the pool cracked under the pressure. Ranma launched the both of them high up in the air. When at the pentacle of her jump she proceeds to try and see if making a Kuno pancake was possible. She threw him back towards the pool, where Kuno impacted with an incredible force, to him it felt like he had hit concrete. But something else was going through his head. That was a girl, definitely female. That would mean.." Kuno got up out of the water and yelled. "Saotome, you dare to flee and have someone else fight in thy place." Kuno got up and followed to where he thought Ranma had jumped of to.  
  
After slamming Kuno in the water, Ranma had made her way over the fence and was now sitting in a tree sulking. "Yeez, that fucking moron, he didn't have to squeeze em so hard. Man never thought it would hurt like that. Oh well, I guess my secret is out to him. Oh well was bound to happen soon enough." Ranma took of her pants and wringed them out. Suddenly she heard someone approach and when she looked she saw Kuno making his way towards the tree Ranma was in.  
  
Kuno had made his way to a field behind the school. He was sure he would find Ranma here. After scanning the field he found no one was there. It also didn't come to him to check the tree. "That foul wrench. How dare he flee from a fight? He is NO MAN, NO MAN AT ALL. He is nothing but a pathetic coward. BAH." Kuno was about to turn and head back when he heard a voice, an angry voice.  
  
Ranma was sitting in the tree looking at Kuno. Hearing Kuno say she wasn't a man made her pissed but she decided to let it slide. Then her mind registered another insult, one to which she could do nothing but react. Kuno had called him a pathetic coward.  
  
Note: I added a small fragment to the second chapter of the story. In this piece a reaper calls Ranma a pathetic coward while he is with Samantha. The reaper saying this combined with his grief and anger burns that insult in his brains. No whenever someone calls Ranma this, he becomes so enraged that he attacks whoever called him that. Usually it would mean the dead of the insulter. So no what will happen to Kuno, read on and find out. GULP.  
  
"YOU DARE AND CALL ME A PATHETIC COWARD. KUNO DIEEEEEEEEE." Ranma leapt out of the tree into the air, she gained height fast and soon she was up almost 15 meters.  
  
Kuno heard someone scream and then saw a nimble girl jump in the air from out of a tree. "That's the girl from the pool, oh she must want to date with me for her to become so enflamed.  
  
Ranma was not enflamed, as Kuno called it, she was pissed of beyond belief. Her demon power was boiling in her veins and she could do nothing other then attack. She called forth one of her attacks, luckily some of her humanity had remained and prevented her from using her full power. In English she yelled. "Eat this you piece of trash. FLAME KICK. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Where Ranma was high up in the air just before she attacked, now she was heading towards the ground with a speed beyond anything Kuno had ever seen. Her body looked as if it was surrounded with fire, the most of it concentrated in her left foot. Kuno managed to jump out of her way just before she struck the ground.  
  
Ranma noticed Kuno jump out of the way just before hitting the ground. When she hit the ground, it created a crater two meters wide and two feet deep. As soon as she was on the ground, she got up and ran to Kuno.  
  
Kuno saw the girl hit the ground and saw it caving in. Two things then run through his mind:  
  
1: "Oh my tree born flaming angel, your desire for me is engulfing you with flames of love. Come to me in my arms." After uttering these words he would hold out his arms for his tree-borne Angel.  
  
2: Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit. Run feet run, run, run, run. After thinking this he would tuck tails and run.  
  
Guess which thought won. Bingo, number one.  
  
Ranma saw Kuno stand there and say something after which he spread his arms. She thought nothing of it and when she was in front of him she ducked and improvised a new attack on the spot. It was an attack if used at full power, it would have obliterated Kuno on touch. Ranma crouched her right hand glowing as she punched up in a vicious uppercut while screaming. "MAGMA DRIVE." A flame engulfed fist struck Kuno, with nowhere near full power as he became airborne and flew towards the school ground. Luckily he landed in the pool.  
  
Akane was slowly making her way to the field where she thought Ranma would be at When she heard a yell, an explosion and another yell. All of sudden she saw what seemed to be a shooting star only this one looked like Kuno. "What the hell, what could have done that. Oh no Ranma." Akane dropped the kettle with warm water as she tried to run to where she thought Ranma was. When she came there she saw Ranma standing near a crater looking at her hands. "Ranma are you okay?" Akane made her way to Ranma as she turned around.  
  
"Yeah Akane I'm fine. It's just that that Kuno guy is such an idiot. I don't feel like going to school, what do you say we go back home and after I change and get dressed we go see a doctor." Ranma was already heading for home, Akane quickly followed.  
  
"But school isn't over yet. Oh never mind you're right. And about Kuno, you're right also he is an idiot. By the way what happened to him, he seemed to be flying towards the school."  
  
"Oh that, let's just say he was struck by an angel." Hmm okay not angel but demon, but who cares. Together they went home.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in a remote part of China something was being planned, something evil.  
  
DUH, weren't expecting that huh?  
  
Deep inside what looked like a castle on the outside but inside resembled what one would call a hellhole, a lone figure was sitting on what looked like a throne. If one would take a closer they would see that it was indeed a throne, yet this throne was made from rotting human organs, at least on the outside. The figure was thinking to himself. Hmm looks like the throne is starting to weaken, better let them bring me some more luscious organs to fix it. The room where the throne was located it was quiet, to quiet.  
  
OOOHHHHH always wanted top say that, okay write that.  
  
Slowly the figure rose, he stood at least 8 feet high and was 4 feet wide, a powerhouse is an understatement to this "man". Slowly he made his way to the center of the chamber, here we see a crystal like object. Inside we see a young girl, she seems like she is asleep. He approaches it while saying something. His voice was low yet had a tone to it. It sounded like someone scratching a blackboard with steel nails. His very voice would make anyone tremble, oh heck it would make them shit their pants. "I'm bored waiting for Temorom, he knows better then to let me wait. Oh well at least he left me a new song, let's see what it's like." When the figure was near he held out his hand as it glowed a sick green light. All of a sudden the girl in the crystal opened her eyes and started to scream.  
  
To her it felt as if her body was being eaten by ants, and her brain felt as if it was growing inside her skull. She screamed with all her might.  
  
As soon as the girl started to scream the figure seemed to enjoy it, he started to move his hands as if conducting an orchestra. With the movement of the mans hands, she started to scream louder, higher, lower. It was as if he was playing her like an instrument. He continued doing this for several minutes and was enjoying it, he then got a bored look on his face and stopped. As soon as he stopped, the girl stopped crying. "Hmm this one is boring now, better let them bring me a new one to play on." He held out his arm and flicked his wrist. Inside the crystal we see a bright flash as the girl literally explodes, blood covering the crystal on the inside.  
  
When the crystal lights up we get a glimpse of the figure's face. It's black as the night, his eyes red on the outside and green on the inside. Many scars can be seen on his face and many of them looked as if acid had been pored into them when a cut was made. His nose was bent and smashed. Then we see his teeth, large sharp and covered with what looks like pieces of rotting flesh. Then the light fades again and we see only his outlining.  
  
After the girl explodes, her blood flows to a beaker on the outside of the crystal. As soon as her blood is all out of the crystal, a light appears inside the crystal and it also goes into the cup. Then a small beam of light flashes out and hits the throne and we see organs appear on several places. He then proceeds to pick up the beaker and lifts it. "Have fun with your fiends little girl." He then drinks from the beaker as blood flows from his mouth. "AAAHHH, that hits the spot, nothing like a little maiden blood, now where is Temorom? TEMERON, come here, NOW!!!" As the man bellows we see the walls shake and small cracks appear in the ground, he was not happy.  
  
Suddenly we hear a small poof and see a cloud of smoke. "Ah, you're finally here. What took you, you know better then to let me wait?" The  
  
"man" walked to his throne and sat down.  
  
As the small cloud of smoke stops, we see a small, fat little demon. His body was swollen and fat. Puss was flowing from every pour and snot from its nose. Its lips where cracked and green blood flowed from the cuts. When it spoke, it sounded as if it had a terrible cold. "I'm sorry master. I was overseeing the growth of our newest breed. We managed to create a soldier, stronger, faster and more vicious then any other. Its intelligence is high and it's capable of strategy in combat. We have also added some new things to its body, it has wings with which it can cut steel. His teeth drip with poison that will causes extreme pain and paralyses to who comes in contact with it. I am proud and glad you have given me the chance to create this masterpiece. It would...." The little demon was going to say something else but was interrupted by the big "man" spoke.  
  
"Good I am glad he is finished, for this I will let you live another day, now I want you to send it out and do as I told you. It has been imprinted with the proper information has it not?"  
  
"Yes master, its ready and waiting, but.."  
  
NO BUTS, I want it out there and do as I told you. I want him dead, the man who killed my love. RANMA SAOTOME, you will die soon and I will obtain the Blade of Humanity and become supreme. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!" As the "man" laughed, the little man held its ears as if in pain.  
  
"Now tell me have you located those beast-men that escaped here not long ago?"  
  
"No master, we have not been able to locate them. As you know not many of our kind can be transported here for the earth only allows a small number of us to be here."  
  
"Yes, I know!! Well no matter, they are nothing to worry about anyway. Now leave and get me some more "instruments" to play on, Oh and don't forget about my throne." The "man" folded his hands and sighed. "Soon my love the man responsible for your death will be dead and you will be at my side again as ruler of all. It saddens me we cannot use other people as hostages against Ranma but I cannot allow that what happened over two years ago to happen again."  
  
As the man sat there muttering, the small demon sweated drops. He had forgotten to implant one command in the new demon warrior. It hoped it wouldn't upset his master." As it stood there thinking, its master yelled.  
  
"What did I tell you? LEAVE ME NOW." The "mans" eyes lit up as he yelled.  
  
"Yes Master Lothar." The small demon turned and ran.  
  
  
  
In Nerima, Tokyo we see two young people enter what looks like a clinic.  
  
"So this is where your doc lives eh? Not bad, not bad." Ranma was behind Akane and looked at the waiting room, it wasn't big yet looked well taken care of.  
  
Akane was in front of Ranma and decided to sit down and wait for the doctor. "Hey Ranma, why did you insist on going with me? I can take care of myself you know."  
  
"Yeah I bet you could if you where in proper shape but now you're a mess. Don't worry in know you're strong and all but right now your in no shape to fight and what if mincemeat showed up?" Ranma walked over to Akane and sat down next to her.  
  
"I don't think Kuno will be back today. From what I could tell from him flying through the air, he will be out for some time." Ever since Ranma had fought Kuno, Ranma had been calling Kuno mincemeat. He found the name suitable.  
  
Just when Akane ant to say something else, the door opened and a young man stepped in. He was wearing a black outfit, which looked like a gi and wore glasses. And looked in his early twenties "Oh hi Akane, what brings you here, another injury I guess?" He then noticed Ranma sitting next to Akane. "Oh and who are you, Akane's friend?"  
  
Akane was about to answer when Ranma spoke. "My name is Ranma Saotome, I'm friend if the Tendo's and I'm staying at their dojo." Ranma got up and bowed to the man. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Akane looked at Ranma with a surprised look. Was he afraid to tell someone they where engaged or was he giving her a chance to get used to the idea and tell people when she felt ready.  
  
"Ah I see. Well my name is Tofu Ono. I run this clinic." After introducing himself to Ranma he turned to Akane. "So what brings you here today Akane?"  
  
"Uhm I had a small accident while sparring with someone. Now I seem to have some trouble breathing."  
  
"Oh what kind of accident?"  
  
"Uhm, well you see. It's like uh." Akane had trouble finding the right words.  
  
Ranma decided to butt in. "When she was in the dojo breaking bricks I accidentally startled her and she fell over in top of the bricks, hurting her chest." Ranma looked at Akane and nodded. He knew she was a proud fighter and didn't want to embarrass her by telling she had been beaten by Ranma.  
  
"Oh I see, well come in and I'll have a look at your chest." Tofu turned and held the door open.  
  
After Ranma helped Akane up, they entered the room and Akane sat down on the bed. "Uhm Ranma would you mind waiting outside"  
  
"Huh, why?"  
  
"It's just that I, uhm you know?" Akane started to blush as she tried to tell Ranma why she wanted him out of the room.  
  
Ranma was thinking what could make her act like this. She was just having her chest checked. Hey wait a minute, if she was going to have her chest checked, she would have to take of her blouse. "Oh I see, you don't want me to see you half naked. Okay, but from what I saw before you have nothing to be ashamed of. But if you want I'll wait outside till you're done." Ranma got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
As he left Akane wondered what he meant with: From what he saw before. She decided to ask him later, for she felt her cheeks turn even redder.  
  
What Akane didn't know was that when she was sparring with Ranma for the first time, her gi had fallen open. This allowed Ranma to see inside and see her chest.  
  
Ranma sat down in the waiting room as Akane was being treated. "I think you have some bruised ribs, I have some herbs which will help. I suggest you try and get some rest to. You should be fine in a few days." Just when Tofu was about to get the herbs, they heard a horrible sickening cracking noise coming from the waiting room. This was soon followed by a scream. It sounded like Ranma. When they heard this they immediately got up and went out of the room.  
  
After Ranma had sat down, he started to feel an itch on his back. Soon the itching feeling became a burning pain and all of sudden he felt the bones in his back move, reshape. He also heard several loud snaps but couldn't tell what it was. He fell from his chair and landed on his chest.  
  
When Akane and Tofu entered they saw Ranma lying on his chest as he was screaming. They could tell he was in pain. Tofu ran up to Ranma. "Ranma, what's wrong?" He then touched Ranma's back and felt something very odd. Also when he touched his back, Ranma screamed even harder as if the slightest touch was causing him pain.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Okay now this one's done and I liked writing it. Hope you all like reading it. Now next time Kuno will try and confess to his second new love. He will find out she is hard to "hand"le.  
  
  
  
Ranma's Attacks:  
  
In this small section I will add new attacks Ranma used in this chapter.  
  
Demon Powered attacks: When Ranma uses these attacks he calls forth the energy of his demon half.  
  
Kick 13 or as Ranma calls his version Flame Kick: This is like the kick 13 in the game only with one mayor difference. Instead of using a roundhouse Ranma uses a kick, which goes straight. It's very much like Johnny Cage's Shadow Kick in mortal combat.  
  
Ranma can use this kick even when he is in the air, when he does he propels himself towards the ground where his enemy is.  
  
Due to Ranma's extreme agility he is able to launch himself in many directions, not just horizontal when he is on the ground. He can launch himself in every possible angle.  
  
Magma Drive: This is the same as in the game D.M.C. Ranma uses his powers to perform a devastating uppercut on the enemy which knocks them, in the air. His fist is engulfed with fire when he uses it, making it a lot more devastating then any normal uppercut. 


	4. Chapter 04

Ranma May Cry.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in   
this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit   
writing this.  
  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The   
story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There   
will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be   
explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly   
bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the   
game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Author's note: I've had several complaints about several characters in   
my story. They told me that they where very OOC. This chapter will   
explain why they are OOC, so I hope this will clear up some things. I   
can tell you now that Genma is OOC because of what Ranma has been   
through in America. If your child goes through things like this, the   
parents will also change even someone like Genma. He might be a   
cheating, profiting from others, fat and cowardly father but he is   
still a father and in my opinion every parent will change if your child   
goes through the things Ranma went through. Oh and another warning,   
Ryoga will show up soon and he will also be very very OOC. Now please   
enjoy the story.  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
* *: Panda sign  
# #: Writers comment  
: Thoughts  
  
  
We see two people standing in front what seems to be a pool. Normal   
people would say that the two look like angels. They have long   
beautiful hair. Their bodies are long, slender and their faces are the   
kind you see on supermodels. But what gave them away as angels where   
the feathered wings on their back. One of the Angels has blond hair and   
white wings while the other has golden hair and golden wings.  
  
"Ezegiel, how is our plan going?" The golden haired angel turns to face   
the other angel.  
  
"Just have a look Malcia, it's about to happen. I still don't like what   
we have to do for this. They are both so young to go through this."  
  
"I know what you mean, but it has to be done, you know what will happen   
when we don't do this."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
When they both turn and look at the pool in front of them, we see an   
overhead view of a city. The image slowly zooms in on an apartment   
complex. Just when we have a good view of the complex an explosion   
occurs in one of the apartments. The explosion destroys the apartment   
where it originated and many others get damaged. After a few minutes we   
see a person coming from the building. It seems as if he is on fire yet   
is not bothered by this. He staggers as if wounded yet no wounds can be   
seen.   
  
"It is done Ezegiel, he has awakened."  
  
"I see, now how are things going with our other puppet?"   
  
"I think it is about to happen, let's see."  
  
The image in the pool changes to an image of a pool located in what   
seems to be a large city, when the image zooms we can see that it is a   
swimming pool located in Japan. Better, Nerima Japan. We see a young   
girl standing near the edge of the pool, all alone.  
  
  
Akane was standing in front of the pool, looking in the clear water.   
"Today I'm going to do it, today I'm going to swim or die trying." She   
has a very determined look on her face. She takes a deep breath and   
jumps in. As soon as she is in she starts moving her arms and legs.  
"I'm going to do it, I will swim. I will.. Blurp cough." Akane's head   
goes under and she swallows some water. It seems she will not swim   
today, her nickname 'the human brick' appears to be fitting. Akane   
continues to flap her arms and kick her legs but is unable to stay up.   
She swallows more water every passing second and soon goes under and   
doesn't come up any more. When Akane goes under she feels herself   
weaken as she swallows even more water. Soon she is so weak she can't   
move her arms any more and she passes out. As she passes out she sees a   
bright blue light and she is drawn to it. "What's happening, am I dead?   
Did I drown?" She slowly moves to the light and when she reaches it the   
light flashes and all of a sudden she is standing on a grassy field   
overlooking a lake. "Huh what happened, where am I?"   
  
Suddenly Akane hears a voice behind her and slightly to her right. "Ah   
Akane I see you are here, the swimming didn't go very well it seems?"  
  
Akane turns and sees a young girl sitting on a bench looking at her.   
She is stunned when she sees the resemblance, the girl looks just like   
her. "Huh who are you and how did you know about me trying to swim?"  
  
The girl smiles. "Why don't you sit down next to me and I will explain   
what is going on. Please?"  
  
Akane nodded and sat down next to the girl, still looking at her. "Ok   
I'm here, would you mind telling me what is going on here?"  
  
"It's nice to meet you Akane, my name is Samantha Conners."  
  
"Uh yes, my name is Tendo Akane, nice to meet you, I think. But again,   
would you mind telling me what is going on?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry. For starters, we are no longer on earth this is a   
place between heaven and earth."  
  
"Huh what do you mean between heaven or earth? Are you saying I'm   
dead?"  
  
"You're not dead yet. Do you remember trying to swim and not being able   
to do so?"  
  
"Yes, I couldn't swim and found myself having trouble to stay up and   
soon I went under and after that I saw this bright blue light. I   
followed this light and ended up here."  
  
"Yes well, the light you saw after drowning was the border between life   
and death you passed it. But instead of dying and going to heaven, you   
came here, between life and death. You came here because you are not   
supposed to die yet."  
  
Akane just stared at the girl, not knowing how to react to her words,   
she just told her she had drowned. "Excuse me, you are telling me that   
I died but am not supposed to?"  
  
"Yes that's right, you are not supposed to die just now, but you where   
destined to almost drown and end up here to see me. You came here so I   
could explain several things to you."  
  
"Oh and what things are those." Akane looked at the girl and then   
something hit her. "Hey wait a minute, if this is a place between life   
and death then that means you are also between living and dying."  
  
"No Akane, I am not stuck in between. You see I died just a few minutes   
ago. I am dead but I was send here to talk to you and tell you about   
things to come."  
  
"You mean you're really dead and where sent here to tell me stuff that   
hasn't even happened yet? You've got to be kidding me?"  
  
"I'm not kidding you Akane, you see I died when several demons came to   
my fiancés apartment to kill him. When they came there they didn't find   
him and decided to kill me while they waited. They attacked me and left   
me there to die as they waited for their target. He came home and found   
me on the floor, he held me and not soon after that I died. When I   
died, I ended up in heaven and there I met an Angel called Ezegiel. He   
told me I had died. When I asked them why I died he told me it was   
destined to happen. He told me my death was needed to prevent the   
earth's destruction. You see demons are planning to take over the world   
and they need a warrior who can prevent this. This warrior is my   
fiancé, he is called Ranma Saotome and he is part demon. He is the only   
one who will have a chance to prevent the demons from succeeding. So in   
order for him to be able to fight the demons I had to die. You see my   
death would trigger an emotional reaction that would awaken the demon   
within him. This seemed to have worked and now he will be able to fight   
the demons."  
  
"You mean you had to die because the Angels thought it necessary to   
kill you in order for them to get a warrior to fight their fight.   
That's sick and I don't see what part I play in this."  
  
"I know it seems a terrible thing to do, kill someone to get someone to   
fight for them. I don't like it that I had to die in order to hurt the   
one I love and see him become a warrior for their cause. But they told   
me that if Ranma did not awaken, the world would be taken over by the   
demons and everyone would die or become slaves. After I heard this I   
found the reason slightly justified yet I did not like it at all, but   
ever since I was young I had the feeling that everything happens with a   
reason. About your part in this, you are going to be Ranma's link to   
humanity, 2 years from now he will come in your life and become your   
fiancé."  
  
Akane hearing someone tell her she would become engaged to someone she   
didn't even knew didn't like it. "You mean that Ranma is going to   
become my fiancé, but what if I don't like him? I am not really fond of   
boys you see. And what if I run into someone else I like and get   
engaged to him? Also I don't think I like the idea of being engaged to   
a freak that isn't even human. And what do you mean I will be his link   
to humanity?"  
  
"I know you don't like the idea but trust me when I tell you that you   
will like him, you see he is a very strong and kind person. He is more   
human then many other people I know. Also he is a very good martial   
artist and trust me when I tell you he will be able to teach you many   
things and you will like him. You will be his link to humanity. You see   
if there is no one to link him to his human side, he will slowly turn   
into someone who isn't completely human. He will only know how to fight   
demons and live for the fight, nothing else. And we or better yet I   
don't want that. I can also tell you he will be unlike any boy you have   
ever met and I know you won't be able to get engaged to another boy   
because I know you will come to dislike boys a lot. This is destined to   
happen, I'm sorry if I had a say in this then I would do things another   
way but alas."  
  
"WHAT, you mean I will not have a choice in this matter? I don't think   
so. I will choose whomever I like." Akane was furious that other people   
where going to control her life. "If I want to be with someone else no   
one will be able to stop me."  
  
"You're wrong Akane, there will be someone to stop you, me. You see our   
souls are going to merge into one, you will still be you but I will   
make sure you will get engaged to Ranma. I'm sorry but I have to do   
this or everyone we know and care for will die and that's unacceptable.   
You will also not allow this to happen because you are a martial artist   
and your code tells you to protect the people who aren't able to   
protect themselves. By doing this you will be able to do so. Again, I'm   
sorry but our time is up and you have to get back to your body.   
Goodbye, oh and before I forget, you will not remember our conversation   
when you wake up." Samantha got up and walked away.  
  
Akane was about to say something more but with a flash of light she   
disappeared. Akane woke up near the side of the pool and managed to get   
out of the water. She coughed some more and sighed. "Looks like I won't   
be able to swim any day soon. Oh well, better stick to martial arts   
then." Akane got up and left to change and go home, she would work out   
a bit by breaking some bricks.  
  
  
"You see Ezegiel, everything is coming along nicely. Let us continue   
with the next phase of the plan."  
  
"You're right Malcia." Both angels turned as the image in the pool   
disappeared. Together they went to do some other stuff. You know, stuff   
Angels do.  
  
  
Two years later, again the two angels where standing in front of the   
pool. This time we see an image of Nerima Tokyo. "Well it seems it's   
time to see how far our puppet has progressed, don't you say Ezegiel?"  
  
"I would like it if you didn't call him that. He is a human being and   
deserves to be treated as one." Ezegiel didn't like the way Malcia was   
treating the people involved in their plans. Yet he also had to admit   
that this was the only way to be sure of them.  
  
"Very well, let's see how far our fellow warrior has progressed?" The   
tone in Malcia's voice was a sarcastic one.  
  
Slowly the image zooms in on a particular house, located in Nerima   
Tokyo, it was Tofu Ono's clinic.  
  
Inside the clinic Ranma was still lying on the ground screaming. It   
felt as if his back was being ripped apart from the inside. Never had   
he felt anything like this. Tofu was kneeled next to him he was going   
to cut Ranma's shirt and see what could be causing the pain Ranma was   
experiencing. He had sent Akane to get some herbs to help him. Tofu   
took a pair of scissors and slowly, making sure not to touch Ranma's   
back, cut the shirt. As soon as it was cut far enough he opened it and   
gasped as soon as he saw Ranma's back. Where one would normally see a   
normal back, he now saw a back that looked as if the bones where   
reshaping into something else. The skin on Ranma's back was bulging,   
rippling. It was as if the bones in his back where being broken,   
rearranged and the stuck together again. Just by looking at it Tofu   
knew that the pain Ranma was in had to be enormous. While he was   
looking at Ranma's back he could hear Akane enter. "Akane, could you   
please get me one of my books, it's labeled: "Shiatsu one o one", I   
need it to help Ranma. Tofu made sure Akane didn't see Ranma's back, he   
did not want her to see this.  
  
Akane sat the herbs down behind Tofu. "Yes doctor, I'll get it. Do you   
know what's happening to him?" Akane felt slightly worried, she thought   
Ranma had been wounded while fighting Kuno.  
  
"I don't know yet but I think there is nothing to worry about. Now   
would you please get the book?"  
  
"Yes doctor, I'll get it." Akane turned and went back to the office to   
get book.  
  
Tofu then continued to look at Ranma's back, he had no idea what was   
happening or what to do. "The only thing I can do now is try and   
relieve some of the pain but in order to do that I have to touch his   
back. Oh well here goes nothing." Tofu extended his hand and was about   
to press one of the pressure points on Ranma's back. This would take   
away some of the pain, at least he hoped it would. Just when he was   
about to touch his back, he saw the bulging and rippling stopped and   
Ranma stopped screaming. His breathing was still rapid but he seemed to   
relax now. Slowly Ranma turned around and tried to sit up. "Be careful   
Ranma, we don't know if you're OK."  
  
Ranma slowly turned and sat up. He felt fine now, the pain was gone and   
he tried to slow his breathing and relax. "Don't worry doc, I'm fine   
don't worry." Ranma then got up and took of his shirt, he looked it at   
it and sighed. "Oh man, this was one of my favorite shirts. Oh well   
better head home and get another one." Ranma looked Tofu and noticed   
the worried look on his face. "Hé don't worry doc I'm fine, don't know   
what happened just now but I'm fine now."  
  
"Are you sure, I would like to check you over to make sure you're ok."   
  
"No I'm fine doc, I'm not really fond of doctors and stuff, so if you   
don't mind. He, if I have any more problems I'll come see you OK?"  
  
"Very well." Tofu got up and went over to his office.   
  
Just when he opened the door, Akane came out, she had the book Tofu   
asked for. "Doctor, I've got the book you wanted." Akane stepped in the   
room and found Ranma sitting there on the bench, he looked fine. "Oh I   
see you've already helped him. Is he OK?"  
  
Ranma got up and walked over to Akane. "I'm fine Akane, the only bad   
thing right now is that one of my favorite shirts is ruined."   
  
Akane smiled and felt herself relax, when she saw Ranma lying there on   
the floor she had been very worried. To her it looked as if he was in   
terrible pain. Then she noticed Ranma looking at her and he had a smirk   
on his face. "What's with the smirk and why are you looking at me like   
that?"  
  
"I was right when I said you had nothing to be embarrassed of. You look   
fine to me."  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?"  
  
"When we got here you didn't want me to see you without your shirt and   
now you're standing here with your shirt off." Ranma's smirk grew into   
a smile.  
  
Akane looked at her chest and saw that he was right. When she had heard   
Ranma's scream she had run in without putting on her shirt. Now she was   
standing there for all the world or better, Ranma, to see. She clutched   
her chest and glared at Ranma. "Why you PERVERT." Akane raised her hand   
and slapped Ranma in the face. She ran back to the office to put on her   
shirt.  
  
Ranma felt the slap and had to admit, Akane sure had a lot of strength.   
That slap actually stung a bit. He was just a bit puzzled to why Akane   
reacted like that, he didn't do anything wrong. Heck he only saw his   
fiancée without her shirt on and there was nothing perverted to that.   
He decided to leave it at that and go home with Akane.  
  
Akane came out of the office and saw Ranma standing there. He had no   
shirt on and didn't seem bothered by that. "Ehm Ranma you're not   
planning on going home like that are you?"  
  
"Why not, it doesn't bother me. It's not as if it's cold or anything   
and I've got nothing to be ashamed of do I?"  
  
"It's just everyone will see you with your shirt off."  
  
"Yeah so? When I go to the beach everyone there will also see me   
without a shirt and it's just a short walk home. What do you say we get   
going?" Ranma opened the door and motioned Akane to follow.  
  
"Uhm sure." Akane went over to Ranma and said goodbye to Tofu. Then   
both of them made their way home. While they where walking home Akane   
couldn't help but stare at Ranma. She was also looking around, making   
sure no one she knew saw them like this. After about 15 minutes they   
came home. Ranma went to his room to put on a new shirt and after that   
he and Akane made their homework. Ranma had asked Akane if she could   
help him with some of his homework. It had been almost two years since   
he had last gone to school and he knew he needed help to get through   
it. Akane had agreed to this if he would train with her, which he   
agreed to. When they had finished their homework a few hours later,   
they went down to get something to drink. When they came downstairs   
they entered the kitchen and saw Kasumi preparing dinner  
  
"Hello Kasumi." Ranma smiled at the oldest Tendo who faced him.  
  
"Oh, hi Ranma-kun. I've just received a letter for you, or at least I   
think it's meant for you." Kasumi handed Ranma the letter and went back   
to the kitchen to prepare dinner.  
  
"Hmm wonder who it's from." Ranma opened the letter and read it.  
  
It read:  
  
  
To my Tree borne Flaming Angel.  
  
I here by ask you to meet me at the grounds behind the school at 17:33.   
I will be waiting there.  
  
Kuno Tatewaki.  
  
  
Akane had read the letter. "Hmm looks like a challenge to me, what are   
you gonna do?"  
  
"What do you think, I'll go see him." Ranma looked at the clock and saw   
he had 5 minutes to get there.  
  
"You mean like this, it is a letter addressed to your cursed form."  
  
"Yeah so, cursed form or not, it's a challenge addressed to me so I'll   
go like this. He's bound to find out about my curse anyway so why not   
now." Ranma got up and left. As soon as he was out of the house he made   
his way to the rooftops and bounded to the school. After about four   
minutes he came there and he saw Kuno standing on the field, he was   
holding something behind his back, probably his sword. Ranma landed in   
front of Kuno and addressed him "So what did you want mince meat?"  
  
Kuno frowned when he saw Ranma land before him, he was waiting there   
for his second love. "What are you doing here you bore? I do not have   
time for you, I am waiting for my tree borne Flaming Angel."  
  
"Huh, yeah I know and I'm not a tree borne Flaming angel."  
  
"Of course you are not, the one I am waiting for is a beautiful   
redheaded angel and you're not an angel."  
  
"I may not be right now but if you give me a minute she will be here   
ok?"  
  
"Very well I will wait."  
  
Ranma turned and made his way to the swimming pool. When he came there   
he found two buckets and filled them with water from the pool. He then   
made his way back to Kuno. "Ok now I'm going to show you this because   
you where bound to find out anyhow." Ranma lifted one of the buckets   
above his head and pored some of the water over his head.  
  
Kuno was watching Ranma with little to no interest, that was until the   
water came down on his head and Ranma changed into the Flaming angel.   
"What black magic is this, the demon wretch Saotome has been holding   
you prisoner and now you have escaped? Oh come into my arms where you   
will be safe." Kuno ran up to Ranma and hugged her.  
  
Ranma feeling Kuno hug her shrugged him of and pushed him away. "Hey,   
you some kind of pervert? I ain't interested in guys you know."  
  
"What, the demon Saotome has cast some spell on you, let me break it."   
Kuno tried to grab Ranma again who jumped away from his grasp.  
  
"You wait right there, I didn't cast any spell. I am Ranma Saotome,   
here watch this?" Ranma walked over to the other bucket with water and   
stuck her hand in and used her power to heat the water. She then lifted   
the bucket and poured some of the water over her head, thus changing   
back. The now male Ranma sat the bucket down. "You see mince meat, I am   
your tree borne Flaming angel. This is a curse you see. He again picked   
up the bucket with cold water and used it to change again. She then   
walked over to Kuno. "You see, when cold water hit me I change into a   
girl and warm water changes me back. No matter in what form I am, I'm   
still Ranma Saotome and I'm not interested in guys, got that?"  
  
"Ah you are free again but still under his spell, I'll break that demon   
coward's spell." Kuno again tried to grab Ranma.  
  
Ranma heard the insult and got slightly angry, how thickheaded was this   
moron? She caught Kuno's right hand and held it. "Ok how can I make   
this clear to you? Ah I know." Ranma grabbed Kuno's thumb. "Now who am   
I Kuno and what is Ranma?"  
  
"You are my Flaming angel and Saotome is a cowardly demon."  
  
"WRONG!!" With a flick of her wrist, Ranma dislocated Kuno's thumb.   
Kuno cried in pain and stared at his so-called love. "I'll tell you   
again, I am Ranma Saotome and I'm no coward. SO now tell me again, who   
am I and what is Ranma?" Ranma took hold of Kuno's index finger.  
  
"Uhm er, you are my Flaming..." Snap, Kuno's other finger was   
dislocated and he stifled a scream. Sweat was now pouring from his   
forehead.  
  
"That was a second wrong Kuno, you've got three fingers left on this   
hand. How many must suffer from your ignorance? I suggest you give the   
proper answer and I mean it. So again, who am I and what is Ranma?"  
  
Kuno's mind was thinking things over. Something was wrong here, usually   
the girl would be overjoyed to be in his arms yet this one didn't look   
so happy. Second, she was claiming to be Ranma Saotome, a male not a   
female. At first Ranma had been standing in front of him and with a   
single splash of water his Flaming Angel appeared. Yet his mind could   
not figure out what was going on, it still came to the conclusion that   
the demon wretch Saotome had used some kind of evil magic to imprison   
the Angel of Fire. So again he answered. "You are my Fla.."  
"SNAP!!" Now Kuno's middle finger was bend in a weird direction and   
pain shot through him again. Slowly his mind was beginning to register   
the things that had happened before him.  
  
Ranma let go of Kuno's middle finger and took a hold of the next one in   
line. "Kuno, I know I am enjoying this a bit but I have the distinct   
feeling you're not liking this so why don't you use that brain of yours   
and figure out what is going on. I am Ranma Saotome and not your   
Flaming Angel and I'm no coward. What you just saw was what people   
might consider a curse. Don't ask just accept it. Now I'm telling and   
showing you this because you're bound to find out about this sooner or   
later and I'd rather had it later but I have the distinct feeling   
you're not going to leave me alone until I have explained this to you.   
SO we are going to see if you understand now, okay? Who am I and what   
is Ranma Saotome?" She increased her grip on Kuno's finger and stared   
at his eyes. She could see the wheels turning in Kuno's head.   
  
Kuno's mind was now working harder then ever before. Before this, most   
of the things he said or did where more or less a reflex. But now he   
was forced to think for real. He knew if he didn't figure out what was   
going on here he would be in a lot more pain. He started to review the   
events that had just happened.   
1: Saotome Ranma arrived, while he was expecting his Flaming angel.  
2: Ranma said he would get the Flaming angel here and went of. When he   
came back he had two buckets of water.  
3: He poured the contents of one of the buckets over his head and the   
Flaming Angel appeared out of thin air or did she?  
4: The Flaming Angel said that she was Ranma and she then poured the   
other bucket over her head, it seemed to contain warm water, and she   
became a he, Ranma.  
5: Ranma said he was cursed to change into a girl when struck with cold   
water and again poured cold water over his head and the Flaming Angel   
appeared again.  
6: The Flaming Angel was now dislocating his fingers while asking who   
she was and what Ranma was.  
Kuno was taking his sweet time to think things over when he felt   
another finger being dislocated and more pain shot through him. He   
looked at the Flaming Angel/Ranma. "Why did you do that, I had not   
answered yet?"  
  
"I did it to see if you where still with me, you are taking your sweet   
time and I don't feel like being here forever, you know. So are you   
ready to answer me yet?" Ranma now had Kuno's pinky (no and it's not an   
animated mouse) in her hand and was smiling at him, not a cute girly   
smile, an evil one.  
  
"Give me one minute I bid you. I will have the proper answer ready   
soon." Kuno again thought things over and a miracle happened. His mind   
had managed to put one and one together and he figured out who the girl   
in front of him was, Saotome Ranma.   
  
Author's note: It was my opinion that if Kuno was properly persuaded he   
would be able to figure out what was going on. You see you just need to   
find which button to push or what switch to flip. Unfortunately Ranma   
did not know which button to push or which switch to flip so she   
started at the beginning, his fingers.  
  
"I have my answer ready." Kuno's legs where weak as he was in pain.  
  
"A finally, so tell me, who am I and what is Ranma Saotome?" Ranma   
closed her eyes to tiny slits and waited for the answer.  
  
"You are Saotome Ranma and cursed to change into a girl when struck   
with cold water and Saotome Ranma is a.." Kuno was having difficulty to   
get these words from his mouth. "And he is a proud martial artist."   
Kuno felt his knees buckle when these words left his mouth. He fell to   
the ground as Ranma released his finger and stepped back.  
  
"I see you finally figured it out, okay now that this is over I hope,   
for your sake, that you will leave me alone." Ranma turned and was   
about to walk away when she was stopped by something Kuno said.  
  
"Tomorrow Saotome everyone will know about this so called curse and you   
will be the laughing stock of entire school. I will have the last   
laugh." Kuno started to laugh even though he was weak. His eyes where   
closed and his head was thrown back. His laugh was interrupted when   
something or someone grabbed his neck and lifted him of the ground.   
When he looked he was Ranma standing before him and she was not happy.   
Her teeth where bared and a growl was coming from her throat. There   
seemed to be an aura of malice surrounding her and her eyes where no   
longer blue. It seemed as if her eyes where replaced with flames. Also   
the temperature around them seemed to be rising.  
  
  
Ranma heard Kuno's treat, turning around she walked over to Kuno,   
grabbed him by the throat and lifted him of the ground. "Kuno!" Ranma's   
voice was low and full of malice. "I would suggest you not do what you   
just said. That is if you value the use of your hands, I would not say   
anything to the others at school. Sure they will find out one day but   
then I will have been able to settle in and give them a proper   
explanation of what is going on. If you tell them your twisted story of   
what happened I would be a laughing stock and be forced to take matters   
in my own hands. You see people have called me names before and I did   
not like it. So now, what will you tell the people at school tomorrow?"   
Ranma slightly relaxed her grip on Kuno's throat so he could answer.  
  
Kuno gulped and was unable to turn away from Ranma's eyes, they   
promised a lot of pain if he did the wrong thing. "I will say nothing   
about today's events."  
  
"Good, now beat it." Ranma dropped Kuno to the ground and walked away.  
From behind her he heard Kuno ask one final question.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"You can read right?" With that said Ranma walked away and went home.  
  
As Ranma walked away Kuno thought about the answer he had received and   
wondered what it could mean. When he looked at Ranma one final time he   
saw something for the first time. There was a single word written on   
Ranma's back, in kanji and it said, DEVIL. With this word in Kuno's   
mind he slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Ranma made her way back home and when she came there she decided to   
take a bath. She went to the furoba and took of her clothes. She then   
filled the furo with hot, and I mean HOT, water. When it was filled she   
rinsed off and sat down in the furo. She could feel the transformation   
start and soon she was a he again. He closed his eyes and relaxed.  
  
  
Meanwhile Akane was doing some light exercises that would not put   
strain on her chest. She was thinking about what had happened to Ranma   
when they where at Tofu's clinic. After about 30 minutes she was done   
and decided to take a bath. She went over to the furoba and opened the   
door. As soon as she opened the door she had a full view of Ranma's   
body, he had just come out of the furoba and was now drying himself of.   
Akane found herself staring at him and she could feel her face turn   
completely red.  
  
Ranma was done bathing, so he stepped out of the furo and walked into   
the dressing part of the furoba. He took a towel and started to dry   
himself. It was then that he felt a cold draft, he turned and saw the   
door open and Akane stepping in. He felt slightly embarrassed at being   
caught like this but didn't show this. On the other hand, he could see   
Akane's embarrassment, her face turned red in the blink of an eye. He   
also noticed that instead of turning away, she kept staring at him.   
"Like what you see?"  
  
Akane was snapped back to reality when Ranma asked her a question.   
"Uhm, eh well,"   
  
Akane was at a loss of words and Ranma noticed this so he decided to   
try and relax her a bit. "As you can see Akane, the furo is taken for   
now, could you wait outside while I dry myself of. I'll call you when   
I'm done okay?"  
  
Akane nodded and went over to her room and sat down on her bed. Her   
face was till red and her heart was racing. What she saw would have   
made any girl blush, Ranma was build like an athlete. Heck he had the   
body of what some would call a god, his muscles where toned to the max,   
but not too large and she could tell he hardly had any fat on him. She   
thought of Ranma and noticed she had a slight feeling of pride in her.   
She was proud that she had a fiancé that was so handsome and polite.   
Even though she still had to get used to the fiancé part she felt   
herself attracted to Ranma. Akane then simply sat on her bed and waited   
for Ranma to get her.  
  
Ranma was finished drying himself, so he got dressed and went over to   
Akane's room. He knocked but there was no reaction. He knocked again   
and now a bit harder. Still no reaction. "Damn what is she, deaf or   
something? Hay Akane, I'm coming in okay?" Ranma waited for an answer   
for a few seconds and decided to open the door. When he opened the door   
he found the room empty. "Huh what the. I thought she would be in here   
for sure. Hmm maybe she went downstairs, better go see, it's about time   
to eat." When Ranma turned around he saw something that worried him.   
There lying on the floor was part of Akane's gi and it looked as if it   
had been ripped of. "Huh what the hell, this isn't right." Ranma   
walked over to the item and picked it up, it was then that he smelled   
something that made alarms go of inside his head. "Oh no I know that   
smell, or at least something that smells a lot like it, DEMONS!" The   
smell was unlike that he had ever smelled before on a demon, suddenly   
he heard what sounded like a muffled scream coming from outside. He   
walked over to the window and looked out, what he saw made him jumpy to   
say the least.   
  
Standing outside was a huge, 9 feet demon. It looked a lot like a   
Reaper yet it was a lot larger and uglier. The demon was build like a   
house and had two bright green eyes and a mouth filled with three rows   
of teeth and a chameleon like tongue. On it's back where two bat-like   
wings and a large tail lay behind it. On the tip of the tail was a   
large spike and Ranma could smell poison drip from it. It's arms where   
covered with small spikes and instead of having nails there where   
blades. It was looking at Ranma with it's mouth agape. Ranma noticed   
these things when he first looked at it but the demon's appearance   
wasn't what got his attention. The thing that had Ranma's attention was   
the fact that the demon was holding Akane in its arms.   
  
"AKANE." Ranma jumped out of the window.  
  
Akane slowly opened her eyes and saw Ranma standing there, a worried   
and angry look on his face. She looked at him and then remembered what   
happened.   
  
She was sitting in her room when she heard a light tap on her window   
and when she got up and walked over to it she saw one of her friends   
from school standing there. She was throwing little pebbles at her   
window. Akane opened the window. "Hey Asuka, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi Akane, I'm here to tell you something, could you get down here,   
it's a lot easier to talk that way?" Asuka motioned Akane to get over   
to where she was.  
  
Akane decided to see what she had to say, judging from the tone in her   
voice it was something important. She opened stepped out and jumped   
down. When she jumped, a part of her gi got stuck to what seemed to be   
a nail in the window still and it tore a piece of her gi. When Akane   
landed a strong wind blew past her and it blew the part of cloth inside   
of her room. "Shit, now look what I did. Oh man, better ask Kasumi to   
fix it." Akane took her eyes from her gi and looked at Asuka, who was   
standing in front of her, a smile plastered on her face. "So Asuka,   
what was it you wanted to tell?"  
  
"Come closer and I'll tell you something cool." She motioned for Akane   
to get closer.  
  
Akane nodded and went over to where Asuka was standing, when she   
stopped in front of her, she looked at her friend. "So, what did you   
want to tell that was so important for me to get out here?"  
  
"Oh well, I'm not going to tell you, I'd better show you. Watch." As   
soon as Asuka was done she started to shake and a faint light came from   
her.  
  
Akane saw this and stepped back a few steps and just stared at her   
friend. She stood there, shaking and light came from her body. All of a   
sudden she started lift her head and looked Akane in the eyes. What   
Akane saw made her back off a bit more, Asuka's eyes where glowing with   
a sick green light. Asuka grinned at Akane and showed many razor sharp   
teeth in her friend's mouth. Suddenly Asuka's skin seemed to rip open   
and underneath Akane saw a green-black leather like skin. As Asuka's   
skin ripped open, she started to grow and with one final burst her skin   
was completely ripped of as she kept on growing. Soon Akane found   
herself face to gut with a huge 9 feet demon.   
  
The demon looked at Akane and smiled. "Ahh, Akane Tendo I presume? I am   
Cambion and I'm here for your fiancé. If you would be so kind to get   
over here I can do what I came here to do." Before Akane had a chance   
to do anything the demon stepped forward and grabbed her right in her   
face, covering her mouth. Akane felt herself slip into unconsciousness.  
  
Akane's eyes snapped open as she heard Ranma's voice, she opened them   
and was looking at Ranma who didn't look happy. Just when she tried to   
speak she felt a sharp pain in her neck as the demon pierced her skin   
with one of its nails. She then felt and incredible burning sensation   
as she lost consciousness.  
  
"YOU, who are you and what are doing with Akane?" Ranma slowly stepped   
forward, ready to pound the demon into a pulp.  
  
"Ahh, Ranma Saotome, my name is Cambion and I see I managed to get your   
attention. As for why I'm here, I'm here to kill you. Oh don't worry I   
won't kill you here I want you to follow me to a place where we can   
settle the score you have with my master Lothar."  
  
"WHAT, THAT BASTARD LOTHAR. You let go of Akane or I'll kill you right   
there." Ranma jumped forward with incredible speed only to find the   
demon dodge him while still holding Akane. Cambion dodged Ranma's   
attack and lashed out with its claw. Ranma saw Cambion attack and tried   
to dodge the attack but the demon was to fast. Ranma felt two of the   
Cambion's fingers penetrate his skin and rip two large wounds in his   
side. Ranma stepped back a few steps as blood fell   
from his wound.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh. Don't even think about attacking me here. If you want to   
see Akane again you come to the highest building in Tokyo. I'll give   
you a hint to where it is, it's in a 2-mile radius from here. And don't   
even think about getting help. If you do I'll make sure she dies just   
as painful and horrible as your late Samantha. I'll be waiting for   
you." And with this words the demon spread it's wings and flew away.  
  
Ranma stood there looking at the disappearing image of the demon. His   
hands where clenched as his nails dug into his hands and blood came   
dripping from them. "Akane. You fucking bastard I'll get you for this I   
swear." But before Ranma was able to go after Akane he had to find that   
highest building the demon was talking about. He decided to ask Nabiki.   
If his guess was right, she would know the most about Tokyo's layout.   
  
Just when Ranma was about to run into the house he stopped. He couldn't   
go into the house in the state he was in now. There where still two   
large wounds in his side. He would have to stop the bleeding first   
before talking to Nabiki. He took of his ripped shirt and tied it   
tightly around the wound stopping the bleeding. He then jumped up to   
Akane's room and went to his own room, making sure no one saw him. Once   
in his own room he put on a new shirt, covering the other shirt that   
was covering his wound. When he was done with that he walked over to   
where his backpack was standing, he opened it and took out a box, he   
opened it and took the contents with him. He then took one of his   
jackets and put it on. It was a black leather army jacket. Once he was   
done he went to where he thought Nabiki would be. If his guess was   
right, she would be in the living room watching TV. When he came   
downstairs he saw his guess was right. "Hey Nabiki, can I ask you   
something?"  
  
Nabiki looked up and saw Ranma standing there, wearing a jacket as if   
he was planning to go out. "Sure, just depends on what and what's in it   
for me."  
  
Ranma flinched at these words, Dante was right when he told him Nabiki   
lived for the money. He couldn't tell her it had to do with her sister   
being kidnapped by a demon and that he had to go out to kill it. He   
came up with a lie he hoped would work. "It's just that Akane left with   
a friend of hers and she told me I should come with them. I told her if   
she waited a few minutes I would go with her but she told me she had to   
go right now. I asked her where she was going and she told me that it   
was some kind of shop near the tallest building near here. She told me   
it was just a small walk, no more then two miles. She then left but I   
have no idea what building she is talking about. I hoped you would be   
able to tell me where it is."  
  
Nabiki thought for a few moments, there was something Ranma wasn't   
telling but she couldn't put her finger on it. He must be planning to   
take Akane out or something like that. I'll tell him what he needs to   
know because it's for my little sister. "Sure, I know what building she   
is talking about, follow me." Nabiki got up and went up to her room and   
walked over to the window. "Look it's over there. It belongs to a   
company called: Nagami, Electronic, ReVolution. It's the largest   
building around so that must be the one Akane was talking about."  
  
Ranma looked to where Nabiki was pointing and saw a huge building among   
other very large buildings.   
  
Ranma didn't notice but his hands where clenched again and Nabiki saw   
this and wondered what was going on.   
  
"Thanks Nabiki, I have to get going now." Ranma opened the window and   
jumped out and with a single jump he cleared the garden and was making   
his way towards the building at an incredible speed.   
  
Nabiki stared at Ranma's disappearing back and just for a second she   
thought to have seen fire surrounding Ranma's body. "Must have been my   
imagination. Better go downstairs and tell the others Akane and Ranma   
won't be joining us for dinner." Nabiki left her room to inform the   
others.  
  
Ranma jumped on top of a 5 story high building. He stopped and surveyed   
his surroundings. He was looking at the building Cambion should be   
waiting at. "I'll get you, you motherfucker, no one messes with my   
friends and family, no one." With a powerful jump Ranma was airborne,   
he suddenly heard what seemed like someone screaming. Looking around he   
saw where it was coming from, it was a small dark alley. Even though he   
had to help Akane he couldn't just walk away from someone screaming for   
help, with another powerful jump he took off towards the alley.   
  
  
Megumi was running for her life, she was being followed by several   
thugs. She had accidentally run into them when she took a wrong turn   
and ended up in what one would call the wrong part of the neighborhood.   
She knew she had to get out of there so she tried to make her way back   
to the busy streets where she had come from. Unfortunately she took   
another wrong turn and ended up in an even darker alley. As soon as she   
stepped in the alley she saw several men looking at her. They had a   
vicious grin on their faces.   
  
The largest of them stepped towards the frightened girl. "Look what we   
have here men. It seems like some fresh meat has come to pay us a   
visit. Hé girl, you here to show us a good time huh? Get over here."   
The man tried to grab Megumi, she let out a scream for help and managed   
to step away and turned to run away. She could hear the men follow her,   
shouting and laughing the entire time, she had heard about gangs like   
this, "rape gangs". Silently she cursed. Turning another corner   
she saw it was a dead end.   
Franticly she started to look for a way out or a place to hide. She   
couldn't find anyplace to hide and soon she saw the group of thugs   
round the corner.  
  
"Ah look our playmate has found us a suitable spot to have some fun,   
let's show her a good time." The group stepped forward and took out   
several knives. The largest of the gang lunged at Megumi.  
  
Megumi shrieked as she saw the man attack her, this time she was unable   
to dodge and she found herself held by the man. He had his knife to her   
throat. "Gotcha you bitch, you are gonna give us a good time, and   
you'll love it till you die." The man threw her at one of his comrades   
who caught and held her. He then walked over to her and grabbed her   
breasts. Suddenly he ripped her shirt and ripped of her bra. He then   
slowly unzipped his pants and was about to tell the guy holding her to   
force her to kneel. When he heard a voice behind the girl.  
  
  
Ranma flew through the air and landed in the alley from where he had   
heard the scream. He scanned his surroundings when he heard another   
shriek. He quickly made his way in the direction the scream came from.   
He rounded a corner and saw a group of men standing there and they   
appeared to be holding a young girl. He walked a bit closer and raised   
his voice. "Ok you morons I suggest you let go of her if you know   
what's good for you."   
  
The entire group turned around and saw Ranma standing there, they could   
only see his outlining because the alley was poorly lit. "Huh what the   
fuck? Who are you?"  
  
"That's none for your business, I suggest you let go of the girl if you   
value your life." Ranma took a few steps and came into the light. His   
expression was stern and the gang could see he was angry about   
something.  
  
"You've got no idea who we are huh. Well let me tell you something, we   
don't like it when people interrupt our parties. Usually the person   
interrupting ends up hurt or worse." The leader of the gang stepped   
forward, his pants still unzipped. "So I suggest you forget what you've   
seen here if you want to live."  
  
The man holding Megumi slowly pushed his knife in Megumi's throat, a   
small cut was made and some blood came dripping from it. "Yeah I really   
suggest you leave or we will be forced to hurt you and this girl even   
more then we planned."  
  
Ranma saw the man cut the girl and growled, he did not have time for   
this. With a burst of speed he ran towards the man holding the girl.   
All of the people there where shocked by the boys speed. When Ranma was   
close enough to the man holding the girl he grabbed his wrist, making   
sure the blade didn't cut her any more. He then pried the knife from   
his hands by simply crushing the hand with the knife.   
  
Ricardo saw the kid disappear and reappear in front of him, he was   
about to cut the girls throat when he found his hand being held by the   
boy, he tried to free his hand from the boys grip. All of a sudden a   
loud cracking noise could be heard as Ricardo's hand was crushed, knife   
and all.  
  
Before Ricardo had a chance to scream Ranma punched him in the face,   
his fist came up under his nose and his nose broke, as the bone was   
trusted up into his brains. He died in an instant. He let go of the   
girl and she fell to her knees.  
  
Ranma turned to face the other gang members, they all had a shocked   
look on their face. "You fucker, you killed Ricardo, we'll kill you."   
  
The entire group was about to charge at Ranma when he turned, his eyes   
where on fire and his teeth where bare. "You pieces of shit, I don't   
have time for this." Ranma called forth his demon powers and attacked.   
He was going to kill this trash. He had heard about gangs like this   
when he was in the States and knew what they would do to the girl. He   
wouldn't allow it, those guys deserved to die. "OK YOU MORONS EAT   
THIS!!!! BURNING FLAAREEEE!!!" Upon calling forth this attack he held   
his hands in front of him and a large flame shot from them.   
  
The men had no time to react as they saw the boy shoot something at   
them what seemed like a flame. The fire was so hot that they died in an   
instant, yet not before feeling the flesh being burned form their   
bones. They tried to scream but there was no sound coming from their   
mouths. They died horrible and painful.  
  
When Ranma finished his attack, the ground and walls of the alley had   
been molten and there was almost nothing left from the thugs. The only   
things left where several piles of ash and some molten metal. He turned   
to look at the girl. She just lay there, unconscious from shock. Absentminded   
Megumi made her way home, she needed a shower and she wanted to call   
some of her friends and tell them what had happened.  
  
Ranma was once again on the rooftops and he was going as fast as he   
could. He could see the large building getting closer and only one   
thought raced through his mind: "It will not happen again, Akane's   
going to be fine." Ranma jumped from the rooftops and landed in the   
middle of a busy street. Several people who saw him land where stunned   
by his sudden appearance. It seemed as if he simply fell from the sky.   
Many people in their cars slammed on the brakes when he landed in front   
of them. Many cars crashed and where damaged, luckily there where no   
injuries. Ranma looked up and saw the building getting even closer. He   
would be there soon. He bends his knees and pushes off and with a   
mighty leap he was off. Once again on the rooftops, he made his way to   
the tower, when he came there he saw that a large fence was surrounding   
the building. Several signs where put up and they read: Closed for   
construction, no unauthorized access. "Heh, lucky me, no peeping toms   
in this building. Good, I can fight that bastard all out if I want to,   
as long as Akane is safe." Ranma jumped over the fence and walked over   
to the door. It was locked, so he simply punched the glass, shattering   
completely. He walked in and made his ways towards the staircase. Once   
there he started to run up the stairs.  
  
Outside the building several people where waiting, they had seen how   
Ranma entered the building and knew that something was going on there.   
Also they had seen him jump from rooftop to rooftop without breaking a   
sweat, so they knew that he was no ordinary boy. They looked up at the   
towering building and decided to follow the young man. They soon   
entered the building and started to run up the stairs. They thought   
that they would be able to catch up with him. Little did they know that   
Ranma was already halfway and would reach the top in no time.  
  
Ranma reached the top, he was slightly winded but adrenalin coursed   
through his veins and he wouldn't rest until he had Akane back. He   
kicked open the door to the roof and stepped out. As soon as he stepped   
out he immediately caught sight of Akane. She was tied to and iron post   
near the center of the roof. "Akane, are you okay?"  
  
Akane opened her eyes and saw Ranma standing there. "Ranma, quick get   
me out of here. I want to go home."  
  
"Sure, but where's Cambion, I don't see him?" Ranma was scanning the   
roof but couldn't find the demon anywhere.  
  
"He said something about finding some fresh meat to feast on. He must   
have thought you would take longer to get here. Now please get me out   
of here."  
  
"Sure wait right there." Slowly he made his way to Akane. Everything   
seemed a little too convenient, something was definitely wrong here. He   
started to think, what kind of trap Cambion could've set. Just when he   
was about seven feet away from Akane he saw what was wrong. Akane was   
standing there tied to a pole still wearing her gi. There was only one   
difference with this gi, it was still in one piece. Ranma knew that   
Akane's gi had been torn because he had found a small piece of its   
cloth in her room. He stopped and looked at Akane, she appeared to be   
there but something was still amiss. He then saw what it was, where   
Akane's eyes where brown, hers where green, the same color as   
Cambion's. Ranma jumped back and snarled. "I've seen through your trick   
Cambion, eat THIS!!" Ranma jumped back a few feet and gathered his ki.   
A small red sphere appeared in his hands as he held them to his hip.   
The light's intensity grew and soon it was like a small sun. "DEMONS   
ROARING COMET!!!" Ranma's hands shot forward towards the still tied up   
"Akane". The bright red sphere shot form his hands and "Akane's" eyes   
grew large as the projectile shot though the air with and incredible   
speed. The sphere impacted with "Akane" and exploded upon impact. The   
explosion was hot enough to melt the iron pole "Akane" was strapped to.   
When the explosion settled we see Cambion standing there, a smile on   
it's face and only slightly burned by the attack. Ranma saw Cambion   
standing there and cursed, that attack should have done a lot more   
damage. This demon was going to be a tough nut to crack.  
  
"Indeed it seems that you've seen through my little charade, oh well it   
would have been fun if you'd bought it. Now it seems that I will have   
to kill you with my bare claws." Cambion stepped forward, the smile   
never leaving its face. It was about to attack when Ranma put his hands   
behind his back and pulled out two large handguns.  
  
"I don't think so, this ends here and now." Ranma aimed his guns and   
pulled the trigger at a frantic pace. Due to the demonic nature of the   
guns, no ammo was needed as it was fueled by the energy within his own   
body. Ranma pulled the trigger so fast that it seemed as if he was   
firing a machine gun.  
  
Cambion saw the guns and its smile widened. Just when Ranma pulled the   
trigger, Cambion swung its tail in front and it split into ten smaller   
tails, each with a spike on the end. As the bullets shot though the   
air, the tails started to move at an incredible speed and deflected the   
bullets.  
  
Ranma saw that none of his shots where getting though and cursed.   
As the attack   
continued Cambion started to think. Suddenly it hit him, as soon as he   
felt the attack stop it jumped back, behind a small building.  
  
Ranma was pushing his limits. He was giving his best to burn Cambion to   
a crisp. When he stopped he saw Cambion was still alive as it jumped   
back. Ranma was about to follow when Cambion reappeared, carrying Akane   
in its arms.   
  
Cambion landed in front of him and a smile was plastered on its face.   
"I am impressed, never thought you would be able to pull of something   
like this. It actually hurt me, but we have played enough. It's time I   
finish you of once and for all. As long as I have the girl you wouldn't   
dare to use that attack again. It's all over you die now."  
  
Ranma cursed out loud, he knew Cambion was right. As long as it was   
holding Akane and used her as a shield he wouldn't be able to use the   
burning flare again. This wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
Cambion spread its wings. Large places of flesh all over its body where   
charred. Three of the tails had been burned so badly that they where   
useless. Yet the other seven tails where more then enough to cut Ranma   
to pieces.  
  
Ranma knew that he was in deep shit, he had little to no energy left.   
He braced himself for the attack and hoped he would be able to pull   
through it.  
  
Cambion readied its tails and attacked. The tails flew through the air   
at an incredible speed and started to cut Ranma. It began to cut him   
all over his body. Blood was flying all over the place and soon some   
bone could be seen from the wounds on Ranma's body. Cambion saw Ranma   
was weakening and decided to end it. Three of the tails pulled back and   
then attacked again. The tails shot through Ranma's almost none exiting   
defense and penetrated his body. Two penetrated his shoulders, one on   
the left and one on the right. The other shot through his stomach. And   
all of them exited from the back and as soon as they where though   
Cambion pulled its tails back.  
  
Ranma felt the tails penetrate his body and knew it was over. When the   
tails where pulled back, blood shot from the wounds and covered Cambion   
and Akane. He fell to his knees.  
  
Akane slowly opened her eyes as she felt something warm hit her body.   
When she opened them she saw Ranma standing in front of her and he was   
hurt bad. His entire body was covered with cuts and there where large   
wounds in both of his shoulders and blood was pouring from those   
wounds. As she continued to look at him she noticed he was clasping his   
stomach. It was then that she was the huge wound in his stomach and her   
stomach turned upside down. "RANMA!!!!" Akane tried to run towards him   
but found herself held by several strong arms. As she looked up she saw   
the monster holding her and she remembered what had happened.  
  
Cambion saw the blood flowing freely from Ranma's wounds and smiled. He   
had heard Akane's scream and its smile grew even wider. It knew Ranma   
wasn't dead yet so it decided to torture him a bit more. "AH I see our   
little girl is awake now. Well tell me little one what do you think of   
your fiancé now? Isn't he a mess?"  
  
"Ranma, are you okay?"  
  
Ranma raised his head and saw that Akane was awake. "Akane." Ranma   
tried to walk but fell to his knees. He was near the edge of the   
building.   
  
Cambion slowly walked over to Ranma and stared down at him. "You've   
been defeated Ranma. My boss will finally get his revenge for what you   
did to him. But before I kill you I will make you suffer even more. You   
will die knowing you could do nothing to help your darling Akane. She   
is your darling isn't she, you two being engaged and all? Oh well   
doesn't matter, she'll die now and there will be nothing you can do."   
Cambion raised Akane so Ranma had a clear view of her as he walked over   
to the edge of the building. "Say bye bye Akane"  
  
Ranma knew what Cambion was going to do and there was nothing he could   
do now. He was too weak yet he had to try and save her even if it   
killed him.  
  
He got to his feet and stumbled over towards Cambion. Cambion saw Ranma   
was up and laughed. "HA, I see you have some life left in your body. Oh   
well doesn't matter your to late and to weak to do anything." He then   
threw Akane over the edge of the building.  
  
Akane knew what was going to happen and tried to grab hold of something   
but the Cambion held her by her arms and then threw he over the edge.   
Akane screamed as she flew past the concrete edge and plummeted towards   
the ground.  
  
As she screamed, Ranma yelled and followed her. It seemed both where   
going to fall to their death.  
  
Cambion was again impressed by Ranma's endurance. Here he was all cut   
up and bleeding yet he had enough strength to follow the bitch to try   
and save her. "Hmm, looks like I won't have the pleasure of killing   
him. Doesn't matter though, when I get back Lothar will reward me with   
anything I want." Cambion was about to look at the falling images of   
Akane and Ranma when he sensed someone behind itself. It turned and   
found itself face to face with a small group of girls.  
  
  
Ranma and Akane where both falling towards the ground and if they   
didn't do anything they would become roadkill. Ranma looked at Akane   
and saw that she was in front of him and falling slightly slower due to   
her flapping gi. She was also flapping her arms and legs. This also   
slowed her fall. Ranma angled his body to increase his decent and   
caught up with Akane. As soon as he was behind her he grabbed one of   
her arms and held her close.   
  
As first Akane didn't notice Ranma grabbing her but when she did she   
grabbed on to him with all her strength. Luckily she was stilt weak due   
to the demons poison or else she would have crushed him.  
  
Ranma felt Akane's arms and sighed. He had her but how was he going to   
get her to safety. As if on cue, Ranma's back started to burn with a   
horrible pain. It was the same as when he was with Doctor Tofu. All of   
a sudden the pain flared and Ranma's back tore open as two large   
flaming wings shot from his back. As soon as the wings where out, Ranma   
reacted solely on instinct. He spread the wings and slowed their fall   
he then flapped them and soon gained height. He made his way towards a   
slightly smaller building across from the building he had been fighting   
on. When he reached the roof he landed, as soon as his feet touched the   
roof he fell to his knees.   
  
Akane stepped away from Ranma and stared at the huge wings coming from   
his back. "Ranma what's happening to you, and what was that monster?"  
  
Ranma didn't hear Akane as he had his eyes closed and was so focused   
that even a cannon firing next to him wouldn't have gotten his   
attention. He was looking inside of himself he was trying to find   
someway to kill that Cambion. He had to take care of that prick or many   
other people would get hurt. I have to find some way to kill it, but   
I'm to messed up to do anything right now. What can I do? I am sure it   
will look over the edge of the building to see if we are dead. If it   
finds us not there it will look for us and when it does many others   
will get hurt. Many thoughts shot through his mind as the pain of his   
wounds slowly dissipated. Suddenly he saw a bright light, it was the   
same light he had seen when Sam had been killed and he had found   
himself face to face with his demon side. This time his demon side   
wasn't standing there. This time he was a large flaming monster. It had   
several large horns on its head and its entire body was covered with   
hair. In its mouth sharp teeth could be seen.   
"You who are you?" Ranma winced as the sound of his voice echoed.  
  
The monster raised its head and laughed. "You don't recognize me do   
you? That's not strange considering you never met me. Let me introduce   
myself I am Ifrit." The monster bowed to Ranma.  
  
Ranma saw the monster and didn't know how to react. Here he was   
standing face to face with a monster and the monster was introducing   
itself. Also from the monsters words Ranma had the feeling he knew this   
Ifrit from somewhere. "I see but that still tells me little. I don't   
know you so why are you here?"  
  
"Oh you do know me Ranma Saotome. Think back to the events from two   
years ago. It was two weeks after Samantha had died. You where with   
Dante in his office and he gave you something.  
  
Ranma thought back to that day. He and Dante where in Dante's office   
and Dante told him he had something for him. It was supposed to be   
something to help him fight demons. That was if it was willing to fight   
with him. "Ranma I have used these for some time now but I have the   
feeling that they are better of with you." Dante held up his hands and   
he was holding two black gauntlets. "This is Ifrit and he has helped me   
a lot. I want you to have him and use him to clobber some demon ass. I   
just hope that Ifrit is willing to change owner and help you. You see,   
these gauntlets have a conscious and only one worthy will be able to   
use them."   
  
Ranma stared at the pair of gauntlets. He had to admit that they looked   
awesome. "You mean I can have these?"  
  
"Yes Ranma you can but remember there is a chance that Ifrit won't help   
you. If that happens there is nothing I can do about it. Also the   
bonding process might be painful, do you accept these terms?"  
  
"I do." Ranma didn't think twice, all that was on his mind was to kill   
demons and if Ifrit was able to help him, he would accept the   
gauntlets.  
  
"Very well then, here put them on and we'll see if you are worthy."   
Dante handed him the gauntlets and Ranma put them on. As soon as they   
where on he felt a burning sensation on his arms. The feeling grew in   
intensity and soon it felt as if his arms where on fire. Ranma was   
about to try and take the gloves of as all the lights in Dante's office   
where turned off. When Dante found a flashlight he was shocked to find   
Ranma lying on the floor. The gauntlets where nowhere to be found, it   
seemed Ranma wasn't worthy.  
  
  
Ranma stared at the demon in front of him. "You mean you are Ifrit, the   
one living in the gauntlets. If this is true then what are you doing   
here? I thought you had left Dante and me two years ago to find a   
worthy owner."  
  
"I never left you. You see two years ago when you put me on I was   
angry, angry that Dante was giving me away to some kid so I wanted to   
make him pay. At first I was going to kill you but when I tried this I   
found out you had a lot of potential and that you where willing to do   
everything in your power to kill demons. When I saw this I decided to   
stick with you till I found out if you're truly worthy of my power. I   
remained hidden in your body until the time was right for me to show   
myself. It seems that that time has finally come. I will merge with you   
and give you the strength needed to kill that Cambion. Are you willing   
to sell your soul to me in a matter of speaking? You see when we merge   
it will be forever and there will be no way to get rid of me. I will   
live inside of you forever."  
  
It was as if he was having the same conversation as he had with his   
mirror-self two years ago. He didn't think, all he wanted was to kill   
Cambion. "I accept, give me the strength needed to kill Cambion."  
  
"Very well. Now and forever will we be merged, one mind one body. Young   
devil step forward and accept the power of Ifrit."  
  
Ranma did as he was told and stepped forward. Ifrit did the same and   
when he was in front of Ranma he kneeled and grabbed Ranma in a tight   
embrace. At first Ranma thought he was going to burn but that didn't   
happen, instead he felt energy flow into his body and when he looked up   
he saw Ifrit's face as it spoke its final words. "We are now one, my   
master." Ifrit then smiled as he dissipated and became one with Ranma.   
It was then that Ranma knew what Ifrit had wanted. Instead of trying to   
find someone who was worthy of working together with him he had tried   
to find someone who was worthy of being his master. He knew that when   
Ifrit had been with Dante it had been because Ifrit felt like lending   
his powers to him. Now Ifrit had given all of its power to Ranma, now   
and forever. Ranma knew that Ifrit had taken a risk to trust Ranma with   
all of its power.   
  
"I won't let you down Ifrit, I will never forget this." Ranma reopened   
his eyes and stood up.   
  
  
Akane had been trying to get Ranma to go see a doctor or something but   
he just sat there, his eyes closed, not moving. So she was surprised   
when the wings on his back flared and transformed. From pure fire they   
turned into something beyond fire. They became pure plasma, liquid   
fire. At first she was afraid that she and Ranma would be burned to a   
crisp due to the heat. But when Ranma turned and hugged her she felt no   
heat at all, all she felt was the warmth of someone who cared about   
her.  
  
Ranma hugged Akane and whispered something in her ear. "Akane, please   
wait here, I've got some unfinished business to take care off. Don't   
worry I'll be fine." Before giving Akane a chance to speak Ranma   
released her and jumped up in the air and made his way towards the   
tower where Cambion was waiting.  
  
  
Cambion had turned around and saw a small group of girls standing in   
front of him. They where wearing very skimpy and tight outfits, there   
also was an air of power around them. "What do we have here, girl   
scouts?"  
  
One of the girls, one with blond hair stepped forward. "We are the   
defenders of love, peace, justice and...." She stopped mid sentence as   
her eyes and the eyes of the other girls grew to the size of dinner   
plates and their jaws dropped to the ground.  
  
"Hey what's the matter, I was listening to you, you know." It was then   
that Cambion felt a power behind him. Turning around he saw what was   
behind him and his eyes also grew in size. Standing there was Ranma,   
still wounded yet the fire in his eyes seemed to have grown and was   
literally shooting from them. "You, I see you decided to save yourself   
and let the bitch go splat huh? That means I do get to kill you now."   
Cambion thought that Ranma had grabbed the side of the building and   
saved himself. He didn't know about his wings because Ranma had pulled   
them back and was now just standing there. Cambion also didn't notice   
that the wounds seemed to have stopped bleeding.  
  
"Cambion, for the things you have done I'm going to make you pay."   
Without any warning Ranma sprung into action and attacked Cambion. He   
could tell Ranma was furious and he loved seeing him like that.  
  
Cambion simply smiled and readied it's tails, when Ranma was close   
enough he attacked. Cambion formed a huge wrecking ball like knot with   
its tails. The tail-wrecking ball came down on Ranma from above and   
slammed Ranma through the roof. "Hah, you moron, you're no match for   
me." Cambion thought he had killed Ranma with that blow, little did he   
know that a fraction of a second before the tails impacted Ranma had   
spread his wings. The wings managed to block the attack and scourge   
Cambion's tails. Cambion pulled its tails back and noticed the burn   
marks and wondered what could have done that. All of a sudden alarm   
bells went of in its head and it jumped up into the air. Just when he   
was off of the ground the place where he was standing erupted as Ranma   
blasted though the concrete rooftop.  
  
As soon as Ranma found himself underneath the roof he made his way to   
the spot, above him, where he knew Cambion would be standing. Once he   
came there he prepared his attack. He then let loose his first attack and at the same   
time one word shot through his mind. He had remembered these three   
words from one of the anime series he had seen when in the states. Heck   
ever since seeing the series he had found Saitoh Hajime a cool   
character, He found his motto or philosophy pretty cool so decided to   
use it now. "TORNADO FLAME!!" Ranma leaped up with all of his   
strength, fire surrounding his entire body, yet a huge amount of power   
was gathered in his right hand.  
  
Cambion was barely airborne as the floor underneath him exploded and   
Ranma came through it, while on fire. Cambion tried to gain altitude   
and get away from Ranma but Ranma's jump was so powerful that he was to   
fast to get away from. So Cambion braced himself for whatever Ranma was   
going to dish out. He had no idea the attack would be so powerful.  
  
Ranma shot through the concrete roof as if it was paper and found   
himself airborne. He saw Cambion above him and smirked, that demon was   
in for a world of hurt. He shot up and impacted with Cambion, The   
impact was so powerful, that even though Cambion was able to block with   
its arms, Ranma broke though his defenses, and arms as if they weren't   
there.   
  
Cambion was knocked back and found itself horizontal. When he looked up   
he saw Ranma above him, smirking. "You, how did.." Cambion didn't have   
time to finish as Ranma attacked again.  
  
Gathering energy within his arm he shot down towards the ground, using   
part of technique used for the flame kick. Yet instead of kicking   
Cambion he was going to use his elbow. "FIRE ELBOWWW!!!!"   
Ranma came down with such and incredible speed that Cambion didn't even   
have to time to react. When Ranma's elbow impacted with Cambions chest   
he could hear the ribs crack and organs rupture. Cambion was send   
towards the ground with an incredible speed.  
  
Ranma was so far beyond anger that he didn't care if he blew up the   
entire building while killing this Cambion. He knew the building was   
empty so decided to attack with his final attack, one he had made up   
just now. He gathered his demon powers in his hands and attacked using   
one of the attacks Dante was able of using when he still had Ifrit,   
COMET or as Ranma called it Meteor. But like said he used an improved   
version of this attack. "METEOR.. SWARM!!! Gathering a huge   
amount of power he let loose this final attack. Instead of firing a   
single large meteor he let loose an entire swarm of meteors.   
  
When the elbow attack had connected Cambion had trouble staying   
conscious and when he saw the final attack coming he cursed. He had   
underestimated this Ranma Saotome. One after the other the meteors   
impacted with Cambions body as he was slammed though the roof of the   
building. Before the last meteor hit Cambion had slammed through the   
entire building, ending up imbedded in the concrete floor of the   
basement. After landing the meteors kept hitting Cambion as his body   
was blown to pieces due to the strength of the attack.  
  
Ranma finished his attack and landed on the roof, looking down through   
the hole he had made he knew Cambion was dead. He was about to walk   
over to the edge and fly to Akane when he heard someone behind him. As   
he turned he saw several young girls standing there, they looked   
nervous like hell. "Hello and who might you girls be?"  
  
"Uh err ahh, well we are the Sailor Senshi, defenders of love peace..   
oh hell forget about us. Who or what in the world are you?"   
  
"Me, I'm just someone with a grudge towards demons and the name's Ranma   
Saotome. Now if you would excuse me I have someone waiting for me."   
With those words Ranma jumped up in the air as his wings shot out of   
his back and flew towards the roof Akane was waiting.  
  
The girls just stood there baffled. "Sailor Mercury, what can your   
analysis tell us?"  
  
"For one he isn't a Yuma, second he has a power level beyond pretty   
much anything we have seen. And his potential is even higher. Third and   
most importantly, he's not human. He's part something else. I don't   
know exactly what he is but it's something not from this world. Same   
goes for the monster we thought of being a Yuma. I suggest we follow   
him and see where he leads us. And we'd better not lose sight of him   
because I'm somehow unable to lock on to his energy signal so if we   
lose him we'll have a hard time finding him."  
  
"Very well, let's follow him." The young girls ran to the edge of the   
building and looked over the edge and in the air. There was no one on   
any of the buildings there and all they saw in the sky was, well sky.   
There was no sign of Ranma anywhere. "Darn, looks like we lost him."   
The girls remained there not knowing what to do.  
  
  
"It seems that he is doing fine Malcia. There is one thing that   
confuses me though."  
  
"Yes I know what you mean. When Ranma jumped over the edge from the   
building we lost all signals. They didn't come back until he had   
already won and was on his way back home. I wonder what could have   
caused that." Both angels had a puzzled look on their faces, when they   
where looking at Ranma's fight with Cambion the pool in front of them   
went black just when Ranma jumped over the edge.   
  
"At least Ranma and Akane are okay. I would now really appreciate it if   
we left those two alone for a while. Sure we need Ranma to be ready   
when the time comes but he also deserves some privacy." Ezegiel didn't   
like it how they where looking over Ranma's every move and where   
controlling his life as if it was theirs to control.  
  
Malcia sighed, he thought Ezegiel to be somewhat soft towards those   
two. I seemed as if he didn't know how important Ranma was in their   
plans. Still he had to agree this once with his friend, Ranma did   
deserve some time for himself. "Very well we will leave them alone for   
now, he earned it." Malcia waved his hand and the pool went black.  
  
A smile came to Ezegiel's face, he knew Malcia didn't like the way he   
thought about those two but he didn't care. Ever since he had learned   
about their plans for Ranma and Akane, he thought of them of being   
cruel towards the two young children. "Good luck with your life Ranma."   
Ezegiel then turned and left the room together with his friend.  
  
  
After picking up Akane from the roof of the other building he had   
picked her up in his arms and jumped down to the ground. He had managed   
to land in an alley next to the building and they waited there for a   
while. Both of them had to relax and catch their breath. Akane still   
had no idea what to think of Ranma. She was shocked when she saw the   
wings on his back. She just sat there looking at Ranma, who had turned   
away from her. He was thinking about what to tell Akane. He knew he   
couldn't keep this side hidden from her. After what had happened to her   
she had deserved to know the truth. He just feared that she would   
reject him and he would be alone again. After thinking some more he   
decided to tell her now. In this alley he would be able to tell her   
about what he was without any other people hearing everything. "Say   
Akane?"  
  
Akane was snapped back to reality by Ranma's voice. "Yes Ranma?"  
  
"I want to tell you something, something about everything you saw and   
went through today. Do you think you're ready for what I want to tell   
you?" Ranma turned around and saw Akane sit there, he could tell she   
was still shaken by what had happened.  
  
"Yes, please tell me. What was that monster and what has happened to   
you?"  
  
"About that monster that you saw, to put it in simple terms, that was a   
demon."  
  
"A demon, what do you mean a demon?"  
  
"It was a demon as in a creature from hell. Before you ask any more   
questions. Yes Hell and Heaven do exist and the monster that took you   
was a demon from hell. It took you because it thought it cou......"  
  
Slowly Akane's vision blurred and memories that had been locked away   
for a long time started to resurface. She remembered the day she nearly   
drowned in the swimming pool. The conversation she had with a girl   
named Samantha and how she had told her about Ranma and how they would   
be engaged. Suddenly there was a bright light flash and she found   
herself standing on top of the building where Ranma had fought Cambion.   
"Huh what happened why am I here? Ranma, you here, Ranma?" Akane   
started to panic when she got no response from Ranma.  
  
"Don't worry Akane. Everything's fine."   
  
Akane spun around and found herself face to face with a girl, Samantha.   
"Huh Samantha what are you doing here. No offence but I though you   
where dead."  
  
"You're right I'm dead but we are having this little chat inside you're   
head. You remember that my soul had merged with yours two years ago?"  
  
"Yes I remember. Tell me, why are we here?"  
  
"I'm here to tell you several things and show you something if needed.   
You see even though I wasn't supposed to do so I decided to give you   
back the memories about our conversation we had two years ago. I wanted   
you to know of why you are with Ranma and all. So tell me what do think   
of Ranma?"  
  
The question caught Akane off guard. "What do you mean, think about   
him?"  
  
"I mean now that you remember about me telling you of him being part   
demon and all."  
  
"Oh that." Akane started to think about everything Ranma had done for   
her. Sure she didn't like the idea of him being part demon but she knew   
he had the hart in the right place. "I'm not sure."  
  
"I understand, let me show you something. Look over there."   
  
Akane turned and looked in the direction she was pointing. What she saw   
there nearly made her freak. Standing there was Cambion in front of   
Cambion, on the ledge, stood Ranma. "Oh no, it's that monster again!"   
Akane was about to turn around and run when Samantha stopped her.  
  
"Don't worry Akane, these images you see now are things you missed when   
you where on the other building. This isn't real you see. I wanted to   
show you what Ranma did to Cambion. You see the look in his eyes?"  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and when she looked into his eyes she saw   
something. She saw anger a lot of anger but she also saw something   
else. She saw tears in his eyes. "He's crying, why?"  
  
"He's crying for you, he hates to see innocent people suffer because of   
his problems. You see when he came to Japan he had hoped to get some   
peace and quiet. He hoped his violent life wouldn't follow him and if   
it did he hoped you all would be kept out of it. He is crying because   
he hates to see you go through these things. The only thing he wanted   
was to be with normal people and live a normal life for a while. But   
you know that isn't possible for him because of the plans the Angels   
have with him. Now try and answer my previous question again."  
  
After several moments of silence she had her answer. "I remember what   
you told me about him two years ago, him being more human then many   
other people. I know now after seeing him and being with him that you   
are right. I don't care that he is part demon. To me he is a human   
being and I would like it to be his so called link to humanity."  
  
"I'm glad you see him like that and trust me when I tell you that   
you're not just his link to humanity. You are more to him then that. He   
likes you a lot. Now please be with him he is still trying to tell you   
about what that monster was and what has happened to him. Also don't   
tell him that you know me. He has finally accepted the fact that I am   
dead and I don't want to disturb the memories of what has happened to   
me, okay?"  
  
"I understand Samantha." Akane gave Samantha a hug and then she woke up   
out of her memories and Ranma had just finished explaining about what   
he was and how it happened. Akane hadn't followed the story but she   
already knew what he was. A human being.  
  
  
Ranma, after finishing his story faced Akane. "So now you know what I   
am. I understand if you're afraid of me or angry. If you don't want   
anything to do with me I'll go and leave you and your family alone."   
All the while he was looking at the ground so he didn't notice Akane   
walking over to him. He was surprised when he found Akane hugging him.   
"Huh Akane, what..?"  
  
"Shh, don't worry it's okay. Even though you are not fully human your   
soul is that of a human being. Considering the things you've done for   
others you are more human then many other people I know. I don't want   
you to leave, I want you to stay with us and I want to get to know you   
better. What do you say we go home?"  
  
"Thanks Akane, for everything."  
  
"No Ranma don't thank me, I should be thanking you for saving me from   
that demon. Now let's go home." Akane took Ranma's arm and tried to   
walk away. She was surprised when Ranma didn't walk with her. "Huh   
Ranma what's wrong, why..." When she look at Ranma's face she saw a   
huge grin on his face it was a grin that told her he had other things   
in mind. "What's the matter Ranma?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just thought of a better way to get home." And without   
any further explanation picked Akane up in his arms and made it to the   
rooftops.  
  
Akane shrieked and before she knew what happened they where up on the   
roofs, making their way back home. "Say Ranma aren't you cold or   
anything, with your clothes all torn"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. My body is very resilient to either cold or heat. Also   
I'm able to raise the temperature around me by giving up warmth or   
lower it by absorbing the warmth around me. So don't worry about being   
cold I'll make sure you're comfortable on your trip home."   
  
Akane was amazed how easy he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She   
could feel the wind in her hair but she wasn't cold, just like Ranma   
said. She found herself dozing of and soon she was sleeping   
comfortably.  
  
Ranma noticed Akane's breathing slowing and knew she was sleeping.   
Smiling he increased his pace and he got home several minutes later.   
When he got there he looked if anyone had seen him and after making   
sure no one was around he jumped up to Akane's room and took her   
clothes of, he blushed slightly at doing this but her clothes where   
covered with his blood. After doing this he got a wet cloth and careful   
not to wake Akane, cleaned her face which was also covered with blood.   
He smiled when she didn't wake up and put her to bed. He then went to   
the furo once there he sighed when he found it empty. He took of his   
shredded clothes and threw them away. He then tried to clean Akane's gi   
as good a possible but blood was hard to remove so he hid the gi in his   
pack in his own room. He then went back to the furo and took a bath to   
clean himself. He could feel the tension wash away, when he was done he   
dried of and put on his boxers and T-shirt and went to bed.   
  
Both Akane and Ranma slept like they never had before. Totally at peace   
and not bothered by today's events.  
  
Both Soun and Genma where home and where playing a nice game of Go.   
Okay they where really playing a game called: Who's the best cheater.   
Right now Genma was winning. Soun was worried that Akane and Ranma   
hadn't gotten home yet from their "walk" or so that was what Nabiki had   
told them. "Say Saotome where do you think Akane and Ranma went,   
they've been gone for some time now and today is another school day?"  
  
"I don't know Tendo but I trust Ranma's judgment. I'm certain he'll   
make sure to get back home in time."  
  
"Don't you worry dad, Akane and Ranma are already home." Nabiki stepped   
into the living room, she had been listening to their conversation   
while they where playing. She had hoped to get some more information   
about Ranma.   
  
"Oh Nabiki, you mean that they are already back but I haven't seen   
them."  
  
"That's because they've already gone to bed." Nabiki had seen Ranma   
come out of the furo after his bath and then decided to check in on   
Akane and found her fast asleep in her own room. She wanted to know   
where the two of them had gone of to so she had asked one of her   
friends to follow Ranma but she had been unable to follow Ranma and   
couldn't find him anywhere. Later, about an hour before Ranma got back   
home a friend of her had called her and told her that she had nearly   
been raped. She told Nabiki that a boy had saved her from the thugs and   
had given her his jacket. Even though she was still shocked by what had   
happened to her she told Nabiki that she would be at school tomorrow   
and tell what had happened exactly. After making sure that her friend   
was okay Nabiki had gone to her room and waited for either Ranma or   
Akane to get back so she could ask them where they had gone. She was a   
bit disappointed when she found Akane asleep and Ranma on his way to   
bed. Seeing Ranma ready to go to bed she had decided not to bother him.   
  
"Oh I see. Well I'll ask them about their walk tomorrow morning. Now   
Saotome where were we?" Soun faced his friend again and they then   
continued their game o' cheating.  
  
  
Ranma woke up the next morning just in time to notice his father in the   
room with a bucket of water, ready to wake him up. He couldn't help but   
smile, it seemed that his father was really going to try and be a   
better father. This time he was going to make sure not to be splashed   
with water. He made sure that Genma was close enough and before Genma   
knew what happened he jumped up and kicked the bucket from his hands.   
The bucket was sent flying up in the air and landed on his father's   
head, changing him into a panda. "Hey old man looks like I got ya there   
huh. Now let me see, you here to get me out and spar a bit?"  
  
*You've got it son.* Flip: *Now get outside.* Throwing away his sign he   
grabbed Ranma's arm and threw him out of the window.   
  
"WHOA, what the..." Splash, Ranma ended up in the koi pond and even   
though he thought he would outsmart his father and not get wet he, now   
she ended up in the pond.  
  
As soon as Genma had send his son flying out the window he jumped out   
and landed next to the koi pond. After landing he waited for his son to   
get out and begin their match for this morning. After about two minutes   
Ranma was still in the pond. He got closer to the pond and just when he   
was close to the water Ranma shot through the surface. "GWOARF!!" Ranma   
was high up in the air before Genma knew what happened. Looking up he   
saw his son high up, smiling wickedly. He knew he wasn't going to like   
whatever Ranma was going to do now. He decided to attack Ranma before   
he would have a chance to do anything. He jumped up in the air towards   
his son.  
  
Ranma saw Genma jump up and he smiled, Genma had no idea of what he was   
about to do. Seeing her father coming in, she attacked with a weakened   
flame kick, no flames this time. She shot towards Genma and struck him   
hard. Genma was send to the ground and slammed into the ground hard.  
  
Getting up from the hole he had created Genma looked at his son who   
stood in front of him. *Wow, good shot son.* Flip: *Never knew you   
where able of something like that*   
  
"Heh, there's a lot you don't know about me. Who knows, if you keep up   
the good work I'll tell and show you some of the stuff I've seen or   
able of doing." Ranma was already beginning to like her fathers' new   
attitude. She decided to call today's sparring match over and walked   
over towards her father to pick him up from the ground. Together they   
then went back into the house to take a bath and get dressed. On their   
way back to the furo they had seen Akane in the kitchen preparing   
breakfast so it seemed.  
  
  
"Akane's preparing breakfast?" Nabiki was with Kasumi setting the table   
for breakfast.  
  
"Yes, she told me that she wanted to make breakfast this morning."  
  
"Oh man, you know how "good" her cooking tastes don't you. Last time I   
ate it I was sick for three days."  
  
"I know so that's why I've prepared some extra large lunches for you to   
take to school. Last time I was stuck on the toilet for 1 hour." Kasumi   
knew how "good" Akane's cooking was but she also knew how much time and   
effort she puts into preparing the food.  
  
Ranma and Genma went over to the furo and this time Ranma and he took a   
bath together so they could sit down at the table together. After about   
twenty minutes they where done and got dressed. When they came down   
they saw that breakfast was done and everyone was waiting for them.   
  
Ranma sat down next to Akane and looked at her. She seemed to be in a   
good mood. "Good morning Akane, sleep well?"  
  
"Yes I slept like a baby."  
  
Ranma then looked at the others at the table and saw that Kasumi and   
Nabiki looked somewhat nervous. Wondering what it was he looked down at   
the food and felt his stomach rumble. "The food looks great Akane."   
  
"Huh, how did you know I made breakfast this morning?"  
  
"When dad and I came in after sparring we saw you in the kitchen   
preparing the food."  
  
"Oh, well I hope you like it. I put a lot of effort in making it."   
Akane was slightly nervous because she still saw the looks on their   
sisters' faces when they had tasted Akane's cooking a while back.  
  
Genma had already picked up his chopsticks and was ready to dig in.   
"I'm sure it's great." Genma, not waiting for the others picked up the   
food and tasted it. As soon as the food was in his mouth touching his   
tongue he started sweating and his face turned yellow, green, purple   
and soon red. Swallowing hard he tried to put up a smile. "T-T-T-tastes   
f-f-f-antastic Akane."  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki seeing Genma's expression had a very distinct feeling   
that it was everything but good. Hesitating they picked up some food   
and tasted it. As soon as they tasted it they knew that Akane's cooking   
hadn't improved since last time.  
  
Akane looked at Genma and then at her sisters and she could see that   
something was wrong. The expression on their sisters faces where   
exactly the same as when they had first tasted Akane's cooking about 6   
months ago. Looking at Ranma   
she saw him pick up some food and eat it.  
  
Ranma chewed and then swallowed. "Hey this is pretty good Akane." Ranma   
then dove in because he hadn't eaten since yesterday.  
  
As soon as Ranma had said that the food was good everything went silent   
and tumbleweed rolled across the Tendo's yard. The silence was broken   
when four people in the room face faulted. Soun, Genma, Kasumi and   
Nabiki picked themselves off of the ground and stared at Ranma. Nabiki   
was the first on to recover her voice. "No offence Akane, Ranma you   
mean you like it?"  
  
"Yeah, like I said it's pretty good. After having eaten Dante's and   
Trishes cooking this is really good, not that they where bad cooks or   
anything. Ranma seeing the disbelieving expressions on their faces   
shrugged it of and continued eating.  
  
"Oh I knew I got it right this time. I'm glad you like it Ranma." Akane   
was simply beaming after hearing Ranma's compliment. She then decided   
to have some breakfast so she ate her own food. The second the food was   
in her mouth she knew something was wrong. Swallowing her face turned   
white and sweat poured down her face.   
  
Meanwhile Samantha, looking through Akane's eyes had "tasted" the food   
and had run in the lake and was now emptying it's content, using it to   
get rid of the taste. "Sheesh, I knew Ranma was able to eat just about   
everything but this, he must really have demon blood in him. Well there   
is a bright side to this, it means that he is very resilient to   
poison." When the lake was empty Samantha sat down on the bench again   
and watched the sunset.  
  
After 30 minutes of shoveling food Ranma stopped and patted his belly.   
"Woah, this was great I was starving." Looking around he noticed that   
he was the only one who had eaten. "Hey what's the matter everyone, the   
food's great?"  
  
One by one they stammered an excuse in the line of:  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"I have already eaten."  
  
"I'm on a diet." Strangely this one came from Genma and got several   
very surprised looks. Genma shrugged them of with saying that he had   
started his diet today.  
  
"Oh my, look at the time I really have to start cleaning." Guess who   
said that?  
  
"Ranma it's time for us to get going. Don't want to be late you know."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Ranma got up picked up his bento and handed Akane   
hers. "Let's go."  
  
Akane and Ranma set out to go to school. Ranma in his turn decided not   
to take the fence today so he walked next to Akane. Side by side they   
went to school, Ranma's second school day.  
  
  
"TEMORON GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lothar sat in his throne   
and was pissed and I don mean really pissed. He had ordered Cambion to   
kill Ranma yet it seemed he had failed because of a mistake in its   
creation. He was going to make the one who was responsible for   
Cambion's creation pay for his mistake.  
  
With a very small poof and a small cloud Temoron appeared before its   
master. It had its eyes towards the ground and to say it was nervous   
would be and understatement. Raising its eyes slightly it could see the   
glowing eyes of its master. Gulping it decided to get this over with it   
just hoped that the plan it had would be sufficient to calm it's   
masters rage. "Yes master Lothar."  
  
"Ah Temoron I see you have finally got your big fat slimy ass here. Now   
tell my, how could it happen that Cambion had decided to kidnap the   
young girl Ranma is engaged to? I thought I made clear that no other   
attempts to get to Ranma through friends or family should be attempted.   
Yet it seemed that this was not clear to Cambion. NOW HOW COULD THIS   
HAVE HAPPENED???!!!" Lothar was on his feet and had grabbed the slimy   
Temoron by its throat, lifting it so he could look in its face.  
  
Temoron had been expecting Lothars anger and was trying to keep its   
cool. Without much success, Temoron was shaking like a skeleton in a   
storm. "I'm sorry master, it seems that something has gone wrong during   
Cambions creation. I will try and find a way to not let this happen   
again, I assure you."  
  
"Yeah I bet you would. But in the meantime Ranma is still out there and   
as long as he is out there I won't be able to get to the Blade of   
Humanity. I need that blade if I want to get rid of the angels forever   
so I can rule over hell and earth. What do you suggest I do?"  
  
Temoron felt a small spark of hope when it heard its master's words. "I   
believe I have found a way for you to get to the blade without killing   
Ranma first."  
  
"Oh, tell me." Lothar had thought that he could not get to the Blade of   
Humanity as long as Ranma was alive.   
  
When Lothar had first tried to get the blade Dante and Ranma had shown   
up to prevent him from getting it. Lothar had been close to the blade   
but it seemed that Dante had found out about his plans and intervened.   
Lothar's wife was with him when they had gone after the blade. She saw   
Ranma and Dante and attacked them so she could buy Lothar the time   
needed to get to the blade.   
  
As soon as Ranma saw Lothar he got so enraged that he attacked Lothar   
without hesitating. As he lunged for him Lothar's wife, Nalchian, tried   
to prevent him from reaching her husband. Ranma saw someone preventing   
him from getting to the one he had to stop and would not allow this.   
When he had heard about what would happen if Lothar got his hands on   
The Blade of Humanity. Gathering his ki he kicked Nalchian with such   
force that he kicked her in half, surprised with his own power he did   
not hesitate to get to Lothar.   
  
Lothar had heard his wife scream while she attacked the two invaders.   
At first he smiled at his wife's loyalty but then he felt an enormous   
power and he then knew that it was Ranma he had heard about the young   
devil hunter and about the potential he had. Turning he was just in   
time to see his wife been kicked in half. This provided just the delay   
Ranma needed to get to Lothar before he could get to the blade.   
Shooting across the cave he closed in on Lothar. Lothar saw Ranma   
coming and pushed away the anger for the loss of his wife and tried to   
get to the blade so he could use it to kill Ranma and Dante. Just when   
he grabbed the hilt of the blade Ranma was upon him and he also took   
hold of the blade.   
  
As soon as both of them came in contact with the blade they heard a   
voice in their heads. It was the blade that was speaking to them.   
  
  
  
As soon as the blade was done it shined with a bright light and   
disappeared and everyone within the cave was send back to their own   
homes. Ranma appeared in a chair in Dante's office while Dante appeared   
on Trishes lap, who was not happy with Dante's intrusion. While Lothar   
was send back to his own dimension, Hell.   
  
After that event Lothar had sworn revenge on Ranma. So on several other   
occasions he had tried to get to the blade but every time Ranma had   
felt his intentions and was sent to the Blade and every time neither of   
them got hold of the blade.  
  
  
Temoron knew he had a chance to please its master and prevent itself   
from getting beaten to a pulp. "Yes master I believe I have found a way   
for you to get to close to the blade without having Ranma teleported to   
your location. As you know several barriers now protect the blade while   
at first there was just one. The first barrier is the on that's the   
most irritating. For as soon as you step through it Ranma will be   
teleported to your location. Yet the second barrier is one that can   
only be passed by someone with divine blood."  
  
"WHAT, you mean that I can't get to the blade now?"  
  
"No master like I said I have found a way for you to get to the blade.   
You see when I was looking through the things we found in this castle   
after taking it over from its previous owner I found something very   
interesting. I found a small flask containing what seems to be the   
blood of a divine being, a lesser god. It's the blood of a phoenix,   
which had been defeated by the former owner who had taken some of the   
blood to use later on, for what I do not know. Now after some research   
I believe that if you cover yourself with this blood you will be able   
to step through the first barrier without Ranma knowing. You see the   
barrier will think that someone else is coming through it because the   
blood will mask your energy. Also this blood will allow you to pass   
through the second barrier due to the divine nature of the blood. The   
other barriers, except for the final on, are barriers that require some   
test to pass, like a test of wisdom or strength and such. The final   
barrier is not much of a barrier for it's a zone where time is slowed.   
You see as soon as you step in this zone you will be slowed and if my   
calculations are correct it will take you about 1,5 to 2 months to pass   
through this zone."  
  
"Ah so this time Ranma will not be send to me to stop me from achieving   
my goal?"  
  
"Yes and no master." Temoron didn't like to tell its master that his   
actions would not go unnoticed to Ranma.  
  
"What do mean yes and NO?"  
  
"Even though Ranma won't be teleported to you he will sense you nearing   
the blade but he will feel you approaching the blade only after your   
"blood-coating" is worn off. The coating will be effective for about 1   
month and after it's worn of Ranma will sense your approach to the   
blade. Yet you have nothing to worry about because you will have a 1   
month head start so you will reach the blade for he can intervene."  
  
"That's good to hear, good work Temoron. Now I suggest you get to work   
because I want to begin in 20 hours from now." Lothar dropped Temoron   
to the ground and turned to go back to his throne.  
  
Temoron was about to leave when Lothar stopped him. "Oh Temoron I   
forgot something." Lothar walked over to Temoron and lifted it up in   
the air. "I believe I still have to punish you for your mistake   
regarding Cambion." Raising his claw he turned Temorons face towards   
him and slashed it with the claw. The claw cut clean through Temorons   
skin and as soon as the cuts where made Lothar spit his acidic saliva   
in Temorons face causing excruciating pain. The acid prevented the cuts   
from healing and gave would give Temoron pain every passing minute of   
its miserable life. Lothar then threw Temoron towards the wall and just   
before it went splat it managed to teleport away to its lab. Lothar   
then walked back to his throne and sat down. Soon he would be in   
possession of the one thing he needed to get rid of those pesky angels   
and of course Ranma. After getting rid of those pests he would be able   
to rule over heaven and hell. Closing his eyes Lothar began to dream   
about how his life would be as ruler over hell and earth.  
  
  
Ranma and Akane where still on there way to school and where chatting   
about all kind of things. Ranma was asking about Akane's which kind of   
music, food and other stuff she liked. Akane in her turn was asking   
questions about Ranma's life in America and his preferences. She found   
out that he liked many of the things she liked, the most important one   
being martial arts of course. Soon they came close to school when   
something occurred to Ranma. "Say Akane won't those boys be waiting for   
you today?"  
  
Hearing Ranma's question Akane became slightly annoyed, the day, even   
though it had just begun, was coming along so good. She would hate it   
to be spoiled by those pesky boys. "Oh yeah, you're right. Oh man I had   
hoped to get through the day without any trouble, just talk with you."  
  
"Hey wait a minute I think I have an idea. You told me that this al   
began after one of Kuno's speeches. I believe he told the others that   
they could only date you if they defeated you in combat. If this is   
true why not turn it around. When you come to school tell them that if   
they can't defeat you today you will date none of them ever. This way   
after you win you'll be free of them. Also if Kuno shows up leave him   
to me."  
  
Akane though about what Ranma had said and she liked the idea. This way   
she would hit two birds with one stone. One: she would get some   
"training" done beating up the boys and if she won she would finally be   
free to hang out with Ranma. There was also a third option if this   
worked out the right way: she would be able to get to school early   
every day. "I think you're right, but why do you want Kuno?"  
  
"Yesterday I made something clear to him and I want to see if he still   
remembers."   
  
"Oh I see, what did you make clear to him?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it after school ok?"  
  
"Sure." Looking ahead they could see the school ground and the large   
group of boys waiting for their "date". "Akane took a deep breath and   
with a steady pace entered the school grounds.   
  
As soon as Akane came walking up to the school, all of the boys sprung   
into action shouting how they would defeat her and date her. Facing all   
of the boys she did the first thing in her mind, she raised her hand   
and with a loud voice she spoke to all of them. "STOP!!" The result was   
impressive to say the least, every boy stopped dead in their tracks.   
Akane seeing everybody stopped was surprised. She had never expected   
this to work. Glancing back she saw Ranma   
sitting on the wall giving her a thumbs up. "OK I know everyone of you   
is out here top defeat me so he can date with me but I've had enough of   
this. Today will be the last day that that challenge is valid. Anyone   
who can't defeat me today won't date me ever." Looking around she saw   
that every boy was thinking about her words and then in one voice they   
answered. "VERY WELL AKANE, WE ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE!!"  
  
Akane sighed in relief, she had never expected this to work. As if on cue   
she Kuno step from behind a tree, she could see he was about to raise   
his voice but was stopped dead in his tracks when Ranma landed in front   
of him. Tensing her muscles she prepared for combat. "OKAY EVERYONE   
NOW LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH." As soon as Akane had said these magical   
words everyone, for Kuno and Ranma, attacked her. Akane smiled when she   
thought about what she was going to do to the boys. She had decided to   
make this last fight a painful one for every one of the boys. Small   
groups attacked her at a time and she smiled even wider when she   
started to beat them down, this time using groin kicks and punches to   
drop them. A surge of adrenalin raised her strength and speed even   
further and soon they where dropping like flies.  
  
  
Ranma stood before Kuno looking him straight in his eyes. "Hey Kuno,   
good to see you're here. I thought that after yesterday you would be   
staying in today."  
  
Kuno saw Ranma stand before him and couldn't help but sweat lightly.   
After what Ranma had demonstrated the day before when he fought him in   
the morning and did to him after school he had to admit that he was a   
bit frightened by him. Gathering his courage he decided to put up   
somewhat of a fight. "Ah I see that the dem..." Kuno's words where cut   
short when he saw Ranma's eyes flash bright red. "Yes I'm here,   
something like a couple of dislocated fingers isn't going to keep me   
away from my true love Tendo Akane. I have hear her challenge and I   
will defeat her today so she may date me."  
  
"Oh no Kuno, you are not going to fight her today. You see even the   
challenge she gave this morning isn't valid. You see there is already a   
boy who has defeated her in combat."  
  
"What who has dared to defeat the lovely Akane?" Kuno was furious that   
someone had dared to beat him to his goal.  
  
"Guess mincemeat. Let me give you a hint he started school only   
yesterday and has already beaten you once." Ranma couldn't help but   
smile. He loved the look on Kuno's face when he said that someone had   
beaten him to it.  
  
Kuno though about Ranma's words for a while and after some thinking it   
hit him. The boy who had defeated her was Ranma. "What you have dared   
to defeat the lovely Akane, impossible? You are not capable of   
defeating her no matter how much luck you have."  
  
Ranma nearly boggled at these words, Kuno really thought that Ranma   
wasn't able to beat Akane even after what he had shown him yesterday.   
  
  
"You see you are no martial artist you can only win using tricks."  
  
Ranma heard these words and decided to show Kuno how good he really   
was. He was about to kick Kuno's ass when Akane came walking up. She   
stopped next to them and wiped of some sweat from her forehead.  
  
"Phew, that was a nice workout."  
  
Looking back Ranma was impressed, every boy lay on the ground and   
almost everyone of them where clutching there private parts and moaning   
several tones higher. "Nice job   
Akane, looks like you got em all huh?"  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and then at Kuno and she could feel that   
something was wrong. Before she got a chance to ask what was going on   
Kuno butted in.   
  
"Ah I see the lovely Akane is finished with the other bores, no let us   
fight. Oh no, before we settle out love I would like to ask you   
something. This Ranma here," Kuno said pointing to Ranma still standing   
before him, "said that he has bested you in a fair fight without any   
tricks. Surely this could not be true for all can see he is no capable   
martial artist. I would like your confirmation of this."  
  
At first she was getting angry but then she heard Kuno's remark about   
Ranma's martial arts skills and felt all her anger leave her, heck she   
nearly fell on her face. As a martial artist herself she knew that   
Ranma must felt hurt about that remark. She was now also absolutely   
sure that Kuno was a total moron. From what Akane had seen of Ranma's   
skills she knew for sure that he was one of the best martial artists   
around. Gathering her courage she decided to help Ranma out. "Yes Kuno,   
Ranma's right, he has beaten me two days ago. And...."   
  
And then the shit hit the fan. (WWWWHHHHHRRRRR SPLAT!!)  
  
"Bah that is impossible he must have used some foul demonic trick to   
beat you for he is no martial artist." Kuno's mouth started blabbering   
before he even knew what he was going to say.  
  
Hearing those final comments Ranma had reached the end of his straw. He   
was going to teach Kuno a lesson, a big one. Slowly turning to face   
Akane he looked in her eyes, twin fires burning within them.  
  
By now most of the boys and many others at school had heard Kuno's   
words and where curious how he would react to them. Nabiki hung out the   
window in her classroom. Hearing those words she saw a great   
opportunity to make some quick yen. She pulled out her megaphone.   
"PLACE YOUR BETS EVERYONE, KUNO VERSUS RANMA. WHO WILL WIN??!!"   
Immediately everyone was surrounding here placing their bets,   
surprisingly many where betting on Kuno for they thought Ranma had just   
caught him off guard yesterday. Nabiki smiled, she would make a bundle   
if Ranma won. Luckily she had seen the look on her sisters' face when   
Kuno insulted Ranma and by the look she had the feeling that Ranma was   
good. Seeing that the fight was about to begin she stopped the betting   
and all watched at the display that was about to take place. Teachers   
and students had made their way outside to watch.  
  
  
While Nabiki was taking bets Ranma had looked at Akane and asked her   
for a favor. "Akane, do me a favor and go call an ambulance. Don't   
worry it's not for me."   
  
At first she thought he was joking but when she saw the look in his   
eyes she knew he was dead serious. "Uhm are you sure you wanna do   
this?"  
  
"Oh yes I am, I'm going to show this fucker not to insult my skills.   
You have asked me about my fighting style and now you will have the   
chance to look at it up close. Now I'll wait for you to get back. If   
from what I've seen the ambulance will take about 10 minutes to get   
here so I have plenty of time to teach mincemeat a lesson. Now I you   
would be so kind."  
  
"Uhm sure." Turning she ran towards the school but before she got there   
she ran into her sister. Slamming on the breaks she stopped right next   
to her sister. "Ah Nabiki could I borrow your cell-phone, I need to   
call someone?"  
  
"Uh sure, here you are." Nabiki handed Akane the phone. Akane walked   
away for a bit and when she was done calling she handed the phone back   
and ran to where Ranma was waiting. Nabiki was curious who Akane had   
called and when she checked she found that she had called for an   
ambulance. Snapping her head up she locked her eyes on Ranma and when   
she saw his eyes she knew why Akane had called an ambulance. She had to   
admit that Kuno had gone to far by insulting Ranma's skills. Now she   
was determined to see the fight from the best seat so she ran to the   
front of the people waiting there and stopped.  
  
  
Akane had told Ranma that she had done what he had asked and then   
walked back to her sister and waited.  
  
Ranma then locked eyes with Kuno. "Okay Kuno. I CHALLENGE YOU TO PROVE   
YOUR WORDS TRUE AND BEAT ME." Ranma then got closer to Kuno and spoke   
again yet he did it so no one but Kuno could hear his words. "Believe   
me when I tell that I won't cheat and that you won't like what I'm   
going to show you." Stepping back again he raised his voice again. "NOW   
ARE YOU READY?"  
  
Kuno had barely heard Ranma words of warning, he only had ears for the   
challenge. "I ACCEPT YOU FOWL WRENTCH. The BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKAN   
HIGH WILL PROVE HIS WORDS JUST." Kuno walked away from Ranma and   
stopped about 25 meters away from him and dropped into one of his   
stances.  
  
  
  
"OKAY KUNO WHEN YOU'RE READY." Ranma didn't even drop into a stance and   
just waited.  
  
Kuno smiled for he was sure he would beat Ranma today. "I'M READY, NOW   
LET US BEGIN. HAJIME."  
  
As soon as Kuno's words left his mouth everything went in slow-motion   
for him as he saw Ranma's attack.  
  
Ranma sprang into action, he threw of his jacket and blasted towards   
Kuno. The ground where he stood caved in for the strength he used to   
propel himself towards Kuno was too great. He made it across to Kuno   
before his jacket hit the ground. For anyone looking it would seem as   
if he was intend on going through Kuno. Unfortunately for Kuno this was   
not his intention. As soon as he was in front of Kuno he lashed out   
with his left elbow, slamming it into Kuno's gut with such force that   
he was propelled back into the school wall.  
  
Kuno barely had time to feel Ranma's elbow for he soon found himself   
imbedded in the wall. Having trouble to stay conscious he fell to his   
knees and slowly rose to face his opponent. He could taste iron in his   
mouth indicating he was hurt.  
  
Ranma waited for Kuno to rise and then attacked again. Getting close to   
him he slammed his knee into Kuno's groin.  
  
Kuno doubled over when the knee made contact, blood shot from his mouth   
when he gasped. Ranma, now partially blinded with rage pressed his   
attack. Using a wicked uppercut he sent Kuno a flying and jumped after   
him. Blood flew form his mouth and hit the wall behind Kuno. On his way   
up Kuno got the living crap beaten out of him for Ranma continued to   
use him as a punching back. Blood flew from Kuno's wounds and fell on   
the ground. Soon the ground was covered with many red spots and a large   
amount of the students turned for they could not longer look at this   
savage beating. Some of the boys and girl's turned and emptied their   
stomach on to the ground. Ranma could feel Kuno's ribs break under the   
beating, smiling he prepared to finish him of once and for all. At the   
pentacle of their flight Ranma flipped and kicked Kuno towards the   
ground, the kick gave Ranma some more time in the air to prepare Kuno's   
"end".   
  
Akane was shocked by the beating Ranma was giving Kuno, she would have   
never thought he would do something like this. Running she tried to get   
closer to Ranma, all the time calling for him to stop. She prayed she   
would get there in time.  
  
  
As Kuno slammed into the ground he lost consciousness but Ranma wasn't   
done yet. He gathered his ki in his hands. Just when he was about to   
release the energy he heard a voice, the only voice reaching him for   
everything around him had gone silent, the only thing he could hear was   
Kuno's breathing, his hart and now Akane's screams. Looking around he   
saw Akane running towards Kuno, screaming, no begging him to stop. He   
then saw Kuno's body and gasped had he done this to him. He then felt   
the pent up energy in his body and knew he had to get rid of it   
somehow. Looking up he thrusted his hands forward and shot the blast   
high up in the air.  
  
Akane reached Kuno and saw that he was still alive. He was beaten to a   
pulp and she saw that some of his ribs had been broken. She heard   
someone land behind her and looked to see Ranma standing there. He had   
a look of utter disbelief on his face. She could tell he was shocked by   
what he had done. She reached out with her hand hoping to give him some   
comfort.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane's hand and turned to and ran, for the first time   
in his life he ran away from a situation he couldn't handle. He was of   
the school ground in the blink of an eye and soon found himself in a   
park in front of a lake. Looking at the scene before him he found it   
familiar, it reminded him of the time when he had asked Samantha to be   
his fiancé. He slumped to his knees, closing himself of from everything   
around him. He had to know why he had done this to Kuno, never before   
had he ever beaten someone so badly. He knew that if he had used that   
ki-blast Kuno would be dead now. He tried to meditate to find some   
answers.  
  
  
Meanwhile a young boy with black hair, a yellow bandana and a large   
backpack walked in to the park. Looking around he wondered where the   
hell he had ended up now. "Oh man, now where am I? I'm trying to find   
Saotome Ranma I don't have time for another unplanned vacation."   
  
When he heard that Ranma was back in Japan, staying close to where he   
was living he had set out to find him and settle the score he had with   
him. He thought back to the things that had happened to him about   
almost two years ago.   
  
  
  
He had set out on a quest, intend on finding Ranma and finishing the   
fight they where destined to fight. Due to some miracle he ended up in   
America and found himself in front of an apartment complex. He somehow   
knew that Ranma was here, walking up to the building he was shocked   
when one of the apartments exploded. He was thrown back by the   
explosion and for several moments lost consciousness and when he opened   
his eyes he saw Ranma stumbling out of the burning complex. Seeing his   
target he acted before thinking things over. "R-RANMA SAOTOME, P-P-  
PREPARE TO DIE!!!" For some strange reason he stuttered when he uttered   
his words. Perhaps it was because he had escaped near death when the   
building blew up. Or maybe it was because Ranma seemed to be on fire   
without actually burning and that his eyes where shooting out fire. As   
soon as he had spoken the words he regretted them for Ranma stumbled   
towards him, and it was as if death was looking at him through Ranma's   
eyes. He tried to scramble away but he was paralyzed with fear. He   
tried to speak but no sound came from his mouth. It was then that he   
heard another voice calling for Ranma. It seemed that someone was also   
looking for him. Looking around he saw a man standing behind Ranma   
carrying to big handguns. He also noticed Ranma wasn't listening to   
this man and was still on his way towards him. When Ranma doomed over   
him he closed his eyes and prayed. Just when he thought he was going to   
die he heard several, no make that a shit-load of gunshots and when he   
reopened his eyes he found Ranma lying in front of him, a lot o holes   
had been made in his back.  
  
The man carrying the guns walked up to Ranma and seemed to check him   
over. He then looked at the boy. "I don't know who you are kid but it   
seems that you know Ranma, don't you?"  
  
"Uh-Uh-Uh, yes I do. M-m-m-my name is H-H-Hibiki Ryoga a-a-nd...."   
Ryoga was having a hard time speaking, he was scared he could feel that   
he had wet his pants.  
  
The man noticed Ryoga's discomfort and tried to relax him a bit. "Hey   
it's okay kid, don't worry, Ranma won't hurt you. Also if you're   
worried about him I assure you he will be fine now I don't know why you   
are here but judging from the challenge you gave Ranma you are not a   
friend. So I suggest you get out of here and never show yourself to   
Ranma again. If you do run into him again I can't be sure you'll be   
okay because from what I've seen, Ranma has been through something very   
dramatic and seeing you might bring him back into the state he was in   
just now. SO don't ask any questions and get away and don't come   
looking for Ranma again, you got that?"  
  
"Yes sir." Ryoga scrambled to get up and ran from the spot.  
  
  
  
Ryoga was walking through the park when he tripped over something.   
Looking he saw that it wasn't much a thing but a boy he had tripped   
over. When the boy looked up he found himself face to face with. "R-R-  
Ranma??"  
  
  
To be you know what.  
  
  
Author's note:  
Okay now I hope I got the Sailor moon part right. I've never seen or   
read any of the series. Ok I did read some fanfics but nothing else. I   
just felt like adding something like this in the story hope no one   
minds.  
  
  
  
Ranma's Attack's  
  
  
Burning Flare: Upon utilizing this technique, Ranma hold his hands in   
front of him and creates a flamethrower fueled with chi/ki and demon   
energy. The temperature of this flame is approx. 1000 Kelvin. The range   
depends on how much he concentrates the beam. It can either be short   
ranged and very wide of highly focused over a long distance, this will   
also increase the temperature of the flame.  
  
Tornado Flame: By focusing his demon powers in his right or left hand   
and his chi/ki in his legs Ranma is able to perform a spinning uppercut   
while creating a small tornado of fire around him. The uppercut   
connects with such force that it can obliterate a body upon impact.  
  
Fire elbow: Ranma channels his chi/ki in his legs to perform a jump.   
Then he channels both his chi/ki and demon powers in his elbow and   
comes down on his enemy with incredible force. If done correctly this   
attack can split a metal cube of 2 meters in diameter.  
  
Meteor or Comet: It is the same as in the game. Ranma channels his   
power in to his fists and lobs huge comets at the enemy. The comets are   
far more powerful then his ki-blasts.  
  
Meteor Swarm: This is much like the meteor attack with one huge   
difference. Instead of firering of one meteor he lets lose a swarm of   
meteors. He can either fire them in a straight line or spread them like   
a real meteor swarm. 


	5. Chapter 05

Ranma May Cry.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
* *: Panda sign  
  
: Thoughts  
  
  
  
Ranma was trying to meditate when he heard a voice call his name. He opened his eyes and looked at whomever it was that had called to him. When he looked he saw a young boy that was about his own age, if his guess was correct. The boy wore a yellow spotted bandana and a big backpack with an umbrella. He could tell that the boy was surprised or something, for his mouth hung agape. "Excuse me do I know you? It seems you know me."  
  
Ryoga was still surprised he found Ranma here and now that he saw him he had second thoughts about going through with what he came here to do. "Uhm eh well.."  
  
"Well if it's not important could you please leave me alone, I don't have time for any nonsense." Ranma turned his head again and closed his eyes.  
  
Ryoga, hearing Ranma telling him to piss of in a polite matter, found himself angry and wanted to settle this. He had forgotten what Ranma had nearly done to him 2 years ago. How could he call what I came here to do nonsense?  
  
"No I'm not leaving and what I came here for is no nonsense, it's very important. I came here to finish what we started 6 years ago. I am here to finish our fight, the fight you ran out on."  
  
This got Ranma's attention, it seemed as if he knew the boy and that the two of them where going to fight. He looked at the boy again and tried to think of where and when he had seen him before. Also the part about running away from a fight stung him. As far as he could remember, he had never run away from a fight before. "Okay then tell me, who are you. It seems I can't remember your name."  
  
"My name is Hibiki Ryoga and we where supposed to fight six years ago when you ran out on our fight. When I got to the appointed place after four days you where nowhere to be found."  
  
Hearing the name Ranma suddenly remembered the boy before him. He and Ryoga had been going to the same school when they where younger and every day there would be fight during lunch. The purpose of the fight was usually about who would get the last bread. He was the winner of every fight and it seemed Ryoga wasn't pleased with this so one day he challenged him to a fight. They where supposed to meet at a small lot located 500 yards from Ryoga's house. He remembered having waited there for three days before falling asleep. When he woke up he found himself at home in bed. It seemed that his father had found him there and had taken him home. "Say Ryoga tell me why did it take you four days to get there, I waited there three days before falling asleep. No don't tell me, you where lost huh? I remember you're sense of direction so it wouldn't surprise me."  
  
"Don't make fun of this, because you ran out on the fight I had to go after you. Everywhere I went I would find trouble and never a sign of you or your father. I even...." Ryoga was about to mention the fact that he had met Ranma in America but he also remembered the words from that guy in a red coat. "No matter, I'm here to finish our fight."  
  
"SIGH! You mean you want to fight me here and now?" Even though Ranma didn't want to fight him he just had to because it had been a vow between men. He felt like finishing what started all those years ago.  
  
"Yes I want to finish our fight but not right here. I want it to take place in a more public place with an audience so people can witness your defeat by my hands."  
  
"Oh I see. I think I know of a place where to fight. Why don't we fight at my school, there's a large field so there's plenty of room? And if you leave right now I think you'll be able to find it about four days. The school's name is Furinkan High school and it's pretty close by so I suggest you go and we'll meet there in four days, we'll fight at noon. Okay?"  
  
It'll take him at least four days to get there so I'll have plenty of time to find out what came over me when if fought Kuno. I think I'll go on a training trip and come back when I'm due to fight Ryoga.  
  
"I don't know about that, you might run out on me again."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. The school's in that direction." Ranma said while pointing north in the direction of Furinkan High. "So what do ya say?"  
  
"Okay I'll be there. We'll fight in four days at your school, you make sure there are people to see our fight." Ryoga tightened the straps on his pack and set out to find Furinkan High School. As usual Ryoga started of in the wrong direction. He went south instead of north.  
  
"I'll do that." Ranma decided it was time to get back to school and tell Akane that he would be away for a few days. Also he knew just the way to get an audience for their fight.  
  
  
  
The ambulance had just left to take Kuno to the hospital. When the paramedics asked what had happened everyone told them that Kuno had just been in a fight with some people. The paramedics knew how stupid Kuno could be and didn't ask any more questions. Judging from the injuries he had done something really stupid but he would be finein due time. Because of Kuno's almost daily beating his body had gotten used to the beatings, so he would be fine in a week or so. Sure his ribs would take a bit longer to heal but after a week or so he would be fit for school again.  
  
Almost every student had gone back into the school. The only ones out there where Akane and Nabiki. "Don't worry Akane, Kuno will be fine as for Ranma I have a feeling he'll show up soon enough."  
  
"I hope you're right because when I looked into his eyes after he had beaten Kuno I saw something that scared me. I saw fear and disbelief in his eyes. It was as if he was afraid of himself." Akane knew from the things Ranma had told her that he would never hurt someone like he did Kuno so she was curious to what made him act like the way he did.  
  
As if called Ranma came walking onto the school grounds. Ranma saw that the place was empty for two people, just the two he was looking for. He walked up to the two of them and looked at them. "Hello Akane. Please tell me how's Kuno?"  
  
"Don't worry Ranma he'll be fine, according to the paramedics he'll be fit for school in about a week or so. Tell me what happened?"  
  
"That's something I'm going to find out, you see I'm going on a training trip to try and find out what happened to me. I think I'll be gone for about three or four days. No longer."  
  
"Oh and why not longer then four days?" The way Ranma said that he would be gone no longer then four days made Nabiki's hairs stand up.  
  
Author's note: Like most people have hairs that stand up when something is about to happen, Nabiki's hairs had evolved so they would stand up when there was profit to be made.  
  
"That's why I'm glad you're here Nabiki. If my guess is correct you can help me with this. You see in four days from now I'm going finish a fight that started 6 years ago. We want to finish the fight with an audience. So tell me am I right in assuming you'll be able to arrange just that. The fight will be held here at school. So you think you can arrange for an audience?"  
  
Nabiki smiled when she heard the words coming from Ranma. She would make a bundle. "Sure I'll make sure there are people to see your fight. By the way, what's the other guy's name?  
  
"His name is Ryoga Hibiki, he and I where on the same school when we where about 10 years old."  
  
"Okay, I'll get on it right away." Nabiki turned and entered the school with yen signs in her eyes. Now all I have to do is make sure that everyone bets on the loser of the fight. I'll have to try and find that Ryoga guy and see how strong he is compared to Ranma. If he's stronger I'll be fine because after today everyone will bet on Ranma. If he's weaker I'll have to make sure that this Ryoga is stronger than Ranma.  
  
As soon as Nabiki was out of sight Ranma looked at Akane. "I'm sorry for what I did today. I don't know what came over me and it's because of that that I'm going on a training trip. I need to get things straightened out. Will you tell everyone where I am if they ask."  
  
"First answer me this, what are you going to do if you're not able to find out what came over you when you fought with Kuno? Will you still fight this Ryoga?"  
  
"If I'm not able to find out what came over me I simply won't fight Ryoga. I don't want what happened to Kuno to happen to Ryoga or anyone else for that matter?"  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and she saw how important this trip was going to be to Ranma. "I see, glad you see it that way. Also I'm not going to tell everyone where you are."  
  
"Huh, why not?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell them because Nabiki is going to tell them and because I want to go with you. From what you told me you're a poor cook and you like my cooking so I'll cook for you. Also I want to come with you so I can see you train and I want you to tell me about some of the other things you've seen or done in your life. That is, if you don't mind me coming with you." Akane really wanted to go with Ranma because that way she would get to learn even more about him. It also meant that she would get a chance to train with Ranma.  
  
"Well okay you can come, but I have to warn you. When I go on a training trip it's not like a camping trip, all I take with me is some water a tent and some other stuff but no food. All the food we need we will find out there. If you think you can handle this you can come with me."  
  
Akane didn't need o think things over. This was the way a martial artist should train his/her skills, using only the things nature gives you. "Yes I'll be fine, let's go pack our stuff and get out of here. I'll leave a note at home to Nabiki so she can tell everyone where we are."  
  
"Okay then let's go."  
  
  
  
And as the two of them walked of the school ground they didn't know that they where being watched. Ezegiel was standing in front of the pool looking at the image of Ranma and Akane packing their stuff and getting ready for their trip. "It seems the two of them will fit perfectly together. I'll make sure that you two will have some privacy on this trip, you deserve that much at least Ranma." Looking around Ezegiel made sure he was alone and that no one would see what he was about to do. Closing his eyes Ezegiel let his power flow through his body and focused it in his hands. Ezegiel had found a way to focus and manipulate his power in such a way that he would be able to interfere with any magical, mystical or even divine way that could be used to spy on Ranma's life. He also knew that he could only use this technique once because it would use up a lot of his power and after using it, they would know how he had done this so they would know how to counteract it. When the energy reached its peak he released it into the pool in front of him. The effect was instantaneous, the image of the pool blurred and disappeared. On earth the effect where also visible for a fraction of a second. If someone had been looking at the earth's outer layer, they would have seen a slight have pass over the entire outer layer in a fraction of a second. This layer would interrupt anyone's attempt on spying on Ranma with the help of mystical, magical or divine equipment. The effect would last at least one week.  
  
What Ezegiel didn't know was that there would still be a way to spy on Ranma, so he didn't take notice of a lone form sitting in a tree on the school grounds. The person was dressed in what seemed to be a brown outfit, it resembled the outfit of a ninja. I'm sure Kurei-sama would want me to follow this Ranma. And in the blink of an eye the tree was empty again.  
  
Meanwhile Nabiki had gone back to class. She was thinking about the money she would make from Ranma's fight against this Ryoga. A few hours later school was out and as she came walking out of school a couple of her friends where waiting for her. "Hikari, Megumi, just the two I wanted to see." When she came closer she saw the look in Megumi's eyes and she knew something was wrong. "Hey Megumi, what's the matter?"  
  
"Uhm I." Megumi didn't know how to tell Nabiki what had happened to her yesterday, in that dark alley.  
  
"Come on what ever it is you can tell me."  
  
"I guess so. Yesterday when I was out I kind of got lost when I tried to find some shop. I ended up in a dark alley and I ran into some thugs. I tried to run away but they caught me and then tried to rape me." As she spoke tears where forming in her eyes.  
  
Nabiki saw that her friend was starting to cry. She quickly placed an arm around Megumi's neck and gave her a hug. This was a side she'd never show to anyone except to her closest friends. Megumi and Hikari had been her friends for many years now and she trusted them completely as they trusted her. "What, you mean you where raped? Did you go to the police?"  
  
"No I wasn't raped, they tried to rape me but just when they where about to do so a young man showed up. He attacked the thugs and as he did that I fainted, but when I came to all the thugs where dead and I was wearing his jacket." As she finished Megumi opened her bag and took out the leather jacket.  
  
"You mean that that young man killed them, why do you say this?"  
  
"After I came to there was a foul stench in the alley, the stench of burned flesh and the where several piles of ash and even some chucks of flesh. So I made out that the thugs had been burned to death by something and if my guess is correct I'd say it was the young man who saved my life. This is the jacket I was wearing when I came to. I remember seeing the young man wearing this jacket before passing out. I hoped you would be willing to try and find to whom this jacket belongs. I want to thank him for helping me."  
  
Nabiki took the jacket and examined it. As soon as she saw the jacket she knew to whom it belonged. It was a black leather army jacket, from the American army to be more accurate. Also one of the patches on the right arm was missing. She remembered when Ranma had asked her where a certain building was located. When he had asked her that, he had been wearing a jacket just like this. No, he was wearing this jacket because the jacket he wore then was also missing one of the patches on the right arm. She managed to hide the fact that she knew who it was that had saved her friend. She knew she first had to be sure that it was Ranma and also how he managed to take on a group of thugs and managed to kill them just like that. "I see, I'll find out whoever it was that helped you out."  
  
"You will do that Nabiki?"  
  
"Sure Megumi. We're friends aren't we? And like you said, you wanted to thank who ever saved you. But are you sure that you're okay? I mean it had to have been a shocking experience."  
  
Megumi smiled at her friend, she was glad that Nabiki was able to show here friends compassion while to everyone else she seemed to be a cold "Ice Queen". "I'm fine Nabiki, being able to talk about what happened to me has helped a lot."  
  
"I see, okay then what would you say to going into town and getting some ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd love some." And before Hikari could react Megumi was dragging her and Nabiki away on their way to get some ice cream.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Ranma and Akane had packed their stuff and where on their way. When they came home they found the house empty so they packed and left a note to Nabiki. The note said why they weren't home and when they would be back. They where now on their way to a forest outside of Tokyo. They where making good time but Ranma could tell that Akane was getting tired. His pace was just to fast for her. Looking around her saw a small restaurant and decided to get something to eat. Sure he could try and find something to eat in the wild but he felt like having one final hearty meal before training. "Say Akane, you feel like about resting a bit and getting something to eat? There's a small restaurant over there."  
  
Looking to where Ranma was pointing she saw the small restaurant. As soon as her eyes caught sight of the restaurant her stomach started to rumble.  
  
"It looks like your stomach answered for you." Ranma slowed his pace and together they walked to the restaurant. As soon as they came there they noticed that it seemed to be a fairly luxurious establishment.  
  
"Uhm Ranma this looks like some expensive restaurant. I don't think that we've got the money to eat here." As they came closer they could smell the food and Akane had to admit, it smelled great. It seemed to be an Italian restaurant. As Akane smelled the food her stomach started to rumble even louder.  
  
Ranma, hearing Akane's stomach, turned around and smiled. "Oh I think we can afford it, don't worry. Also I have a feeling that if we continue without eating you'll collapse of hunger and the rumbling of your stomach will create a large earthquake."  
  
Akane blushed as she heard Ranma's words. He's right I feel like collapsing right here and now. But how are we going to afford eating here.  
  
"Well, okay but like I said I have a feeling it's to expensive for us."  
  
"As I said before, don't worry. We can afford it." And so the two of them went to the restaurant and entered.  
  
As soon as they came inside a young man was sitting at what seemed to be some kind of counter. It seemed that everyone who came here had to check in here. To Akane it was clear that this was a very expensive restaurant. The man saw the two of them enter and came in their direction. "Excuse me, may I help you?"  
  
Ranma noticed in the tone of the man's voice that he didn't like the fact that two "scruffy" dressed teens came here. "Yes you may. We would like a table for two please."  
  
"I don't mean to be rude but are you sure you can afford eating here? This isn't a third grade restaurant like you may be used to."  
  
"Hey! You don't have to talk to us like that." Akane stepped forward and was about to grab the man's shirt when Ranma stopped her.  
  
"I know that sir. May I talk to you in private for a moment?" Ranma motioned the man to follow him.  
  
The man followed Ranma and as soon as they where away from Akane Ranma took out of wad of money and showed it to the man. "Do you think that this is enough for us to eat here?"  
  
The man's eyes grew large as he saw the large amount of money in Ranma's hand. There had to be about 40000 yen there. "Why certainly sir, I'll show you to your table."  
  
Feh, looks like Dante was right. Money can buy you respect.  
  
"Good, now if you make sure we have a good dinner I'll be sure to make it worth the effort."  
  
"Thank you sir. Let me show you to a nice private booth." The man walked back to Akane.  
  
Ranma winked to Akane and motioned her to follow them. They entered the restaurant part and where shown to a private booth where they sat down.  
  
"Would you like to order something to drink?"  
  
"Yes I'd like some orange juice. What about you Akane?"  
  
"Uhm, I'll have the same." Akane was still a bit surprised that they where going to eat here.  
  
"I'll be right back with your drinks and the menu." The man bowed and went of to fix their drinks.  
  
As soon as he was away Akane looked at Ranma. "Say Ranma what did you say to that guy? When we entered he didn't seem to like our presence and now he's treating us like some hotshot business people."  
  
"Oh nothing in particular, I just explained to him that I wanted to take my fiancée out to dinner. Also I made it clear to him that the bill would be no problem."  
  
Akane blushed. Is he serious about taking me out to dinner? I've never been to such an expensive restaurant.  
  
"Did you tell him that so we would be able to eat here?"  
  
"No I wanted to take you out to dinner one day and when I saw this restaurant and heard you stomach I thought now is a good a time as any. But don't worry when we get back from our trip I'll take you out for dinner again, but then it'll be a real date. Now it looks like out drinks are ready and we can view the menu."  
  
The waiter placed their drinks on the table and handed Akane and then Ranma the menu. "Call me when you've made your choice." The waiter pointed to a small bell standing at the edge of the table. He then bowed again and walked away.  
  
Akane looked at the menu and was shocked. The price of what seemed to be the cheapest dish was enough for their entire family to eat from for an entire week. Oh man I hope that Ranma knows what he's doing. Everything looks delicious.  
  
"Like I said, order what ever you want. I'm going to go the house specialty, okay not one house specialty. I'm going for four of them because else I won't have enough. What about you Akane?" Ranma placed his menu down and looked at Akane.  
  
Akane's eyes where the size of dinner plates and she was drooling. Everything on the menu sounded delicious. "I don't know. I'm so hungry I could eat not just a horse but a whale."  
  
Hearing Akane having trouble deciding what to eat he gave her a few tips on what was good and what wasn't. He also made clear that she would have to order a few dishes to make sure she would have had enough. As soon as Akane had made up her mind Ranma called for their waiter and they ordered their dinner.  
  
After ordering they decided to talk for a bit, Akane as curious what kind of boy Ranma was. "So Ranma tell me what kind of people are your cousin and aunt? You said you'd tell about them some other time. Well why not now?"  
  
"Sure why not. Let's see." As Ranma took a deep breath he checked around to make sure no one was listening or could hear them talk. And as he began he had his senses trimmed on anything coming their way. "Okay well my cousin's name is Dante, I don't know his last name. Anyway he is what you might call a private investigator but not an ordinary one. You see like I told you before, he is a Demon Hunter and a damn good one at that. When he finds a demon, he makes sure they leave this world forever if you get my drift. Like I told you before he is also part demon, just like me. His father was a demon and he inherited his powers from him, he inherited his human side from his mother. When he fights demons he's ruthless but when he is with other people he's a very kind person." Ranma remembers the first time he saw Dante fight a demon, man was that demon screwed. As soon as Dante saw his target he seemed to change into a whole different person and literally tore the demon apart.  
  
"I didn't know that I had a cousin living in America but when my father told me to stay with him and that he would teach me martial arts I was very anxious to go. When I was with Dante and Trish in America they took me to many fun places, amusement parks and stuff like that. They also taught me a lot about martial arts and about my demon powers. As for my aunt Trish, she's a lot like Dante, hard against demons and nice to others. There is one big difference between Dante and Trish. You see Trish wasn't born like humans are. You see, a powerfull Demon Emperor, called Mundus, created her. She was created to lure Dante in a trap so he could be killed. Yet in the end she saved Dante's life as Mundus tried to kill him. It would seem that she had feelings for Dante. The same went for Dante, he had feeling for her as well. Trish was also the one who showed me that going easy on girls because they where girls was nonsense. You see, when I was in the states the third day she asked if I wanted to spar with her so I could learn some new stuff. When she asked me that I told her that I wasn't supposed to fight girls. Man when she heard that she nearly freaked out and went at me all out. I ended up in a very small corner of the room in what you might call a bloody mess. She then asked me again if it was wrong to fight girls. As stubborn as I was I told her that I would not fight girls. Hearing that she laughed and left the room. The week after that she would ask me the same question and if I answered wrong she would fight me and beat me up again. Finally after a week I saw that my fathers words where nonsense. You see, girls can fight just as good as guys, sure they don't have the same amount of muscle as a boy but they usually compensate that with speed. And believe me when I tell you, Trish is fast. A lot of the times we fought she would hit me ten times when I had just been able to hit her about two to three times. She taught me many things, among that to never underestimate your opponent no matter how weak they may seem. The time I spent there was great but as you know some other unpleasant things happened to me there."  
  
Akane knew what he was talking about and felt sorry for him. She couldn't think of how painful it would be if she had lost someone as important as Samantha. She hoped she'd never had to go through something like that. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."  
  
"Huh, no it's okay. Anyway, like I said she taught me a lot about fighting demons and stuff. But don't forget Dante, man does he know how to fight. When we first sparred I thought I would be able to take him on, man was I mistaken. He showed me every corner of the room multiple times. He then told me that I could be just as strong if not stronger then him and when I asked how, he just said that I'd find out some day. The day I found out was the day he told me I was part demon. Man did I find out how strong I was. After I found out I was part demon and learned to control my powers I became a lot stronger. Not long after that was I able to take on Dante. But just when I thought I was stronger he showed me a whole new side to him. You see when he fought me before I had my powers he wasn't using his demon powers so when he started to use them he kicked my ass again. So now I'm trying to get a better fighter and when I see him again I want to fight and see how strong I've gotten. All in all, he and Trish me made like I am today and I wouldn't have it any other way. So I hope this answered some of your questions and sorry that I kept on talking."  
  
"Oh I don't mind. I'm glad o got to know a bit more about your family." Just when Akane was about to say something else the waiter approached with their food. As soon as he set it down they dove in. Within half an hour they where done eating and both where stuffed. The waiter was stunned. Here where two teens and they had just eaten more food then four grown-ups could eat in only half an hour.  
  
As soon as both of them where done eating Ranma paid the bill and generously tipped the waiter. After that, they went on their way again. They where making good progress and soon they found themselves walking in what seemed to be some kind of small canyon. Akane was walking next to Ranma and was taking in the scenery. At first she didn't notice but as they came along the temperature seemed to rise while the sun was already past its highest point. Looking at Ranma it seemed he wasn't bothered so she shrugged it of as being her imagination. But as they went on the temperature seemed to rise and just when she thought about asking Ranma what was going on she noticed that he'd stopped. It seemed as if he was trying to feel his surroundings and she noticed a slight red aura surrounding him. "Ranma what's the matter?"  
  
"I have a feeling that we're not alone, someone or better something has been following us and I don't think it's coming to ask us directions. All I don know that it's a demon, that I'm sure of but I don't know what kind of demon, never felt anything like it."  
  
Ranma then turned around and faced Akane and what Akane saw scared her. Gone where the blue eyes in their place where twin fire burning bright. "Akane I suggest you get out of here right now."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts, go!! I don't want you here when that demon catches up with us. Now go, I'll find you when I'm done here. Also take my shirt. I have a feeling I'll have to use my wings and I don't want to mess up this shirt." He tossed his shirt to Akane and the turned around. "Now go I'll catch up with you. You start running and don't stop until you reach that restaurant we ate at earlier."  
  
Akane picked up the shirt and took one more look at Ranma. The look in his eyes, she could tell that he hated demons with all his hart. It was when she had turned and was running away she thought of something. If Ranma hated demons so much, how could he live knowing he was part demon himself? He was part of that he hated the most. She told herself she would ask him that when he was done with what ever he was going to do so she just kept on running.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Ranma could feel the demon was close, he just knew it. He was preparing himself for the inevitable battle. All of a sudden the temperature around him rose and ten feet in front of him the ground seemed to boil. Soon something bursted through the ground. It was a very large and seemingly very evil and ugly spider. A huge spider made from what seemed to be lava. Ranma knew what it was but that was impossible, it was supposed to be dead. But here it was one of the biggest and most dangerous demons Dante had ever fought. "PHANTOM!!"  
  
  
  
See you next time. 


	6. Chapter 06

Ranma May Cry.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
* *: Panda sign  
  
: Thoughts  
  
  
  
"Phantom, what are you doing here, I thought you where dead?" Ranma was standing face to face with a huge spider like demon. He knew the demon from what Ranma had told him about it. It was called Phantom and Dante had told him that he had killed it when he was after Mundus. But now here it was standing in front of him looking very much alive.  
  
The huge spider looked at the young Saotome in front of him and laughed. "So you are the young man my master is afraid of. I don't think you're so impressive. From what I can see you're nothing but a young boy."  
  
The spider took a few steps towards Ranma while took a few steps back. He knew how strong Phantom was supposed to be and he didn't want to fight now. "What are you doing here Phantom?"  
  
The spider laughed again. "Don't you get it, I'm here to kill you. My master sent me here to take care of you." As it spoke it took another few steps towards Ranma and slowly raised its tail.  
  
Ranma seeing the spider coming towards him backed away trying not to let the spider close on him. Looks like I've got to fight it. I can't run because it will probably follow me and attack wherever I am. Let's see what did Dante tell me about this guy. Ranma began to recall his conversations with Dante about this particular demon. Dante had told him that it could shoot fireballs from its mouth and back it could also jump up in the air and land on top of it's enemy. He also tried to find out a bit more of how it was possible that Phantom was still alive. "So you say you've found a new master, let me guess Lothar felt pity for you and took you in?"  
  
"Ha, looks like you're getting scared, trying to talk and keep me from attacking you. But this won't do you much good. I will kill you, you see I've changed since I fought with Dante. Master Lothar has given me some new abilities. Watch." Slowly Phantom raised its tail high up in the air and it started to glow bright red.  
  
Ranma thinking this would be the best chance to attack took a deep breath and leaped forward. Ranma almost seemed to fly through the air. Phantom was about 30 feet away from him when Ranma attacked.  
  
Phantom didn't even blink one of its eight eyes as Ranma attacked. As Ranma raced towards Phantom him he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. As he was about 10 feet away from Phantom his instincts screamed for him to get away from Phantom. Ranma immediately jumped up in the air. As he jumped Phantom raised his front two legs and in a flash the legs changed into two large claws. The spider now resembled a scorpion. The two claws snapped Ranma, where Ranma was fast in jumping away, Phantom's claws where faster and it managed to clip Ranma's abdomen.  
  
As soon as Ranma landed he jumped back again as a huge fireball struck the ground where he had landed. The fireball melted the stone away and when Ranma landed and looked at where Phantom was supposed to be, he found him not there. Ranma immediately looked up and saw Phantom high up in the air, ready to come down on top of Ranma. Ranma then cupped his hands and let loose one of his own attacks. "Okay you big arachnid, it's my turn now, Meteor!!" A huge flaming meteor shot from Ranma's hands in Phantoms direction. Ranma knew that it would be almost impossible for Phantom to dodge this attack.  
  
Again Phantom showed no fear as the meteor flew in its direction. The attack connected solidly in midair and a huge explosion followed. Ranma smiled as he saw the explosion. That'll teach that eight-legged freak. Ranma was about to turn and walk away when the hairs in his neck stood up. On instinct he rolled away, just in time as Phantoms tail struck the place where Ranma was standing. When Ranma had rolled away he got back to his feet and turned, intend on attacking again when a sharp pain went through his chest. Looking at his chest he saw a large gash and noticed another tail hanging ominous above him. He then noticed that Phantom had two tails. "What the hell.."  
  
"Ah it looks like you finally noticed. Like I said before I've been given a few new abilities and also you must have noticed that my armor is to strong for your puny attacks. So what would you say if you'd just stood there and I impale you with my tails?" Again Phantom walked towards Ranma its tails and claws waving through the air.  
  
Ranma had to admit he was a bit outmatched at the moment. The attack he had used against Phantom was at full strength and still it did nothing. He could also tell that coming close to Phantom would be hard considering it had two tails and a pair of claws to use against Ranma. Also the fact that he was bleeding didn't do him much good. He could tell that he was loosing blood fairly fast and had to tend to the wounds. It seemed that the claws and tails where covered with some kind of poison because the wounds weren't closing, in fact it seemed as if they where burning. The poison was interfering with his healing powers. Man this is not good. Sure I could fly up in the air and attack him from up there but I have a feeling that my attacks will do little to that armor. I need to get in close so I can attack him physically but I'm not even sure if that'll work. Man I wish Dante were here to help me out right now.  
  
Phantom noticed by the look in Ranma's eyes that he was having difficulty fighting the new and improved Phantom. "Now don't worry, this isn't going to hurt,.....ME." Phantom rushed forward as its tails struck at Ranma from above.  
  
Ranma quickly jumped back and immediately noticed that he was standing against a wall. Quickly he viewed the situation and found a possible if not risky way out. The aim of the tails was slightly off and they left a small gap between the tails and Phantoms body. Focusing Ranma jumped up slightly and turned so his feet where against the wall and he pushed of aiming towards the gap between the tails.  
  
Phantom saw Ranma's move and as he flew towards it he tried to grab Ranma with its claws but got nothing but air. Okay if that doesn't work then try this.  
  
Ranma thought he was going to make it but as he passed under the tails a huge fireball struck him and soon after that two others struck him head on. Shit I forgot about his ability to shoot fireballs from its back. Ranma flew through the air and landed almost 100 meters away from Phantom. He landed with a loud thud and became imbedded in the ground. He tried to get up but couldn't move at all. Opening his eyes he found his view blurred and tried to shake away the haze in front of his eyes. As soon as he had done that he saw Phantom hanging high up in the air. Oh shit I've got to get up or I'll become road kill. He tried to move but still found himself unable to do so. As he saw Phantom come down on him he saw Samantha's face looking at him with a sad look on her face. He then saw Akane standing there in front of what seemed to be demon. And the demon raised one of its claws ready to slash Akane. "AKANE NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" And with sheer will power Ranma jumped up and rolled away from where he was lying.  
  
As soon as Ranma was away from where he was lying everything started to spin and then his vision blurred and he saw nothing but darkness. At first he thought he had passed out but then he saw a small flame light up in the distance. Slowly Ranma walked towards the flame and as he came closer he saw a figure standing near the fire. As soon as Ranma was close enough he saw whom it was standing in front of the fire. It was Ifrit, it was standing there staring at what seemed to be a pillar of fire. Slowly Ifrit turned around and faced Ranma. "Hello Ranma, looks like you're in trouble."  
  
"Ifrit, what's going on here, where am I?" Ranma stopped in front of Ifrit and looked at it.  
  
"You're inside your own mind, right now your body is still out there defending against Phantoms attacks. Don't worry you're doing just fine. I pulled you in here so I could have a talk with you." Ifrit then sat down in front of the fire and motioned Ranma to do the same.  
  
"Ranma tell me why are you holding back your powers?"  
  
"Huh what do you mean I'm not holding back, when I attacked Phantom just now I used all my strength."  
  
"Don't lie to me Ranma I could tell that you where holding back. In fact whenever you used your demon powers you would hold them back and I think I know why."  
  
"Oh then why am I holding back?"  
  
"You're afraid that if you use your full power you will change into a demon because of your powers. I can understand why you fear that if you'd have the powers from another demon you would probably change into a demon yourself."  
  
Suddenly it hit Ranma, Ifrit was right. He was afraid of becoming that which he hated the most, a demon. He had the feeling that he could do a lot more but he didn't have the guts to go all out. "Yeah, you're right but what's wrong with that? I don't want to become a demon myself."  
  
"I can understand your feelings but tell me what do you know of the demon from whom you inherited your powers?"  
  
Ranma started to think but he knew nothing of the demon from whom he inherited his powers. Sure Dante told him that it was a powerful demon but no more. "No I don't know anything about the demon."  
  
"Then let me tell you about the demon. There is very little known about the demon but I'll tell you what I know. When man walked the earth for the first time there where no negative emotions in their harts. As time passed man started to get darker emotions, hate anger, jealousy and many more. As soon as man started to have these darker emotions a demon was born. As you may or may not know there are many demons in existence, some lower demons but also some higher demons. Most of the higher demons came into existence when man showed a certain emotion. And now they call themselves masters of those emotions. But before those higher demons came into existence there was one Demon who was born from all of those dark emotions."  
  
"You mean that I got my powers from the first demon ever to walk the earth? Then I have feeling that it's wise not to risk using my full power and becoming a demon."  
  
"If it where any other demon then you would be right but there is something about that demon that I still have to tell you. You see next to being the first and there for most powerful demon to be born it was also the first schizophrenic."  
  
"Schitzo whatzo??" Ranma remembered having heard the word somewhere before but he couldn't place it.  
  
"Schizophrenic, that's when a person has two different personalities, get it now?"  
  
"Yeah now I remembered having seen a documentary about that. It's pretty strange."  
  
"Well as I said, the demon who gave you his powers, I'll call him Baernemon, was also a schizo. You see he had two completely different personalities. One of his personalities was a typical demon. You know, one who likes to kill, maim and rape and that shit."  
  
"Yeah I see, just like most of the demons. Almost every demon I know are sickos liking to kill and that stuff." Sure Ranma knew that he liked to kill demons but he had a reason to do so. They had killed the one he loved and also killed many innocent people if they got the chance.  
  
"Yeah you're right but remember he had two different personalities, one pure evil and the other was what you might call a normal caring human man. You see his other personality was a gentle and caring one who didn't like to kill and maim and do stuff like that. He was a demon who wanted to care for someone, this personality found the human race interesting and used his power to change himself into a human being and spend time with the humans. While Baernemon was walking among normal people he met a young woman, whose name I don't know. For Baernemon it was love at first side and he decided there and then that he wanted to be with humans and live on as a human. He went to talk to the young woman and eventually he moved in with the young woman. When they lived together for the first few years they did nothing but talk and enjoy their lives as they where. But soon after those years the inevitable happened she became pregnant with his child. Also before I go on I must say that he had already told her about the fact that he was a demon but she was so in love with him that she didn't care about that. Unfortunately other people had found out about the fact that she was sleeping with a demon and was carrying his child. The people of her town gathered and where intend on getting rid of the demon and killing the witch who dared to sleep with a tainted one. When the village people showed up Baernemon stepped out and tried to reason with the people but to no avail. He then decided that no matter what he had to do, his child and wife would be safe. So he wanted to use his powers to stop the crowd but little did he know that when he conceived the child with his wife he had transferred all his powers to that child and he became that which he wanted to be, a human being. When he noticed this he couldn't care about that. He went back in the house and told his wife to run and live on with their child. At first she didn't want to go, she wanted to die with her husband. He then told her that she had to live on and give birth to their child and take raise him/her as a human. He didn't care about dying, he had expected something like this was going to happen but he couldn't die knowing that the one he loved, carrying his child died with him. So after literally shoving her out of the door he picked up something to use as a weapon to buy her some time to escape. The villagers captured him and tried to capture his wife but she had managed to get away. He was then imprisoned and tortured until death. His wife managed to get away and found another village where she could live. She gave birth to a young girl who she named Alustriel. She grew up to be a fine girl and later married and got children. Because she was the daughter of a demon she had also inherited his powers but didn't know about them so she didn't manifest the powers. When she had children and her children had children and so on, everyone born from Baernemon blood had the potential of becoming the first human who possessed the full power of a demon. So you see you don't have to be afraid of becoming an evil demon. Because of his friendly nature he had also transferred his personality to his child and that same personality was part of any of his "children". You know what was so special about that personality?"  
  
"No, what's that." Ranma was completely caught up in the story and wanted to know all he could about his great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great-grandfather.  
  
"There was one trade especially present in each of his "children" they would care for the ones they loved and protect innocent people not matter what. Now tell me are you still afraid of using your full power?"  
  
Ranma thought about the story Ifrit had told him came to a conclusion, he was a fool to think he would become a demon, he was also a human and this human side would make sure he didn't change. "No I know now that I was a fool not to use the powers I was given. But now I have to find a way to get close since I have a feeling that my ranged attacks are not that effective."  
  
"I think I can help you with that. I'll give you a few hints, ready?"  
  
Ranma looked at Ifrit with a confused luck, was Ifrit going to help or not. "Yeah I guess."  
  
"Good here's the first, what did Dante use to beat Phantom? Two, You can use me, or better yet the gauntlets I represent as a lens through which you can focus your powers. Now get there and kick that demon's ass."  
  
"I'll do that and after that I'm going to pick up Akane and go on with my trip, I still have to find out why I hurt Kuno so badly." Ranma was about to try and regain control of his body when Ifrit stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Huh, what's the matter Ifrit?"  
  
"About why you acted the way you did against Kuno. I believe I'm to blame for that. You see when we fused into one being your emotions got kind of messed up, messed up in the way that you where more sensitive to certain stimuli. Also because our fusion wasn't complete when Kuno started to come down on your fighting skills. Normally you wouldn't have reacted like you did but because of our incomplete fusion my personality was able to surface when you fought Kuno. And you know, when he was putting down your skills he was also putting down my skills and I couldn't accept that and more or less took over your body. But don't worry you'll be in full control of your body in a day or so because then out fusion would be complete. Also I must ad that if you had been any other person you would have killed Kuno. It was your will power that saved his life, oh your willpower and Akane being there. Now get out of here and kick Phantoms ass."  
  
Ifrit gave Ranma a slap on his shoulder as Ranma still thought about his words. He was glad that he knew now why he had reacted the way he did and that it would be over soon. Now he could go out and get rid of Phantom once and for all. Closing his eyes Ranma tried to take control of his body again and after a few seconds he was back in control. It took him a second to determine his position and where Phantom was. As he landed he dropped into a casual stance and glared at Phantom. "Okay Phantom play time is over, it's time to finish you off."  
  
"Ah you still think you can beat me, I like to see you try that. Come on then and show me what you've got." Phantom raised his claws and readies its tails. It thought that Ranma was nothing more then a waste of time and he would kill him fast and painful. Little did it know that Ranma had changed a bit and was now more capable of handling something like a huge spider.  
  
Ranma quickly checked the state his body was in. He didn't know what exactly had happened while he was talking to Ifrit. The wounds even though they where bleeding pretty bad wouldn't slow him down if his guess about his power was correct. Sure there seemed to be some poison in his body that slowed his healing but that would pass. Looking at Phantom he noticed that it was slowly stalking towards him, lave dripping from its maw. Ranma knew that it thought to have already won. Ranma couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
Phantom noticed Ranma's chuckle and stopped. It wondered what would cause Ranma to chuckle like that? Did he like to be cut to pieces by a demon? "What's so funny, do you like the fact that you're going to die soon? If so then I'm glad to be able to please you."  
  
Ranma didn't say a thing but closed his eyes. Okay now I'll show what I'm capable of you fucking demon.  
  
Suddenly Ranma's eyes snapped open and Phantom felt a huge flow of power coming from Ranma. This put him on edge as he had thought Ranma not having much strength left. Before it could even blink Ranma moved, he came straight towards him his hands glowing bright red.  
  
Ranma was gathering his powers in his hands and had decided to test a new technique, which he hadn't used on a demon before. "Okay let's see if we can get rid of that armor of yours. Chou Haipawaa Tatakikawasu!!!!  
  
Phantom hearing Ranma screaming what seemed to be some kind of attack could say but one thing. "HUH??!!"  
  
As soon as Ranma was close enough he released his attack, within a few second he had managed to hit Phantom all over his body. To Phantom the punches seemed like it was being petted. Little did it know what kind of attack it was he had just suffered.  
  
Phantom ignored Ranma's attack and raised his tails and stuck but he struck nothing but air. Ranma seemed to have simply disappeared. It then felt a power above in the air and looked up. What he saw there made all eight of its eyes go wide as dinner plates. High up in the air he saw Ranma hovering a bright red aura surrounding him and two wings made of plasma coming from his back. "What the I wasn't told he could sprout wings from his back."  
  
"Okay Phantom let's see if you're ready. BREAK!!" With those words pain shot through Phantoms body and his stone like armor shattered to pieces. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Phantom roared as he felt his armor being stripped away. Never had it felt pain like this.  
  
Inside Ranma's mind something very very strange was happening. We see what seems to be a Balor demon wearing a tight t-shirt, a skimpy skirt and pom- poms cheerleading. It was dancing kicking his hairy legs up and waving its arms "Go Ranma, Go Ranma, Go Ranma Go Go."  
  
Imagine a Balor demon in a skirt without underwear.... Yuck don't imagine that it's not good for your heart or appetite for that matter.  
  
"Now Phantom you're life ends here, I'm making sure you never come back gain" With that Ranma's aura grew even bigger and brighter. "IFRTIT!!!" As soon as he had spoken the words a bright light engulfed his arms and as the light faded there where two golden, black gauntlets on his arms. Just looking at them told anyone that getting stuck with those would hurt, a lot. Ranma began to focus his powers in his hands and transferred the power into the gauntlets. "FLARE!!!"  
  
"Yeah like that Ranma, Go Go!" Ifrit's cheering increased as Ranma progressed.  
  
"Now, give me a S!"  
  
"Give me a W!"  
  
"Give me an O!"  
  
"Give me a R!"  
  
"Give me a D!"  
  
"What do we get?"  
  
"LANCEEE!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes swor.. Hey wait a minute that's not a S-word. Oh man looks like Ranma wants to do what he wants. Oh well bet it's really effective." Ifrit had expected Ranma to create a sword but now it seemed that Ranma had created something else.  
  
The power in Ranma's hands reached its peak and out shot what seemed to be a large 15ft lance. The lance was made out of fire yet still seemed solid. Ranma readied the lance and threw it towards Phantom.  
  
Phantom felt the power increase in Ranma's boy but couldn't do anything, it was to scared. When Ranma threw the lance it tried to raise its claws to block the attack but the lance went right through its claws and shot into its mouth and came out through its stomach. It was dead within a second. As soon as it was dead its body started to dissolve and as it dissolved something came out of its body.  
  
Ranma's eyes went wide as he saw what came out of Phantom's body. Out came the body of a young girl wearing nothing and from what Ranma could see she was still alive but very weak. He dropped down and folded his wings as he walked towards the girl, his lance was still sticking from the ground. When he was close enough he kneeled and checked the girls pulse. His guess was right, she was still alive but weak. He decided to go to the restaurant where Akane would hopefully be waiting. He also knew that he had to get here there as soon as possible. He picked her up and out shot his wings. He didn't care if anyone saw him, he had to hurry. He jumped up in the air and flew of towards the restaurant. He kept low to the ground to stay out of sight as much as possible.  
  
Akane was huffing and puffing as she made it to the restaurant. She had run the entire way there and was completely out of breath. She was about to enter the restaurant to get some water when she heard what seemed to a jet approaching. She turned around and her jaw nearly dropped to the ground, she prayed no one was here to see this. What she saw was Ranma, his wings out flying towards her. A trail of fire was behind him as he flew towards her. She could tell that he was hurt but his wound weren't what caught her attention. He was carrying something or better yet someone. As he came closer she could tell it was a girl without any clothes on. As Ranma touched down in front of her she got a better look at the girl that Ranma was holding and she gasped. "Asuka?"  
  
  
  
Again till next time.  
  
  
  
1 Ranma's Attack's  
  
Chou Haipawaa Tatakikawasu = Ultra(or hyper) Highpowered Shatter:  
  
By focusing his demon power in his fists he is able to leave small amounts of the energy inside items/beings. These energy fragments act like a time bomb and explode on Ranma's command. If a person/item strength is high enough then nothing will happen.  
  
  
  
Flare Lance: This is a technique Ranma is now able to use because he now will use his full demon powers. By using Ifrits gauntlets as a lens through which he can focus his powers, he is able to create a solid lance made out of fire. This also allows him to create other objects, swords axes and alike. 


	7. Chapter 07

Ranma May Cry.  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
* *: Panda sign : Thoughts  
  
Meanwhile back in Nerima Nabiki has send some of her people out to find this Ryoga Hibiki. After sending out her "hunters" she started to think about how to make Ryoga win the fight. Her best guess was to see how strong Ryoga was and if he proved to weak he would have to find a way to make him stronger. Trying to make Ryoga stronger was probably her best guess considering how resistant Ranma was to Akane's cooking. Nabiki was sure that Akane's cooking was one of the, if no the most poisonous substances on the planet. She had sat down in her room when Kasumi called her asking if she could go over to Tofu's clinic to get some spices that she needed for cooking. Normally Kasumi would have asked Akane but she was away with Ranma so it fell on Nabiki's shoulders.  
  
Suddenly it hit her, if there was someone who could tell her how to make someone stronger it would have to be doctor Tofu. "Sure Kasumi, I'll be down in a sec." She quickly made up an excuse why she needed the information she was looking for. Her best bet would be to tell him that she needed the info for a school paper and that Kasumi had told her to go see him. She grabbed her coat and ran downstairs.  
  
"Ah Nabiki thank you for helping me, here's a list of which spices I need. There's no hurry to get them because it'll be another two hours before we eat." Kasumi handed her the list while Kasumi went back to do some house chores.  
  
"No problem Kasumi, bye." Nabiki then put on her shoes and left. On her way to Tofu she perfected her plan and when she was there she was confident that she would get the information she needed. She opened the door and went in. She saw that the waiting room was empty, she sat down and waited until the last patient, which was being treated now left. After about fifteen minutes the door opened and an old lady stepped out.  
  
"Thank you doctor I feel better already." The old lady made her way to the door and left. Doctor Tofu saw Nabiki sitting there and greeted her. "Hi Nabiki is there something I can do for you. Have you gotten in a fight with Akane?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm here to get some spices for Kasumi." As soon as she had mentioned Kasumi's name she could tell that it had effect. Tofu's glasses partially fogged over and his mouth started to twitch. *Bingo when he's like this I'll get what I need for sure.*  
  
And so Nabiki went to work, about 10 minutes later she came out with the spices and that which she needed to make Ryoga stronger if needed. She went home dropped of the spices and went to her room. She took out her cell phone and called her "spies" she had send out to hunt down Ryoga. "Ah hello Hikari, it's me Nabiki. Have you had any luck finding this Ryoga Hibiki?"  
  
"Ah hello Nabiki, we've been able to find him and I have to tell you he's kind of cute. When we approached him he became all shy. When we asked him if he was ready to go up against Ranma he asked him how we knew about that and we told what you told us. We told him that we where there to make sure he was alright and that we where preparing everything for their fight. As soon as he heard that he told us that he was going to pulverize Ranma and he then proceeded to show us what he was capable off."  
  
"And do you think he stands a chance against Ranma?" Nabiki had to make sure that he would defeat Ranma. If there as any doubt she would have to make sure he was strong enough.  
  
"Well he sure impressed us, he lifted several boulders weighing at least 200 pounds and threw them and he also split one in half with a single blow. But if you ask me he does stand a chance but I can't say for sure if he'll win. Ranma was faster that's for sure and from what I saw he's also strong. My advice would be to implement operation power boost."  
  
"I see well I've found something we can use to make Ryoga more then a match for Ranma. Did you tell Ryoga to wait where he was now? I don't want him to wander off."  
  
"Yep, we told him that we would check up on him and when the time was there that we would escort him to the school grounds. You want us to tell him that you'll be seeing him tomorrow."  
  
"No, tell him that I'll see him just before the fight. My plan is best to be implemented just before the fight so I don't have to see him before the fight, that's is if you guys don't have a particular reason for me to meet him."  
  
"Nope, we'll tell him that you'll see him before the fight. Oh he also asked us if we could arrange for some food while he waited and practiced for the fight."  
  
"Ok get him what he wants and be sure to check up on him from time to time so he doesn't wander off. By the way how's Megumi Holding up?" Nabiki was worried that Megumi acting brave after what had happened to her. "She's fine, from what I can tell she's gotten over it. All she wants is to thank who ever it was that helped her."  
  
"That's good to hear, don't tell her this but I might have an idea as to who helped her. Anyway I've got to go now so I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Okay Bye."  
  
After hanging up Nabiki's thought wandered to Ranma and how she was going to find out if it was him that had helped her friend. She decided to postpone this until after the fight. She took out the book she borrowed from Tofu and started to study. From what Tofu had told her, she would have to study this book carefully in order to use it effectively. She turned on her stereo and flopped down on her bed, book in her hands. "Now let's see."  
  
Ranma was standing there still holding the girl. "Akane, you know her?"  
  
"Yes she's from my class, her name is Asuka. Where did you find her?" Akane didn't dare to step closer because she was worried that this Asuka was also an imposter like that Cambion.  
  
"She's fine, she's just weak. You go inside and go call and ambulance while I put on some clean clothes." Ranma noticed Akane's nervous look and wondered what was going on. "Say Akane, why are you so nervous?"  
  
"Eh uhm, well." Akane didn't know how to tell Ranma that when Cambion had came to her house that he had taken the form of her friend Asuka.  
  
Ranma saw that Akane wasn't going to tell him what was going on anytime soon so he decided to leave it till later. "Know what you go and cal that ambulance and we'll talk about it later, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Akane took one last look at the girl Ranma was carrying and went inside the restaurant.  
  
As soon as Akane entered the restaurant he gently put down the girl. He opened his backpack and took out a large shirt and put it on the girl. He then took out sleeping bag and wrapped her in it. After making sure that the girl was wrapped up he took out another shirt and put it on.  
  
Meanwhile high up in the air a small plane was flying over the area where the small restaurant was located. Inside are two people, a woman and a man, talking. The woman was poring a cup off coffee. "As soon as she had pored the tea she took a sip and then she spat it back in the cup. "Yuck this isn't coffee it's stale water. You forgot to fill the thermos with coffee." She opened the window and emptied the thermos. "So that's that."  
  
The man looked at her, a surprised look on his face. "You can't just throw stuff out of a plane, you could hit someone with that."  
  
"Oh don't be such a whiner, it's just water."  
  
Ranma had finished putting on his shirt and checking the girl when he felt something cold hit him, or better yet her. "What the where the hell did that come from? This is just great, oh well when the ambulance arrives I'll go and see if they got some warm water in the restaurant."  
  
After waiting several minutes Akane came back out with the same waiter that had been serving them before. "The ambulance is on the way, they should be here in about 20 minutes." Akane then looked at Ranma with a questioning look, as if trying to ask him, "Why are you a girl?"  
  
Ranma simply shrugged and mouthed: "Guess it was bound to happen."  
  
The waiter walked up to Ranma and looked at the young girl wrapped in blankets. He then looked at the young red head with the girl. He remembered Akane but when she came to the restaurant for the first time she was with a boy. Oh well that was something he had no time to figure out now, first they had to get the girl inside. "I suggest we take her inside and lay her on one of the couches in the owner private room."  
  
"Okay." Ranma picked up the girl and followed the waiter inside.  
  
"Has she been unconscious ever since you found her or has she regained consciousness earlier?" The waiter opened the door to the room and pointed to a large sofa against the wall.  
  
Ranma walked over to the sofa and put down the girl and pulled up a chair on which she sat down. "No she's been unconscious ever since I found her. It seems that she's exhausted."  
  
Akane and the waiter pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ranma and now all they could do was wait for the ambulance. After about 15 minutes they heard the sirens of the ambulance and both Akane and the waiter got up and went outside to meet them. Ranma stayed with the girl to look over her.  
  
Two paramedics and two police officers entered the room. The paramedics proceeded to examine the girl while the two police officers came over to Ranma and Akane to ask them several questions. "Excuse which one of you found the girl."  
  
"I did, I found her in a rocky clearing in the forest a few miles up."  
  
"Ah would you mind if we asked you several questions?" The officers motioned Ranma to follow them.  
  
"No I don't mind, you stay here Akane, I'll be right back." Ranma got up and followed the two police officers to another room. She pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
The two officers both pulled up a chair and sat down, facing Ranma. "Now could you be so kind as to tell us how you found the girl?"  
  
"I was hiking with my friend Akane, she's the girl in the other room. We where walking in that rocky area up in the forest and when we came there we saw someone on the ground. When we came closer we saw it was a young girl and when we checked her over we found out that she was unconscious. I then took out some of my clothes and put them on her and wrapped her in my sleeping bag. She was cold and I wanted to warm her up. I told Akane to go on ahead to this place and call an ambulance. After I was done I picked her up and made my way over to this place. When I came here Akane had already called the ambulance and we took the girl inside and waited for the ambulance to arrive. After about 15 minutes or so you guys arrived."  
  
"I see and when you found her where there any other people around?"  
  
"Nope when we found her there was nobody around as far as I could tell. To tell the truth I wasn't paying attention to the surroundings I was more worried about the girl."  
  
"Do you know the girl?"  
  
"No I haven't seen her before."  
  
"Okay well if there's anything else you remember call us. We are going to try and find out who she is and see if we can find her family. Here's our number oh is there any place where we can find you if we need to ask you some more questions?"  
  
"I am staying at the Tendo Dojo in Nerima." Ranma gave them the address and she went back to the room where Akane was waiting. As she came she saw that the medics had just finished examining the girl and where now putting her on a stretcher.  
  
"Hey Akane, how's she doing?"  
  
"According to the medics she's just exhausted. They will take her to the hospital and if all goes well she'll be allowed to go home in a few days." Akane took on last look at her friend before they took her away. She then took Ranma's arm and pulled him out of the room.  
  
"What's the matter Akane? You look like something's bothering you."  
  
"It's just that I have a feeling that something's wrong. When I called the ambulance I also tried to reach her parents. I wasn't able to reach them because they are on a vacation and according to their answering machine the entire family is visiting some hot-spring about 10 miles from here. There's also something I haven't told you. When I was taken by that demon it tricked me in coming out, it had taken on the from of someone I knew, it looked exactly like Asuka, the girl you just found."  
  
"What? You mean it had the ability to mimic someone's appearance?" If a Cambion was able to assume another persons form then that was bad news.  
  
"Well I'm not sure but when ii came closer it seemed to rip out of her skin as if it had been wearing a costume. When I saw you holding the girl I was afraid that she was just like that Cambion."  
  
Phew looks like it doesn't have to ability to shape shift, it needs some kind of costume to change its appearance. I can also understand that Akane is scared that this Asuka is also a Cambion.  
  
"Don't worry Akane, this Asuka is the real one. What I mean she's human, you see a human smells different and a human radiates different energies. But what worries me is that her parents are on a vacation and we found Asuka in the forest 10 miles away from their vacation spot. Tell me when did they leave for their vacation?"  
  
"That's another strange thing, according to their answering machine they left today, after we found her in the woods."  
  
"Wait a minutes you mean that we found Asuka before she had even left her home?"  
  
Hmm what's going on here? It's like ever since I came here to Japan my life has become even more hectic. Also how can we find someone who hasn't even left her home, that's not normal. Unless... Suddenly it hit Ranma, maybe Cambion wasn't able to change from but there where demons who could, perhaps some demon took her place so people wouldn't get suspicious. I better go check it out, if the other Asuka is indeed a demon then Asuka's folks are in danger.  
  
"Akane do you know where those hot springs are?"  
  
While talking they had excited the restaurant and had picked up their packs and where now on their way again.  
  
"Yes but why do you ask, is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure it's just that I have a bad feeling about everything that has been happening. I just want to check something, but first I'm gonna call my cousin I think I could use his help soon." Ranma opened her pack and took out a cell phone. She was about to call her cousin when she noticed that she was still in her cursed form. Dante didn't know about this and she would like to keep it a secret for a while. She took out a water flask from her pack and heated it using her powers. As soon as it was hot enough she opened the flask and poured it over her head. As soon as the water touched her body she changed, her chest shrunk while she grew in height and muscles became more visible. "Ahh much better now to call Dante." Ranma dialed the number and waited.  
  
Meanwhile in the states, Trish and Dante where out on a case and had encountered some light resistance. Several people had called telling them that they had seen demons scavenging on a graveyard. When they came there they found some demons and where now taking care of them.  
  
Trish was waving around with a large black sword, while Dante was suing his favorite weapon Alastor. Both where hardly sweating, they where just toying with the demons. Suddenly they heard a phone, both immediately knew who it was, Ranma.  
  
Author's note: For those of you who are wondering how Dante and Trish knew it was Ranma on the phone. Dante had assigned a special tune to Ranma's number so they would know when Ranma called.  
  
Dante opened his coat and took out his phone all the while dodging the demons attacks with ease. "Hey Ranma, how's everything hanging?"  
  
"Well I think I've got some bad news." As soon as Ranma told him that he had some bad news he decided it was time to finish the fight here and now. "Excuse me for one moment, got to get rid of some pests." He then put Ranma on hold and looked at Trish, she was having fun paying with the demons. "Trish stand clear I'm gonna fry their asses."  
  
Trish looked at Dante and saw that he was serious. She quickly jumped back.  
  
As soon as Trish was clear Dante changed into his demon from and charged his air raid attack. As soon as he release his attack the entire sky was lit. "Okay you pests it's time to fry and die. " The lightning hit and every demon was blown to pieces and large hole was left in the ground. Dante quickly changed back and took out the phone. "Okay Ranma tell me what's the problem?"  
  
To be bla bla,  
  
Next time Ranma tells Dante about the things that have been happening and he goes to see if his assumptions about the other Asuka are right. Also be ready next time Ranma will face of with Ryoga but something is wrong with Ryoga. 


	8. Chapter 08

Ranma May Cry.  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
* *: Panda sign : Thoughts  
  
Dante sat down on the ground and Trish sat down next to him. "What's going on Dante, is Ranma in trouble?"  
  
"I don't know all he said was that he had some bad news." Dante put the phone to his ear again. "Okay tell me, what's the bad news?"  
  
"Well I went to Japan with my old man because you guyts wanted me to get some R&R. Well R&R hasn't been on my schedule ever since I came here I've been attacked by demons. A girl named Akane, who is now my fiancee, was kidnapped by a whole new kind of demon and just now I had to fight Phantom, the eight legged freak and he was a whole lot stronger then you told me. I seemed that Lothar had resurected him and given him some new powers. When I killed him all that was left was the body of a young girl. And now it seems that she was a friend of Akane. According to her their parents have been away on a vaction for several days and haven't reported their daughter missing. I have a feeling that either they have been killed or captured or someone or something has taken the place of their daughter. I'm going to see if my suspicions are true. Anyway I was hoping you could come over and help me out because I want to see if I can find out what Lothar's up to. I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Sure we'd love to help, escpecially where Lothar's concerned. Also I want to meet this fiancee of yours and have a chat with your father." Dante was pissed when he found out that Genma had told Ranma that his mother was dead while she was alive.  
  
"OK, I really appreciate this but I've got to go now and see what's happening. You've got the adress of the Tendo Dojo?"  
  
"Yep and I hope to get there in about a week maybe a bit sooner so we'll see you there." Dante put away cellphone and explained to Trish what was going on.  
  
Trish, after hearing what Ranma had told Dante, was anxiou to go to Japan. She wanted to kick some demon butt but she also missed Ranma.  
  
After Ranma hung up he turned back to Akane. "Okay Akane will you be okay by yourself? I want to go and check something out."  
  
"Sure I'd be fine by myself but I want to go with you. This concerns one of my friends and I want to find out what's going on."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Don't even try to talk me out of it, if you leave me here I'll find my own way to where they are supposed to be." Akane had a stern look on her face, when it concerned her friends wel;being it also concerned her.  
  
Just by looking at Akane Ranma knew she wouldn't relent, she alsmost seemed like Trish. When Trish made up her mind there was nothing to talk her out off anything. "Okay you can come but when the shit hits the fan I want you to get out of there and hide. I don't want you to get hurt, when demons are involved it's my buisness and not yours okay?"  
  
"Deal, now how are we going to get there?" As soon as she had asked she regretted it. Ranma simply grinned and motioned her to follow him. They walked away from the small restaurant and into the forest untill she reached a small clearing. Ranma then took of his shirt and gave it to Akane. "Uhm Ranma what are you doing?"  
  
"Well you wanted to go along so you're going to have to do it my way. Now you hold onto my shirt and onto your socks because we're leaving." Ranma took a few steps back and all of a sudden his wings shot out from his back.  
  
Akane swallowed, normally she would have found his wings beautifull but now she knew what was going to happen and she didn't like this one bit.  
  
Ranma flapped his wings a few times toget used to them and then without any warning he picked Akane up and they took off.  
  
All that Akane could do was hold unto Ranma's nedck, nearly squeezing his head clean of.  
  
"Ugh, Akane please relax, nothing is going to happen, that is if you stop squeezing my neck. On the other hand if you keep strangeling me I'll lose conciousness and then we'll fal to the ground. So just relax."  
  
It took Akane a few moments before she was able to relax. When she relaxed she found herself actually enjoying the flight. "Wow, the view's great but aren't you afraid people will see you?"  
  
"Nah, we are over a very thinly populated area and even when people see us they won't recognise us because we are going way to fast. So just relaxt and enjoy the flight with Saotome airways."  
  
Akane looked up at Ranma's face and she coul tell that something was troubeling him. "Ranma, what are you so concerned about?"  
  
"I just have a bad feeling about all this. When you told me that your friends parents where on a vacation for several days. I began to get a bad feeling about the situation when I found her body after killing Phantom. Either they don't know that their daughter is missing or they are being held captive by someone. Or in worst case they are dead." Ranma spotted a clearing where he could land so he desended and landed in the clearing.  
  
After landing he let Akane down and Ranma checked the surroundings. "Say Ranma what do you mean? Hopw could they not know that their daughter is missing? And who could be holding them captive or have killed them?" Akane couldn't help but worry about her friends parents.  
  
"A few weeks before leaving to China Dante and I where researching several kidnappings. We found out that demons where kidnapping homeless people. After kidnapping them they would use them in some weird experiments." Ranma was done checking the surroundings so he decided it was tome to get moving but he decided to finish the story for Akane. "We found out that they where trying to fuse humans with demons."  
  
"What!? Why would the want to do that?"  
  
"For some reason demons with human blood are capable of generating far more power then pure blooded demons. They hoped to create more powerfull demons this way."  
  
"I see but why is it that half blooded demons are stronger then pure blooded ones?"  
  
"Believe it or not it's because humans have a heart or to be more precise, emotions. Strong emotions allow a halfblooded demon to generate a lot more power. Why that is we don't know but now it seems that they have been succesfull in their experiments. Now I have a feeling that demons have captured your friends parent or something has taken your friends place. I'm going to find out which is true."  
  
If Ranma's guess was correct it was about half a mile to the hot spring resort. "Akane I know you want to help your friend andy way you can but this could get ugly. That is if they've been kidnapped or if something has taken your friends place. So when the shit hits the fan I want to see you flying."  
  
"You know Ranma, you have an interseting vocabularie. But don't worry if things turn bad I'll take cover."  
  
"Okay now let's get going." Together they headed in the direction of the hotspring.  
  
After about five minutes they came to a road and after following this road for another five minutes they came to the entrance of the hotspring resort.  
  
When they came there they walked up to the locket and looked at the entrance prices. "Hmm seems like it is 700 yen per person. Well I can manage that. Excuse me miss I would like two tickets."  
  
"Certainly, that will be 1400 yen." The woman behind the counter handed Ranma two tickets while Ranma handed her the money. "Here you go and have a nice day."  
  
"Thank you, here you go Akane. These tickets allow us to go anywhere in the park. Now how do we find out where your friends parents are?" Ranma thought about this while Akane already knew what to do.  
  
"Leave that to me Ranma." Akane walked over to the locket. "Excuse me miss?"  
  
The woman behind the counter looked up and saw Akane stand there. "Yes can I help you?"  
  
"We wher asked to come here by a friend of mine but I forgot to ask where they are. I believe they have a cabbin here. Could you please tell me where they are?"  
  
"Hmm let's see, what's their name?"  
  
"Family Kusanagi."  
  
"Ok, just a moment please." The woman entered the name in the computer and a few moments later she got the information she needed. "Ah here we are, I'll draw a small map, this is quite a big resort after all. She took out map a map and drew Akane a map. "Here you go miss, now please enjoy yourselves.  
  
"Thank you." Akane took the small map and went over to Ranma, showing him the map. "All we have to do is follow this map."  
  
"Great, now let's go but be ready to fly." Ranma had a bad feeling about all this. Something was very wrong. Ever since he came to Japan he had seen more demons in a few day then he would see in America in a week.  
  
"I'll be ready." Together the two youngsters went on their way. They followed the map and on their way they saw several other people and after about 15 minutes they came to the area where they had to be.  
  
Ranma looked around and something bothered him. "Looks like they are staying in a somewhat sucluded part of the resort. I don't like this." Ranma slowed down a bit and all of his sences where tuned.  
  
As they came closer Ranma senced something, a demonic energy. "Akane get ready to bail, there is something here but I'm not to sure what."  
  
Akane gulped, she had seen a demon up close and she didn't want to see another one. "Okay. Look over there, that's Asuka's father and mother and..." Akane stopped she saw Asuka's father mother and Asuka herself sitting outside their cabbin.  
  
Ranma saw the look on Akane's face and when he followed her gaze he saw what was going on. "Looks like something took your friends place. I want to abserve them a bit before I move in." Ranma and Akane found a spot where they couldn't be seen and where they would be able to observe them.  
  
At first glance everything was okay but after looking closer there where some minor discrepancies. The way the parents moved, it was like they where puppets and they had a glazed look in their eyes. "Okay I think I know what's going on. It seems that your friends parents are being controled by the demon. Akane you wait here while I go and see if there's anything I can do."  
  
"Okay but be carefull."  
  
"Don't' worry I will." With that Ranma got up and walked over to the "happy" family.  
  
As soon as Ranma got closer he was able to smell the demon. "Mimicon!!" He knew this demon he and Dante had encountered it before and knew that it was a vicious one. He would not hesitate to kill the parents to get away. There was also something else, he knew Mimicon had a special power but he couldn't remember what it was.  
  
Auther's note: From here on Mimicon will be called by his name.  
  
Mimicon saw someone coming closer so he used his mental powers to make "her parents" act normall. When Mimicon saw who it was coming towards "her", "she" nearly freaked. What the hell, how did he know I was here? I took the girls place and no one knows that she's gone missing. Mimicon immediately knew that Ranma was here for "her". "She" had encountered Ranma a few times before and "she" knew how viscious Ranma was. Compared to him Dante would considered a girlscout. Ranma would litteraly rip a demon to shreds if he was in a bad mood. As far as "she" knew Ranma was always in a bad mood where demons where involved. "Ah mister Saotome what brings you here?"  
  
Mimicon knew it wasn't a good idea to try and fool Ranma. "Her" best chance to escape would be to use the lives of the girl's parents as a bargaining chip. He ordered them to get up and step in front of him. Ranma came closer and could see that Mimicon was getting nervous. As soon as he saw the parents get up he knew that Mimicon was going to use them as a shield. He slowly began to gather his energy when Mimicons eyes grew and yelled at him.  
  
"Don't even think about it Saotome. I can sence it when you try and gather your energy. If you try anything I will kill these two humans." To emphasize "her" words "her" hands changed and formed into two very sharp looking claws and "she" put them to the parents necks.  
  
Shit that's what it was. "She" can feel it when I try and gather energy for an attack.  
  
"Your not the one to ask why I'm here, it'd be better for me to ask why you're here. You don't even belong here in this dimension."  
  
To be resumed in the next chapter or in short: to be continued. 


	9. Chapter 09

Ranma May Cry.  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
'': Chinese ^ ^: Telepathy  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
We see three people stumbling through the jungle in China. One of the three is being supported by the other two. They come out of the bushes on what appears to be a path of some kind. They stop when they reach it and we can now see that the one on the right is a large build man wearing some kind of tiger skin He is covered in what appears to be blood and has some minor wounds over his body. The one on the left is a smaller and thinner man wearing a wolf skin. He also is covered in blood and has several small wounds. They are supporting a man with long blond hair. He is wearing an armor made of some kind of scales, large holes can be seen in the armor. He is covered with blood and he has a hard time staying standing. They seem to be discussing something and after a minute or so they are on their way again. They slowly made their way over the road. The man in the middle suddenly stopped and looked around. 'We are being followed, get ready and stay behind me.'  
  
The man wearing the wolf skin looked up with a worried look in his eyes. 'But Sama, you are to hurt. Let us deal with it.'  
  
'No, it was my fault that I was unable to stop them, I will do everything I can to protect my people and friends. Now get back.'  
  
'Yes sama.' The two men stepped back and waited. They knew that when he had made up his mind there was nothing to do to change it. The blond man took a few weak steps forward and took several deep breaths. He closed his eyes and concentrated. All of a sudden two figures stepped from out of the bushes in front of them. One would immediately see that these where no humans, they where demons, Reapers to be more precise. They looked around and saw their targets just standing there. At first they thought that this would be an easy kill but then they saw that the one wearing the armor was beginning to glow and they knew that they erred. They sprung into action, hoping to get to him before he was able to react.  
  
The blond mans eyes shot open and he let out a dragon like roar, releasing a huge ki-blast at the demons. The demons watched as the blast headed towards them. There was nothing they could do but die.  
  
'He did it, but at what price?'  
  
The two others walked up next to the blond man and before they could say anything he collapsed. He was caught by the others and as they checked him over they found his hart beat very weak and his breathing irregular. 'No more time to be careful, we need to get him to the elder now. Don't worry Herb Sama, we will help you.'  
  
The large man picked up Herb and then they where of, running at their fastest. They made their way over the path and after several minutes they reached what seemed to be a small village. Two female guards stood in front of the gates and as they approached the two guards stopped them.  
  
'Halt who goes there?'  
  
'We don't have time for this, we need to see elder Cologne now.'  
  
'Who do you males think you are, no one tells us amazons what to do. What makes you think that you have anything to say here?'  
  
'We might not have anything to say but our emperor has. You see he is the ruler of the Musk Dynasty. I don't think that elder Cologne will appreciate it when he dies here before you village gates.' To emphasize his words the large man stepped forward and showed them the unconscious Herb.  
  
The two guards gasped. 'Herb Sama. Please enter, I will get elder Cologne.' The guards opened the door and one of them ran up ahead to wake up Cologne.  
  
Carefully they carried Herb inside and made their way to the center of the village. Before they where even 50 meters inside the gates a small old woman came their way.  
  
'What has happened, who has done this to him.' She quickly checked Herbs condition. She let out a sigh of relief. 'The wounds are not so bad, at least not for someone as him. He is just very exhausted. Follow me so he can rest, but tell me who did this to him?' Cologne had an idea of who or what did this because many strange things had been happening.  
  
'You might not believe this but the Musk Dynasty has been overrun by demons. Many of our people have been killed and we barely escaped with out lives. On our way here we where attacked several times and Herb fought them of every time.  
  
'I see, well don't worry tomorrow he will be fine, let him rest and he can tell me exactly what happened, now come and you two rest also. I will make sure you get something to eat and drink.' Cologne helped them to get Herb inside her house and put him on a bed. She took of Herbs clothes and armor and tended to his wounds after which she let Herb rest. She then showed Mint and Lime to a room where they could eat and rest. Even though she knew that they would not rest as long as Herb was wounded.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Japan Ranma was still facing Mimicon. "She" had two hostages and he didn't want them to get hurt. "So what about it, why don't you tell me why you're here considering this isn't your usual field of operation or your dimension for that matter?"  
  
"Ah young Saotome I can't tell you that."  
  
"Oh and why is that?" Ranma had an idea on how to get Mimicon away from "her" two hostages. I cant build up my power inside my body but what if I where to gather it somewhere else. Ranma tried if Mimicon could sense his plan, after channeling some power he was sure that "she" didn't sense anything so he continued. Unfortunately this was a very inefficient way of gathering energy. It would take a lot of energy to create an attack strong enough to hurt Mimicon. He just hoped that he would be able to prevent Mimicon from killing "her" two hostages. "Ah why not, we go back a long time don't we? Why don't you tell me and maybe I can give some advice."  
  
"Yeah right, as soon as I tell you what's going on you will take me out and try and stop us. Why don't I just kill you and then these two humans?" Mimicon grinned at Ranma, he so wanted to kill this young one. "Her" master would reward "her" greatly for taking out the one who could stand in his way.  
  
"Ah don't be so mean, you know that if you try it you will regret it. Why don't you just buzz off and let them go?" Ranma was trying to stall Mimicon long enough so he could attack.  
  
Mimicon was calculating "her" chances against Ranma. "She" had fought him before and knew how strong he was. Okay now he didn't have any backup from Dante or Trish but "she" couldn't underestimate Ranma. "She" was silent for several moments when "she" decided "her" course of action. "I know what I'll do, what you say if fly away from here?"  
  
"Hmmm, why not." Ranma had been able to gather the energy he would need to get Mimicon away from the hostages. Okay now give me an opening.  
  
"After killing these two that is." Mimicon made a very small step back and this was all that Ranma needed. "She" was about to kill the parents when "she" saw Ranma's eyes go wide and a smile appear on his face.  
  
Ranma had accumulated all the energy he needed, underneath Mimicon. He had used the earth to channel his energy. He hoped that the earth would be able to channel his powers like it was able to channel his chi and ki. Luckily it was but it wasn't a technique that was to be used several times in a row. All of a sudden twin fires appeared in Ranma's eyes and he let out a roar. The roar literally shook the ground where they stood.  
  
The sight of fire burning in Ranma's eyes startled Mimicon. "She" hesitated a second and that was all that was needed as a wall of fire appeared between Mimicon and "her" hostages. The wall shot straight up and cut Mimicons claws clean off as "she" screamed. "She" jumped back several feet and when "she" looked "she" saw that the wall was gone. "She" then saw Ranma holding the parents and glaring at him. "She" knew that that glare could only mean one thing, "she'd" better get out of there or she would die.  
  
As soon as Ranma saw Mimicon back of he jumped in and pulled the two away from "her". When he looked up at Mimicon he saw that she was forming wings so she could get away. Every time Ranma had fought Mimicon in the past she would have used wings to fly beyond Ranma's reach. Sure Dante was able to fly but never as fast as Mimicon.  
  
"I will see you again young Saotome and then you will not defeat me so easily." Mimicon "flapped" "her" wings several times and then "she" was airborne.  
  
Ranma was beginning to breath heavy, this attack had taken a lot out of him. He looked in Akane's direction and called for here. "Akane you take care of these two. When Mimicon is away from them her brainwashing will wear of and they will remember everything that happened. I will take care of Mimicon." Ranma ran away from them and leaped in the air. He did not think twice as his wings shot from his back and followed the small demon.  
  
Mimicon was trying to reach his master telepathically. Lately it was impossible to seek contact with other demons. It seemed that something was interfering with their telepathy.  
  
In China Lothar was still sitting on his throne and he was not a happy demon. It seemed that something was interfering with their telepathy. It had started several hours ago and it was very frustrating. As soon as he found out that he had noticed the disturbance he had send out Temeron to try and see if the problem could be solved. He was about to call for Temeron to ask how it was going when small knock could be heard on the door leading to the great hall. "Enter."  
  
The door opened and in stepped Temeron. "Master the problem has been fixed we are now again able to communicate telepathically. It seemed that our adversaries up there had put up some kind of barrier to interfere with our power." Temeron looked at its master and sighed as he saw a pleased look on his face. He was about to turn around when something went wrong.  
  
Lothar had reached out with his mind to get in contact with all of his minions when he sensed that Phantom was no more. He was about to scream when he got a message from Mimicon. ^Master I think we have a problem. Ranma Saotome is still alive and he has found me out.^  
  
^How did he find out about you? We kept our plan secret, he or Dante should never have known.^ Lothar was beginning to get really angry. This kid has been getting in my way for a long time. Luckily he has no idea of our true intentions. I just hope he doesn't get to nosy. Attacking him directly is not wise considering what happened to Cambion. What if I increase the activity of demons in his vicinity? Maybe that'll keep him busy as long as it takes for me to get to the sword. ^Mimicon you better make sure Ranma doesn't follow you. If he does, take him out. Do I make myself clear?!^  
  
^Yes master Lothar but he won't be able to follow me, I'm currently flying away from him.^ Mimicon thought "herself" clever by using "her" wings to get away.  
  
^Then you have a problem Mimicon, Ranma can fly also.^  
  
^He can what...^  
  
All of a sudden Mimicon went silent. Lothar knew what happened, "she" had encountered Ranma. Lothar knew that Mimicon would not survive. Mimicon had been a useful tool but even tools, no matter how useful, needed replacing.  
  
Ranma was in full pursuit, he did not care if people saw him, he could not let Mimicon get away. Fortunately for him Mimicon wasn't flying at full speed so Ranma was able to catch up in no time. As he neared Mimicon he gathered his powers. He intended to make it a nice fireworks display. All of a sudden she felt something wet, it seemed that he had flown through some rain. Figures, oh well no time to worry about this.  
  
All of a sudden Mimicon felt a huge power build up behind "her". "She" looked around and saw a topless redheaded girl coming closer fast. At first "she" thought that an angel was following "her" but when "she" felt the energy "she" knew it was Ranma. She had heard stories about Ranma's little accident in China. "She" could see the fire burning in Ranma's eyes. Mimicon knew that "she" was in trouble. She stopped and faced Ranma and prepared for an attack. I will show that insolent half-breed what a full- fledged demon can do. Mimicon was confident that she was strong enough to take out Ranma. When "she" had faced him before it took the combined effort of Ranma and Dante to chase "her" off. Little did "she" know that Ranma had changed since "she" had last faced him.  
  
As soon as Ranma was close enough Mimicon inhaled and prepared her attack. "She" exhaled and spat out a large amount of very sharp and paralyzing needles. The needles where sharp enough and moved so fast that they where capable to penetrate 1 inch of hardened steel. Mimicon had recently developed this attack so Ranma did not know of it.  
  
Unfortunately Ranma also had a new attack, as she neared Mimicon she used her wings to completely surround her and make her even more aerodynamic. Gaining speed the heat coming from the wings increased and the needles where either deflected or they simply burned before they reached Ranma.  
  
Mimicon did not expect this so "she" was late with dodging, "she" managed to dodge Ranma's attack partially but it cost "her" "her" right arm. Upon impact the arm was completely torn off and Mimicon was flung back several feet. When "she" spun around she saw Ranma hovering there, an ominous aura surrounding her. "She" knew that Ranma was preparing for a big attack. "She" thought of rushing Ranma but even though Ranma was concentrating for the attack she was also focusing on "her". "She" saw the aura surrounding Ranma grow in intensity and then all of a sudden it shrunk and it seemed to be sucked in Ranma's fists.  
  
"Okay Mimicon you're ass is grass, get ready because here I come."  
  
Ranma's voice promised a lot of pain and Mimicon knew she was doomed. With a roar Mimicon used her powers to change her body into that of a Cambion. "If I go then so will you." Mimicon flapped her wings and charged Ranma.  
  
Ranma just smiled, this was all she needed.  
  
When Mimicon was close enough she attacked Ranma with "her" tails. Ranma dodged the tails and as each tail missed she struck every tail several times. Mimicon did not have any defense as "she" charged Ranma. Ranma noticed this and went in, she knew that she would get hit several times but that wouldn't matter.  
  
Mimicon felt the hits on "her" tails but shrugged them off. "She" continued "her" charge and went straight for Ranma. When "she" was close enough she attacked using "her" claws, "she" was so desperate that she managed to get in several hits.  
  
When Mimicon attacked Ranma was first pushed on the defensive, she had to keep her full attention on dodging the claws as well as keeping her energy gathered. Mimicon managed to hit her chest several times and one slash on her face. She could feel the poison entering her body but she also knew that it would have very little effect. She let Mimicon continue "her" assault and simply waited for an opening. After several moments Ranma found a pattern in Mimicons attack and that would be "her" last mistake. Mimicon would attack with a slash to the right, immediately reversing the direction to a left slash. As soon as the left slash was done she would attack with a straight thrust with "her" left followed by an uppercut with "her" right. Then "she" would attacked continues alternating between left and right and finished with a downward slash with both claws. A simple attack routine, even though executed at high-speed simple not the less. After executing the downward slash Mimicon took a fraction of a second longer to recover and Ranma saw her chance in that moment. She waited for Mimicon to finish "her" routine and then it was her turn.  
  
Mimicon grinned as "she" noticed that Ranma was on the defensive. This grin disappeared when "she" felt Ranma's energy explode as Ranma exploded into motion.  
  
Ranma had waited until Mimicon was done with "her" routine when she saw her chance. Here goes.  
  
"Chou Haipawaa Tatakikawasu!!" With those words Ranma blasted into motion. She punched Mimicon all over "her" body and she did not hold back.  
  
Mimicon was pushed on the defensive as "she" tried to block Ranma's attacks. "She" managed to block some of them but "she" was still hit all over. After almost 2 minutes of high speed punching Ranma had struck Mimicon hundreds of times and she ended with a punch to Mimicons face. Ranma stopped her attack and backed away completely worn out.  
  
Even though Mimicon was hurt "she" still felt able of continuing the fight. "She" saw Ranma exhaustion and smiled, this would be "her" chance to finish Ranma off once and for all. "You look tired Ranma, why don't you let me put you to rest."  
  
Ranma just hovered there and smiled. "You don't seem to get it do you?"  
  
Mimicon looked puzzled. "What do you mean, you are exhausted while I'm fine and have enough energy to go on with our fight."  
  
To be continued. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma May Cry.  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
'': Chinese ^ ^: Telepathy  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"Oh I might be tired but you are everything but fine. It seems that you demons can't feel it when there's something strange with your body. Because you are already dead." Ranma then held up three fingers. "Three seconds and then you're in for a world of pain. Not even hell can match the pain you will feel. One! Two!"  
  
As Ranma counted down Mimicon became even more frustrated. "DIE SAOTOME!!" Mimicon charged Ranma just as she finished her last count.  
  
"Three."  
  
As soon as the last second past a hellish pain shot through Mimicons tails. "She" stopped dead in "her" tracks as "her" tails literally exploded. Blood and pieces of flesh where send flying everywhere. Mimicon looked back and just stared at her tail. The tail was almost completely gone, only small pieces of flesh and some bone remained. "H-H-How, what happened?" The question wasn't directed at Ranma but more to "herself". Nonetheless Ranma answered the question.  
  
"This is just the effect of the attack I used on you. It's just to bad that you demons can't feel it when there's something wrong with your body. If you had been able then you would have felt what I did to you. Now all you can do is die." Ranma hovered back a bit as Mimicon remained where "she" was.  
  
Suddenly Mimicon was experiencing pain unlike anything "she" had ever felt or imagined. All over "her" body "her" skin was blown open as flesh, blood, muscles and fat flew everywhere. It felt as if small bombs where exploding inside of "her" body. "She" tried to scream but the pain was so intense that all "she" could do was gasp. As fast as the pain had begun it stopped. Mimicons body was completely torn, holes everywhere and blood seeping out from every wound. Inside the wounds torn muscles could be seen as blood vessels where exposed to the outside world. Mimicon was conscious but just barely. "her" own blood covering "her" face obscured "Her" vision. Slowly "her" vision sharpened and "she" was able to see Ranma hovering a few meters away. "She" tried to speak but nothing came out since "she" no longer had any vocal cords.  
  
Ranma watched as Mimicon was blown to pieces, she enjoyed the sight of a demon in pain. She noticed that Mimicon was trying to speak. Ranma's smile grew.  
  
Mimicon saw the smile on Ranma's face and "she" knew that "she" had lost. "She" saw Ranma's hand go up and "she thought that Ranma would deliver the final strike but all Ranma did was point at her own head. At first Mimicon didn't know what was going on but then it struck "her" and it wasn't a fist or anything like that. When Ranma had executed her attack she ended with a punch to "her" head. That last punch was the only punch that had been needed to kill "her" but Ranma had hit "her" hundreds of times. As "she" took a closer look at Ranma's face "she" saw her hate and anger towards "her", no towards every demon in existence. "She" now knew that Ranma wasn't a normal half-breed, she was a demon among demons and every demon that would get in her way would die. Yet "she" wasn't worried at all, "she" knew that Lothar would get the sword and that he would rule all. "She" just hoped he would get to it before Ranma found out or he would have a hard time getting it.  
  
As those last thoughts went through "her" mind so did a pain of relief. Mimicon died as "her" head exploded into hundreds of pieces.  
  
Ranma enjoyed the sight of Mimicons exploding head she had just hoped that "she" could have been made to suffer longer but Ranma wanted to go back and rest. She was also relieved that Akane didn't see this side of her, this side without any remorse, only anger. She took a deep breath as her anger subsided. Ranma then turned around and went over to where he had left Akane and Asuka's parents. It took her only a few minutes to get there and as she landed she saw Akane and the parents sitting there staring at her. She was about to ask how everything as going when Akane walked over to her and placed a jacket over her shoulders. It was then that Ranma noticed that she was a she and without a shirt. She quickly closed up the jacket and walked over to Asuka's parents.  
  
Ranma looked at the two adults, she could tell that the brainwashing was done and by the dried tears that Akane had told them everything. "You two can rest now, that demon won't come back anymore." Ranma said with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
Satoro and Usagi sat there holding each other and staring at the young red headed girl. From what they had seen before they had a feeling that this was the same person as the young man who had flown away. After several moments of silence Satoro was able to speak. "Who or what are you? No human can have wings like you have."  
  
"Me, my name is Ranma Saotome and for what I am, let's just say that part of me is the same as the one I just chased of. Don't worry even though I'm part demon I am a human at heart. I will do everything in my power to rid this world of demons and protect anyone in danger. I can understand if you are afraid and I don't blame you. But enough about me. Has Akane explained things to you?" Ranma knelt in front of the two and looked at them.  
  
"Yes she told us everything she knew, about what she knew of the demon and about our daughter. Thank you for saving her." Both Satoro and Usagi bowed to her.  
  
"You don't have to thank me, all I want you two to do is go over to where your daughter is. When she comes to she will need your support."  
  
"You are right but we want to do something for you. We will go and see our daughter in the hospital and our cabin has been paid for another 5 days. We want you two to stay here in our cabin. There is enough to eat and drink so you should be comfortable. We will tell the reception and if you would leave the key to the cabin at the reception when you leave."  
  
"We'd be delighted to stay here, it's a very nice resort. Thank you and tell your daughter we said hi. I will see her when we get back and thank you again." Akane made a polite bow to thank them.  
  
"We will tell her and again thank you for helping us." Satoro and Usagi got up and packed their stuff and left as soon as they where done. Ranma and Akane helped them to pack and after they where done they send them off.  
  
When they where gone Ranma and Akane went back to the cabin and first thing Ranma did was pick up her bath supplies. When Akane asked what she was going to do all she said was: "I'm going to take a nice long hot bath. This is a hot spring resort after all."  
  
"Oh wait for me, I'll go with you. Akane immediately picked up her bath supplies and both where off to take a nice hot bath. When they reached the hot springs each went their separate ways. "Let's say we meet back here in about 2 hours."  
  
"Two hour?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that's how long I'm going to soak in the tub so to speak. That is if you don't mind it?"  
  
"No, no I don't mind but I though that a long soak in your eyes would be about an hour. But if you take longer I don't mind. If I'm not here in two hours I'll be back at the cabin okay?" Akane didn't think she would be in the spring for two hours.  
  
"Done, also if I'm not here in two hours you go on ahead okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Both them went their own way, Akane to the side meant for female guests and Ranma to the side meant for male guests.  
  
As Akane was getting undressed she remembered something, Ranma was still a she. Oh well it's her problem now. Akane finished undressing and put away her clothes and made her way to the spring area and as she slipped in the water she immediately relaxed. "Ahh now this is nice." She closed her eyes and relaxed.  
  
Ranma in her turn got some strange looks from people exiting the springs but she paid them no attention as she got undressed. When she was done she went over to the springs and as she walked in she noticed that many of the men there turned away with a red face. "What's up with everyone here?" She just shook her head and stepped in the hot spring. As soon as she had stepped in she felt a tingle and suddenly she knew why everyone was looking at HER. Ranma changed back into his male from and noticed even stranger looks on the people's faces. Oh well to late to do anything about it now. I'm here to relax and not to worry so I'll do just that.  
  
Ranma found a nice and quiet spot, he closed his eyes and he dozed off. The fight with Mimicon tired him so a nap would do him good.  
  
Akane was in the spring side for female guests, she had dozed of for an hour it seemed and she felt completely relaxed, she decided to get out and go back to the cabin. She knew that she had told Ranma that they would meet in two hours but she had enough of the spring now. She got out and after drying of she got dressed and went back to the cabin. Once she was in the cabin she looked around and noticed that it was a nice and luxurious cabin. After examining the cabin she found enough food to last the two of them for a week or even more. "I know what I'll do. Ranma told me that he liked my cooking so I'm gonna make him a nice dinner. But what should I make? She rummaged through the things and she found a cookbook. She saw that it contained a lot of foreign recipes and after looking through the ingredients she found out that she could make a lot of the food in the book. After looking at some more recipes she found one she like, Hungarian goulash. "I'll try and make this, hmm let's see." Akane then collected the ingredients and examined the recipe. "Ok here we go." Rolling up her sleeves Akane went to work. This would be quit a challenge.  
  
Ranma opened his eyes, yawning he stretched and looked at the time and saw that he had slept for almost three hours. "Whoa that was a great nap, Akane is probably back at the cabin. I'll go join her." He got out of the water dried of and he was on his way. When he reached the house he could smell something very delicious coming from inside. Hmm smells great, wonder what it is.  
  
As he came in he looked in the kitchen and saw Akane at work, she was setting the table and finishing the meal. Akane was covered in what seemed to be tomatoes and other kinds of vegetables. Whoa looks like she's been fighting something.  
  
"Hey Akane. Need a hand?" Ranma entered the kitchen and walked over to the table. He was a pan with some kind of sauce and another one with white rice. "This smells and looks great Akane, what is it?"  
  
"Oh hi Ranma, how was the hot spring?"  
  
"Man it was great, I needed a little nap and some relaxation, now what is this, it smells fantastic and I'm starving?"  
  
"Oh this, this is called goulash and I made it after finding a cookbook with many different recipes in it. I thought you'd be hungry and though I'd make some food. Now sit down and enjoy, I hope you like it." Akane took of her apron and sat washed up a bit and sat down across to Ranma.  
  
"Well like I said, it smells great so here's to a few days of R&R."  
  
Picking up a spoon they took a bite and after tasting it their eyes grew and without any other words they emptied the plates and kept eating until everything was gone.  
  
"That was great Akane, you truly did great." Ranma got up and cleaned the table. He walked up behind Akane and placed his hands on her shoulders. Whoa she's tense.  
  
"Hey Akane, you're tense, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that so much has happened to me in such a short time. You becoming my fiancée and then finding out you where part demon after being kidnapped by one. After that you fought another demon and after killing it I find out that a friend of mine was kidnapped by demons and that her parents where brainwashed by demons. So you see that is a reason for someone to be tense."  
  
"I see what you mean, well you just sit back and relax." Ranma started to rub Akane's shoulders and gently began to massage them to get the tension out of them.  
  
"That feels great Ranma, where did you learn that?" Akane closed her eyes and as Ranma continued she began to relax considerably.  
  
"Hey I had Samantha to practice on you know. When she would come back from school she would be tense just like you and I decided to see if I could do something about that and after reading a few books about massage and pressure points and such I got pretty good at it. Samantha told me that she could just close her eyes and fall asleep.." Ranma noticed Akane's slower breathing and smiled. "Just like you it seems." He continued to loosen her muscles and then picked her up to put her to bed. He put her in the large two-person bed stepped outside.  
  
When he got outside he noticed that the sun had begun to set. Taking a deep breath Ranma closed his eyes and begun a slow kata. The kata wasn't meant to train his body but to train his ki and demonic powers. As he went through the movements of the kata a blue aura formed around him. The aura continued to grow until it was twice as big as he was and slowly the form of the aura changed. The aura took on what seemed to be a human form. As it changed someone who saw the aura and Ranma would be able to see the resemblance. All of a sudden a bright red, fire like, aura appeared around the blue aura and after a few moments this aura changed also. At first it looked like a larger version of the blue aura but then it continued to change. Soon wings could be seen coming from the aura and it changed even more. Where the blue aura's forms were somewhat gentle and round. The red aura looked more menacing and "sharp" around the edges, it was as if the red aura was some kind of armor. Both auras went through the exact same motions as Ranma for one difference. Where the blue aura's and Ranma's moves where in a way gentle, precise and soothing the movements of the red aura where, even though they went through the exact same motions, different. Instead of being gentle and soothing the red auras move where vicious and could strike fear in peoples hearts. By this time Ranma had been performing the kata for almost an hour and as he went on the auras continued to change. They seemed to be merging, the blue aura just slightly smaller then the red one and the image became so clear that someone seeing the aura would recognize Ranma as if he was looking at mono-colored photo. The auras grew brighter every passing second and all of a sudden, when Ranma stopped his kata and opened his eyes, the aura's disappeared.  
  
Even though Ranma had been doing the kata for well over an hour he wasn't sweating. He did not look tired, quiet the opposite, he looked relaxed and at peace. Looking at the horizon he was able to see the last rays of sunshine as the sun completely set. Looking at the beautiful scene before him he vowed that nothing would prevent him from ever seeing a sunset again. He would outlive any demon getting in his way. He took one last deep breath and went back inside and over to the other room with the single bed. Even though he felt at peace there was still something bothering him, what was Lothar up to? He hoped that Dante would arrive soon so they could try and find out what he was up to. After tossing and turning for a few hours Ranma finally fell asleep.  
  
Ranma looked truly at peace as he slept, or so Akane thought as she looked down on the sleeping Ranma. She had awoken a few moments ago and decided to check up on Ranma. When she entered the room she found him asleep in bed and looking at him she smiled. Where Ranma's life seemed to be very chaotic he now looked truly at peace and relaxed. She exited the room and outside after putting on her own gi. She decided to do some working out, usually she would go out for a jog but this time she decided to skip the jogging and work on her body control. She still remembered the first time she sparred with Ranma. To put it simple she sucked, Ranma decked her with a single strike. When Ranma awoke she would ask him if he would be willing to train with her. One of the most important goals in her life was to become a highly skilled martial artist. In her eyes Ranma would be a very good teacher. She looked around and after concentrating for a few minutes she began a kata of her own. To someone who was trained in martial arts this kata would look fluently and controlled. Yet if someone who was capable of being a teacher saw the kata he or she would see that it looked to forced and stiff and Akane thought the same. She could somehow feel that she was moving to stiffly and uncontrolled. She tried to force herself in doing better and being more controlled. All of a sudden she heard someone speaking to her.  
  
"Don't force yourself, let the movements come to you naturally. If you force yourself you will only do worse. Rest for a few minutes and then try again."  
  
Akane stopped and turned around, she saw a somewhat sleepy Ranma looking at her. "Ranma, you're awake. I did not expect you to wake up so early. It's barely 7 in the morning."  
  
"Oh I always sleep for but a few hours a night, comes with being a demon hunter I guess." Ranma stepped of the porch and stretched himself, popping back a few bones.  
  
"Huh what do you mean comes with being and demon hunter?"  
  
"Well most of the time Dante and I did the hunting at night so we would only get a few hours sleep every night. At first this was hard because I truly liked to sleep but I got used to it."  
  
"Oh I see." Akane looked around a bit nervous, she wanted to ask for Ranma's help but she felt uneasy asking him.  
  
"What's the matter Akane, you look nervous." Ranma walked over to Akane and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's just that. How should I put this? Well you said before that I should relax and let the movements come to me naturally. I can't exactly see what you mean and ohm would you help me with that?" There she had asked him for his help now she hoped he would be willing to help.  
  
"You mean you would like me to help you out with martial arts and such? I would love to. Well let's begin right away." Ranma stepped back a bit looked at Akane. "Now look at me and tell me what's the difference between my and your kata. Ranma the slowly began his kata, moving through it slowly and fluently as if this was second nature to him.  
  
Akane stood there mouth agape. She had rarely seen someone performing a kata so beautifully or so controlled.  
  
Ranma went through the kata and when he was done he turned to Akane. "Now Akane tell me what was the difference between my kata and your kata?"  
  
"That's easy, yours was so much more advanced and difficult than mine."  
  
"Wrong! Look again and now compare with your kata." Ranma began anew and when he was done he faced Akane again.  
  
Akane was silent for a few minutes while she compared her kata with Ranma's. Then it hit her, Ranma performed the exact same kata as she had, it only looked harder and more advanced. "It was the same as mine. But it looked so much better and more controlled."  
  
"I know, that's because I let the moves come to me naturally, I did not force my body to perform the moves. Now that you know that I want you to try, don't use your mind to force your body. Let your body and mind work in perfect harmony."  
  
"But I don't know how." Akane really wanted to try but she had no idea how to do it.  
  
"Just try, relax take a few deep breathes and then try again." Ranma stepped back and watched Akane as she took several deep breaths to relax.  
  
Akane closed her eyes and relaxed and when she felt ready she began. She wasn't even at it for 2 minutes when Ranma called out.  
  
"Wrong, you are forcing yourself. Try again."  
  
Akane wanted to say something but Ranma interrupted her. "Don't speak, just try again." Ranma's voice was strict and she knew not to question him. She started again and this time she didn't even last 30 seconds before Ranma interrupted.  
  
"Again!" Akane sighed and begun anew and again she was interrupted. This went on for almost two hours and slowly she had begun to lose her temper.  
  
Ranma saw that Akane was getting annoyed, he knew this would happen and he could use this. "Stop! Let's stop for a while and get something to eat." Ranma didn't wait for Akane's response, he simply went inside and whipped up some breakfast, the one meal he was actually good at making.  
  
Akane followed Ranma inside and sat down at the table and waited. When Ranma was done he set the table and both ate.  
  
Ranma was the first one to speak during their breakfast. "Akane, a word of advice. When you practice martial arts don't lose your temper. Losing your temper will have a negative effect on your ability to learn. You know why?"  
  
Akane was clinging to every word Ranma said. "No, why?"  
  
"When you get emotionally upset you will try harder to do it right and get angrier when you fail. In other words, when you loose your temper you will go and force yourself in doing things right and when you fail you will force yourself even more. So when you fail don't get upset, I know this is hard but try. If you are able to in a way "ignore" your failures you will be on your way to learning. So when you're ready we'll go at it again."  
  
"Yes, I will try." Akane quickly finished her breakfast and when she was done they went outside again to practice.  
  
To be continued. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ranma May Cry.  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
'': Chinese ^ ^: Telepathy  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Akane again closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to relax. Once she felt at ease she began again. This time it wasn't Ranma who interrupted her but she stopped herself. Looking at Ranma, "I know I know, to forced." Remembering Ranma's words she began anew and after only a minute Ranma interrupted her and she had to begin anew. This went on for almost four hours, without any success. Sometimes Akane would stop by herself but most of the times it was Ranma who interrupted her. Even though she tried she couldn't help but feel her temper rise. Just when she was about to pop Ranma stopped her and they went back inside to get something to eat. During their meal neither of them spoke they ate and went back outside.  
  
When they came outside Ranma stopped Akane when she tried to begin. "Akane tell me do you know capoeira?"  
  
"Yes I've heard of it and seen some demonstrations, look pretty neat."  
  
"Well it is but that's besides the point. For capoeira the basis is the ginga. Let me show you." Ranma took a step back and showed her the ginga. He started out with his left foot behind. His right foot was placed forward and in a straight line with his left. His right knee was bent in angel of about 90 degrees and his left leg was only slightly bend. His right foot pointed slightly outward and his weight was distributed on both legs and he used his right hand for balance. Then he began the ginga, he moved his left leg parallel to his right and put it down after making what you might call a side step. His right leg did not leave the ground and all the while he kept his body as low as possible. As soon as he had put down his left foot he swept his right foot behind his left. As he moved his right foot he also moved his left arm away from his chin and without leaving a gap in the defense his right arm came in front of his chin. Now he was in the opposite position as when he started. He started out slow and somewhat stiff and then picked up speed and slowly it began to look as if he was dancing in a way. The moves looked so naturally. After a few minutes Ranma stopped. "Well this is what's called the ginga and like I said it's the basis of capoeira. Everyone who learns capoeira must be able to perform the ginga without thinking, as if it was the same as walking. I want you to consider your movements as the ginga, it must become like a second nature to you. You understand why I showed you the ginga?"  
  
"I think so. It was because unlike many martial arts in capoeira you keep moving you never stand still in one place and you have to keep yourself moving without thinking. If you start to think about how you move you might let your guard down. If you think you will have two things on your mind and that can be bad when you're in say a fight. So if you are able to move about and react without thinking you can keep your mind on other things. Thus gaining an advantage when you fight someone who has to think about how he moves." Slowly it became clear to Akane that being able to perform moves without actually thinking about them would allow you to work out a "scenario" for your fight. To think in advance like in chess.  
  
"Bingo, now try again and remember don't lose your temper." Ranma stepped back and waited for Akane to begin.  
  
Akane began and this time she was able to continue for almost 2 minutes before Ranma interrupted her. Stopping she began anew and again she was interrupted. She was however able to perform the first moves in the kata without thinking but when she came to the point where one move went over into another she started to thinking on how to do them and thus forced herself. This went on until it was time for dinner so they had dinner. Akane was now to tired to even speak but she would not give up. After eating they went outside again.  
  
Ranma saw that Akane was getting very tired and he knew she was getting close.  
  
Akane having rested a bit during dinner began and like every other time she failed. By now it was getting close to ten o'clock she was tired, sweaty and wanted nothing more then to take a bath and go to bed. "Ranma can we continue this tomorrow? I'm very tired and want to go to bed."  
  
"Why don't you give it one more try and then you can have a bath and go to bed. Okay?"  
  
"Oh okay but just one more time, I'm exhausted." Akane tried to find her focus but was way to tired but still she tried. By now she was so tired that she couldn't even think. She began and to her it seemed as if she didn't move at all. Even though she didn't know it herself she was going through the kata perfectly. Everyone seeing her could see that she was tired yet it also looked as if the kata was second nature to her. When Akane stopped her eyes where wide open and she was very much awake. She had felt how she moved through the kata without thinking what so ever. She turned and looked at Ranma, a very surprised look on her face. "How did I do that?"  
  
Ranma stood there smiling at her he knew that she would get it right this time. "That's easy, by now you where so tired that you couldn't even think straight. Am I right?"  
  
"Uh yes." Akane wasn't sure what this had to do with it.  
  
"Well when someone forces him or herself he or she thinks in order to do something. Well by now you where too tired to think so you just did it without thinking. Remember how you felt when you performed the kata just now and when you try another kata try and see if you can use that memory to your advantage. But again don't force yourself to use the memory, let it come to you. Now I can see you're tired so why not go inside and take a bath. When you're done I'll give you a massage."  
  
"But I don't wanna take a bath. I wanna keep going." Akane stepped forward but she was so tired that she almost collapsed if Ranma hadn't caught her.  
  
"I know you want to go on but right now you need some rest, tomorrow we will continue. Tomorrow you will try some other, more complex kata's and when you get the hang of that we will begin to spar. During our sparring sessions you will se that you can now fight without forcing yourself to do things. The movements will come to you more naturally. Remember one thing even though you will be able to focus on other things during a fight, this doesn't mean you can fight someone without thinking about the fight. If you fight a highly skilled fighter you will finds yourself forcing to do think about the fight fully. This is something to help improve your skills, not something to rely on blindly. Now I'll help you get inside and into the bathroom." Without saying another word Ranma helped Akane inside and helped her in the bathroom.  
  
Akane even though she was tired managed to scrub herself and she sank into the bath. As soon as she got in she felt the tiredness flowing from her muscles. Closing her eyes Akane dozed off. Sometime later Akane was awoken by a voice calling her. It was Ranma asking if she was ok. Akane stretched herself and even though she hadn't slept long she felt revitalized. "Yes, I'm fine. I just dozed off. I'll be done in a few minutes." With that Akane got out of the tub and as soon as she stepped out of the tub her legs wobbled. Even though she felt revitalized she was still very tired. It took her about 20 minutes or so to dry of and get dressed. When she was done she left the bathroom after cleaning up a bit and found Ranma in the living room. He sat there reading seemed to be a book. It looked like a very old book.  
  
Ranma just finished the chapter she was reading and when he looked up he saw Akane entering the room. "AH I see you're done, lie down on bed and I'll give you a massage. Trust me tomorrow you will feel a lot better. Oh and one more thing, I need you to take of your shirt and if possible your pants."  
  
"WHAT!? Why should I strip for you?" All of a sudden anger rushed over her as perverted thoughts entered her mind.  
  
"Hey it's just that giving a massage fully clothed is darn hard. Hey don't worry I won't do anything. Just lie down and relax. If you want I'll turn around while you get ready. Hey and what if I see you in your underwear, I've seen myself and Samantha in underwear or even naked." Ranma got of the couch and walked away, his back towards Akane.  
  
Somehow hearing how he had seen Samantha naked relaxed her and it was the tone in his voice that told her that he wasn't lying. "Hesitant at first she slowly took of her shirt and pants an lay down on the cough. "Okay, I'm ready, but remember don't try anything funny or I will hurt you. Got that?"  
  
"Yes ma'm." Ranma saluted Akane and walked over to the cough. He began with Akane's shoulders and immediately he felt Akane relax but she somehow still felt stiff or a bit stressed. Sighing Ranma got up and went over to the sink. He knew a way to make Akane more at ease bit he didn't like it that much but hey if it helped Akane to relax. Filling a glass with water he emptied it over his head and voila instant redhead.  
  
Akane had barely noticed that Ranma had left. Suddenly she felt two gentle and slender hands massage her shoulders. Glancing behind her she saw Ranma- chan sitting there working at her shoulders. "Hey Ranma what happened?" Akane was puzzled as to why Ranma had triggered the curse.  
  
"It's just that I could feel that you where still a bit uncomfortable with my touch. I thought that you might feel more at ease if it was a girl that massaged. Also when I'm like this my hands are more gentle and agile so it would help when I massage someone." Ranma continued and saw Akane wince as she undid a "knot" in her shoulders.  
  
"I see, thank you to consider that. Ouch, hey go easy will you." Akane winced several times as Ranma kneaded several muscles.  
  
"I am going easy it's just that you have a lot of "knots" and I have to get rid of them if I want to help0 you relax. Don't worry it won't be long, I will first "unknot" your muscles and after that you will feel yourself relax. You ready?" Ranma stopped her massaging as she waited for Akane's response.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready."  
  
And so Ranma began, as quickly as Akane's body allowed her Ranma began to get rid of the "knots" in her body. Ranma finished after about 15 minutes of wincing and pain. Then the way Ranma massaged all together, she gently and slowly began to kneed her body and stroking it. It was as if she was trying to push the exhaustion and pain out of Akane's body.  
  
To Akane it felt as if Ranma's hands had the same temperature as a nice warm bath.  
  
Little did she know that Ranma was using her powers to heat up her hands. As Ranma moved over Akane's body she transferred some warmth in Akane's muscles.  
  
Akane had been massaged before but never like this, she felt warm, sleepy but most importantly completely relaxed and when she closed she dozed of.  
  
Ranma noticed Akane breathing slowed and felt her heartbeat slow down as well. "Goodnight Akane." Ranma whispered as she continued her massaging. All in all Ranma went on with the massage for almost one hour. By the time she was done it was already 12 o'clock. When she was done she gently picked Akane up being ever so careful not to wake her she put her to bed. Ranma then stepped outside to look at the night sky. The starts shone brightly and Ranma smiled. Even though the trip had been mend to help her find out what had been happening to her when she nearly killed Kuno it had turned out quiet differently. She had fought two tough demons on one day and now she was helping Akane to improve her skills. Besides from the demon part Ranma felt happy about the things happening.  
  
Yet it still worried her that demon activity was so high here. Glancing back inside and looking at the sleeping form of Akane Ranma decided to pick up her hunting business. Even though he had promised Dante and Trish to not go out on hunts she felt like doing something else then to do nothing and relax. She took out her cell phone to make a call. Even though it was late she knew that the person she would call would be awake or wouldn't be upset if he were awoken. Dante had given him some numbers, which he could call if he wanted to place an ad concerning his line of work. Dialing a number he waited for an answer. After ringing for 4 times there came a voice. "Moshi Moshi Tenaka residence. Who ever you are you better have a good reason to call me this late."  
  
"Heavens darkness." Ranma spoke, this was a password known only to a select group of people.  
  
"Ah Uh sorry about that." The man on the other side immediately came to his senses, all sleep gone from his voice. "Who is this if I might ask?"  
  
"Ranma. I'd like you to place an ad. I'm in the vicinity of Tokyo let them call me when they have a job." With that Ranma hang up the phone. If her guess was correct she wouldn't be bored. Taking one last look at the stars Ranma went back inside to get some sleep.  
  
The following days Ranma would train Akane, every day she would learns a new kata and by the end of the day she would be able to perform it without thinking. Every night Akane was so tired that after Ranma massaged her she would go to bed to sleep. Many of the nights Ranma would step outside and do some working out. Luckily their cabin was in a remote section of the park. The closest cabin to them was at least 1500 feet away and large trees obscured the vision from unwanted eyes. Every knight Ranma would go through a kata and during this kata the two auras would appear and fuse together. As soon as Ranma ended the kata he would smile and go to bed.  
  
When the last day arrived they got out of bed early and instead of teaching Akane another kata Ranma decided to do something else. "Today we will do something else. You and I will spar and see how you have progressed. Are you ready?"  
  
Akane did not have time to discuss this since Ranma was already preparing to begin. Dropping into a comfortable stance she waited. She still remembered very vividly her first and last sparring match with Ranma, it had hurt.  
  
Ranma smiled just by looking at Akane's eyes he knew that she had her mind on other things just like he wanted. Not waiting for Akane to turn her attention to the match he attacked.  
  
Ranma started out with a simple straightforward punch aimed at her head. Akane without even noticing the punch ducked under it and countered with a leg sweep. Ranma had seen the counter coming but let himself be swept. Akane then noticed that Ranma was down on the ground. "Huh Ranma what happened."  
  
"You are what happened, I attacked you and you countered by sweeping my leg." Ranma flipped himself back up and dropped into an aggressive stance waiting for Akane to get ready.  
  
"Huh what do you mean I did nothing I was thinking about the first time we sparred and how I got hurt. I couldn't even have dodged a punch thrown by Kuno."  
  
"You're wrong why do you think I taught you all those kata's and wanted you to be able to do them without thinking? Those kata's consisted out of attacks and defenses used in a fight. Because you where able to perform those without thinking they have become somewhat of a reflex and now you are able to dodge simple and some advanced attacks and in most cases you will be able to counter attack. Now get ready we will continue and now stay with me on the fight but remember don't force yourself or lose you temper. Ready?"  
  
Akane once again dropped into a stance and to Ranma surprise it was an aggressive one also. "You want to play it rough. Okay then. Hajime!"  
  
Ranma immediately sprung into action closing the gap between himself and Akane in an instant.  
  
Akane's eyes went wide when she saw Ranma move. So fast. She saw Ranma right before her and knew that he would attack and that there was nothing she could do. She had taken on this aggressive stance to through Ranma off guard but her plan had backfired. Little did she know that as soon as Ranma had moved she had changed her stance into a defensive one.  
  
Ranma after closing the gap attacked with a vicious roundhouse kick to the head.  
  
Akane ducked under the kick and tried to sweep Ranma's supporting leg.  
  
Ranma saw the counter coming a mile away and pushed of on her supporting leg and performed a back flip landing a few meters away. He did not have time to counter attack again since Akane was upon him.  
  
Akane seeing Ranma flip away immediately rushed him. She planned on catching him off guard. When she came close enough she attacked him with a flurry of punches. If Ranma had been anybody else she would have succeeded but She was up against a seasoned fighter and before she knew it she was on the receiving end of some nasty counters. She immediately changed her strategy and went on the defensive trying to dodge or block as much as possible. She couldn't help but smile a bit as she dodged a large number of the attacks. Before Ranma's training she would have tried to block and overpower her opponent but she now knew that that was not wise. Ranma was far too strong and her best bet would be to dodge and counter attack.  
  
Ranma saw Akane's strategy and in continued his attack. Every now and then he would leave a gap in his defense or wait a moment longer before countering, hoping that Akane would see the chance for a counter attack.  
  
Akane in her turn saw the gaps and immediately countered, sometimes she would counter so viciously that Ranma was taken off guard and Akane managed to get a hit in. But as soon as she had got a hit in she was on the receiving end again and was forced to doge block and get hit.  
  
This game of attacking, dodging, blocking and countering went on for almost an hour in which Akane was pushed to her limits and beyond. She found herself countering with attacks she had never thought of using. Inside she was smiling, almost laughing. She had never experienced a fight like this and was enjoying every second of it.  
  
Ranma in his turn was holding back and was forced to use more power then he had planned on using. Akane had learned a lot in these few days and had become a lot better. She's good but she's getting a bit cocky. Heck she's even leaving holes in her defense for me to attack. Time to finish this. As soon as Akane dared to leave another gap in her defense Ranma attacked. He did not go for the gap as Akane hoped he would. He went for her defense. Attacking with punches and kicks beyond anything Akane had ever experienced Ranma forced her to go into full defense mode.  
  
Akane was stunned when Ranma clashed into her defenses with such force. She was unable to defend against the attacks and son she was hit many times over. Even though the punches hurt they did not hurt her badly. After only a few minutes Akane was down, her defense had been broken and Ranma had ended it with a single leg sweep. She just lay there gasping for air and trying to relax. She had never ever pushed herself this far and she had enjoyed every minute of it. Ranma stood there looking down on Akane and he was smiling. After resting a bit she was able to speak. "Wow that was great, I have never ever experience anything like this. Thank you for helping me to understand the art more. Until no I though that the most important thing was to block and counter with all your strength but no I see that dodging and waiting for a chance is just as if not a more important. What should we do now?"  
  
"We'll go to the hot springs one last time and then go back home. I have to fight Ryoga today and I don't want to keep him waiting. So when you are ready we will go and after that we go back home." Ranma helped Akane to her feet and after getting their bath supplies and some clothes they went to the hot springs.  
  
They did not have a lot of time so after about 30 minutes they came back out and cleaned up the cabin and packed their stuff. They dropped of the key top the cabin at the reception and where on their way back home.  
  
Ryoga and Nabiki where at the field where the fight would take place. They where standing behind a tree and waiting for Ranma and Akane to arrive. "So you understand Ryoga. After I do this you will be ready to take on Ranma and you will win."  
  
Even though he was nervous Ryoga wanted this fight and if this Nabiki girl was right he would be able to win against this Ranma. "Yes I understand but why not do it now?"  
  
"It is best to do this just before we begin so we wait for. Aah look there they are." Nabiki pointed to Ranma and Akane who just arrived at the field.  
  
"Quickly do it so I can begin. I want this fight to get underway so I can obliterate Ranma."  
  
"Okay here goes and so Nabiki pushed a spot on Ryoga's back and wet over to meet Ranma and Akane.  
  
It took them a little over two hours to get back to Nerima and when they got there everyone was already waiting for the fight to start. As soon as they arrived they saw Nabiki coming their way.  
  
Akane ran up ahead to greet her sister but before either where able to say anything a large roar could be heard and turning around they saw Ryoga standing there and by the look in his eyes he was angry.  
  
Nabiki saw the look in his eyes and knew that this would be one hell of a fight but she did not have time to think about anything else as Ryoga raced towards Ranma. HE went straight for Ranma and knocked Nabiki and Akane out of his way.  
  
All of the people saw Ryoga's charge and decided to make some more room for the two fighters. With more room they mend to get over 300 feet away from the "arena".  
  
Ranma was just putting down the backpack when he heard a roar and when he looked up he saw that Ryoga had knocked Akane and Nabiki down and was charging him. "Hey what's going...." Ranma did not have time to finish as Ryoga shoulder rammed him. Ranma was flung backwards where he slammed into a tree hard. Having been caught off guard he had the air knocked out off lungs. Before he had a chance to recover as Ryoga attacked him.  
  
Ryoga had not stopped after he shoulder rammed Ranma he went straight for him and after reaching him he attacked him with all of his strength.  
  
Ranma was getting beaten to a pulp he was completely on the defensive. He tried to calm Ryoga butt the look in his eyes told him enough. Ryoga would not calm down until he was down. He then caught sight of something that shocked him. He saw Akane sitting on the ground holding Nabiki who was unconscious. From the look in Akane's eyes he could tell that she was worried about her sister but also about him. "YO RYOGA STOP THIS NOW. YOU HURT THAT GIRL!"  
  
Ryoga simply sneered and continued his assault never relenting.  
  
Ranma saw that Ryoga didn't care about what he had done to Nabiki and that pissed him off. He would not allow innocent people to get hurt in a fight that did not concern them. "Okay you want to play it hard, fine. Here we go." Ranma stopped blocking Ryoga's attacks and caught both of Ryoga's fists with his hands. Staring into Ryoga's eyes he growled. "You should not have done that Ryoga. Beat me kick me or try to kill me as much as you want but I will not stand by and let innocent bystanders get hurt. You want a fight and you will have it and regret it. GET READY." Ranma started to push Ryoga back.  
  
Ryoga did not even hear Ranma's words all he saw was his enemy. As he was pushed back he pushed back to no avail.  
  
Ranma was pushing Ryoga back and when he had enough distance he to begin get serious. With a burst of inhuman strength he threw Ryoga backwards and rushed in. By now Ranma was so angry that his eyes had turned into twin fires. When he came to Ryoga all hell broke loose as Ranma assaulted Ryoga. He came in and before Ryoga knew what was happening he was on the receiving end of punches and kicks he could do nothing to stop. Ranma ended his assault with a leg sweep that spun Ryoga in the air and as he spun he struck Ryoga's chest with enough strength to send him crashing into a tree.  
  
Ranma knew that that punch was strong enough to knock out any normal human. He was surprised when he saw Ryoga get back to his feet as if nothing had happened. What the fuck. Ranma did not have time to think as Ryoga attacked again and Ranma seeing Ryoga coming immediately went in. The two clashed and neither of them cared about defense all they wanted was to take the other down.  
  
Ranma wanted to knock Ryoga out cold but it seemed Ryoga was out to kill Ranma. He was attacking with such rage and strength that if Ranma had been anyone else he would have been killed.  
  
Ranma had never seen anyone this angry and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. The attacks he used on Ryoga where strong enough to knock out any human. Heck they where strong enough to take out low level demons but Ryoga just kept coming. From the attacks yoga was using he could tell that he was using ki to enhance his strength. All of a sudden it hit him, he had heard about people going mad because they could not control the flow of energy through their body. Normally this would only happen to people who tried to use more energy then their body o mind could handle. Could this have happened to him? Immediately Ranma went on the defensive and concentrated his senses to try and see what was going on with Ryoga's body. All of a sudden his eyes went wide as he saw what was going on. He dropped his defense and was knocked aside by a strong kick to his head. Ryoga did not hesitate and charged Ranma.  
  
Shit I don't know what did this but the energy is eating his own body. He is generating so much energy that his own body is being destroyed by it. Now wonder he went insane, no normal human mind can handle this amount of energy. I have to take him down as quickly as possible. But none of my attacks seem to affect him and I don't want to use my powers. I need to short-circuit him but how? Again Ryoga was upon him and again Ranma was forced to defend. As he dodged and blocked the attacks he was trying to think of a way to take Ryoga down. The problem was that he needed a few moments to think of a way to take him down but Ryoga did not give him a chance to think. I need to get him of off me for so I can think I could try and throw him in the air but he would just fall down and come at me again. Hey wait a minute, that's it. I've never used this attack since learning it from Sam's mother. If I where to use the technique in the city it would damage a lot of buildings but out here I can use it. Glancing around he saw that every bystander including Akane and the unconscious Nabiki where far away from them. "Okay get ready Ryoga here goes." Ranma continued to defend himself as he started to cool down the energy coming from his body and when everything was set up the way he wanted it he attacked. "Amazon secret technique, Hiryu Shoten HA!" Ranma punched upward with an uppercut and before anyone knew what was happening a large hurricane blew Ryoga upwards into the air. Ranma stood there in the center of the hurricane and watched as Ryoga was thrown up into the air. "There's no way he will get up after spinning in there. Concentrating Ranma stopped the flow of energy feeding the hurricane and watched as Ryoga plummeted down. He knew that the fall would not kill Ryoga but it should knock him out.  
  
Ryoga met the ground up close and personal, struggling he got to his feet as some blood dribbled form his mouth. As soon as he was up he found his target alive and well and the rage took control of him again as he attacked.  
  
Ranma saw Ryoga coming and gasped, how could someone get up after that? Man what do I have to do to knock him down. If this keeps up he will get mortally wounded and... Oh man, that's just too crude to do to a man but he has to be taken down or he will die. Ranma prepared himself and charged at Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga met Ranma head on and attacked him. Yet suddenly he hesitated when Ranma asked him a question that had nothing to do with this fight.  
  
"Say Ryoga do you know Johnny Cage form Mortal Combat?" Ranma saw Ryoga hesitating and saw his chance. "Sorry bout this man."  
  
All of a sudden Ranma disappeared before Ryoga's eyes and before he had a chance to look for him something hit him in place where he could not ignore the pain.  
  
Every boy seeing Ranma's attack heard a nearly audible crunching sound as they gripped their private parts.  
  
Ryoga's eyes went up in his head as he lost consciousness. He did not hit the ground as Ranma caught him.  
  
After catching Ryoga Ranma ran over to Akane and Nabiki. "How's Nabiki?"  
  
"She's unconscious but what about Ryoga?"  
  
"I need to get him to a doctor but not a normal one. I need one who is specialized in the flow of chi or ki in a human body."  
  
"I know someone, doctor Tofu."  
  
"Oh yeah. Here let me take Nabiki too so he can look at her too." Ranma knelt down and gently picked up Nabiki. Not waiting another minute he got up and ran. Running as fast as he could he noticed that Akane was trying to follow him as he made his way to Tofu's clinic.  
  
To be continued. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ranma May Cry.  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
'': Chinese ^ ^: Telepathy  
  
Chapter twelve.  
  
Bounding from rooftop to rooftop it took Ranma but a few minutes to reach tofu's clinic while carrying Nabiki and Ryoga. He landed in front of Tofu's clinic and ran inside, knocking the door off its hinges. "Doc you here!"  
  
Ranma stormed through the waiting room and into the treatment room. Once he was inside he saw Tofu sitting in a chair sipping tea. Or at least he was sipping tea until Ranma stormed into the front door.  
  
It did not take Tofu long to determine that something was wrong. He could see that Nabiki had a head wound, easily treated. But the boy looked like he had been beaten to a pulp, he was blue all over and Tofu was almost certain that some of his bones where broken. Yet all that paled in when he felt the amount of ray chi radiating from him. "Put Nabiki down in that chair over there and put him on the bed and take of his clothes." Tofu wasted no time whatsoever, as soon as Ranma had put down Ryoga he helped take of his clothes and examined him. "Tell me what happened to him, why is he so beat up?"  
  
"I fought him, I know him from when I was younger his name is Ryoga. A few days ago I ran into him and he wanted to fight me, he wanted to finish a fight that we didn't finish all those years ago so I accepted. When I arrived at place where we would fight he came charging at me like a mad bull. At first I thought he was just anxious to fight. But as the fight progressed I found him unreasonable and when I hit him he showed no signs whatsoever. I know that I hit him hard enough to knock out any normal human but he just kept going. When I tried to sense his chi flow I found it very irregular and it looked as if his own body was being consumed to create all that raw energy. I don't know what did this to him but I know that he had to be helped so I came here. Akane will be following soon." Ranma stood next to Tofu as he examined Ryoga. "Can you help him?"  
  
"I think I can, I know what can do this to a human body. You see there is a pressure point on the human body that when triggered it will force the body to generate large amounts of raw chi. This would give any person above normal strength and abilities but it also has a big disadvantage. When used the body will generate all that energy and in the process the body will be consumed to create this energy. Also the person will go into an uncontrolled rage due to the large amount of chi. I can undo this but when I do this, his body will stop generating chi all together and he will discharge all of his remaining chi. In other words when I undo this he will die unless someone can replace the energy that will be missing. I would do this but I can't generate the amount of chi to sustain him by myself. I will need the energy of at least three healthy strong people so we will have to wait for Akane before we..." All of a sudden Tofu felt a huge amount of chi behind him and unlike Ryoga's this energy was controlled. He turned around and saw Ranma standing there enveloped by chi.  
  
"Will this suffice Doctor?" Ranma's voice was dead serious, it was obvious that he wanted to help Ryoga.  
  
"Ranma how is it possible that you can generate this much energy? Never mind no time for it now, yes that will suffice but will you be okay if you give of so much energy?" Tofu stepped aside as Ranma stepped closer and placed his hands on Ryoga's abdomen.  
  
"I'll be fine, tell me when to begin."  
  
"Very well, let's begin. When I push his pressure point all of the energy in his body will discharge. This discharge can be very powerful at close range so you better stand back until after he discharged his energy."  
  
"No I will be okay I want to be as quick as possible to help him. Do it!"  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing, like I said the discharge will be strong. Here I go." Tofu leaned in and pushed a pressure point on Ryoga's chest and he quickly jumped back.  
  
All of the energy in Ryoga's body left him in a single burst and like Tofu had said, at close range this was a powerful blast. Ranma's shirt was ripped to shreds and his pants where torn. Otherwise he seemed unaffected by the discharge. "DO it now Ranma, I will tell you when to stop."  
  
Not waiting any longer Ranma began to feed his chi into Ryoga's body. He just hoped that he was able to completely contain his demonic powers so that they wouldn't hurt Ryoga.  
  
Tofu stood there staring at the scene unfolding before him. Ranma was giving off large amounts of energy but it looked as if he could do this for hours. What's with this boy? Ranma seems to be capable of generating more energy then I have anyone I know. How is this possible?  
  
Little did Tofu know that Ranma was trained in the use of his chi and in the use of ki for attacks and strengthening his body. One of his stronger ki attacks would take more energy then he would give off in the way he was doing now. Okay now he had to show Tofu his aura in order for him to see if the energy he was giving off was enough to help Ryoga.  
  
Ranma was still re-charging Ryoga when Akane came running in. As soon as she entered the door she was overwhelmed by the energy in the room. She saw Ranma standing there glowing bright blue and he seemed to be transferring his energy in Ryoga's body. She saw Nabiki lying in a chair and looked at Tofu. "What's going on here, what's Ranma doing and how are they?"  
  
"Oh Akane, Ranma is using his own chi to recharge Ryoga's body. When I checked him over I found out that somehow a very powerful and dangerous pressure point had been triggered. This pressure point would force his body to generate large amounts of chi but it would also destroy his body and make him go insane. In order for me to cure him I would have to press a pressure point that would discharge all of his chi from his body. As soon as I did this in would have to have someone who would be able to recharge him so to speak. Normally it would take at least three healthy people to do this but Ranma by himself is able of generating the energy needed. "Ranma you can stop now, all we can do now is to let him rest, I will get you some water and check Nabiki over." Tofu walked away and filled glass with cold water and wanted to give it to Ranma but he slipped over a piece of Ranma's shirt. Now instead of handing Ranma the glass he emptied the glass by splashing it in his face. What happened then shocked him even more then the other events. Where there had been a healthy young boy before there now stood an almost naked, buxtious and wet redhead. Tofu suddenly felt a large amount of blood flowing to his nose and other areas. He then felt someone pull his arm and when he looked he saw Akane.  
  
"Doctor this is not the time trust me when I tell you that that is still Ranma and he will explain after you help Nabiki okay. And Ranma cover yourself up will you?"  
  
"Okay Akane." Not looking at Ranma Tofu went over to Nabiki to check her over while Ranma used some blankets to cover herself up. She then sat down on the bed and watched as Tofu checked Nabiki.  
  
"Man when will I get some rest, for as long as I can remember my life has been as chaotic as hell. Probably has something to do with my demonside, oh well."  
  
Tofu was quickly done with Nabiki, she was just unconscious and had a concussion. "She'll be fine aside form a slight headache and."  
  
Nabiki slowly opened her eyes and groaned. "Oh my head, what happened? The last I remember was Ryoga screaming and then waking up here." She looked around and saw Ranma, Akane and Tofu looking at her. Tofu in his turn had a somewhat stern look on his face.  
  
"Nabiki are you okay?" Akane felt relieved now that Nabiki was awake.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, just have a headache."  
  
"Ahum, Nabiki can I ask you something?" Tofu was looking at her with a look that told her that something was wrong.  
  
"Uh sure." Nabiki wasn't sure what Tofu was going to ask but she had a bad feeling.  
  
"A few days ago you came here for a book about pressure points. Tell me what did you do with the book, I mean you told me that it was for school but did you use it for something else?"  
  
As soon as Tofu mentioned pressure points he got Ranma's and Akane's attention.  
  
"I uh well." Nabiki wasn't sure what to say, she knew she was in trouble.  
  
Ranma got up from he bed and walked over to Nabiki. "Nabiki did you use the book for your own gain. Did you use the knowledge in the book to make Ryoga stronger so he would win the fight?"  
  
Tofu decided not to interfere Ranma with her interrogation, he had a feeling that she would do just fine.  
  
"Don't think about lying because I can see it in your eyes now TELL ME! DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT USE THE KNOWLEDGE IN THE BOOK FOR YOUR OWN GAIN. AT THE RISK OF SOMEONE ELSES LIFE.!!" Ranma was now screaming because when she thought about it all became clear. Nabiki wanted to make some profit and if he was right almost everyone there would have bet on her while she would bet on Ryoga.  
  
"I didn't mean any harm to come to him, all I wanted to do was make some profit." By now tears where welling up in Nabiki's eyes.  
  
Akane was furious at what Nabiki had done but she couldn't see her sister in tears so she placed a hand on Ranma's arm. "That's enough Ranma, she's sorry for what she's done."  
  
"I can see that but Ryoga could have died because of her greed for money and that's unacceptable."  
  
"I know but trust me when daddy hears about this she will get what's coming to her. Also I know a way to punish her myself, that is if she doesn't want dad to find out about what happened." She then turned to Nabiki and smiled. "Nabiki what do you say we make I deal."  
  
By now Nabiki had pushed away her tears and was looking at Akane with her business look. "What kind of deal Akane?"  
  
"I you agree to what I have in mind I won't tell daddy what happened. I won't tell you what I have in mind you either agree or you don't agree. What do you say?"  
  
"I don't like where this is going but I don't want daddy to find out what dad will do to me when he finds out. I agree, what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Okay that's a deal. Starting tomorrow we will start your martial arts training again. You have been slacking off too much so we will have to work hard. If Ranma is willing to help out then you will get better really fast. Also you will give Ryoga some money for him to get home after he is well enough to travel and you will pay for some clothes for Ranma. Considering his clothes where torn when he helped Ryoga. Oh and if you try and skip on any of the things I said I will tell dad and drag you off to the dojo myself. SO now when you are ready let's go home." She then turned to Ranma and smiled at her. "So Ranma you think that this will suffice?"  
  
"NO, when Ryoga comes to I want Nabiki to apologize to him in person." Ranma glared at Nabiki who just nodded and turned away from her glare. "Then that's settled, that is unless doctor Tofu has something to ad or ask."  
  
"Well I think that what you had in mind is good enough for me but I was curious about what happened to you Ranma. Why are you a girl now, I mean I thought you where a boy?"  
  
"Trust me when I tell you that I'm a boy, you see a few months ago I . . . . . ." And so Ranma told Tofu about his encounter with the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. After she had finished her story they all went back home. Nabiki was quiet all the way home and when she came home she went straight for her room. Ranma was about to go upstairs and take a bath when Kasumi came up to her.  
  
"Ranma, I have a letter for you, here you go." Kasumi handed Ranma what seemed to be an airmail letter.  
  
Ranma looked at the letter to see whom it was from, when she saw the address she knew who it was from and smile came on her face. She didn't wait with opening the letter, she opened it and took out a letter and when she checked the envelope she found two rings inside. By now everyone had joined them in the living room because it was almost dinnertime. Ranma looked at the two rings and her look went from a happy one to a sad one. She opened the letter and read it.  
  
Hello Ranma,  
  
It's been some time since we last heard from you so we decided to ask Dante where you where. He told us that we would have the best chance of reaching you at the Tendo Dojo in Nerima. So if you're reading this letter then we've found you. Together with this letter you'll find a small box in this box is something that we felt should be in your possession.  
  
Recently when we visited Samantha's grave we found your engagement ring on top of the grave. We decided to take it with us because we where afraid that it would be stolen and we couldn't allow that to happen. So inside the envelope you'll find that ring but you'll also find Samantha's ring. You see before she was buried they gave us back the ring they found on her body. Fortunately it wasn't destroyed in the fire so we decided to give that to you also.  
  
About one week after she died we found her diary and when we read it we found a passage concerning the ring she had bought for you. After reading it we came to the conclusion that the both of you bought the ring at the same shop, go figure. The passage in her diary described something the storeowner told her concerning the ring.  
  
"This ring is the sister ring of another ring. These two rings are one of a kind. It is said tat these rings where created by God himself. Each ring is unique in it's own way while still similar to one and other."  
  
"God, is said to have created these rings for there will come a time in which Darkness threatens the light of humanity in this world.  
  
"You see in the early days after creating man's worst enemy, man, God was resting. During his rest it's said he had a vision foretelling almost every important event that will happen to our world. If you ask me he had just smoked a joint and had a bad trip or something alike. Anyway, the vision showed him every important event up until the point that Darkness threatens our very existence. From this point on nothing has been determined. After having seen that, he decided to create this ring and the other one. It's said that when the moment of Darkness nears these two rings will find their way to each other. When in the hands of a chosen warrior these two rings will show their true form and unleash their hidden power. It's not known who or what kind of warrior the chosen one will be. Neither is known what the true form of these rings is."  
  
After having told Samantha this story she had asked if she still wanted to buy the ring. Well you know how Sam was, when she sees something she likes, her mind is set. After having heard the story she told the storeowner that this story only strengthened he decision to buy the ring so she did just that. Now who would have guessed that you would buy the other ring for Sam? This only shows that you two where truly meant for each other and that which happened to you both shouldn't have happened.  
  
Again we want you to understand that we do not blame you for Samantha's death. Please let us know how you're doing and when possible come visit us. Also we heard from Dante the reason why you where going to Japan. We hope you're getting along with the fiancée your father set you up with. We would rather had it you'd be with Samantha now but that's not possible.  
  
We really miss you, Tom and Hinako Conners.  
  
  
  
Ranma folded the letter and stared at the two rings in her hand, tears where in here eyes. Soun saw Ranma standing there with two rings in her hands and his mind went into marriage mode. "Oh my Ranma you bought a ring for my little girl. Well what are you waiting for, why don't you give it to her?"  
  
Akane saw Ranma flinge at Soun words.  
  
Without looking up Ranma spoke. "Mr Tendo these rings are not for Akane, they belong to someone very important to me. Someone I miss with all my heart and if things had been any different I would not have been here today."  
  
"What do you mean, to who do those rings belong then."  
  
"To me and Samantha, my fiancé..."  
  
Hearing Ranma talk about another fiancé made Soun to into Demonhead mode. "WHAT HOW DARE YOU, YOU WILL NOT LEAVE MY LITTLE AKANE FOR SOME HUSSY.." All of a sudden all words left Soun as he stared into Ranma's eyes which where like twin fire from hell.  
  
Ranma heard Soun's words and nearly lost control, she clenched her fists and looked Soun in the eyes and with a voice as cold as hell she spoke. "Mr Tendo it would be wise if you'd keep your mouth shut. I will not let anyone talk badly about Samantha. When I came here you asked me about what had happened to me in America well let me tell you. When I was there I met a girl named Samantha and we fell in love and if things had been different I would have been there instead of here. But fate had something else in mind you see she died in my arms. Like I said these two rings belonged to Samantha, and me I had left my ring on her grave. I thought it to be a proper way to put the events that had taken place behind me so that I could go on with my life. Ever since I had left America I had regretted my actions, I wanted the ring back as a memory of Sam but I did not want to ask her parents or anyone else to send them to me. I was afraid that it would open up healed wounds if I where to have the ring in my hand again. Now that I have both her ring and mine I am glad that I have them, these two rings symbolize a period in my life in which I had found complete happiness and total peace. I hold these rings dear and will not let anyone take them away from me. Also I will not let anyone talk badly about Samantha, she was the best thing that had even happened to me." After finishing Ranma looked at the two rings again and she sighed. "Now if you all would excuse me I want to think for awhile. I will go for a walk and I don't know how late I will get back so don't wait up." And so without saying another word Ranma left, he put the two rings in her pocket and left.  
  
Little did she know that her conversation had been overheard by someone who had been following here every movement. A small form dressed in brown watched as Ranma left the house and smiled. This would be perfect to get her where his master wanted Ranma to be. He had been following Ranma ever since China. After his master had heard from contacts in America that there was a young man who was able to control fire he had been send out to follow Ranma. He had recently heard from his master that he wanted Ranma to enter a tournament he had set up to see how good this young man was. He had been looking for a way to force Ranma into entering the tournament and now he had found it. It seemed that those two rings where very important to her and he would use those rings to make him enter the tournament. He quickly followed Ranma and after following Ranma for a while he made his move. He got in front of Ranma and in an alley disguised himself and walked towards Ranma. When he was close enough he bumped into the young redhead.  
  
Ranma was walking down the streets when someone bumped into her. She looked up and saw an old lady sitting on the ground. "Sorry miss, let me help you." Ranma helped the old lady to her feet and after asking if she was okay she was on her way again.  
  
The old lady looked at Ranma's disappearing back and smiled. She opened her hands and there where two rings, the rings belonging to Ranma. She the shed her disguise and ran, he would return to his master to report but not after dropping of a letter at the Tendo dojo, a letter addressed to Ranma.  
  
It was well past nine before Ranma came back to the dojo. She had walked ever since she had left, thinking about the things she and Samantha had seen and experienced. When she came back home she entered the living room and saw everyone sitting there.  
  
Soun saw Ranma enter and got up and walked over to Ranma and made a deep bow. "Ranma I want to apologize for the things I said earlier. It was wrong for me to say those things and I want you to know that I didn't mean to insult Samantha. I'm sorry."  
  
Ranma looked at the older man bowing before her and she sighed. "It is okay mister Tendo, I know you didn't mean it. Forget about it what's done is done now if you excuse me I'll be in the dojo working out a bit." Ranma walked past Soun and exited the house and headed for the dojo but stopped at the koi pond when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Ranma can I speak to you for a second?" Ranma had followed Ranma outside and closed the door behind her.  
  
"What's up Akane" Ranma stopped and looked at Akane.  
  
"I was just curious. I mean you told me about Samantha and how the two of you met and became engaged but I wanted to ask you if I could see the rings. When you took them out of the envelope I did not have a chance to see them. That is if you don't mind showing them to me."  
  
"I don't mind." She reached in her pocket but the rings weren't there. "What the hell I know I put the rings in this pocket, where are they?" Ranma began to search the other pockets but cam up empty handed. She was about to enter the house when Kasumi came out, holding yet another letter.  
  
"Ranma, I have another letter for you." Kasumi handed Ranma the letter.  
  
Ranma stared at the letter in her hand and got a bad feeling about all of this. She opened it and read the letter aloud.  
  
To be continued. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ranma May Cry.  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
'': Chinese ^ ^: Telepathy  
  
Chapter thirteen  
  
  
  
Ranma read the letter aloud.  
  
Good day Mister Saotome,  
  
When you read this letter you will most likely bee missing something well what you are missing is in our possession. Do not worry though for you will get it back, that is if you are willing to participate in a small tournament, the Ura Burou Satsujin. Included with this letter you will find an address. At that address you will be able to pick up your transportation. After receiving your transportation you will receive directions on how to reach the tournament area. I do hope you will show up, if you manage to reach the final I will be more then happy to return that which belongs to you. The tournament starts tomorrow so you better make haste if you want to be in time.  
  
Signed Kurei.  
  
By the time Ranma was finished with the letter she was burning with anger. She had to be careful or everyone there would see a flaming Ranma. The crumbled the letter and when she opened her hand the letter ignited and turned to ash. Akane and Kasumi where completely silent, they knew what had been stolen and that Ranma was very angry. She turned to Kasumi and when she spoke her voice was void off all emotions. " Kasumi I will be gone for a few days, my cousin can show up while I am away. Can he stay here until I get back?"  
  
"Yes Ranma, that will be no problem, I wish you luck on your trip Ranma." Kasumi made a bow and left and now only Akane and Ranma where left outside.  
  
" Ranma are you sure you will be okay I mean you don't even know this Kurei or whatever his name is. I mean I could go with you." Even before asking the question Akane knew the answer.  
  
"No, you cannot come with me. I will do this alone and my way. I wan you to stay here, if you go with me god knows what they will do. When you see Dante tell him not to worry and don't tell him about my curse I want to do this myself. Now I better go and pack some stuff." Ranma turned around and silently went inside and up to her room, she packed some extra clothes, strapped on Ebony and Ivory and after dowsing herself with hit water he went to Nabiki's room and knocked on the door.  
  
Nabiki was sitting at her desk and she felt miserable, she had almost killed someone because of her greed. She was startled when she heard someone knock on her door. Thinking that it was her father she answered. "Come in daddy." The door opened and Ranma stepped in. 'Oh Ranma it's you."  
  
Ranma saw that Nabiki felt miserable about what she had done and sighed. How could someone so young have so much greed? "Nabiki I'd like to ask you something if you don't mind."  
  
"I don't feel like talking to you, not after what I did to your friend." A tear ran down her cheek and she quickly wiped it off.  
  
"Well even if you don't like talking to me you'd better you see you are right to feel bad about what you did to Ryoga. It nearly killed him and what for, money. Let me tell you something it is not a bad thing to want to make money but when you start to use people it is bad. Bu what has happened is in the past I am still angry with you but if you are able to change I will forgive you and I'm sure Akane will do the same. So what do ya say can you answer me a question?"  
  
Nabiki looked up and saw Ranma looking at her and he had smile on his face even though it was a forced one it was a smile nonetheless. She silently vowed that she would change her ways, Ranma was right to tell her that making money by using people was wrong. She took a deep breath and wiped away another tear and nodded. "Okay, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Can you tell me where this address is?" Ranma showed her the address on the letter Nabiki was silent for a few minutes but then nodded. "Yes I know where that is, it is a shop where they sell and customize motors." She took a piece of paper and drew a small map with directions for Ranma to follow. "Here if you follow these directions it should take you no more then 15 minutes to reach it." She gave Ranma the note and when Ranma turned around to leave she took his arm to stop him. "Ranma thank you for being so kind to me even after what I did. I promise that I will change."  
  
Ranma nodded and left the room, he picked up his pack and left the house he did not say goodbye to everyone. He did not want to say goodbye, he would be back for sure." Instead of taking to the rooftops he ran down the streets following the directions Nabiki gave him. On his way he thought about things.  
  
He had come here to Japan hoping to find some rest but ever since he came here his life has been more hectic then ever. First he is attacked by a demon on the day he arrived at the Tendo dojo. Then Akane gets kidnapped and he fights whole new type of demon. Then he runs into Phantom and Mimicon. He has fought more high-level demons in the last few days then he has fought in his time with Dante. And now someone had taken away something important. Sure he had put his ring on her grave as a sign that he would start over but he felt a pain in his heart when he did. Not a moment went by when he thought about going back to the grave to get the ring back. He was very happy when he got the rings from Samantha's parents. He then knew that leaving the ring there was wrong, it had been a gift from Samantha and it was something he should cherish. As he ran down the streets he crossed a road and almost failed to notice a car coming his way. As soon as he saw the car he jumped and he could see the driver's eyes almost pop out of his head for when Ranma jumped he jumped high enough to jump over a small building. Ranma paid no attention to bystander who had seen him jump, he just kept on running and it took him a few more minutes and then he reached his goal. The shop didn't look that big but through the window he could see a lot of bikes and stuff. He opened the door and a small bell rang. Ranma looked around and saw a counter and a man with a cigarette standing behind it. He walked over to the counter and the man looked at the young man in front of him.  
  
"Yes can I help you?"  
  
"Yes I was told that something was waiting for me here, I means of transportation."  
  
"Oh and what might that be?"  
  
"Hell if I know, all I know is that I got this letter from Kurei telling me that." As soon as Ranma mentioned the name Kurei he saw the man behind the counter shaking.  
  
"You You are s-s-sent by Kurei, are you Ranma Saotome?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Please follow me." The man came from behind the counter and locked the door to the shop he then went into the back of the shop and Ranma followed.  
  
In the back was a large workshop with many motorcycles and a lot of parts. Parts needed for repairing a bike bit also parts needed if you wanted to customize a bike. The man walked over to a black sail covering what Ranma guessed to be a bike. The man pulled the sail and a black motorcycle appeared. Ranma immediately knew what bike it was. When he was in the states he, Dante and Trish would sometimes hire a motorcycle and go for drive. When they had gone out for the first time Ranma wasn't sure what bike he should pick but when he saw this one he fell in love with it. It was the Hajabusa 1300tm.  
  
"I was told to give you this, it is a modified version of the Hajabusa 1300. It has a highly modified fuel injection system giving it more power and a better mileage. Also all of the metals on the bike has bee replaced with highly durable titanium and the synthetic parts have been replaced with a special carbon fiber 5 times tougher then kevlar. Last but not least it has a build in GPS system and an alarm system. If you'd please hold the grips I'll program you as its user." The man walked over to a computer as Ranma took the grips of the steering wheel. Ranma felt a slight tingle and then the man came back. "The bike can now only be operated by you and now one else. Here's the helmet, your destination has been programmed into the GPS system and there's a manual in the buddy seat.  
  
Ranma took the helmet and put it on. Man this Kurei sure seems to know what I like but he'd better not think I'll go easy on him because he gave me this. Ranma even surprised himself that he'd accept something like this from the one who stole the rings from him. Oh well the bike looked great and it had been a while since he had a chance to ride one. He got on the bike and was about to start it when the man tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"One more thing before you leave, this bike has been highly modified and even though all of the systems have been tested we have not bee able to test its max speed. We can tell you that the max speed is above 300 mph but we don't know how much. If you are able to determine the max speed let me know okay?"  
  
"Sure." Ranma started the bike as the man opened a garage door. As soon as Ranma started the bike a HUD came up in his helmet. He could see the current speed, direction he was going and fuel reserves. There was also a voice telling him where to go, it was the GPS system. As he started the bike ha revved at the sound coming from the tailpipe. He revved he engine a few times, pulled the clutch and kicked it into first gear. He released the clutch as he opened up the gas and he was gone.  
  
Before Ranma knew what was happening he was doing over 60. "Whoa man what power, I love it." After taking it easy for a few minutes to get to know the bike ha opened up the gas and burned rubber. As he followed the directions of the GPS he started to think about way on how to pummel this Kurei guy. After only a few minutes he came to an access road to the highway and he was told to follow it. By the time he was on the Highway he was so worked up about thinking of ways to obliterate this Kurei that he need to blow of some steam. Thinking for a few minutes he came up with a perfect idea. He opened the gas a bit more and raced of and exited the highway at the nearest exit. The GPS was telling him to turn around but he kept on going and after about 30 minutes he found something to help him relieve some of his stress.  
  
He stopped in front of a nightclub and he looked around. His nose told him that this was one of those vampire clubs. Back in the states he and Dante had visited some of those clubs and they always had a ball cleaning them out. Looking around he saw and alley with a bum sitting looking at him. He parked his bike next to the bum and took of his helmet and backpack he opened his backpack and took something out and walked over to the bum. "Hey you wanna make some money, I'm going to be in that club for a while and I'd like you to watch my stuff." He then dropped some money in the bums lap and he saw the mans eyes go wide.  
  
The bum looked at the money in his hands, he was holding 50000 yen. He had never seen so much money in his life he looked up at the young man who had given him the money. "I will take good care off your property sir."  
  
"Good, when I get back and everything is still there you will get another 50000 so you better not try and steal anything because I will find you got that?"  
  
"Yes sir." With that money he would be able to get some food, clothes and other stuff.  
  
Ranma checked his guns and made his way to the entrance to the club. When he came there the bouncers stepped in front of him when he tried to enter.  
  
"Excuse me this is an exclusive club, do you have an invitation?"  
  
"Yeah sure I do it's right here." Without warning Ranma pulled out his guns and put them to the bouncers heads. "So fangboys what do you say to my invitation, nice uh?"  
  
Both vampire bouncers where pissing their pants, they had never ever seen handguns like this. Also the speed with which Ranma had drawn his guns surprised them. Something told them that this was no ordinary boy. "Please enter and enjoy yourself sir."  
  
"Oh I will. After I dust you two." Pulling the trigger both vampires where turned to dust and Ranma entered the club. After he entered the door he came to a dark hallway, because vampires had sharper senses they would be able to see but Ranma also had sharper senses so he was able to see the outline of a second door. He walked up to the door and inspected it. He saw no means of opening the door. He placed his ear to the door and listened, there was no sound whatsoever. "Oh well looks like I have to do it the hard and fun way." He stepped back and cocked his fist, just when he was about to strike he heard someone cough. He turned around and saw a dark figure stand in the door opening.  
  
In English the man spoke. "Don't tell me that you are trying to punch that door in?"  
  
Ranma quickly took in the stranger's appearance. Vampire. No not completely, there is something about him. Just then a light coming from outside allowed Ranma to see the strangers face and he recognized it. Dante had shown him a photograph of this guy and told him that this was good guy. He was part vampire but also part human and capable of walking in the sun. "Blade."  
  
"Huh how do you know me, I mean I have never been to Japan and I sure as hell never saw you before." Blade stepped inside and thus allowed some more light to enter the hallway and looked at the young man in front of him. Something told Blade that this was not a vampire but he also wasn't able to determine what he was, he did know that this was no mere human.  
  
"I know you don't me but I do believe you know my cousin, Dante. He once showed me a picture about you and told me that if I ran into you that I should not attack you."  
  
"You mean Dante is your cousin, hey wait a minute I heard about you, Dante's younger partner Ranma. What are you doing here, I thought you where in the States demon hunting with Dante." Blade had heard about Dante's younger partner. At first he didn't believe it that someone as young as him was hunting demons. But after some time word got around he had to accept it.  
  
"I came back to Japan because of personal business."  
  
"I see, so let me guess you're here to get rid of some vampire scum?" Blade grinned and showed his nice pair of fangs. Ranma whistled, and smiled at Blade. "Nice set of champers you've got there and yes you're right I came here to blow of some steam. And what better way then to kill some vampires."  
  
"Heh thanks and you're right nothing like killing some vamps to clear the head. So back to my first question, where you planning on punching the door in? I do have a remote for it you know." Blade pulled out a small remote and pointed it at the door and pushed a button. Silently the door opened and they stepped into what seemed an airlock. The door closed behind them and another door opened and they where met by loud music and the smell of vampires and blood. They stepped inside and looked around, there where probably 100 vampires or so and as far as Ranma could tell there where no humans which was strange.  
  
Ranma turned to Blade and almost had to scream to make Blade hear him. "Hey Blade do you know about this club, I mea there are no humans and that's strange. Usually there'd be a lot of humans who would like to become vampires or to serve as food but nope none of that."  
  
"Oh trust me there are humans here, only the food kind but they won't be brought out until midnight. Some kind of ritual so that means we have.." Blade looked at the time, "about one hour to finish up her. So how do you want to handle it?"  
  
Ranma turned around and scanned the room and found his first target, the DJ. "I'll handle it alone, you stay here and get rid of any vampire trying to leave I'll take care of the rest." And so Ranma made his way through the crowd.  
  
"Oh I see, Hey wait a minute what do mean you'll take care of the rest. There's at least one hundred ." Ranma didn't hear him and Blade was left alone he just sighed and cocked his guns and waited for all hell to brake loose. And that did not take long.  
  
Ranma had made his way to the DJ's booth and stepped in.  
  
The DJ looked up and saw a young man standing next to him. "Hey what the hell are you do..urgh." He found himself unable to speak with the barrel of a gun stuffed in his mouth. The last thing he knew before turning to dust was the gun barrel in his mouth.  
  
Ranma pulled the trigger and saw the DJ turn to dust. He looked at the equipment before him and found what he was looking for. Pushing a button the CD-player opened and he took out a disc form his pocket and put it in. He then stopped the music and stepped out of the booth.  
  
Blade was just getting a headache form the music when it stopped. He looked up and saw Ranma step out of the DJ's booth. The entire room was looking in Ranma's direction. "Man I do hope that that kid knows what he is doing." Checking his guns again Blade prepared himself for a fight.  
  
Ranma walked onto the dance floor and everyone there got out of his way and he stood there in the middle of the dance floor. A couple of vampires walked up to him and gave him the once over.  
  
"Who are you, you're not one of us?" The vampire sniffed and grinned. "You're a human, don't tell me you want to become one of us huh, well if you put the music back on maybe we'll do just that." Behind him most of the vampires agreed, shouting Ranma to Ranma to turn the music back on and all of them showed him their fangs.  
  
"Ha, why don't you bite me and see what happens huh, I won't turn the music back on for leeches like you all. I'd rather die then become one of you." TO emphasize his words Ranma spat the vampire in his face.  
  
"Oh yeah is that so well I don't mind a little snack before supper." The vampire grabbed Ranma and sank his fangs in Ranma's neck and drank his blood. Every other vampire in the room was yelling, cheering and saying how they wanted a taste as well.  
  
Blade in his turn was getting worried, he knew that this Ranma was no normal human but getting bit by a vampire was a bad thing.  
  
After a few gulps the vampire stopped and drew his head back and just stood there staring at Ranma.  
  
"Well how was it?" Ranma saw the look of fear in his eyes.  
  
The other vampires where silent when the one of them had stopped drinking and where curious what was going on. Then the other vampire turned around and they saw his eyes. They where completely black, no they where gone as if they had been sucked out of his head. "He-He is a-a-an ancient." Then all of a sudden the vampires body spasmed and he exploded. Everyone in the room was silent all vampires knew what an ancient was. One who had the blood of a full-fledged, first-rate demon in his or her veins. If one with tainted blood dared to drink this blood he/she would die painfully and gruesome.  
  
Ranma smiled when he saw the fear on all of the vampire's faces, this was fun. Ranma took out a remote and pushed play. Everyone in the room was silent as they watched Ranma's movements. Then the beginning of a song could be heard.  
  
Let he bodies hit the floor.  
  
Let he bodies hit the floor.  
  
Let he bodies hit the floor.  
  
Let the bodies hit the.. FLOOR. Ranma snarled and began his attack. He whipped out his guns and took aim, oh heck he didn't need to aim, all he needed to do was point and shoot and so he did. He fired his gun so fast it sounded like he was firing a machine gun. Where ever his bullet struck a target a vampire was turned to dust.  
  
As soon as Ranma had begun firing the vampires scattered and made for the exit, nobody dared to take the emergency exit since that would mean trying to get past Ranma. Those few who reached the exit first where met by a smiling Blade and that was the last thing they would know.  
  
Ranma was having a ball wasting all of those vampires, this was just what he needed to clear his head. He kept on shooting and in less then 10 minutes he was done. Looking around he saw nothing but ash and at the exit a smiling and somewhat confused Blade looking at him. He walked over to blade while holstering his guns. "So how many did you get?"  
  
"Huh me, only 15 or so. Man what are those guns, I mean you never reloaded and is what that vampire said true, you being an ancient?" Blade could hardly believe that this young boy had the blood of an ancient in his veins.  
  
"Yep and hush hush this is our little secret okay?" Ranma opened the door and exited the club.  
  
A confused and still smiling Blade followed him.  
  
To be continued  
  
Now I would like to ask you, the readers of this fic if I should transcribe the fighting scenes out of Flame of Recca to written scenes. I don't mind doint it but it will taka a lot o' time since the fights are very graphicall. Please let me know I need feedback on this before I post chapter 16 since then there will be some more fights so pretty pretty please let me know. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ranma May Cry.  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
'': Chinese ^ ^: Telepathy  
  
Chapter Fourteen.  
  
Blade shook his head as he looked at the young man walking in front of him. Who would have thought that this boy had the blood of the ancients in his veins, life was full of surprises. "Hey Ranma, wanna go and get a drink or something?"  
  
"No thanks, like I said I came here to blow of some steam and now that I have done that I must be one my way." He stopped next to his new bike and picked up the pack after checking it he found that everything was still there. He dropped another 50000 yen in the bum's hand and put his backpack on. "This is my ride so I'm gonna get going, maybe I'll se you again. Be careful and kill a lot of vamps, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing kid, next time we meet we'll go for a drink. I want to hear some stories of when you where with Dante in the States. See ya." Blade walked over to his car and took off. He was making his way along the highway when a bike pulled up next to him. He looked out his window and recognized the bike, it was Ranma.  
  
Ranma saw Blades car on the highway and decided to say hi and bye. He pulled up next to him and when he saw he got Blades attention he tapped his helmet and waved. What better chance to see how fast I can go. He heard Blades car roar as he stepped on the gas, it looked like Blade was trying to race Ranma. Ranma smiled and opened up the gas.  
  
Blade had recognized what kind of bike Ranma was driving and knew that his car was faster then that bike, or so he thought. He was doing about 190 when a black bike pulled up next to him and he saw Ranma looking at him. Again he saw Ranma tap his helmet and then his mind boggled as Ranma opened up the gas. Even though they where doing about 190 Ranma blasted away as if Blade was going 30 miles an hour and id did not take long before Ranma was gone. "Hmm looks like Whistler has got some more work to do on this car, it's way to slow if you ask me. And so Blade slowed down and exited the highway and made his way to the temporary base Whistler had set up.  
  
"YEEEE HAAAAAAA!!! This is great, I'm doing 250 and I still have on gear left, this is one freaky bike man." To say that Ranma was enjoying himself would be an understatement. Ranma saw his exit coming up in 2 miles and decided to slow, he exited the highway still going 120 mph. He continued to slow done and after following the directions of the GPS he found himself driving on country roads enjoying a very nice sunrise. This was what driving a bike was all about, sceneries like this was just what he needed. Sure riding a bike going 200 miles per hour was fun but that lasted only for a few minutes. But riding on country roads like this was what he enjoyed the most when riding. He checked the GPS and found he had about 190 miles to go. On his way to the tournament Ranma stopped a few times to get something to eat or to simply rest a bit. On his way he found out that there was an electronic manual of the bike he could access. He accessed it and while he rode on he listened to the voice telling him about the bikes systems.  
  
Recca was twirling his cap on his finger and grinning at the thugs they had just beaten up. "Feh, like we would loose to a bunch of thugs like you."  
  
One of the men started to laugh. "KIHIH. You passed but don't think that you stand a chance at your current level.."  
  
A young girl with red-purple hair kneeled and smiled. You might now think us unable but don't underestimate us." She wanted to give the guy a kick to the groin when she heard the sound of what seemed to be a motorcycle coming closer. She got up and turned around and looked at the entrance and she could tell that most people where doing the same. "Hey Recca, do you hear that? It's strange that we hear a bike here considering that no vehicles are allowed here.  
  
"Yeah must be someone who works here so he is..." Then the sound of the bike came closer and closer and now everyone was looking at the entrance and then with a loud crash a bike came crashing through the front door.  
  
The man who had been registering every fighter had gotten back up and was now staring at the bike that had just crashed through the front door. He stumbled over to the bike as the driver got off, taking of the helmet. He then saw it was a young boy who had been riding the bike and if his guess was right then this boy was to young to ride it. "Hey you what do you think you are doing destroying the door with your bike. There are no vehicles allowed here and even if they where I'm sure that a young man like you has no business here."  
  
Ranma didn't even look at the man who was yelling at him he was trying to see where he had to sign in for the tournament. When the man in front of him said something about a tournament and invitation he looked at him. The stare he gave the man was enough to shut him up. Ranma got off of his bike and turned on the alarm. "Tell me where do I sign up, I've been invited to enter this tournament and want to get this over with?"  
  
"Huh what do you mean you where invited, I'm sure that you're far to young to enter this tournament?"  
  
"What do mean, they look like they just registered and they don't look any older then me except maybe for the woman dressed in black." Ranma said while pointing at Recca and his group.  
  
"Hey he's looking this way and pointing at us, Fuko can you hear what those two are talking about?" Recca didn't feel comfortable when someone was pointing at him.  
  
"Nope, can't tell if you ask me he wants to enter the tournament and the registry-guy is giving him a hard time.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up and see if you can find my name among the invited contestants?" Ranma hated to waste unnecessary time with this bald guy.  
  
"PFF, I'll do it just so I can get rid of you." The man walked over to his desk and wiped some blood of his face and picked up his papers. "Name?!"  
  
"Saotome Ranma."  
  
"The man scanned through his papers and suddenly his eyes fell on a piece of paper with the name Saotome on it, he turned it over and saw a picture of the young man standing in front of him. What do you know he is invited and by Master Kurei himself even. Hey what's this? Underneath Ranma's picture there was a note. Special registration required call 1223 for registration help. HA, that'll teach that kid, I don wonder however why Kurei wants this boy to enter oh well when he's done registering he will think different about entering all together. He looked u from his papers and saw the boy looking at him with a bored expression. "Just one moment please I just found your entry form and have to make one call." He picked up the phone and dialed the number. After two rings the phone was answered by someone with a deep voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hello this is the registration desk I was told to call this number when Mister Saotome arrived well he's here and.." As soon as he had said the name Saotome the connection was lost. "Hmm, look like he hung up: He looked up and saw a group of heavily build and nasty looking men coming towards them, He recognized them as the welcome committee. "Well looks like it checks out but there is one more thing, you see those men behind you they want to "talk" to you.."  
  
Ranma turned around and saw a group of ten nasty looking men staring at him. Every one of them was carrying some kind of melee weapon, clubs, swords, knifes and some other weapons. He saw blood on some of those weapons and he could smell that it was human blood and he was certain that the blood did not belong to them. He turned around and faced the group and stepped forward, his hands still in his pockets.  
  
Recca and his friends saw the group of men and knew that the boy would be in the same kind of fight like they had been but there was on difference, he was alone while they had been with a group. "Recca Kun, shouldn't we help him?" Recca looked at his Hime and knew she was right they could not let someone get beaten up by a group of bullies. He was about to step in when his mother stopped him.  
  
"Don't Recca let's first see how he handles himself okay. If he gets in to much trouble we'll help him."  
  
"Okay mom." So Recca and his friends stayed back as the young man was facing the group of thugs.  
  
"So you wanted to "talk" to me?"  
  
"Yeah kid we where told to give you a "warm" welcome when you got here so here we are. You ready for your welcome reception?" The thug was holding a large knife and licked it.  
  
Ranma unmoving shrugged his shoulders. "Bring it on fuckface."  
  
The leader of the group was the first to attack, he charged Ranma hoping to get rid of this kid fast.  
  
Ranma waited as the man came closer and when the man tried to stab him he dodged the strike and kicked the guy in the gut hard enough to send him flying backwards. He did not move back very far for Ranma took hold of the knife hand and squeezed and those standing close could hear the bones break. Ranma then swung the man behind him and then in an instant reversed the direction and sent him towards the group.  
  
This kid just took out four men in no more then three seconds and now the rest of the group was somewhat reluctant to follow. They looked at each other and came up with a plan, they rushed him all at the same time.  
  
Ranma had expected this course of action and remained where he was and he waited for them to reach him.  
  
The charging group saw Ranma standing there and thought him to be to scared to run. Boy where they wrong as soon as the group reached Ranma a whole new world of pain opened up for them.  
  
Ranma using his knowledge of the human body dodged the group's attacks and struck them each on their arms and the pain caused the men to drop their weapons on the spot. The pain in their arms was unlike any pain they had ever felt.  
  
Ranma had decided that in this tournament, if he was forced, he would use the same fighting style he would use against demons. The style looked almost exactly the same as anything goes but had one mayor difference. Where most martial arts are used to take someone out as quickly and painless as possible this style was different. This style would take someone out with maximum pain and maximum damage.  
  
Seeing all of the men drop their weapons Ranma decided to end this and with six swift yet powerful kicks to the groin he send the men flying into nearby walls or pillars. Instead of clutching their privates all of the men slumped down to the ground unconscious. Ranma then walked over to the man behind the desk and glared at him. "Looks like their little talk is over, now tell me where do I go now?"  
  
"Through that door, there will be someone waiting for you to take you to your room. There you will receive further instructions."  
  
"Why should I wait, why doesn't this Kurei guy show his face so I can knock his head of and go home?" Giving the man one last glare he walked over to the door and entered.  
  
Recca just stood there with a very stunned expression. "Wow that kid just took out that group in a few seconds and he didn't even break a sweat."  
  
"Recca be careful with that boy, there is more to him then we can see. If any of you come across him in the tournament be careful not to underestimate him." Kagero had a bad feeling about this boy, she had felt a strange aura surrounding him.  
  
"But ka-chan we can take care of ourselves so you don't have to worry."  
  
"I know you can take care of yourself but I still want you to be careful with him. Now what should we do now?"  
  
  
  
Fuko slowly opened her eyes and saw a face she did not want to see when she woke up. "Ugh, what's that in front of me?"  
  
"Fuko you're awake, how do you feel? After kicking that Fujimaru's ass you just blacked out, therefore they called it a double KO." Domon helped Fuko to get up and in the process he used the opportunity to grope a bit, which ended in a fist implantation.  
  
"Baka. What do you mean a double KO, I won didn't I?"  
  
Recca took Domon place and helped her up and was very careful not to touch her in places he should not. "Yes you did won or at least you where able to knock him out but before the ref called the winner therefore it was called a double KO."  
  
"What you mean I lost consciousness after kicking that perverts ass, I mean sure he managed to hurt me a bit but not that much?" By now she was getting really pissed, she couldn't believe it.  
  
"Someone used a dirty trick to be sure that you wouldn't win. They shot you with a dart dipped in some kind of poison. I don't think it was team Ku's doing because they where as surprised as us when you fell. I have a feeling that it was Kurei's doing, he wanted to be sure that we had to go up against that Kukai guy. Not that I'm complaining, I really want to fight that guy." Recca was looking forward to fighting this Kukai, he was sure that it would be one hell of a fight. Sure the fight against Saicho was good but he had a feeling that that Kukai was something else.  
  
Fuko looked at Recca and saw the tattered clothing. "Recca tell me how long have I been out, I mean it looks like you've been into a fight?"  
  
"You've been out for about 20 minutes or so, I just finished my fight with Saicho and won. Now one of us has to take on Kukai and win or else it will be a draw. Don't worry I will fight him and win. I've been looking forward to fighting that guy, I have a feeling that he's a very good fighter." Ever since Recca had talked to Kukai he wanted to fight him so now he would have a chance to do so.  
  
"But why would someone want to knock me out, if you win this round will be a draw and there will be another match to deiced who goes on. You think this could be Kurei's doing?" Fuko had to agree with Recca that this probably wasn't Ku's doing sure that Fuchimaru guy might have done something like that but Fuko was sure that he didn't have the chance to do it.  
  
The ref walked into the center of the ring. "Okay ladies and gentlemen it seems that there will be a fifth fight after the draw between Fuko-san and Fujimaru there will now be a fight between.." She stopped when someone came running to her and handed her a note. "Okay the next fight will be between Team Ku, Kukai and Team Hokage.."  
  
Recca was ready to enter the ring and fight Kukai when something unexpected happened.  
  
"Saotome Ranma!!"  
  
As soon as Recca heard the unfamiliar name he turned around and looked at his team members. "WHAT? There is no Ranma in our team is there?" He looked at his mother but judging by her surprised look she knew nothing about it. "Who is this Ranma she's talking about?"  
  
Kukai had already entered the ring and was almost as surprised as Recca. As far as he knew there where only four members in team Hokage. He walked up to the ref and asked her what as going on. "Excuse me miss, who is this Ranma, as far as I know there are only four members in Recca-san's team?"  
  
"Well it seems that their last member showed up at the last minute I don't know anymore about it then you."  
  
Recca was scanning the surrounding trying to find this Recca guy. "What the hell is going on here? Where is that Ranma guy, I want to kick his ass so I can fight. He sure as hell is not entering our team." Recca was startled when he heard calm voice behind him.  
  
"Well that's your problem kid but it seems I have to fight in your team if I want to go on in this tournament." Out from the shadows stepped a young man with pitch-black hair, done in a long pigtail and wearing a long leather coat. Without stopping he walked into the ring and when he passed Recca he something that calmed Recca down a bit. "Don't worry we'll settle this after this match but trust me I don't like Kurei either.  
  
Recca looked at Ranma and huffed. "Well you better loose so I can fight Kukai." He then turned around and walked over to the rest of his team. "Let's see what he's got."  
  
Fuko had an angry look on her face but that changed into a surprised look. Huh what do you mean Recca, don't tell me that you trust this guy? He must be one of Kurei's men with orders to slow us down."  
  
"I don't think that he's with Kurei, just before he stepped into the ring he told me that he also didn't like Kurei and somehow I know that it's the truth. Now let's wait till he's done and ask him what's going on okay?"  
  
"Uhm sure.." Fuko decided to do what Recca said and waited and even though the rest of the team wanted to ask a lot of questions they all decided to wait till after the fight.  
  
Kukai watched Ranma enter the ring and tried to determine what kind of fighter he was. Everything in the way he moved and how he took in his surroundings told him that this was an experience fighter. When Ranma was but a few feet away from him he spoke. "Well I did not expect a fifth member in Recca-sans team but that doesn't matter. I will win this fight so we will have a chance of winning this round and so we can prove team Ku's honor. So you are herby warned, now what do you say we get underway?" Kukai had already decided that he would use all of his power to defeat this Ranma so they would be able to show the people the honor team Ku had.  
  
Ranma looked at the man in front of him and he could tell that he was strong, he had a strong aura and there was something with that prayer bead he had around his neck. Yet Ranma wasn't worried, he would not let someone like him stop him from getting to this Kurei bastard. "Yeah why don't we. Hey ref, where ready so let us begin already."  
  
"Uhm okay, fighter Ready?"  
  
Both fighters nodded and Kukai got into an offensive stance while Ranma remained as he was.  
  
"HAJIME!!"  
  
"Now we will see if this Ranma is strong enough to be interesting." Kurei sat in his own room watching the screen where Ranma and Kukai where ready to fight each other.  
  
Recca, Fuko, Domon, Kagero and Mikagami where curious what this Ranma was capable of.. Sure he acted all cool but how would he fair in a fight like the one about to take place. All of them where surprised when they saw Kukai attack, his speed was incredible.  
  
Ranma was also surprised by Kukai's speed but still he was able to doge when Kukai tried to punch him in the chest. He dodged to the right and created some distance between himself and Kukai. He wanted to see what this Kukai was capable off. Sure he wanted to end all this as soon as possible but something told him that there was more to this guy. Again he was amazed by Kukai's speed.  
  
As soon as Ranma had dodged the first attack it took Kukai a moment longer to recover. He was surprised that this boy had been able to doge his attack. At first he did not like the prospect of attacking first since he was usually the one to attack last but now he did not have the time. After recovering he turned around and faced Ranma. He saw him standing a few feet away, a curious look on his face.  
  
"Say, if my guess is right you're holding back something, there is something about you that tells me that you are capable of a lot more. Yet you're not showing it now, why is that?"  
  
"Ha, you are an observant young man, you are right I am holding back. You know what if you're able to hit me three times I will show you my full power. But be warned I will not be responsible if something happens to you."  
  
Daikoku heard Kukai's words and his eyes widened. "Shihandai are you truly going to use it? I mean he is just a boy."  
  
"Daikoku I know that he's just a young boy but I have to win for our sake. Now be quiet and let us fight."  
  
What's this is something going on, that guy looks worried. I wonder what's going on, let's find out what he's worried about. Ranma slowly dropped into an offensive stance and prepared for an attack.  
  
Daikoku saw the change in Ranma's stance and he knew that he was preparing for an attack. "Ranma-san don't do it, if you attack him you will not be safe."  
  
"Be silent Daikoku, this has to be done if we want to prove that the Ku still know about honor."  
  
"But Shihandai this is but a young man and he has a whole before him."  
  
"For the last time Daikoku, be silent, this was the risk he took when entering this tournament so now let us finish our fight." With those words Kukai changed his stance into a defensive one and he waited for Ranma to attack.  
  
"Are you ready baldy?"  
  
"Hah, yes this baldy, as you put it, is ready."  
  
"Okay here I come." Ranma closed the gap between himself and Kukai within moments and when he was close enough he struck. As soon as Ranma had attacked he jumped back and waited.  
  
"Gah, Recca did you see that, he's fast. He managed to hit Kukai without giving him a chance to defend."  
  
"Yeah I saw it Fuko, he is fast but speed isn't everything, you need to have technique as well."  
  
Kagero stepped in between Recca and Fuko and without looking at them she spoke. "Recca is right and from what I was able to see is that this Ranma is incredibly skilled. But that's not all I am worried about, if my guess is right Ranma is in trouble."  
  
"What do you mean Ka-chan?"  
  
"If I'm right Kukai has in his possession an Madougu called Oni. If Ranma manages to hit Kukai three times Kukai will "transform" into an immensely powerful fighter."  
  
"Huh what do you mean if I manage to hit him three times, I all ready ht him three times."  
  
"Huh what do you mean, you only attacked him once?"  
  
"Well in that one attack I managed to hit him three times, I want to see what he is holding back."  
  
Kukai just stood there trying to comprehend what had happened. He knew that Ranma was right he could feel the Madougu's power. What he couldn't understand was how Ranma had been able o hit him three times within the blink of an eye. But he had not time to think any more of it since the transformation into the Oni had begun. Muscles grew and became as hard as Iron and the gentle hearted Buda of Legend became a merciless Oni.  
  
Ranma saw the change in Kukai and he was curious to see what this transformation meant. He was very surprised when Kukai attacked him with a speed far above the speed he had used before. Because of his surprise Kukai managed to hit Ranma in the gut but he did not allow him to be thrown back by that strike. He grabbed Ranma by the throat and lifted him off the ground and slammed his knee in Ranma's gut. He then proceeded to hit him repeatedly and he finished with a vicious hook. The hook was so powerful that Ranma was thrown out off the ring where he became imbedded in the wall with a loud thud. Dust and stone was flying everywhere and no one was able to see if Ranma was even still alive.  
  
"What just happened, was this the Oni you where talking about? I mean this is not like the Kukai who started this fight. The chance that Ranma survived that is small and even if he did he's out cold for sure."  
  
Kagero did not know what to say, she had heard about the Madougu called Oni but she had never thought it to be so powerful. "I think you're right, Ranma never had a chance he has to be out cold and seriously .."  
  
Suddenly a laugh could be heard coming from the spot where Ranma had slammed into the wall. "Hahahahaha, this is great I never thought that some prayer beads where capable of doing something like this. He must be at least four times stronger and faster as he was before." With a steady pace Ranma came walking out of the dust cloud, he had some blood on his lips and his shirt was torn.  
  
Then Ranma glared at Kukai and Kukai was startled by the glare, it was as if he was looking into the eyes of another Oni. This is impossible no one could have come out of this almost completely unharmed. Who is this boy, does he have a Madougu like me? Kukai just stood there staring at Ranma who re entered the ring.  
  
"I have to agree that the transformation is impressive but he is not even close to being an Oni. Yet he has made the fight a lot more fun so now enough with the talking, time to see which one of us can truly be called an Oni." Ranma then proceeded to take of the long leather coat he had been wearing and tossed it at Recca who caught it and immediately after catching it fell down.  
  
"Whoa what's in this coat, it's heavy?"  
  
"What do you mean heavy it can't be that heavy, I mean he was wearing it and it didn't seem to bother him." Domon picked up the coat and expecting it to be light he was surprised to find it weighing close to 350 pounds. "What the, you're right Recca this thing really is heavy what's up with that?"  
  
Recca looked at his mother hoping to some kind of explanation but it was Mikagami who came with an explanation.  
  
"I have heard of this before, people wearing weighted clothing all the time thus becoming stronger and when they take of those clothes they become even more powerful."  
  
"What do you mean more powerful?"  
  
"When someone used to wearing heavy clothing takes of those clothes his full strength will no longer be held back. If I'm right Ranma will have about a 50% power increase by taking of the coat but I doubt it is enough to defeat Kukai."  
  
None of them disagreed with Mikagami's explanation and all of their attention was turned back to the two fighters in the ring.  
  
Ranma checked his clothes and he then turned his back to Recca and his team. It was then that they saw the Kanji on his back: DEVIL.  
  
To be continued. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ranma May Cry.  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
'': Chinese ^ ^: Telepathy  
  
Chapter fifteen.  
  
"Okay big guy you ready?" Ranma stood there facing Kukai.  
  
"I don't know how you got out of that attack almost completely unharmed but you will not win no matter what. Take you best shot young one."  
  
By now Saicho had regained consciousness and was looking at the young man facing Kukai. Daikoku who is that young man facing Shihandai?"  
  
"His name is Ranma Saotome and it seems that he is Recca San's fifth member. I have to say that the boy surprised us, he just took one of Shihandai's attacks and came out of it almost unfazed." Daikoku continued to watch the two facing each other and wondered who would win.  
  
"What that's impossible no one gets attacked by him without getting hurt, is he using some kind of Madougu?"  
  
"I don't think so but I can't be sure."  
  
Meanwhile inside Recca's body the flame dragons where also "watching" the fight through Recca's eyes and something was telling them that this was no normal boy. They weren't sure but this boy could very well be a strong addition to Recca's team. For now they would examine the boy while he fought.  
  
"Okay baldy here I come get ready, get set, GO!" Pushing of Ranma closed the gap within moments and before Kukai could react he found himself on the receiving end of a beating he had never had. He was soon fully pushed on the defensive as Ranma pushed his attack. Everyone present was looking at the fight with awe.  
  
Recca was one of the few, no he was the only one who wasn't looking at the fight he was looking at the point where Ranma had stood just before he attacked. Just before attacking Recca could have sworn that he saw what looked like fire surrounding Ranma. When he took a closer look at the point where Ranma had begun he saw that the tatami was molten as if exposed to a very high temperature. Now he was being contacted by one of the Flame Dragons within him. ^Recca, my name is Homura and I am interested in that boy. No not I, we are all interested in that boy. We saw the same thing you did and we want to find out more about this boy.^  
  
^Oh and why are you so interested in this boy?^  
  
^If he has the power to use fire then we must learn more about it, we are sure that he isn't using a Madougu so we must find out how he did that. Will you help us?^  
  
^I somewhat agree with you guys, I'm curious about this Ranma. Okay I'll help but what do you suggest I do?^  
  
^When this first round is done I want you to fight this Ranma, during this fight Saiha, Nadare and myself will help you. With the power of three Flames we are sure that he will have to use whatever power he has and when he has used them you can ask him about them. Now enough chatting we will watch this fight now.^ As fast as Homura's voice had come to him it was gone just as quick. Recca turned his attention back to the two fighting figures.  
  
Kukai who had first been of the defensive was now slowly beginning to fight back. Whenever he saw an opening in Ranma's wall of attacks he would counter. Till now every counter was met with a block or Ranma simply dodged the counter. He was also beginning to get frustrated, normally his Iron muscles would protect him from normal physical attacks but his Ranma was hitting his body and it hurt, a lot. He had faced many martial arts styles before but the one his opponent was using was very complex, even chaotic. How is it possible that this boy is so strong his punches are very painful and damaging, more damaging then what I would think possible? I must get him off of me and take him out. While still on the receiving end of a vicious attack wave Kukai began to gather his energy and released it at his opponent.  
  
Ranma felt the build up of energy and braced himself as he was hit by what seems to be like ki but different. He flew through the air and twisting in the air he landed on his feet with the grace of a cat. "Nice baldy very nice, let me guess you found out that taking me on wasn't as easy as you had thought huh?" Ranma slowly walked towards Kukai who in his turn remained where he was. "What you say we end this, I have more things to do but I have to say it was interesting. You are by far the strongest human I have fought. For that you have my respect now get ready because this is going to hurt like hell." Up until now Ranma had used physical attacks to determine the strength of Kukai's body and now that he knew it he was ready to end this fight. He began to gather the required amount of energy in his hands and slowly step-by-step he made his way towards Kukai.  
  
Kukai would feel the energy gathering inside Ranma's body and he knew that this fight was going to end one way or the other. I don't know what he is planning but I don't like his relaxed attitude, it is as if I am nothing more then a bug in his path. Whatever attack he is going to throw at me it will be nothing like those attacks he used before. All I can hope for is that my body will hold out long enough for me to deliver the winning blow, if I can. Kukai decided to not wait for the attack, he would meet Ranma head on and see if he could take him down. Slowly at first but faster as he made his way towards Ranma Kukai tried to close the gap as fast as he could.  
  
Ranma smiled as he saw Kukai coming. This guy is really impressive but that won't stop me from winning. "Here I come baldy. Chou," Ranma started to gain speed, "Haipawaa," Kukai was gaining even more speed trying to prevent Ranma from attacking, "Tatakikawasu!!." Time for the pain to begin.  
  
Kukai thinking that Ranma was going to use a somewhat ranged attack heard Ranma's words and decided to get in close so that Ranma would not be able to use the attack. Boy was he mistaken, as soon as he was close enough Ranma attacked faster then his eyes could see. He could feel him striking him all over his body and as fast as the fists came they where gone even faster. Standing there Kukai found himself unable to move, all he could do was stare at the young boy who had just utterly defeated him. Knowing that he had lost the Madougu was deactivated and a smile appeared on Kukai's face.  
  
Ranma stepped back and saw Kukai's muscles shrink and the smile appearing on his face. "Don't worry old man, you did well. You underestimated me that's all and don't worry you have proven Team Ku still has honor. I thank you for this fight and perhaps we will fight again but then not as opponents but s comrades. With those words Ranma turned around and walked towards the exit of the ring.  
  
The referee stood there looking at Ranma as he exited the ring. "Ano, you have to finish this fight, your opponent is still standing."  
  
"Don't worry miss, he has won." Even though he was unable to move Kukai still found himself able to speak. "Ranma do it, I want to get out of here even if I have to be carried."  
  
Raising his had Ranma snapped his fingers and what happened then surprised everyone. Kukai's body started to thrash as if getting hit but no one was there to hit him. After a minute or so Kukai fell down still smiling but unconscious the first internal blow having knocked him out.  
  
At first the ref didn't know what to do but after regaining her senses she declared the winner. "Winner Ranma Saotome, team Hokage advances to the next round." No cheers came from the audience, none of them could believe that five teenagers had one against team Ku.  
  
Ranma stepped out of the ring and made his way towards Domon who was still holding his coat. "Excuse me can I have my coat back, I would like to go and take a shower. I know you want to ask me questions but they can wait, I will see you I about an hour." Not waiting Ranma left the hall and made his way to his room.  
  
Kagero walked over to Recca and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Recca I believe we have found a strong addition to our team in this Ranma, that is if he can be trusted. He might have told you that he didn't like Kurei but that doesn't mean that he isn't working for him."  
  
"I know, when he comes to our room in an hour I will have a little chat with him, alone." Recca not wanting to have to explain as to why he would talk to Ranma alone walked over to Yanagi. "Let's go Hime, I also want to take a shower and get something to eat you coming guys?"  
  
Fuko still somewhat disappointed her losing to that pervert agreed with Recca and followed him, the rest of the team following soon. The last to follow was Kagero she was curious as to why Recca had told her that he would have a private talk with this Ranma. I don't know what he's up to but I will find out, I will follow him when he leaves.  
  
Meanwhile Ranma came to his room and took of his clothes. As he took of his shirt a fairly large bruise could be seen on his chest. "Man that Kukai sure took my off guard, if I had been anyone else I'd have a couple of broken ribs. Oh well what's done is done but this will become an interesting tournament and that Recca. Those flames he uses, they are not demonic, to weak. I'm gonna ask him about it when we have our little talk." As Ranma made his way to the shower he proceeded to take of the rest of his clothes and then turned on the shower. "Ahhh, this is nice a hot shower."  
  
"Recca are you really sure we can trust this kid, I mean he just came and entered our team."  
  
"Fuko is right there is something wrong with this young man, he is very skilled in martial arts and as far as I could tell he isn't using a Madougu." During the fight with Kukai Mikagami was focused on Ranma, he had not seen a sign of a Madougu but he couldn't be sure. For all he knew he was using one that had to be kept inside the body or something.  
  
"I know you guys don't like it and believe me neither do I but if he can be trusted he will be a great help. I mean he took one of Kukai's attacks head on and from the way he was flying that was one hell of an attack. When he comes here we will have a talk and hopefully find more about him. Now why don't we sit back and relax a bit?" Not waiting for everyone to agree Recca lay back and closed his eyes trying to rest a bit.  
  
Domon in his turn got up and without saying anything left the room. Kagero was about to follow him and ask him what he was doing when Fuko stopped her. "Let him be, he wants to be alone for awhile.  
  
"Very well then we wait." Sitting down everyone waited for Ranma to visit. All of them where curious about him but the most curious of all had to be Recca. He was going to fight this Ranma to find out if he there was more to him then they eyes could see.  
  
Luckily they didn't have to wait very long, after waiting for about 10 minutes there was a knock on the door and Recca was the first one up. Opening the door he saw Ranma standing there. He was still completely dressed in black but he had left the coat back in his room.  
  
"Well can I come in or do we have our little chat here in the hall?"  
  
"Oh sorry but no you can't come in right now, I would like to talk to you in private. Follow me." Stepping out of the room Recca quickly poked his head back in. "Everyone wait here I'm going out for a while to have a chat with Ranma in private and don't follow us, please." After having said what he was going to do Recca and Ranma left, Recca leading the way.  
  
Recca lead Ranma outside of the Hotel and to a large practice area. Recca was glad to see that the grounds where deserted.  
  
"Okay now you wanted to talk to me in private but why the hell did you bring me here. You wanna practice while we chat or something.?"  
  
"Not quite, you see all of us have doubts about letting you in our team. I mean you told me that you didn't like Kurei but for all we know you could be lying. And another thing, you might have been able to take out Kukai but I have a feeling that there is more to you then you let on during your fight. You held something back and I intend to find out what it is."  
  
Ranma guessing where this was coming to had to agree with Recca. If he had been in Recca's place he would like to know more about an unexpected team addition. "Oh and how do you intend to find out?"  
  
Grinning Recca did not hesitate to attack. Leaping up into the air he took out some of his fireworks and tossed them at Ranma.  
  
Ranma reacted immediately to Recca's moves, crossing his arms in front of he decided to take the attack head on. Then as a large smoke screen was thrown up in front of him he used that screen to his advantage. Having seen Recca's fight he was pretty sure about Recca's abilities, well his physical abilities that is. He was not to sure about those flame dragons though. He jumped up in the air in the direction he expected Recca to be.  
  
Recca saw Ranma cross his arms in front of him just before the explosion then he was unable to see anything because of the dust. Then something told him to move away from his current position. Not hesitating he landed and flipped away. He was just in time before Ranma landed on the exact spot he had landed his fist becoming imbedded into the ground.  
  
Rising to his feet Ranma looked at his "sparring partner" a smile coming to his face. He always enjoyed a good sparring session. "Not bad Recca so why don't we stop playing around and get serious." Not waiting for a response Ranma attacked.  
  
Recca boggled at the speed Ranma used to attack, he quickly jumped aside just before Ranma came. This prevented himself from getting the brunt of the attack but Ranma still managed to kick him on the gut. He was thrown back several meters but managed to steady himself. That kick was powerful. He had to keep Ranma away from him. Not wanting to have a second taste of Ranma up close he leaped into the air. "Come on out, Nadare!!"  
  
Ranma following Recca's moves saw the hand signals and knew that he was going to summon one of his flames. He didn't know which one it was until he heard its name, Nadare. "Nadare that was the one with those small fireballs." Ranma decided not to take this one head on so he was going to try and dodge instead. He also had another idea if dodging them all wouldn't be possible.  
  
Nadare having waited for her chance was glad that Recca called her first she was very curious as to what Ranma was capable of.  
  
Releasing Nadare Recca wanted to see what Ranma would do. He did not have to wait long. Using the same speed as with which he had attacked Ranma began to dodge the small fireballs and slowly made his way towards Recca. Shit he's fast, better turn up the pace. Calling upon more power Recca began to shoot more and more fireballs.  
  
"Oh shit here comes even more and I know that I won't be able to dodge all of them without using more power then I want to. Oh well looks like it's time for plan B. BRING IT ON RECCA!!"  
  
Recca was surprised at first to hear Ranma calling for him to 'bring it on' so he did just that. "OK HERE COMES." Pushing himself and Nadare to the limit he managed to squeeze out even more and all where going straight for Ranma.  
  
Taking a deep breath Ranma held both his fists next to his waist as he gathered some of his power in his hands. He then waited for the attack to reach him and when it was there he attacked. He punched at the first ball reaching him and it exploded in front of him without any damage he then did the same for the other balls reaching him.  
  
Recca was seeing Ranma destroy all of Nadare's fireballs but he couldn't believe his eyes. By now he had to punching at least 10 times per second and it seemed he wasn't going to get tired anytime soon so he decided to change his strategy. Homura are you there?  
  
Yes I am hear Recca, do you need my help?  
  
I think so, but first tell me what kind of flame are you? I need to know if I want to come up with an attack plan.  
  
I can be used in two ways, one as a strength enhancing flame or two as a flame whip.  
  
Flame whip eh, I think I know what to do to get him to go all out.  
  
"Okay here goes." Recca stopped his attack with Nadare and waited he had to get Ranma closer.  
  
Ranma noticed that Recca had stopped his attack and now saw his chance to get in closer. Sure he could attack him at long range but he wanted Recca to do his best to make him show his other powers.  
  
Okay here he comes, Saiha you ready?  
  
Ready.  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
Now I would like to ask you, the readers of this fic if I should transcribe the fighting scenes out of Flame of Recca to written scenes. I don't mind doin it but it will take a lot o' time since the fights are very graphical. Please let me know I need feedback on this before I post chapter 16 since then there will be some more fights so pretty pretty please let me know. 


	16. Chapter 16

Ranma May Cry.  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
'': Chinese ^ ^: Telepathy  
  
Chapter sixteen  
  
Ranma looked at Recca and saw him standing there a grin on his face. I don't know what he's up to but I'll find out soon enough. Here I come kid.  
  
The only indication Recca got that Ranma was going to move was the look in his eyes. They widened just before he moved. Knowing that he would not have a long time to react he set his own plan in motion. His hand moved writing the required Kanji in the air. "Come on out.."  
  
Ranma saw the movement and he thought that Recca was going to use Nadare again so he increased his speed. He did not want to give Recca a chance to use Nadare again.  
  
"Saiha." With those words the fire katana was formed on his right arm.  
  
Ranma heard Recca and knew that he had fallen for it. As he came closer he saw the fire katana and he swallowed. If that thing hit it would hurt but no pain no gain. He did not have long to react, he decided to get in close and evade the attack so that he then would be able to attack Recca in close quarters.  
  
Recca hoped that Ranma would do as he predicted, when Ranma was close enough he attacked, or better yet he made his faint. Ranma reacted just as he had hoped he would, he jumped out of the way. The second Ranma jumped Recca dismissed Saiha and pulled out Homura. "Come on out Homura!!" The flame whip appeared and he swung it at Ranma. He managed to snag Ranma's leg and then with all his strength he swung him towards the ground.  
  
Ranma felt the whip wrap around his leg and he cursed himself not expecting this. He had to admit that this Recca was a very good fighter. However he did not have long to react as he was slammed into the ground. He struck the ground with enough force to crack it. Oof this hurts, I'll give him what he wants. He earned it, there aren't many people who would be able to do this to me.  
  
Recca smiled as Ranma slammed into the ground he knew that this wouldn't kill him but he was sure that it hurt. He kept Homura wrapped around Ranma's leg and waited. Sure he had a chance to gain somewhat of an advantage in the fight but he wanted to see how Ranma would react. He saw Ranma slowly getting up and when he was up he reached down to take hold of the whip. What the hell is he doing, this will only hurt him more? As soon as Ranma touched the whip Recca felt an unknown energy flowing through it. What happened then shocked him, Ranma after taking hold of the whip yanked it and the whip snapped. He then saw Ranma look at him and when he saw his eyes he knew that he was going to get what he wanted.  
  
"Recca I'm impressed there aren't many people to fight me like you did. I will give you what you want. Get ready because this is going to hurt, a lot."  
  
Recca swallowed hard and nodded his head, he had asked for this so now he would take it head on.  
  
After Recca had left the room Kagero waited for about 15 minutes before she decided to find out where he had gone. She had left the room and went to look for Recca. Eventually she exited the building and when she looked at the sky she saw what seemed to light flashes. Those explosions reminded her of something. As she went in the direction of the explosions it hit her. Those explosions reminded her of Nadare's fireballs exploding. She had an idea of what Recca was up to so she increased her pace and soon she was running all out. She arrived just in time to see Recca slam Ranma into the ground. She just stood there staring at the two teenagers fighting. She saw Ranma reach down and snap the whip with his bare hands. "Who is this boy, if the explosions are any indication then this Ranma is able to fight Recca as an equal. She then felt a very powerful aura coming from Ranma and she knew that he was going to attack. Then Ranma moved with the same speed as she had witnessed in his fight against Kukai.  
  
Recca blinked when Ranma moved, he saw him running towards him and he prepared for a counter attack. Calling upon Nadare again he attacked Ranma with the fireballs before he came to close. He expected Ranma to dodge but instead he crossed his arms in front of his body and took it head on. The fireballs exploded on impact but did no damage. Then Ranma jumped and Recca was unable to follow him.  
  
He caught sight just before Ranma landed, Recca stepped aside and Ranma slammed into the ground. Just before Ranma hit the ground he heard him yell something. "INFERNO!!"  
  
What happened then shocked both Recca and his mother. When Ranma landed he slammed his fist into the ground and then something happened that they did not believe. From where Ranma landed the ground seemed to ripple and then explode and it spread so fast that Recca did not have time to dodge and he was thrown into the air by the explosion. He could feel the hear of the fire and even though he was used to heat due to his own powers he still felt the searing heat of this attack. Recca landed almost 25 meters from where he stood, unable to get up. He shook his head to get rid of the stars floating around his head. He then saw his mother running towards him. "Recca, are you okay?" She stopped next to him and helped him to his feet. Even though Recca managed to get up the world was still spinning.  
  
"I'm fine, I just didn't expect that attack but now I know that there was more to Ranma then we first thought." Looking around for Ranma he saw him walking in his direction, a smile on his face.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah just didn't expect that, what was that attack and how did you pull it off?"  
  
"It's called inferno and when I use it I hit the ground and channel some power into the ground, depending on how much power I use the explosion radius and strength vary. As to how I am able to use, let's just say that I am able to control fire."  
  
"Okay but how is it possible that you can control fire and generate such power?" This time it was Kagero who asked a question. She knew of a Madougu that could create and control fire but this was beyond that Madougu's power.  
  
"Let's just say that it's due to something happening to me when I was young." Ranma then took a closer look at the older lady in front of him and what he felt surprised him. "Heh what do you know, I thought that you where a middle-aged lady but it seems that you are a very old lady. Looks like we both have secrets."  
  
"I'm not a very old lady, how old do I look."  
  
"You look like you in your twenties but judging by your aura you are a few centuries old. I can say that you are the oldest human I have ever met."  
  
"Ah uhm well.." Kagero was taken back by Ranma's words, she had never thought that he would be able to read her aura.  
  
Recca decided there and then to tell Ranma of what had happened to his mother and where he was originally from. "Ranma would you like to come to our room, I will tell you as to why we are here and how my mother became so old that is if you are also willing to tell us why you are here and how you are able to control fire?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean I like to know more about you guys but I don't feel very comfortable talking about myself. Most people wouldn't believe me anyway."  
  
"I understand but still I would like to know more about our new team member and the only way to do that is to talk. Don't worry we have heard many strange things and it won't be easy to surprise us. What do you say?"  
  
"Well okay. But believe me that what I will tell you is the truth."  
  
"Okay, when we get to the room we will tell you about all of us, I'm sure that ka-chan wants to know more about you." Then Recca, still supported by his mother and Ranma made their way back to the hotel.  
  
As they entered the room everyone got up when they saw Recca, slightly burned and bruised. The first one at his side was Yanagi. "Recca-kun, what happened? Are you okay?"  
  
Recca made his way to the couch and sat down. "He is what happened to me." Recca said pointing at the door.  
  
When everyone looked in that direction they saw Ranma standing there. "Hey." Before Ranma knew what was happening he found himself face to face with a big guy with a mohawk haircut and a young girl with some sharp looking needles in her hand standing behind him. Ranma tried to speak but he was lifted into the air by the big guy.  
  
Kagero was about to interfere but was stopped by Recca. He then understood what he was doing, he wanted to see how Ranma would react in a situation like this.  
  
"What did you do to Recca? I knew form the moment I saw you that you where trouble and now that you messed up Recca I know." Domon lifted Ranma further into the air and stepped back into the room still holding Ranma up in the air.  
  
Ranma glanced at Recca, who in his turned shrugged. "In don't know what you think punky but I suggest you let me down. Recca invited me here. I don't think that this is the way you should treat a guest." Ranma had an idea of what Recca was up to and he decided to play along.  
  
"Yeah sure, I bet you are one of Kurei's goons here to prevent us from reaching the final."  
  
Ranma sighed and took hold of Domon's wrists and with a tone in his voice that left no doubt of his words. "I will tell this one time, I do NOT work for Kurei. As a matter of fact I am here to kick his sorry as so hard he will be spitting shit for a month." As he spoke Ranma began to increase the pressure on Domon's wrists. "Believe me if I had a choice I would never have been here, I have other things I would rather do but that fucker didn't leave me any choice."  
  
Domon felt Ranma squeeze his wrists and smiled, there was no way that this boy was stronger then him.  
  
Fuko saw that Ranma was beginning to squeeze Domon's wrists and she also smiled. "I don't think that that will work, you have no idea how strong Domon is so you'd better stop that and tell us the real reason why you are here. If you don't Domon will have to persuade you to tell us."  
  
"Humph, I already told you why I am here and I truly believe it's not polite to treat a guest like this so I think it's time to put me down." With those words Ranma squeezed Domon's wrists hard and he was released almost immediately.  
  
Domon had felt the power in Ranma's grip and he was shocked, how could someone like him be so strong. He then saw that Fuko was about to react but stopped her. "Don't Fuko, I don't know why but I think that it would be bad to piss him off."  
  
"Huh what do you mean? I can take him, no problem, he may be strong but he is nowhere near as fast as me."  
  
Before Domon had a chance to answer Recca interrupted him. "You worked yourself out of that pretty nicely Ranma, please come in so we can have a talk. Everyone, you to Ranma, I'm sorry I used you to test Ranma some more. I wanted to see how he would react to your hostility and now I know. Please let him enter, I invited him here so we cold have a little chat and learn more about each other."  
  
Not knowing what to say Domon and Fuko stepped aside to let Ranma enter. Ranma walked over to a chair and sat down. "Well it seems everyone is here, where should we start?  
  
"Let me tell you a bit more about myself and as to why we are here after that you can tell us something about you. I have to warn you though, the story I'll tell you will sound very strange and it will be hard to believe."  
  
"Don't worry about I have heard a lot of strange things in my life so begin."  
  
"Very well. My name is Hanabishi Recca and I was born almost 500 years ago in a ninja village. Don't worry I'm not 500 years old. When I was but a few years old my mother used a forbidden technique to send me to the future. She did this in order to safe my life in a time of war. I don't remember anything about when I was young and in that village. When my mother send me to this time my half-brother, Kurei, followed me. Kurei followed me to kill me. When Kurei was born he was granted the powers of a flame master. This meant that he was able to control fire just like me. Normally there can be only one flame master so when they found out that I also had the same powers the wanted to kill Kurei because of his cursed character. My mother however prevented this and instead he and his mother where banished from our village. In time his mother grew ill and he tried to kill me so that he would become the flame master and that he and his mother would be able to live in our village again. He was unsuccessful but he gave me a nice scar. After that he was put in jail for the rest of his life but when our town was attacked he managed to escape and he went out to find me and kill me. He found me just when my mother send me to another time and he followed. When I came to this time in was found by a man who raised me as his own son. I grew up without knowing of my past and my true powers, I found out about my powers after my mother threatened to kill my Hime. At that point I found out that I was able to create fire and use it as a means to attack. Later my mother told me that she thought this the best way to awaken my powers."  
  
"Hime? You have a princess?"  
  
Kagero decided to get in the conversation "No Recca is referring to Yanagi- chan, Recca met her some time ago and saved her from some thugs and he was severely beaten. When Recca woke up he found all of his wounds gone and it seemed that Yanagi-chan had healed them. Then she saw a wounded dog lying on the street and she healed it and there and then Recca decided that he would become Yanagi-chans ninja and follow her every command."  
  
"Ok I see and let me guess Yanagi-chan has some kind of healing powers and Kurei has threatened to take her from you guys unless you would fight in this tournament?"  
  
Everyone in the room was silent, okay that wasn't exactly what had happened but it was pretty close. "No not exactly, Kurei did find out about Hime's powers and his father, don't worry he isn't his real father, ordered him to kidnap her. He wanted to see if he could use her powers to make himself immortal. When we found out all of us set out to rescue her. To make a long story short it was there that I found out that Kurei was my brother and about the flame dragons living within me. You see not only can I create fire I also have eight dragons of fire living within me. After a lot of practice I found out that I could control these dragons and this added to me becoming even stronger. After we got back from saving Hime we where contacted by Kurei again and he told us that we where invited to enter this tournament. We knew that if we refused he would try to kill us and take Him again so we are here to prevent that. But that isn't the only reason why we are here. You see when my mother used that technique to send me to the future she became immortal. We are also here to find a means of curing her and we hope that some of the Madougu's here can help us."  
  
"Madougu's what are those?"  
  
"Oh sorry you don't know about them, Madougu's are magical weapons created by my father's clan. They are very powerful and have many different abilities. We hope to find one that can help me to cure my mother. Also you might know that this is a very dangerous tournament, killing is allowed but we intend to beat everyone without killing them and if you fight in our team we want you to do the same. Well that was about it, that's my life in a very small nutshell. Now I would like to know some more about you and after telling us I have a feeling that the others will also tell something about themselves."  
  
"I see, well I did tell you that I would tell something about myself so what do you want to know?"  
  
"Tell me something more about your powers, I mean they resemble mine but still I have a feeling that they are different."  
  
Hearing Recca talk about powers like his their eyes grew. "Huh what do you mean Recca, does he have the same powers as you? Is he also a flame master?"  
  
"No I'm not a flame master but if someone would see my power it is imaginable that they think that I am like him. No mine powers are different, really different. Now before I go on I must have you word that no one will say a word to anyone about my powers. Also you will have to have an open mind when I tell you about myself. "  
  
Kagero, now really getting interested answered for everyone in the room. "You have our word Ranma, now please go on."  
  
"Okay, like Recca I am able to create fire and control it, thus using it as attacks and such. Where Recca's powers come from his father mine are completely different. You see my powers come from something beyond this dimension, they are demonic and I am part demon."  
  
And so silence entered the room but not for long. "BWAHAHAHA, you are telling us that you have the powers of demons, as in demons and angels. Sure, and I am a vampire, there is no way that we....." All of sudden silence was once again part of the room but this time it was something completely different that caused the silence. Where Domon first thought it impossible that Ranma was part demon he was now beginning to think otherwise.  
  
Ranma had expected this kind of reaction and he knew just how to convince them, yet this still pissed him off. He had listened to Recca's story without disbelieving it. Using his powers he surrounded himself by and aura of fire after standing up. But it wasn't the aura that surprised everyone the most. It where his eyes, they where pitch-black and small fires danced inside that darkness and when he spoke his voice was cold, colder then anyone had ever heard. "Trust me mohawk, if you had been a vampire I would have killed you the moment I saw you. I had a feeling that some of you would react like this so I hope this small display can convince you and if not, tough luck. Now I will make this very short, I am part demon and thus I have powers normal humans don't have. What those powers are I will not tell you, Recca has seen a small sample of them so ask him. The fire isn't the only thing that makes me different, because of my demon blood I have superhuman senses, this is what allowed me to sense that Recca's mother was older then she looked. Strength, speed and an ability to heal myself are other parts of the demon blood within my veins. Before everyone tell me that that was the way that I won the fight against Kukai I will tell you that in my fight against Kukai I hardly used my demon powers. When I fought him I used only my human powers. You see as a human I am also very strong and fast but what would you expect. I started with martial arts training when I was 6 years old and left on a journey to become the best martial artist in the world. I have seen and learned fighting styles most of you haven't ever heard of. If I had used my real power against Kukai he would have been dead. Sure I used some of my powers in the fight but I held back a lot. Now as to why I am here, let's just say that Kurei has stolen something that is very important to me. I intend to get it back no matter what but since you guys asked me not to kill anyone I will do just that but when I see Kurei I will not be able to guarantee his safety. As we progress through the tournament there is a chance that you will see more off my powers until then you will all just have to wait. Also I think that I have told you guys enough because I have a feeling that if I where to continue there will be more reactions like spiky over there. So I will see all of you tomorrow for the next round. Oh and Recca I have some contacts and I will ask around if they knew of a way to help your mother. I can somewhat imagine how you feel, I have lived most of my life thinking my mother was dead to only find out that she is a live and well. Goodnight." And so Ranma left the room without saying another word.  
  
Everyone was without words and no one spoke until Mikagami looked at the spot where Ranma had been standing. Where Ranma had stood while he was surrounded by the aura of fire the tiles in the floor had partially melted away. Seeing that, everyone in the room was beginning to see that Ranma's words might hold truth. Looking at the time they decided to go to bed and get some sleep, tomorrow would be a busy day and Ranma's story would also make it a more complicated one to.  
  
To be continued  
  
Now I would like to ask you, the readers of this fic if I should transcribe the fighting scenes out of Flame of Recca to written scenes. I don't mind doin it but it will take a lot o' time since the fights are very graphical. Please let me know I need feedback on this before I post chapter 16 since then there will be some more fights so pretty pretty please let me know. Don't worry this will be the last time I ask since the next chapter will have more fights. For those of you who are interested in Flame of Recca you can download the mangas at: www.snoopycool.com. I'd do it if I where you, it's a nice manga with a pretty good story and great fights. 


	17. Chapter 17

Ranma May Cry.  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. They belong to someone else. I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
This will be a Ranma ½ D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) crossover/fusion. The story will start at the beginning, Ranma arriving at the Tendo's. There will be a mayor difference, he will be very OOC but this will be explained later on. The story will be rather dark and contain fairly bloody scenes. Also the story will take place after the events in the game. Now I hope you enjoy it.  
  
'': Chinese ^ ^: Telepathy  
  
Chapter seventeen  
  
The next day and round to of the tournament was there and everyone had slept that night but it took a long time for most of them where able to finally fall asleep. Recca and his team were now gathered by the doors to the arena but Ranma was not there. "Looks like Ranma's not here yet." Recca looked around trying to find Ranma.  
  
"Pff if you ask me he's to scared and he is hiding from us. Don't worry I will."  
  
"Hey mohawk I'm not scared, I just overslepped. I'm ready to get rid of anyone who stands in my path to the finals." Ranma stepped from the shadows and walked over to the group. "So Recca do you know who we're up against?"  
  
"Nope but I think we will find out soon enough, by the way I believe you don't know the some of our team. Let me introduce them to you."  
  
"First of this Fuko, she's goes to the same school as me and we've been rivals for many years."  
  
"Hi!" Fuko held out her hand and when Ranma took her hand to shake it she felt something she couldn't describe going through her. It warmed up her body and she began to relax completely.  
  
"Hi nice to meet cha." Letting go off Fuko's hand he turned over to the large guy with the mohawk haircut.  
  
"This is.."  
  
"I am Ishijima Domon and I am the strongest of team Hokage, today I will show you my strength." Domon held out his hand and when Ranma took hold of his hand he felt something he could only describe as power coming from Ranma. He quickly let go of his hand and looked at the young man in front of him.  
  
"Sure thing big guy."  
  
"This is Mikagami Tokiya, like Domon and Fuko he goes to the same school as me but he is a senior. To tell you the truth we don't know that much about him."  
  
Like the others Mikagami to felt something coming from Ranma but what he felt he could only describe as respect. It was as if he somehow made contact with a kindred spirit.  
  
"Looking forward to seeing you fight some more. From what I could saw in your fight against Daikoku you're very skilled."  
  
"You already know my mother and Hime so now you know everyone in our team. When this round is over why don't we get to know each other some more?" "Sure why not but if we did we have to be here so soon. I mean why keep us waiting here before the fights, I could have slept some more." As if on queue the doors in front of them opened and they entered the large arena.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman a small announcement, because of the damage that was caused to the arena yesterday the fights will be delayed. Our apologies for the inconvenience." A ref dressed to resemble a sexy mouse made the announcement and the crowd became restless, they wanted to see blood.  
  
"Oh man now we've got to wait even longer, I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna sit down here and get some more shuteye. Wake me up when the fights begin." Ranma walked over to the wall and sat down against it and closed his eyes.  
  
"Man that guy is impossible, how can he sleep at a time like this oh well guess there's nothing more to do then wait."  
  
"Well I'm not gonna sit here and do noting, I'm gonna go and see the sights." Fuko said as she made her way to the exit.  
  
"I'm gonna practice some more call me when it's time to fight?"  
  
"Ah, sure thing Domon."  
  
"Kurei sama how do you intend to make Koganei come out. I mean now that Recca's team has five members he cannot be added to his team?"  
  
"Don't worry Raiha, I know he won't fight in the tournament but I know of a way to get him out. You see I send him a message that there will be an attempt to hurt Yanagi during the fights of the second round. I am sure that he will try to prevent Yanagi from getting hurt. Now please let me enjoy the fights."  
  
"As you wish Kurei Sama, I take my leave." Stepping back Raiha seemed to meld into the shadows and no sign remained. The only one in the room was Kurei and he had his attention focused on the large screen. The fight where about to start and he wanted to see how Team Hokage would fare."  
  
After about thirty minutes the referee announced that the repairs on the ring where complete. "Ladies and Gentlemen now it's time for the second round. Team Uruha Maborishi versus Team Hokage." Standing opposite of the arena where four people, one old man with something like a cane and three other wearing long robes. "The first fight will be between..."  
  
"Excuse me miss...." Ranma having woken up due to the noise the people made had decided to try and see if they where willing to make a slight change in the fights.  
  
"Ehm yes?"  
  
"I have a small proposition, I would like to suggest an elimination battle, one fighter enters the ring and if he wins he stays in the ring and fight the next opponent, he can however stop fighting at any chosen time. If he stops this will not result in a loss for his/her team. Considering that this is an illegal tournament I guess that they might be into changing it a bit to make it more exciting. SO what do you say ref." Winking at the ref Ranma got closer to the arena and waited for the ref's decision.  
  
"Uhm I don't know I'm not the one allowed to make these decisions. I'll have to ask the other team if they agree." Turning around Nemi looked at the other team with a questioning look.  
  
The old man stepped forward and looked at Ranma. "Before we decide why do want to fight like this?"  
  
"That's easy, I'm bored, don't tell me that you find this all exciting. I mean come on, the fight we had last night was a lot more exciting?"  
  
The reaction of many of the people there was to have their jaws dropped to the floor and their eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. How could someone in a tournament like this be bored?  
  
"WHAT?! Are you telling us that this is boring, are you fucking nuts?" Recca could not believe he had heard Ranma say something like that but judging by the reaction of the people there he had heard it correct.  
  
Ranma made sure that no one but the people with him could hear him. "We'll okay, not really bored but I wouldn't mind some more excitement. Also their team has four members and right now we have three and if one of us can manage to finish two rounds we stand a better chance to winning."  
  
"Oh I see, well you're right I also wouldn't mind some more action and our fight yesterday was good so why not. You have anything against it Mikagami?"  
  
"It's fine by me, as long as we win so you better win Ranma."  
  
Ranma saw Mikagami's glare and he smiled, now that was one hell of a calculated fighter. "Don't worry I don't intend to lose. So old man what's your answer?"  
  
"We accept but only if you are the first one to fight, do you still want to do this?"  
  
"No problem, hey ref, it's true that any weapon is allowed in this tournament isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, you may use any type of weapon, be it normal of Madougu all are allowed."  
  
"Good then let's get this sow started. Stepping into the arena he was asked one question by Kagero.  
  
"Why did you ask that?"  
  
"I want some target practice" Leaving Kagero standing there with a puzzled look on her face Ranma stepped into the arena waiting for his next victim, err opponent.  
  
"Very well now for the first fight, Team Hokage Ranma versus Team Uruha Maborishi Shijo."  
  
One of the largest members of the other team stepped forward and pulled of the cloak. Standing there was a large monster-like man. He had long spiky hair and a very large mouth filled with big sharp teeth and claw like hands. The only thing visible in his eyes was bloodlust. Many people had seen that monster before.  
  
EW, who or what gave birth to this freaks, I know prettier demons.  
  
"WHA WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? THERE IS NO WAY THAT THAT'S HUMAN."  
  
"Oh that's right you guys didn't see yesterdays match, this guy single handedly killed and entire team of fighters. After he won he finished with meal, consisting out of the remains of that other teams fighters." Even Mikagami who had seen the fight was startled by this guy, never had he seen someone so cruel and bloodthirsty. "Ranma be careful to not underestimate this opponent."  
  
"I'll be careful Mikagami. So let's get started."  
  
"One moment please, I wanted to keep this a secret but after seeing you fight last time I believe it's only fair that Shijo fights you with his full power. Time to activate the animal within." With those words the old man called Genjirou stepped forward and with his fingers entered Shijo's skull. He the pulled them back out Shijo began to shake and all of a sudden let out a pants wetting scream. His body grew along with his claws and teeth. All over his upped body large teeth like spikes appeared.  
  
Everyone was silent, they had never seen anything like this. What is that thing?  
  
"That thing is a Chimera and what Genjirou did was called shinreitejutsu. Without any tools he can perform complex operations of someone. Most people who claim to be able to do this are Phonies but Genjirou is a true master." From out of the shadows came a small figure Recca, Mikagami, Kagero and Yanagi immediately recognized him.  
  
"Koganei Kaoru?"  
  
"Yo, Recca-nichan how ya doin."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD?"  
  
"Aww come on don't be so mean, I'm here because Kurei invited me and I was told that someone was going to try and hurt Yanagi-nechan." In the blink on an eye Kaoru moved from where he was standing on the ground to Yanagi's back. "And I really like Yanagi-nechan and I don't want her to get hurt because you guys are not paying attention."  
  
WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT, WHY YOU LITTLE!"  
  
"HEY, WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP? I mean I'd like to fight without you guys yelling. Solve this either quietly or somewhere else. Hey kid tell me why did you come out right now, you could have waited until the one who is supposed to attack Yanagi made his move?"  
  
"Even if I'm an ex-Uruha I don't want to see anyone on Recca's team get killed, you better be careful like I said he's a Chimera, a combination of man and animal. His strength and speed are far beyond human levels."  
  
"I see thanks kid, now let's get moving." Dropping into a stance Ranma waited for Shijo's first move.  
  
Letting out a lion-lie roar Shijo leaped at Ranma, intend on ripping him to shreds with his claws. Ranma however wasn't surprised by the monsters speed and skillfully dodged that attack. He jumped over Shoji and landed on the other side of the arena right in front of Genjirou. "Hey old man looks like your pet's a bit slow, I mean I saw him coming a mile away."  
  
"What..?" Genjirou was stunned, Ranma moved with such grace and speed and here he stood telling him that Shijo was slow.  
  
"Hey I hope your not to attached to him because he's going down."  
  
"Don't underestimate my creation, he will rip you to shreds."  
  
"Sure, sure, whoops." Not paying attention Ranma was slow to react to Shijo's attack and got slashed across the chest. Shijo's claws made three large gashes across Ranma's chest and completely ripped his shirt. Ducking under a second swipe Ranma quickly rolled to the side and the jumped into the air. "You're right I shouldn't underestimate this monster, those claws of his are pretty dangerous weapons, but.." Landing again on the other side of the arena Ranma moved his hands inside his coat as if wanting to get something from it. "but, there's no way that those claws can go up against Ebony and Ivory."  
  
"Ebony and what?" Having solved their dispute with Kaoru everyone was just in time to see Ranma dodge the third attack.  
  
"Ne Recca-nichan do you know what he's talking ab.. WHOA?"  
  
When Ranma pulled back his hand he was holding two very large and mean looking guns. "Everyone meet Ebony and Ivory."  
  
So that's what he mend with target practice but are those guns powerful enough to take down that monster? By now Kagero was really getting interested in this Ranma.  
  
"You think that those guns will help you against Shijo, there aren't enough bullets in those guns to take him out. The moment you stop to reload Shijo will kill you, I made sure that most of his body is able to withstand conventional bullets."  
  
"These guns are far from normal, allow me to demonstrate." Taking aim ran smiled. "Yo cat boy, SIT!" Depressing the trigger the first bullet was fired but even before the first left the barrel of Ebony Ivory followed with a shot.  
  
Genjirou was smiling, he had made sure that Shijo would be fast enough to dodge bullets. He was shocked when he saw Shijo get hit by the two bullets, one bullet in each shoulder.  
  
The bullets entered in the front and excited in the back of the knees after shattering them completely, Shijo let our a roar of pain but the roar went unnoticed, the sound of Ranma's guns firering at super speed made sure of that.  
  
Bullet after bullet hit Shijo's body, all of his claws, teeth, spikes and bones where shattered by bullets, within a few seconds Ranma had fired of over 200 shots. When he stopped Shijo fell down blood flowing from his wounds.  
  
The audience after recovering from the noise went wild while the rest of the team just stood there mouths open. With those guns Ranma would be able to win just about any fight. "Ranma, that was great with those things you can shoot down anyone you fight, our vict.."  
  
"You are right when you say that I could shoot down anyone facing me, but I won't use them anymore in this tournament."  
  
"Huh, why not?"  
  
"First of all, I don't like using Ebony and Ivory against humans and I kinda overdid it." Turning around Ranma walked over to the edge of the arena.  
  
When Mikagami saw the guns he knew what had happened, The guns where glowing red, Ranma had fired the guns to fast and now the barrels where overheated and had to cool down. He put the guns down on the ground outside of the ring and they sank into the ground, the heat so intense that they melted into the ground. "Be careful, it's hot."  
  
"No shit Einstein, how where you even able to hold those things in your hands?"  
  
"Don't tell me that you forgot what I showed you and told you yesterday?"  
  
"Huh what....?' Remembering things had never been Recca's strong point but after a few moments of silence he remembered. "Oh you're right heh, how could I forget."  
  
"What are you talking about Recca-nechan?"  
  
"Don't worry kid, I'll show you what I'm talking about in the next fight." Walking back to the center of the ring Ranma waited. "So who's next?"  
  
"Even tough I would rather have fought Kaoru I Mokuren will be your next opponent." Mokuren took of the large robe and entered the arena, branches immediately came out of his body.  
  
Ranma seeing those plants appear was surprised. What's going on here. Is that guy human or demon? I have fought against demons that are able to grow stuff out of their body but I can't sense anything resembling a demon in him. He looked back to Kagero who was looking at Mokuren. "Yo Kagero, what's going on here, do you have any idea. How can someone grow plants from his body?"  
  
"Eh, oh sorry, he is using a Madougu, magical weapon, called Kodama. It allows the user to grow plants inside his/her body and control them at will."  
  
"Huh, you mean I'm going up against some woody, man I wanted to get a good fight but if he uses something like this there's no way he can be any fun to fight. I'll just have to toast him after I get rid of that Kodama or whatever it's called."  
  
"YOU, don't underestimate me, I am a lot stronger then you think, watch." Grinning, more and more plants began to grow from Mokuren's body each and everyone heading in Ranma's direction. Ranma was then incased by plants but Mokuren continued to grow more plants and soon his entire body had become a plant.  
  
"HAHAHA, I told you not to underestimate me, I'm a lot stronger then you think. Now that the Kodama is a part of me I became a lot more powerful. You have lost Ranma and now I will absorb your body and use it as nutrients. HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!"  
  
"Ranma-san...." Yanagi fell to her knees, shaking she still remembered this man and what he had done.  
  
"Hime! Hime are you all right?"  
  
"Recca-kun, Ranma, he..."  
  
"I know Hime, don't worry I'll.."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Okay this chapter is done, I'd like to say that I've decided on how I'm going to work out the fights from Flame of Recca. I will describe the fights Recca and Ranma's have and if there's a very important fight I will describe that one also. If you want to see all of the fight I suggest going to www.snoopycool.com and download the manga. So until next chapter. 


	18. Chapter 18

Ranma May Cry  
  
Okay to make something clear to all of the lawyers outside, I do not own any of the characters/series used in this fan fic. So don't try and sue me because I DON'T own them and there's nothing to get. So now to all of you readers enjoy my story and let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter eighteen  
  
"Oh no ladies and gentlemen, it seems that contestant Mokuren has Ranma in a tight spot. What will he do?"  
  
"Shit it looks like Ranma is in trouble."  
  
"Don't worry Fuko, I'm sure that Ranma has it covered. I don't think that a cheap trick like that will take him out." Recca was confident that Ranma was okay, the power he had witnessed in their fight was incredible.  
  
"WHAHAHAHA, you're confidence is misplaced Recca, there is no way that he will survive, I will kill him and eat him. Perhaps if you bring up the next fighter you will be able to free him." Mokuren, now fully turned into a plant was gloating. "I can already feel his heartbeat slowing and he isn't even moving.  
  
"Recca, I haven't fought Ranma so I don't know how strong he is but we can't risk it. If he dies we lose a strong ally. I will fight Mokuren and get him out." Taking out Ensui Mikagami prepared to enter the ring but was stopped by Recca's hand.  
  
"Don't Mikagami. Look?"  
  
Mikagami turned his gaze to where Ranma was pointing, his eyes widened as he saw Mokuren in full plant mode. But it wasn't that what surprised him, it was the smoke coming from Mokuren's body. "What's happening?"  
  
"I think you're about to see what Ranma is capable off, you will see why Mokuren is no match for him."  
  
Mokuren was quickly becoming nervous as he felt the temperature rise inside him. His body was beginning to grow hotter and hotter. It was as if he was burning from the inside out. "What's happening?" All of a sudden part of Mokuren's body bursted into flames. "AAHHH." As fast as he could Mokuren got rid of the source of his trouble, Ranma. He threw Ranma out of his body and changed back into his human form to put out the flames.  
  
Ranma flipped in the air and landed on the ground, he was perfectly okay except for his ripped shirt. "What's the matter veggi, is your stomach bothering you?"  
  
Mokuren looked at the young man he had tried to consume, there was something wrong. "What happened, are you responsible for this?"  
  
"Y- E-S!" Ranma held out his hands and smiled. Faint at first, his body began to glow with an orange glow. Slowly the intensity started to increase, but the glow disappeared from most of his body, the only part glowing part left where his hands.  
  
"YOU, I WILL KILL YOU." Plants shot from Mokuren's body and he tried to attack Ranma from every direction. "DIEEEEEE!!"  
  
"You fool, don't you know that fire destroys wood?" Spreading his hands he formed fists and slamming them together, "FLAME WAVE!" As soon as his fists made contact a shockwave of fire was created by the contact between the powers gathered in his fists.  
  
The flame wave shot forth with incredible speed and everything in its path was burned. Mokuren's branches where turned to ashes and when the flame wave hit his body he was thrown back outside the arena. He hit the wall and became imbedded in it.  
  
Mokuren had to struggle to stay conscious, he looked up and saw Ranma standing in the middle of the arena. "Y-y-y-ou what did you do?"  
  
"That's none of your business you freak, give up now or I'll do a lot more then what I just did."  
  
"Yes, yes. I give up, please don't hurt me anymore." Mokuren smiled as he saw Ranma look at the referee to call the match. You fool, do you think I will lose so easily?  
  
The referee got closer to Mokuren and was about to announce the winner when a branch covered her mouth. All of a sudden her entire body was covered by branches.  
  
"HAHAHA, did you really think that I would lose so easily you stupid boy?"  
  
"What, let her go?' Ranma moved as if trying to attack Mokuren but Mokuren quickly used the referee as a shield.  
  
"Don't even think about it, if you move I will kill this girl. Now stay where you are and be a good boy and die."  
  
"WHAT, that bastard. No fair, Ranma had won, the ref was about to announce the winner."  
  
"As long as the referee doesn't announce the winner the fight goes on. The only thing we can do is wait and see what Ranma will do."  
  
"That's easy to say Mikagami, but what can he do, if he moves Mokuren will kill that girl."  
  
"I know, but there's nothing we can do, if we interfere we will be disqualified."  
  
"GRRRRR!" Recca was furious if it was up to him he would jump in and fry that bastard but he knew that Mikagami was right.  
  
Four branches where poised to attack. With a single mental command Mokuren attacked and the four branches shot towards Ranma.  
  
Ranma didn't even blink when the branches pierced his body. Two pierced his shoulders and two shot through his legs. As quickly as the branches went through him they where retracted and Ranma fell to his knees.  
  
"HA, now who's the loser? I knew that you where to weak to sacrifice this girl to win. Now I will enjoy her screams as I kill her and you at the same time. Now DIE!" dozens of branches shot in Ranma's direction.  
  
Recca and his team where silent as they once again witnessed Mokuren's cruelty. As they looked at Ranma they where surprised to see Ranma smiling.  
  
"I can't die yet." Just before Ranma was hit he seemed to disappear and reappear in front of Mokuren. Mokuren was so surprised that he was slow to react and this was all Ranma needed. With one quick strike he severed the branches that where holding the referee and he caught the wooden cocoon. He tossed the cocoon into the ring. Then his eyes rested on his opponent who had just become his next victim. "Now I will make you pay for what you did. You see I don't care if you attack me but when you use innocent lives to protect yourself you stop being human and become that which I most hate. Now I will make you feel pain like you never felt before." Faster then the eyes could see Ranma struck at Mokuren's left eye.  
  
Mokuren let out a horrible scream and all of the branches started to fall off and within moments he had changed back to normal and when Ranma raised his hand he was holding what seemed to be some kind of crystal ball.  
  
"That's incredible, Mokuren found out that Mokuren was keeping his Madougu in his eye socket and by removing it he took away Mokuren's power. This is a clever fighter my son."  
  
"I know mom." Recca knew that Mokuren was in trouble he walked over to Yanagi and turned her away from the arena. "Don't look Hime, you do not want to see this."  
  
"Don't see what Recca-kun?"  
  
"Just trust me on this Hime."  
  
"So this is what you use to make those sticks appear, now that you don't have it anymore you're nothing but a pathetic weakling. Now I will make you suffer like you never have before but don't worry you won't suffer long." Ranma grabbed Mokuren by the throat and lifted him in the air. He turned around and with a swift kick he kicked Mokuren toward the ring. Mokuren was flying through the air and was about to hit the floor but he didn't hit the floor, instead he hit something that seemed to be even harder then the ground, Ranma's fist.  
  
After having kicked Ranma into the ring he quickly jumped in the ring and caught him with his fist before he touched down. "Now, suffer." He threw Mokuren up and began to punch his body all over. \  
  
Mokuren was kept into the air by a flurry of fists. His body was kept in place as he received a beating he never thought to be possible. He never lost consciousness, it was as if Ranma was keeping him awake in order to feel everything he was doing to him. Then he felt a strong punch in his stomach and he was flung into the air.  
  
"Now it's time for you to rest, Hono Ken special technique, tornado flame!" Ranma jumped into air and shot towards Mokuren, his fist burning. He struck Mokuren with enough force to make him hit the ceiling of the arena.  
  
Mokuren became imbedded in the ceiling for a few seconds before he fell down and slammed into the ground where he remained, unconscious. His body was back and blue all over and blood was pouring from many small and large cuts all over his body. His arms and legs where broken in several places and bones where sticking out of his flesh.  
  
Ranma looked one last time at Mokuren's body and then looked at the Madougu in his hand. He then crushed the ball and turned the Madougu into nothing more then powder. After wiping his hands he walked over to the wooden cocoon and proceeded to unwrap the referee. The referee was still conscious but scared. Ranma picked her up and held her in his arms. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. What happened to that man?"  
  
"Oh he won't be bothering you anymore. Look he's over there." Ranma nodded his head towards where Mokuren was on the floor.  
  
"WOW, he's a mess." The referee made it clear that it was okay to put her down. Ranma complied and let the referee down. She then took hold of his hand and held it up in the air. "The winner Ranma Saotome."  
  
"YES he did it. Man he totally pulped Mokuren." Kaoru watched as several medics came and took away Mokuren. "He Yanagi-nechan Ranma won."  
  
"He did? That's great."  
  
"Say referee I concede the next fight."  
  
"Huh why, are you hurt badly?" "No these wounds are nothing, it's just that if I go on now and have to fight someone like Mokuren again I won't be able to hold back. I'm afraid that I might kill that person and I made a promise not to kill anyone in this tournament so I give up and try to calm down a bit." Making a bow to the referee Ranma turned around and walked over to the rest of the team.  
  
"I heard what you said to the referee and is it true that you're afraid that you will kill someone if you go on?"  
  
"Yeah it's true, I can get so angry when someone uses innocent people to cheat in their fight. Right now I'm still angry as hell and if I come across someone like him again I will not be able to hold back again."  
  
"I see, to bad you can't go on but I will go in now and take on the rest."  
  
"Go for it Recca."  
  
"Okay, no matter who's against me I will beat him into the ground." Stepping in the arena Recca walked over to the center and waited.  
  
Meanwhile Ranma was looking at the last cloaked fighter, slowly he was beginning to extend his sense to try and find out more about Recca's opponent. All of a sudden his eyes widened and he swallowed hard. If what his senses told him Recca would have a hard time fighting.  
  
Slowly the last cloaked fighter stepped into the ring and walked over to the center.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen now for the next fight. Uruha Maboroshi's sub captain... Menou versus Team Hokage's Captain Recca!!!!"  
  
The cloak fell of and a very cute and fragile looking girl was revealed. Recca seeing the girl nearly drooled. But then it hit him, he would have to fight this girl if he was going to win. "A A A A, uuuhhm."  
  
"Menou you must win or you know what will happen don't you?" Genjirou had to be sure that Menou would win so he had to use his trump card even though he would rather not. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a hourglass and placed it on the ground. "Menou you must win and do it within 10 minutes or else."  
  
Tears formed in Menou's eyes as she looked at the hourglass. "F-Father...." Turning around she looked at Recca. "I'm sorry Recca-san."  
  
"Huh sorry for what?" All of a sudden Recca's danger sense went of and he barely prevented himself from getting cut in half. Something big and sharp slashed across his chest. Landing he quickly rolled back and onto his feet. "What the hell." Looking at his opponent he saw what it was that had slashed him, Menou's hair had grown and formed into a large blade. "How?"  
  
Not wanting to waste any time Menou formed another weapon, this time four large spear like weapons where formed and without warning attacked Recca. "I'm very sorry Recca."  
  
Ranma knew that Recca wouldn't fight back against a girl but if he didn't he would be cut into pieces. "RECCA, USE SAIHA!!!"  
  
When Recca heard Ranma scream he acted on pure instinct. "COME ONE OUT SAIHA!!" And so the flame blade was formed. He jumped and with four quick slashes he cut of the four spears. "It's very clear that you don't want to fight me so why do you do it?" Slowly Recca got to his feet but his eyes never left Menou's.  
  
"I I I..."  
  
"Menou finish him quickly!"  
  
"Yes." Again her grew and this time a drill like weapon was formed and she attacked with incredible speed.  
  
"Oh shit this is gonna smart." What happened then surprised everyone, instead of dodging of countering the attack Recca took it head on. He caught the drill and cut his hands. Keeping hold of the drill he walked over to Menou. "Why are you following that old mans orders, a cute girl like you should be in school playing with her friends. Now why don't you stop and I'll take care of the old guy?"  
  
"Menou, do as I tell you or your father will die."  
  
Turning around she saw the sand falling and she knew she had to kill Recca. She once again faced Recca, tears falling down her face. "I must kill you."  
  
"Huh why?"  
  
By now Ranma had become very interested in that hourglass, that item appeared to be the source of Genjirou's control over the girl. Taking a closer look he saw something that scared the shit out of him. Inside the hourglass was a person, a man to be more precise. "That must be Menou's father but how did he.." All of a sudden he had an idea of what had happened. "That Genjirou must have used something to shrink him but what?"  
  
Meanwhile Recca was bouncing around trying to dodge the attacks coming from Menou.  
  
"Kagero-san, quick tell me is there a Madougu that has the power to shrink people?"  
  
"Huh why do you ask?"  
  
"Look inside the hourglass and tell me what you see?"  
  
Doing as she was told Kagero took a closer look at the hourglass. "There's a man inside."  
  
"Yep and if I'm right he's Menou's father and Genjirou is using him as a means to control Menou. Also I've been looking at Menou and at first I couldn't find a Madougu on her but then something hit me. There wasn't a Madougu on her but what if Genjirou has put one inside her body? That would explain why she is able to use her hair like a weapon. So, is there a Madougu that can shrink people?"  
  
"Yes, there is and now that I've taken a closer look at Genjirou I've found it. He has it in his possession."  
  
"Okay, now if someone where to be shrinked by that Madougu would destroying it return that person to normal?"  
  
"Yes it would but why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh just got an idea. HEY RECCA, CAN YOU SEE THAT OLD MAN'S CANE? DESTROY IT AND SAVE MENOU'S FATHER."  
  
"You mean that Genjirou has taken Menou's father and by destroying that cane I can save him?"  
  
"YEP!, NOW DO IT!"  
  
"Very well, here goes, second flame dragon, come on out, NADARE." Skillfully dodging one of Menou's attacks Recca flipped and released a barrage of fireballs in Genjirou's direction. Several meters before reaching Genjirou the balls hit some kind of barrier. "What the hell."  
  
"Now that you have found out about Genjirou your friends might decided to but in so I created a little barrier to prevent anyone from interfering." From the shadows came a woman.  
  
By now Ranma was seething with anger, how could anyone use an innocent human life as leverage to make a young girl fight or even kill? "Okay I've had it up to here with all of the shit going on here. HEY YOU, THE ONE PLAYING WITH BARRIERS?"  
  
Neon looked up and saw the boy named Ranma looking at her. "Ah if it isn't the boy who was to afraid to go on fighting."  
  
"To afraid to go on fighting? Man you've got it all wrong. I didn't stop because I was afraid of my opponents. If I had gone on fighting I most likely would've killed the next opponents and I didn't want that to happen. I stopped so I could try and calm down but instead of calming down I've become even angrier and you know why/"  
  
"Do tell, do tell."  
  
"It's because of bastards like Genjirou and bitches like you that like to use innocent lives for their own good."  
  
"That's to bad and what are you going to do about that huh, I'm on this side of the barrier while you are on the other?"  
  
Slowly Ranma made his way towards the barrier, he stopped when he was as close to Recca as he could get. "Recca, I'm gonna get rid of the barrier you get rid of that Madougu. Use your new trick, got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
To be continued. 


	19. Chapter 19

Ranma May Cry  
  
Okay to make something clear to all of the lawyers outside, I do not own any of the characters/series used in this fan fic. So don't try and sue me because I DON'T own them and there's nothing to get. So now to all of you readers enjoy my story and let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter nineteen  
  
"Hey man look down there, I can see the cleavage on that chick down there." One of the spectators was looking down to the floor where Ranma and Neon where standing.  
  
"What where." Trying to look down the man accidentally knocked his drink, which was standing on the balustrade in front of him, over the edge.  
  
By now Ranma's anger was reaching its zenith and just before striking the barrier in front of him he felt something cold and wet fall on top of him. "Oh great timing." Glaring up he saw the two men hanging over the edge with a very surprised look on their faces. Slowly the look changed into a lecherous one. Seeing that look Ranma looked at herself and saw what the men where looking at, her shirt was ripped and now she was showing a bit to much cleavage. "Hey you hentais want me to come up there and rip your balls off?" That did the trick and the two heads disappeared. Then again turning her attention on Neon she found her looking at her with her mouth agape. Reaching forward Ranma found the barrier gone and then looked at Recca.  
  
Fortunately Recca wasn't looking at Ranma at the time she got splashed so when Ranma changed he wasn't distracted. Luckily Genjirou was looking at Ranma so he to was distracted. Here goes. Recca got into a sprint and jumped up. "Third flame dragon!"  
  
Genjirou was very surprised when Ranma changed from a boy into a girl but then he heard a familiar voice. Turning his head he saw Recca in the air, flames surrounding his right arm. "Oh no I wasn't paying attention and now that the barrier was dropped Recca will have a shot at the hourglass." Expecting Recca to use Nadare Genjirou moved himself between the hourglass and Recca. "I won't allow you to interfere with my plan."  
  
"That won't work. Come on out Homura!" The flames coiling around Recca's arm uncoiled and shot in the direction of Genjirou.  
  
Genjirou was shocked when Recca attacked him with a new flame dragon. "That's a flame whip." Knowing his error he turned around and tried to grab the hourglass but it was too late as Recca's attack struck its target.  
  
Homura struck the hourglass with such force that Genjirou was thrown back and the hourglass was destroyed. As the dust subsided a man could be seen, standing where the hourglass was standing first.  
  
Menou's eyes widened as she saw the man standing there. "D-d-daddy, you're okay." Tears streaming down her face she ran towards her father and jumped in his arms.  
  
"Menou." Hugging his daughter close to his chest he cried and held onto her until they where interrupted by the referee.  
  
"Uhm, excuse me the fight isn't over yet."  
  
"I don't want to keep on fighting, I give up."  
  
"Very well." Walking back to the center of the ring the referee took her microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen Team Uruha Maboroshi's sub captain has given up so the winner of the third fight in the second round is..Recca!!!"  
  
Ranma saw Menou and her father hugging and she smiled. "Okay that's over now for me to go get some warm water and change back." Turning around Ranma went over to where the rest of his team was standing. Instead of looking at Recca they where looking at her. "Yeah yeah I know I'm a girl now. I'll explain after this round is over okay?"  
  
"But, but, but..??"  
  
"Trust me I'll explain AFTER the fights. Hey Mikagami do you have some water for me? I've noticed you carried around a bottle."  
  
"Ah, sure here you go."  
  
"Thanks." Taking the bottle in her hand she began to use her power to heat it. Unfortunately she didn't remove the cap and so as the water warmed up the pressure began to rise inside the bottle. "KASPLOOSH!!" When the pressure reached its peak the bottle blew up and hot water covered Ranma from top to bottom. "What the." Not being someone who was interested in physics he wasn't expecting this.  
  
The water didn't just cover Ranma it also struck Mikagami. "Hey watch it that's hot."  
  
"Well excuse me princess."  
  
"Now ladies and gentlemen it's time for the fourth and last match in this round. Uruha Maboroshi's captain versus team Hokage's captain, Recca!!!!"  
  
Recca was standing in the center of the ring looking at Genjirou as he entered the ring.  
  
"Yo Recca?"  
  
"Yeah? What is it Ranma, I don't have time to chat now."  
  
"I know but I need to ask Genjirou something."  
  
"Oh and what would that be young one?"  
  
"Easy, I can sense that there's one of those Madougo inside Menou's body."  
  
"You are very perceptive, but what if there's one inside of her?"  
  
"Well when Recca wins I want you to remove it from her."  
  
"You mean IF he wins and even if he does why should I?"  
  
"If you don't I will make you feel pain like you never have before and then you will see what happens when I get really really angry. You see if my guess is right it wasn't Menou's choice to have one of those things stuck inside of her. It had to have been you and I don't like it when people use someone against their will. So what do you say?"  
  
"Fine but only if you promise to let me examine you because I've never seen someone change like you have?"  
  
"Sure but don't expect to win. Recca, beat his ass."  
  
"You've got it. Let's get this show on the move."  
  
"Fighters ready? Hajime!"  
  
"Illusion technique, WAKEMI." "What the, did Genjirou just divide himself?"  
  
"No he didn't, it's just an illusion but a very powerful one. RECCA BE CAREFULL!"  
  
"Oh shit here they come but which one is the real one?" Within moment his question was answered as he felt a knife cut him all over his body.  
  
"Why did I choose to fight as last? It's because I can kill every one of you by myself. The others where just where just puppets, tools for me to find out how strong the Hokage's really are. I Genjirou make up the Uruha Maboroshi all by myself or should I say."  
  
"Oh shut up, NADARE!" Several small fireballs impacted with some of the Genjirou and they disappeared on impact. "What the illusions?"  
  
"Not just illusions, this technique is not like the ninja tricks you know. Let me show you."  
  
"Why don't you fuck off? Come one out SAIHA!" With several quick slashes all of the clones where gone, all but one. All of a sudden Recca felt something sharp in his back.  
  
"Not bad at all. Your eight flame dragons are really something but they won't be yours for much longer."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Don't move, hold him tight Wakemi" Before Recca had a chance to react he was held by several of the Genjirou clones. "With my psychic surgery I can transplant your flame dragons into my body and become even more powerful. Powerful enough even to kill Kurei. You see several years ago Kurei defeated me in combat and instead of killing me he let me live and ever since that day I have hated him. When I get the power of the flame dragons I WILL KILL KUREI."  
  
Is that guy for real, can he really take the dragons from Recca's body and use them. If he can we're in deep shit. Recca is one of the prime members of our team. I don't think he can keep up without his dragons. By now Genjirou was standing in front of Recca and was reaching for Recca's chest. "Don't do it old man, don't even try."  
  
Genjirou didn't listen to Ranma's words. His hand penetrated into Recca's body. "Now they shall be mine. What's this, where are they, they should be inside his body. It was then that he felt what seemed to be some kind of fin caress his hand. After that the only thing he felt was pain as he arm was burned of. He was thrown back several feet and looking up he saw."  
  
"Let me though, out of my way. Fuko chan´s back and ready to fight, let's have some fun. Hey what's wrong why is everyone so gloomy?"  
  
"Look?"  
  
Fuko turned her attention to where Mikagami was pointing and what she saw made her happy spirit disappear. Standing there in the arena was Recca and behind him was one of the eight flame dragons, one that no one had seen before.  
  
"Now then you can't run old man, this is one of the eight dragons, Setsuna, that reside in my body it is also one of the dragons I am unable to control."  
  
Seeing the dragon the crowd became restless and everyone was staring at the dragon.  
  
"Recca, can you hear me?"  
  
Recca heard a voice inside his head. "Hey who's this?"  
  
"I am Saiha."  
  
"Oh it's you, thanks for all of your help."  
  
"No time for that now. This is a giant problem we have now. You se that is one of the flame dragons, he is called Setsuna and of the eight of us he is by far the most cruel. By touching his fin Genjirou has enraged him and Setsuna will want to punish whoever did this. His flame is an instantaneous fire, called Shun En. Even though it appears that Setsuna has no eyes he does in fact have one large one and whoever looks into that eye.."  
  
"EVERY ONE CLOSE YOUR EYES, DO IT NOW!!! YOU'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T."  
  
Listening to Recca's words everyone but two people close their eyes. The ones who didn't where Ranma and Genjirou.  
  
Genjirou was too shocked to close his eyes and Ranma having sensed Setsunas rage and spirit was curious what such an insane Flame Dragon would do. What he had felt was close to being a demon but not exactly.  
  
Setsuna was flying around the ring looking for a victim when his eye fell onto a potential victim. Looking straight at Ranma he was about to attack when he saw something behind, now around Ranma. It had a human shape but it wasn't human, the shape was twice as large as Ranma and had large wings and a tail. It was then that Ranma spoke to him.  
  
"Come on Setsu-chan show me what you've got?"  
  
With a very large sweat drop on the back of his head Setsuna continued to look for another target not wanting to enrage whatever was within Ranma. He soon found his target, Genjirou. "SHUN EN!!"  
  
In the blink of en eye Genjirou was enveloped with firer and he fell to his knees, beaten and burnt yet still alive.  
  
"THE WINNER OF THIS FOUND AND WINNER OF THE SECOND ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT. TEAM HOKAGE!!"  
  
"Hey Mikagami gimme Ensui."  
  
"Don't get it dirty."  
  
With Ensui in his hands Recca walked over to Genjirou and with a single slash he put out the fire.  
  
With a shaky voice. "Hey Recca what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What does it look like, I'm putting out the fire. It's the only way I could think off. I can't let Genjirou die, you see he made a promise to get that thing out of Menous body and now he has to fulfill his promise."  
  
"Hime would you please cure the old man, I need him to help Menou?"  
  
"Okay." Without hesitation Yanagi kneeled next to Genjirou and using her power healed him.  
  
"Okay old man get up and help Menou."  
  
Not wanting to anger Ranma he did as he was told. He got up and walked over to Menou and reaching inside of her chest he pulled out the Madougu. "Here it is I hope you are happy now."  
  
"After I get rid of it I will be." Taking the Madougu Ranma crushed it with his bare hands and without waiting he left the arena. "Recca, I'll see you guys in about an hour or so. I need to blow of some steam." "Hey man did you see the last fight master Kurei was in? Man he was wicked he wiped out that team in no time. Man I feel sorry for anyone who ahs to go up against him."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, if that Recca kid and his team manage to reach the finals they'll be slaughtered in not time. But hey serves em right for thinking that a couple of school kids can enter this tournament." A small group of men was standing in the main lobby of the arena talking about the tournament at hand.  
  
One of the group then noticed something standing a few meters away, it was covered with a cloth. Walking over to it he pulled of the cloth to reveal a pitch black the Hajabusa 1300 with red flame striping on the sides. Hey guys check this out? This is one wicked looking bike here."  
  
The men stopped talking and went over to the bike and looked at it. "Damn this is one hell of a bike, I'm gonna take it for a spin."  
  
"Hey Koichi you think that's wise, I mean we don't know who's bike it is?"  
  
"Hey if whoever owns it doesn't find out then no harm is done."  
  
"Well to bad for you suck heads the owner found out about your plans."  
  
Turning around they saw a youngman wearing a black leather coat walking towards them. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Me, like I said I'm the owner of that bike and I don't want the likes of you touching it so piss of if you value your life." Ranma stopped a few meters from the small group and glared at them.  
  
"What do you mean with the likes off us kid?"  
  
"I don't want any undead blood leeching scum touching my ride." By now his eyes had turned black and red.  
  
All of a sudden one of the group knew who they where talking to. "Hey wait a minute aren't you Ranma Saotome? Uhm guys I think we've got a problem here, you see this kid isn't a normal human. He's Dante's partner." This statement got the man some surprised and questioning looks.  
  
"What he's THE Dante's partner, if so then that means."  
  
"Yep he's right fangboy, and I'm in one hell of a piss ass mood and need to blow of some steam."  
  
Before anyone could react Ranma jumped into action. Closing the gap between them in no time he struck at the first guys chest. His hand shot straight through the chest and exited from the back. In his hands Ranma was holding a heart. All of a sudden the man with the now leaking chest turned to dust. "Okay who's next?"  
  
"Knowing that they where in trouble the men turned and ran, all in all not a wise thing to do. Pulling out ebony and Ivory he took aim and depressed the trigger 4 times and every shot struck a target and turned one of the men into dust.  
  
Ranma holstered the guns and walked over to the bike. "Like I said I don't want scum like you touching my bike." Putting on the helmet Ranma started the bike and kicked it onto gear and peeled away.  
  
The window Ranma had come through the first time had just been repaired when the same bike with the same driver went through that same window. The guards at the gate never knew what passed them as all they saw was a black and red blur raced past them.  
  
Ranma didn't know where he was heading but he didn't care, he was still seriously pissed of at what had happened at the tournament. "How can other people use innocent people like nothing but tools to get better? This is one fucked up world we live in. Sometimes I think it would be better if the demons killed us all but if they'd do that more like Sam will have to pay and that's unacceptable."  
  
Inside a room with a very large TV screen Kurei had watched the fights of team Hokage. "Looks like Recca has yet another dragon he can use. This could get interesting, now it's time to ad some more fire. Raiha!"  
  
From the shadows came a man wearing a kind of robes and a katana strapped to his back. "Yes Kurei Sama?"  
  
"I want to deliver the disc to Mister Saotome when he gets back."  
  
"Yes Kurei Sama I'll wait in the main lobby for his return." Stepping back into the shadows the man disappeared and Kurei was alone again.  
  
"You won't have to wait long, he's already on his way back."  
  
Ranma after taking a small ride had returned to the complex again only this time he went back with a calm heart and going at subsonic speeds. The guards at the gate tried to stop him but Ranma ignored them and kept going. Reaching the main lobby he went inside through his recently made door and parked the bike. As he got of he felt that someone was close by. "I don't know what you want but I suggest that you show yourself. I don't like it when people try to sneak up on me.  
  
From the shadows stepped Raiha, he had a somewhat surprised look on his face. "I am sorry I did not want to anger you. My name is Raiha and Master Kurei sent me here to give you something."  
  
"Kurei you say?" Ranma slowly walked over towards Raiha who in his turn was getting very nervous.  
  
"Yes, he told me to give you this disc." Taking out the disc Raiha tossed it at Ranma who caught and examined it.  
  
"What's on it?"  
  
"I cannot tell there's a player in your room you can use to view its contents. Now if you would excuse me I have to go now." Not waiting for a response Raiha stepped into the shadows and he was gone.  
  
Ranma looking at the disc in his hands decided to do like Raiha said. He went over to his room and inserted the disc into the DVD player.  
  
To be continued soon I hope.  
  
Few man it's been ages since I updated, very sorry about that but I had what you could call a writers block. Not a very helpful thing but I'm progressing slowly and will try to speed up the updates but I can't make any guarantees. Anyway R&R and until next time. 


	20. Chapter 20

Ranma May Cry  
  
Okay to make something clear to all of the lawyers outside, I do not own any of the characters/series used in this fan fic. So don't try and sue me because I DON'T own them and there's nothing to get. So now to all of you readers enjoy my story and let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
'': Chinese ^ ^: Telepathy  
  
'Great Grandmother, Herb is awakening.' Cologne turned around when she heard Xian Phu call her.  
  
'Ah finally.' Cologne walked outside where two nervous and worried young men where sitting, not trying to look at any Amazon women.. 'Mint, Lime, Herb is awake. We can go see him but keep quiet until you are asked a question. If what you said was true then we must here Herb's part first.'  
  
'Yes Elder Cologne.' Getting up the three entered the house again and entered another room inside. Inside stood a bed a few chairs on the bed sat Herb, he was looking very tired even though he had been unconscious for several days now. 'How are you felling Herb?'  
  
'Fine thank you, but there's no time for pleasantries. I'm sure you know by now what has happened in my kingdom?'  
  
'Yes, you where overrun by demons but how did this happen? I mean I've know of the existence of demons for many years but never have I seen one in this realm.'  
  
'You're right they hardly ever show up in this realm but now they are here. Almost one month ago I got a report that someone had killed one of my workers. When we started to investigate we found that the victim had been gutted and every organ was removed. When I saw this I gave the order that the castle was to be searched. On our search we opened a room that had been sealed for many years. When we did we found the murderers, the room we opened was a large storage cellar and inside the cellar where over 100 demons.' Herb shivered as he remembered the sight of so many demons. 'As soon as they saw us they attacked, somehow we managed to escape but the demons chased us so I called in all of our warriors.'  
  
'All of them?'  
  
'Yes all of them including the dragon warriors. At first we though that we where winning but when we cut down the last demon a huge portal opened and through the portal came hundreds of demons one bigger and uglier then the other. Not knowing what to do we attacked but it was of no use. The second wave of demons where far stronger and more numerous then our warriors. Almost every one of the attacking warriors where killed. I myself Mint and Lime managed to survive. What surprised us was that they didn't attack us when we where cornered. Instead they stepped back and what happened then.  
  
Flashback:  
  
'Herb Sama you must flee from here, we will hold them off as long as we can.'  
  
'No Mint, it's of no use even our escape route has been blocked. We are surrounded. All we can do is keep on fighting and hope for the best.'  
  
'Very well. We will die like warriors, proud and free..'  
  
All of a sudden the portal through which the demons had came turned pitch black where it had been blue first. All of the demons stopped talking and faced the portal. Slowly a from came through it Herb, Mint and Lime wet their pants as they saw the demon coming through. He was eight feet tall, his skin all over his body was scarred and from these scars some kind of fluid dripped. When the fluid hit the ground a small hiss could be heard as a small part of the stone floor melted away. The muscles on his body made any giant look like a stick figure. His arms where as thick as a healthy tree and his hands where tipped with razor sharp claws. A tail could be seen dragging across the floor and cracking stones as it whipped about. But the most fearful of his appearance where his eyes. The where glowing red and as you stared in them you would feel your strength drain away.  
  
'This must be their leader.'  
  
'I think you're right Mint, we must escape and tell the amazons. We must try and stop these demons from coming here. I mean I don't know why they are here but it can't be good.'  
  
'You are right Herb-Sama but like you said even our escape route is blocked and there is.' Mint stopped mid sentence as he saw Herbs eyes, they where glowing blue like the sky.  
  
'When I say go you two get out of here and run, I will try to hold them off. GO and warn elder Cologne.'  
  
'But?'  
  
'No buts, just do it, it's our only chance.'  
  
'Knowing better then to talk Herb out of this both got ready.'  
  
The large demon stopped as soon as he was through the portal and it closed behind him. 'What do we have here? Hmm you must be Herb, Emperor of the Musk Dynasty. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lothar and this is now my kingdom and you will be my slaves. So why don't you give up and surrender.'  
  
'OVER MY DEAD BODY.' Turning around a large blue sphere appeared in Herbs hands and he shot it straight at the group of demons blocking the exit. 'NOW RUN!!!!!'  
  
'Not waiting another minute Mint and Lime followed the blue sphere as it raced towards the waiting group of demons.  
  
The demons expecting some kind of weak attack where stunned as they disintegrated when the sphere hit them. The sphere kept going and didn't even stop when it reached the wall, it burned a hole straight through, creating a tunnel which Mint and Lime followed. As soon as Herb saw that Mint and Lime where inside he fired off another ki-blast and sealed the tunnel behind them, he then turned around and faced Lothar. His teeth clenched and his eyes burning with blue fire. 'Now it's your turn.'  
  
'Oho the little dragon seems to have teeth, well show me what you're made off?' Stepping forward Lothar spread his arms and waited.  
  
Herb spread his arms as if waiting for something, slowly he began to glow bright blue glow surrounded his body and it grew in intensity. Then as the light became blinding it disappeared, it was sucked into Herbs hands. 'Now you will see why dragons are feared in legends, Musk Ultimate Technique. SHIN!. 'RYU!' Herb brought both his hands together next to his waist. HAAA!!' Herb brought his hands in front of him and released a huge ki-blast, the blast of pure dragons ki was so hot that it completely melted the ground and any demon hit by it was destroyed. Herb watched as the blast went straight towards Lothar. At first Herb though that the attack would be strong enough to kill Lothar but when he saw Lothars face he knew that he was wrong, Lothar was smiling without a care in the world. 'At least my friends manage to get away.' Herb keeled over, all over his energy now spend.  
  
'I used all of my energy in that attack and as far as I know it had little to no effect at all. At least Min and Lime got away and eventually they came back for me and we escaped.' Herb looked up at Mint and Lime with a smile on his face.  
  
'I see, do you have any idea why or what they are doing here?'  
  
'Not really, all I heard was that once Lothar got his hands on some kind of sword he would rule the world. I don't know anything besides that, I was kept in a small room where he tortured me day in day out, never allowing me to die.' Herb clenched his fists as he thought back to the torture he had undergone, how could someone be so cruel. 'I see, well if all of you're warriors where killed then we amazons don't stand a chance.'  
  
'What but there must be something we can do? '  
  
'There might be something, we must gather an army to battle the demons but in order to go up against the leader we will need someone's help.'  
  
'WHO?'  
  
'I might know a youngman who can help us out, he came to our village a month ago. I found out that this youngman knows a lot about demons and alike. If we are going to fight those demons we will need his help. We need to know how to fight them and how to kill them.'  
  
Herbs eyes lit up when he heard that they would be trying to get rid of the demons, he could not allow them to defile his kingdom. More importantly he could not forgive them for killing his people, sure the woman and children managed to get away but all of his warriors where killed. 'Then tell me where this youngman is now?'  
  
'After sending out some of our spies we found him in Nerima Tokyo in Japan. We lost sight of him a few days ago but I believe he will be back soon enough. If we are going to ask him for his help we will need to go to Japan, are you up for the trip?'  
  
'Even if I'm not I'm going.' Herb threw of the blankets and got out of bed. Most of the wounds on his body where healed but he was still back and blue. 'Where's my armour?'  
  
Cologne walked over to the other room and a few moments later she came back holding Herbs armour and clothes. 'Here you are, we will be waiting in the next room. When you're ready we will leave for Japan.' The four people left Herb alone in the room as the waited for him outside, it would be a long trip but it had to be done.  
  
Ranma was about to play the disc when he looked at the time, hit little drive had taken almost an hour and he had said that he would meet Recca and the others in an hour. "Well this will hafta wait till I get back." Ranma turned off the DVD player and left the room.  
  
"Man, we managed to get past the second round of the tournament, if we keep this up we will get to Kurei in no time."  
  
Recca, Mikagami, Yanagi, Fuko, Kagero, Kaoru, Saicho and Kukai where all sitting in Reccas room discussing the fight they had witnessed. Kukai had just stormed in to tell that he had seen Kurei fight, he had used the same power as Recca had. They where now waiting for Ranma to show up, he had a little something to explain. When they heard a knock on the door Kaoru opened it and found Ranma standing outside.  
  
"Hey." As Ranma entered the room he saw everyone look at him with strange looks, even Recca.  
  
It was also Recca who couldn't wait, he picked up a glass of water and threw the water at Ranma. Ranma not expecting this was hit head on and within moments a somewhat ticked off redhead was staring at Recca. "Did ya have to do that?"  
  
"It's true you turn into a chick when you get hit by water, whoa cool. You're a hotty to boot."  
  
Ranma walked over to the table and picked up another glass of water and after heating it up she used it to change back. "Recca don't do that again, I don't like it okay?" Ranma glared as Recca and saw that Recca was getting nervous.  
  
"Okay before we begin a few things. I don't like it when people splash me with cold water just to see my cursed side, I've beat guys to a pulp for less. Two, if you ask me about it in a civilized way you will get a proper answer. Three, I know that my cursed form if cute. Now Recca why don't you sit down and I'll give you a very short explanation on how I got this curse.  
  
Recca gulped as he sat down, Ranma sure had one hell of a temper.  
  
"Okay let's begin, don't worry it won't be a long story. When I was six years old my father took me away from home and on a training trip to improve my martial arts skill. We would travel from dojo to dojo, from temple to temple to learn new styles of martial arts. Then when I was twelve years old I went to America to stay with my cousin there. He taught me some more martial arts as well as a lot of other cool stuff." Not wanting to think back Ranma quickly continued the story, then when I was sixteen years old I went back to Japan and when I came back my father immediately took me away on one last trip before we had to go and visit someone. He had heard about some legendary training ground in China he decided to go and check it out even though he couldn't read or speak Chinese. When we came there we found a large open area with maybe a hundred small springs, to make a long story short I fell into one of those springs. When I came out I found that I had turned into a girl, I got out and pounded my old man to a pulp. After relieving some anger the guide who was with use told me that the spring I fell in was cursed and that whoever fell into it now would be turned into a girl. He also told me that warm water would change me back into a guy while cold water would trigger the curse. The spring I fell in wasn't the only cursed one, all of the springs there where cursed and each had a different curse. For instance my old man changes into a panda. Anyways that's the story of how I ended up with that curse, I'm sure that you are able to imagine that something like that exists since you all use Madougus, magical weapons. So any questions?" Ranma sat back as he finished his short story.  
  
"Uhm not really, I mean we've seen you change right in front of us and I can tell that it isn't a ninja technique." Recca was still baffled by Ranmas story, a curse that could change you into a girl or panda.  
  
Kagero then spoke up, having a question to ask Ranma. "I have question, isn't there a cure for your curse?"  
  
"Yes there is but I don't know where to find it exactly and I've learned to live with my curse, even though I don't like it." Looking at the time Ranma found that there was plenty of time to kill before going to bed. "Does anyone of you have an idea on how we could pass some time before going to bed?"  
  
Recca grinned and looked at his friends. "Wellllll." Then all of them together; "Why not spar a bit?"  
  
"Spar?"  
  
"Yep, before you came here I talked to everyone and they all agreed that we should keep practising while we where here. What do you say eh?"  
  
Looking at all of the people in the room he saw that everyone of their team was looking at him with a wide grin. "Sure why not, hey Saicho, Kukai you wanna join?"  
  
"No thanks, we still have to recover a bit more after the fights in the first round, we will stand by the sidelines and watch you guys fight. That is if that's okay with you."  
  
Ranma smiled, he still remembered the beating he had given Kukai and he like the man, he was a kind man with a gentle heart. As for Saicho he admired the way he had wanted to save Recca in their fights when he was winning. "Fine by me." He then looked at Recca. "Well let's get going."  
  
"YEAH!" They all got up and left the room and headed outside to a large area, it was the same place where Recca and Ranma had fought for the first time. "Well let's get warmed up first." Recca began with running a bit to warm up while Domon did pushups. Fuko was doing some kind of kata while Mikagami sat down and closed his eyes. Even though he didn't feel like sparring he had to agree with Recca that improving their skills was a good idea.  
  
Ranma looked at everyone and smiled as he saw the difference in styles between them. Fuko relied mostly on her speed, Domon was the muscle man, and Mikagami was the coolheaded fighter who relied on strategy. Recca was the most interesting one, he relied on his flame dragons but the most important thing was his determination to defend Yanagi. He had seen Recca take beatings that would have killed stronger men then him. He decided to do as Mikagami and meditate a bit. He looked around and found a suitable spot to sit down, after sitting down he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He then began to channel his chi as well as his demonic powers through his body. After a few moments he felt his muscles warm up due to the flow of energies. Ever so slowly he began to contract and relax the muscles, after having gone by every muscle he began anew and sped up the contractions. He stopped what he was doing when he heard a voice.  
  
"You done Ranma?" Opening his eyes Ranma saw Fuko standing before him, a bit of sweat running down her face. "Yeah I'm done."  
  
"Okay now who will fight who, I have always wanted to fight Mikagami and from what I heard from Domon he would like to fight you. Well what do you say Ranma?"  
  
"I've got a better idea, up until now you guys have been hesitant around me, you have no idea on what I am capable off. Okay Recca knows but the rest of you have doubts, am I right?"  
  
Fuko was surprised by Ranmas words but she had to admit that he was right. "I guess you're right, sure we've seen you beat some pretty strong opponents but if our guess is right the techniques you used in those fights weren't your strongest ones. Also I have a feeling that you are holding back a lot and we don't like that, I mean I want to know what our team members are capable off. But what was this better idea you where mentioning?"  
  
"Well why don't I take on all of you at the same time." Ranma grinned as he got up, by the looks on the peoples faces they hadn't been expecting that.  
  
"You wanna take on all of us at the same time? You've got to be kidding, we will beat your ass."  
  
"Well why not try it, what better way to find out what I am capable off. Yet I must warn you that the sparring match will most likely be a short but heavy one. Also before we start I want to show you guys something to inspire you to fight hard. So?"  
  
Recca, Fuko, Domon and Mikagami looked at each other not to sure what to say. It was Recca who spoke first, "Why don't you show us what you want to show us and then we will decide if we agree with your idea?"  
  
"Hmmm, okay." Ranma walked a small distance away from the group and then faced them again. "Like I said before I am part demon. But there's more, like Recca I have another soul inside my body, someone who I can call upon for help. Now I have never tried to call him out of my body like Recca calls out the dragons but I will give it a shot." Taking a deep breath Ranma called upon his demon powers. An aura of fire surrounded his body while his eyes became pitch black with the fire burning inside of them. Closing his eyes Ranma tried to make contact with Ifrit, after a few moments he got a response.  
  
^Yes master?"  
  
^Hey Ifrit how ya doing?^  
  
^I am fine, I've been enjoying the fights you've had up to now. I heard what you said to the others and I know what you want to do. I believe that it is possible to manifest myself outside of your body even though we will still be linked together. When you are ready call my name and I will show myself before them.^  
  
^Great, thanks.^  
  
"Okay you guys ready?"  
  
Recca smiled and was very anxious to see what Ranma was going to pull off. "Go for it man."  
  
"Okay here we go. I CALL UPON THEE, I CALL IFRIT" As soon as the words had left his mouth an aura of fire bursted into life around Ranma and it slowly began to grow in intensity.  
  
Soon Recca and his friends where forced to step back due to the heat. The ground surrounding Ranma was beginning to melt within moments he was surrounded by a large puddle of molten stone. At first the aura had no real form, it looked like a huge flame but then it began to take form and then from the aura stepped a huge form, a demon, a Balor. Where Ifrits feet touched the ground he sank into the stone melting it on touch. Looking around it let out a roar that without a doubt could be heard from miles away. Ifrit then looked around and saw Recca, Domon, Yanagi, Kagero, Kaoru, Mikagami, Saicho and Kukai with their jaws hitting the ground and their eyes the size as dinner plates. Making a deep bow Ifrit spoke and where one would have expected a deep, evil voice it was a kind one. "My name is Ifrit and I am the one who resides within my masters body, he and I are one. It's an honour to meet friends of my master."  
  
Having recovered a bit Kagero was the first one to ask a question. "Your master, you mean Ranma?" "Yes."  
  
"In what way is he your master, you must be within him and helping him by choice like Reccas dragons?"  
  
Ifrit snickered, these where very perceptive people. "Well, I am within him by choice but now I am helping him because like I said we are one, my very essence has merged with my masters. In a way he has become the embodiment of my powers as well as the powers passed on to him by his ancestors."  
  
Now it was Reccas turn to speak and it wasn't a question. "SO that explains how Ranma could be so powerful, I mean the way he kicked my ass in our previous sparring session was unbelievable."  
  
Ifrit laughed, the ground shook as he laughed. "No young one that is not how my master became so strong, sure when I merged with my master he gained my strength. Believe me when I tell you that what you have seen is nowhere near my masters full power, he himself doesn't even know his full potential but he will find out one day. This sparring session you will have with him will be like he said, short and heavy. Now it has been grand to meet friends of my master but I believe it's time for the fight to begin. I wish you good luck, you will need it."  
  
Turning around Ifrit faced Ranma and kneeled before him. "Now master it is time for you to finish the merger between us, make it complete and full."  
  
"What do you mean, make it complete?"  
  
"Don me, master. Remember the form in which I was handed to you by Dante?"  
  
Thinking back Ranma understood what Ifrit was saying. "I understand, lets do it."  
  
"Yes master." Standing up Ifrit roared once again but his roar wasn't the only one as Ranma let out a roar of his own. The in an instant Ifrit was turned into a flame and shot at Ranma, he surrounded him and lifted him into the air. The fire around him grew and grew and then just when everyone was thinking that it would engulf them if collapsed, no it was sucked into Ranmas body with a bright flash.  
  
Everyone was forced to cover their eyes and when they reopened them they saw Ranma standing before them. Where Ranma had been wearing a black silk shirt and black pants now he wore the same outfit but with a few extras. He now wore on his arms flaming black and golden bracers, they covered his entire lower arms. But where Dante had only wore Ifrit as Bracers Ranma was now wearing a more complete version of Ifrit. Around his lower legs he wore leg protectors and like the bracers they where burning. Ranma looked at the added armour on his body and smiled. "WOAH, this is great so this is what Ifrit meant with completing the merger. Thank you my friend I will use you with honour and most effectively when I bash some demons skulls."  
  
He then looked up at his friend who were standing there completely in shock, especially Kukai and Saicho where shocked since they didn't know anything about Ranmas demon blood. "Now's not the time for surprised looks, we have a small sparring session to begin after that you may look as surprised as you want. So BRING IT ON!"  
  
Dropping into a stance Ranma awaited the first move and it didn't take very long.  
  
To be continued  
  
Oh yeah finished another chapter , looks like I'm picking up the pace hope it keeps up. Anyways let me know what you think. 


	21. Chapter 21

Ranma May Cry  
  
Okay to make something clear to all of the lawyers outside, I do not own any of the characters/series used in this fan fic. So don't try and sue me because I DON'T own them and there's nothing to get. So now to all of you readers enjoy my story and let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter Twenty one  
  
'': Chinese ^ ^: Telepathy  
  
Domon to anxious to wait any longer made the first move as he charged at Ranma, his nose ring not yet in use. "Okay Ranma, here I come. OOORRYAAH!!!!" As soon as he was close enough he pulled back his fist and sent it towards Ranmas gut, hitting him dead on.  
  
"What Domon just hit with the first attack, I would have though Ranma to be able to dodge it."  
  
"Don't be an idiot Recca, look at Ranmas face and tell me what you see?" Mikagami was as cool as ever but even he was surprised.  
  
Looking at Ranmas face Recca was amazed by what he saw, Ranma was smiling, from ear to ear. "What the hell he's smiling.  
  
"Domon if that's the best you can do then allow me to kick your ass."  
  
Hearing Ranma speak Domon looked at his fist implanted in, no correction against Ranmas gut. He could feel Ranmas tensed muscles in front of his fist and they felt like steel. "What the hell, no way."  
  
"Yes way Domon, I suggest you use that Madougu of yours or it will be all over for you for you get one chance before I kick you ass."  
  
"Hey mom if Domon where to use the power of his Dosei ring how strong will he be?"  
  
"If Domon uses his ring the strength boost is determined by his determination. In other words he could be as strong as a giant or not gain any strength at all. Knowing how Domon likes to fight Ranma will be in trouble because there's no way that he will be able to take one of Domons punches while he is empowered by the Dosei ring."  
  
"Maybe you're right but I'm not to sure, from how it looks now Ranma is serious about using his powers. I hope he doesn't mess up Domon to badly."  
  
"It seems that I have underestimated you Ranma, now it's time to get serious so get ready because you are going down." Stepping back Domon grinned as his nose ring began to glow brighter and brighter. "Okay kid here I come!" Pulling back Domon let out a roar and attacked, he used a rapid punch attack hitting Ranma all over and not giving him the time to recover. "Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, OOOOOORRRRYYYYAAAAHHHH!!" Putting all of his strength behind his last attack he struck Ranma in his face and send him flying for over 15 meters and when he hit the ground he created a large ditch in the ground. And a lot of dust was thrown up covering Ranmas landing. Breathing a bit heavy Domon straightened his back and wiped a bit of sweat away as he looked at the large dust cloud in front of him. "Ha! That will show him to get cocky. Hey Yanagi-chan better go check on him and help him out because he won't be feeling to peachy." "Hai." Having seen Domons strength on several other locations she knew that no one would be able to get out of that without getting injured. She ran towards the cloud of dust but stopped a few meters away of it.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Ano Domon kun I believe you have a problem."  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?"  
  
"Well."  
  
Then from within the cloud a voice was heard. "Pretty good Domon, if I had not been a part demon you would have seriously hurt me but to bad for you I am part demon. Now it's my turn and Yanagi-chan get ready for a patient. Honoo Ken special technique... maguma ZENSHIN!!" All of a sudden the dust was blown away and before anyone was able to react Domon was airborne, burning and Ranma was standing where Domon had stood before, his fist pointing towards the sky, as if he had just finished an uppercut. Looking up Ranma saw Domon flying ion the air clutching his stomach. "I am not done yet Domon, the specialization of my family style, Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu is midair combat so here I come." Slightly bending his knee's Ranma kicked off and was launched towards Domon as if he was a human rocket.  
  
Fuko was amazed when Ranma had struck Domon with enough strength to send him flying and when she looked up she saw Domons face and she could tell that he was hurt pretty badly. To make it worse Ranma was flying towards him to finish him off and she would not allow that. Ranma said that he would t6ake on all of them so she was going in to help Domon and she hoped to catch Ranma off guard. Taking aim she raised her right hand. "FUJIN!!" with a sweep of her hand she send a blast of air towards Ranma.  
  
Ranma rocketing towards the now airborne Domon heard Fuko and his danger sense kicked in. Looking down he saw the blast of air coming towards him. "Looks like this fight is getting underway." Wanting to try something out Ranma waited until the air blast was close enough and he punched in its direction, his punch was so strong and fast that he sends a compressed air blast towards Fukos attack and cancelled it out.  
  
Fuko saw Ranma cancel out her attack and swallowed hard. If his punch was strong enough to cancel her attack from a distance she didn't want to find out what it would be like up-close. Taking a crystal from somewhere Domon would kill to be she put it into the empty slot in her Fujin. "Kaze No Tsume!" Immediately after forming the Kaze No Tsume she looked at Recca.  
  
Recca saw Fukos look and knew what she wanted to do and he agreed with her. There was now way that they would win if they took Ranma on one on one. "Second Flame dragon. Come one out Nadare!!" Saying the magic words the small fireballs formed and Recca took a hold of them and took to the skies. He flew over Ranmas head and landed behind him.  
  
Ranma saw Recca shooting overhead and turned around and saw Recca standing there, Nadare ready to fire. "So you finally came to your senses? Well let's get this show in the road." Not waiting for a response Ranma set off in Reccas direction, not giving him enough time or space to use Nadare.  
  
Recca immediately canceled Nadare and summoned another dragon. "HOMURA!!" The flame whip was formed within moments and it wrapped itself around his right arm and he went to meet Ranma head on. Just before Ranma came was close enough to attack Recca used his left hand to throw something in his direction.  
  
Ranma seeing Recca throw something brought his arms up to block it, thinking it to be Nadare he was surprised to find himself get hit by smoke bombs. As soon as he was hit he stopped and dropped into a defensive stance. All of a sudden he felt someone behind him and faster then the eye could see he turned around and saw Recca getting ready to punch him. He anticipated where Recca would attack and countered by using his own fist to block Reccas attack. As soon as he hit Reccas fist a loud explosion was heard and the smoke of the smoke bombs was spread everywhere.  
  
Recca was very surprised when Ranma turned around and even more surprised when Ranma blocked Homuras attack with a punch of his own. When fists collided it felt as if he had hit a steel wall if he hadn't been using Homura his fist would have been shattered.  
  
"Not bad Recca but even though you are Shinobi there is no way for you to sneak up on me like that. Not get ready because. OUCH!" Ranma stopped what he was saying when he felt three sharp objects enter his back. Looking at his back he saw three wind 'daggers' sticking out. Looking back some more he saw Fuko standing there with the Kaze no Tsume pointing in his direction.. "Why you sneaky little."  
  
Recca seeing that Ranma was distracted leapt back and while he was in the air summoned Nadare once again. "Second flame dragon, come on out Nadare." Not wanting to give Ranma any time to react he shot Nadare at Ranma.  
  
Ranma heard Reccas words, turning around he saw Nadares fireballs shooting towards him. "Okay time to stop this." Ranma made no move whatsoever and was hit dead on by Reccas attack, as son as the fireballs hit Ranma was covered in a cloud of dust set on fire.  
  
"Oh yeah I got him, I got him good. Hey Fuko did you see it I got him?" Recca raised his arms triumphantly.  
  
Yeah, great you got hi, got him."  
  
Kagero was standing at the when she felt what she could only describe as a wave of power coming from the cloud of dust where Ranma was. "Recca it is not over yet, get ready because I think that Ranma is going to come at you."  
  
"Huh what do you mean? I got him dead on."  
  
"You'd better listen to your mother Recca, you see she's right. Honoo Ken special technique." All of sudden the dust was blown away and Recca was nearly knocked of off his feet by the power coming from Ranmas body. "GENKEISHITSU SHUUHA" (Plasma Wave)  
  
True to the words a beam of Plasma shit straight at Recca with such speed that it would be impossible to dodge. Reccas eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he saw the beam of liquid fire coming towards him. "If that hits I'm toast for sure." He raised his arms and waited for the impact but it never came at least not the impact he was expecting. Instead of getting hit by the genkeishitsu shuuha he was hit by what felt like a fist. As soon as he felt the impact he dropped his arms and tried to clutch his stomach but found a fist imbedded in it. Looking up he saw Ranma standing before him and looking down he saw Ranmas fist in his gut. With a broken voice he was able to speak. "That... hurt."  
  
"Oh but it ain't over yet, now goodnight my friend." Gathering his energy Ranma attacked Recca with a long-range attack at close range. "DEMONS! ROARING! COMET!"  
  
Getting hit with a ki projectile at long-range hurt but now Recca had the opportunity to feel how it was up close. Luckily for him he didn't feel it for long as the attacked knocked him out completely.  
  
As soon as Ranma was done with Recca he turned around and faced Fuko who was getting ready to use her kaze no tsume again. "Now it's your turn Fuko, I wish you a nice little nap. Oh and this is going to hurt like hell."  
  
As soon as Ranma had said those words she felt the ground beneath her feet move and felt it getting warmer and warmer. Before she had a chance to do anything the ground underneath exploded and she was thrown back and knocked out by the explosion. "Okay not that only leaves." Ranma was unable to finish his sentence as he was encased in a large block of ice.  
  
"Hyoumon Ken, Zettai Raido (Absolute Zero)" Stepping from the shadows Mikagami walked over to the now encased Ranma. "Don't tell me that this little trick is all you can take?" Mikagami wasn't expecting that this attack was able to take Ranma out so he wasn't surprised when he saw Ranma smile from within the ice prison. "You are very strong but can you break this ice, you don't have any room to move your body."  
  
Then something happened that Mikagami wasn't expecting, a small amount of ice surrounding Ranma melted and the cold water triggered Ranmas curse. His body shrank and grew in different places. The transformation allowed Ranma to move some more and with an amazing display of power she shattered the ice. "Thanks for the cooling down man, now what where you saying again?"  
  
Mikagami knowing that he was in trouble got into a defensive stance and waited for Ranma to make the first move.   
  
"You ready for this Mikagami, cause here I come?" Ranma didn't get into any recognizable stance as he walked over towards Mikagami.  
  
Mikagami watched as Ranma came closer and when Ranma moved he moved also. Ranma attacked him with a straight punch to his head. Mikagami raised his sword to block the attack. Where he would normally block with the flat side of the sword he now used the edged side.  
  
As soon as Ranma made contact with the blade she pulled back and looked at her hand. The blade had managed to cut her hand slightly, her speed saved her from anything worse. "Hey not bad, never expected this smart move if I wasn't so fast I would have severely cut my hand. Let's see if I can do something against it." Ranma got into a basic boxing stance, hands in front of her chin.  
  
The moment Ranma moved Mikagami followed and as he saw a punch coming his way he again blocked it with his sword. As soon as the punch connected he knew something was wrong. Where Ranma had pulled back after the first attack he now felt the full force of the punch. She didn't pull back and as soon as she had landed the first she came in with another and another. Soon Mikagami was on the receiving end of a viscous beating. He managed to block most of the strikes but a few came though and those that did hurt. He waited for a small gap in Ranmas beating and after a few moments it came. Not wasting any time Mikagami, as Ranma pulled back from a low blow to Mikagamis bode he followed Ranmas hand with his sword intend on slashing Ranmas chest. As the blade came closer to Ranma his hope grew but this hope was shattered when the blade stopped a few inches from Ranma. Looking at the blade he saw what it was that had stopped the blade, Ranma had caught the blade with her bare hands and held it tightly in place. The something hit, when Ranma had begun the sparring session he was wearing bracers on his arms and legs, now there where only leg guards. "What the where are your arm guards, don't tell me you blocked my attacks with your bare hands?"  
  
"Well I did, I put away Ifrit after hitting Domon. When I hit him the first time I didn't mean to hit so hard. It seems that when using Ifrit my striking power increases. I was afraid that I'd hurt someone using him. Anyways what shall we do now?"  
  
"Uhm I think.. that I will get away...NOW!" Pulling free Mikagami jumped back and closed his eyes, Ranma surprised by this action hesitated a moment.  
  
Ranmas moment of hesitation was that what Recca needed, after recovering from Ranmas attack he waited for an opportunity. As soon as Mikagami jumped back he attacked using a dragon he did not want to use but all others had failed. Forming the proper Kanji he called for Shun-En, he called for. "COME ON OUT SETSUNA!!" From Ranmas arms shot the insane dragon called Setsuna and she was pissed. He didn't like being called upon and now he would make the one who was responsible for Recca calling him pay.  
  
Looking upon the battle field he soon found his target and that target even scared him a bit. Standing there was Ranma, the boy who had given him the shivers before. I Opening his single eye she glared at Ranma and when she looked into it he released his attack. "SHUN-EN!!"  
  
Ranma saw Setsuna and was curious if he would attack now so when the eye opened she looked right into it. Not too soon after she felt Setsunas attack hit and she was set afire.  
  
Recca opened his eyes after Setsunas attack and what he saw worried him, he saw Ranma staring there engulfed by flames. Then he heard something that scared the living crap out of him. He heard Ranma laugh and as the laughter grew the flames around Ranma shrank and soon disappeared. Yet the flames did not go out normally, it seemed as if they where being sucked into Ranmas body. "What the hell.."  
  
Standing in a burned area was Ranma, totally unharmed and smiling from ear to ear. "You look surprised Recca but I can't blame you, you didn't know this about my powers. You see I cannot just create fire, I can also generate a lot of heat to warm an area or object but I can also suck in the heat around me lowering the temperature in the area and with this heat I can increase my power. Now thank you for the little boost but now it's time to end this. You have felt this one up close before but now it will be slightly stronger, get ready." Ranmas aura blazed to life and her right hand began to glow bright red and before Recca recognized the attack Ranma used it. "Honoo Ken.. INFERNO!!!!" Slamming her fist in the ground the effects where almost instantly. The area surrounding Ranma exploded as if a volcano erupted but now the area was a lot bigger.  
  
When Ranma used the attack for the first time it destroyed an area of about 20 meters across but no the area was almost 100 meters and within that area where Recca and Mikagami. Not even getting a chance to defend themselves. They where caught in the explosion and where knocked out.  
  
Recca slowly opened his eyes and looked around and saw Ranma sitting in one of the chairs, facing him. "HEY MAN THAT.." Recca stopped when Ranma motioned him to keep quiet.  
  
"SSSHHHHH, there is someone sleeping and I don't think you want to wake her." Ranma pointed at Reccas chest.  
  
Looking down Ranma saw who he was referring to. Sleeping on his chest was Yanagi-chan. "What the, hime? Is she all right?"  
  
"She's fine she's just tired from healing you guys it took a lot of energy so now she's sleeping." Ranma got up out of the chair and walked over towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To my room I still have something to do before getting some shuteye. Goodnight and see you all tomorrow." Walking out of the door Ranma closed it and went back to his room.  
  
Walking over to the TV he turned it on and pressed play on the remote. After a few moments an image came up. It showed Kurei receiving a small package from someone standing in the shadows. Then the camera zoomed in on the package Kurei had received and when he opened out came two rings. Ranma immediately recognized the rings. "Those are min you bastard." Then there was static for a few moments and just when Ranma was about to turn of the TV another image came up. This showed Kurei walking in what appeared to be a cemetery. At first Ranma didn't recognize the location but when a specific grave cam into view he did. "No way he wouldn't." Kurei stopped in front of a grave that Ranma knew very well, it was Samanthas grave. Kurei then faced the camera and spoke.  
  
"Ranma I am sure that you recognize this grave, after seeing your power for the first time I was curious as to how powerful you are. Now when you face me I want you to be heated up so allow me to properly motivate you." The camera zoomed out and gave a good view of Kurei standing before the grave and as he raised his hand Ranma became very nervous and extremely angry. Then without hesitation Kurei blasted the grave with his flame and the grave stone was melted and the ground was burned. Then there was only static and then there was no sound whatsoever as Ranma crushed the remote and thus turned off the TV.  
  
For a few moments there was no sound, then all hell broke loose. Ranma still annoyed by some of the peoples attitude here at the tournament and angry with Kurei for stealing something dear to him no snapped. The chair Ranma sat in was the first to suffer, it was turned to ashes as Ranma got up and his aura came to live. Then slowly he walked towards the door, burning everything in his path. It did not take long for the sprinklers to go off the water coming from them had no effect as it evaporated upon contact with Ranmas aura. Even before reaching the door it fell apart due to the heat. Ranma then walked down the corridor and after a few minutes of burning stuff he came to a door and again the door was destroyed.  
  
Inside Reccas room he and his friends where resting up for tomorrow, every one of them still to pumped up by the adrenalin of Ranmas sparring match. All of a sudden Kagero jumped to her feet holding several small daggers and facing the door.  
  
Recca seeing his mother spring up reacted immediately. Luckily he had put, gently of course, pushed Yanagi of his chest, giving him the chance to jump up just like his mother and soon all of the others where up facing the door. Neither got a chance to ask what was wrong when the door fell apart and an enormous amount of heat filled the room. Standing in the hallway was Ranma, his aura burning bright as the sun. "Ranma?"  
  
When Ranma spoke it felt like the entire room was shaking and from his mouth came flames with every word he spoke. "Where is Kurei tell me now?"  
  
Seeing and hearing how angry Ranma was they did not wanted to ask him why he wanted to know this yet no one knew for sure where he was. Luckily Fuko had an idea of where to look. "I don't know for sure but I believe he is in the large castle like building out there but I don not know where he is in there."  
  
"Thank you." Turning away from them Ranma walked down the hallway some more.  
  
Recca and his friends followed as soon as Ranma was far enough for them to exit the room without getting burned. When they stepped out into the hallway they saw Ranma standing in front of a wall. Then before their eyes Ranmas shirt was ripped as two wings of pure fire came out.  
  
As Ranma spread his wings the walls surrounding him melted away and as soon as Ranma saw the sky he took off. Within moments he was halfway to the castle and when he reached it.  
  
Okay done one again, now I am curious what should Ranma do to Kurei after finding him and what if someone else where to get in his way? Let me know and don't hesitate to review. 


	22. Chapter 22

Ranma May Cry  
  
Okay to make something clear to all of the lawyers outside, I do not own any of the characters/series used in this fan fic. So don't try and sue me because I DON'T own them and there's nothing to get. So now to all of you readers enjoy my story and let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter Twenty two  
  
'': Chinese ^ ^: Telepathy  
  
Kurei was sitting in a comfortable chair watching replays of some of the fights. Mainly the fights by Recca and his team. "Recca is getting better and this Ranma is beginning to interest me more and more. After the "motivation" I gave him I do hope he will.." His thoughts where cut short when a large explosion sounded through the building. "Hmm what's this?" Getting up out of the chair he exited the room. Out in the hallway there where a lot of security guards running in a single direction he stopped one of them. "Tell me what's happening?"  
  
Seeing that it was Kurei who stopped him the guard made a bow and told Kurei what was going on. "It seems we have an intruder, he came in through the main lobby."  
  
"I see have you made out an identity on who it is that broke in?"  
  
"Not yet but I think it's one of the participants of the tournament." The guard was looking up and down the hallway with a nervous look, he didn't like to stand here in the open with master Kurei.  
  
"I see well let's go and see then." Not waiting for an answer Kurei set of in the direction of the main lobby.  
  
Meanwhile Recca and his team where getting dressed and ready to follow Ranma. "Say mom why do we have to follow Ranma so badly? I mean sure he's pissed but it's not like he'll get to Kurei just by going there."  
  
"Normally I would agree with you but this is an exception. You see I have a feeling that Ranma will kill anyone who gets in his way. When he came to our room the only emotion I could here was hate. If that's true then everyone who gets in his way is in trouble. We have to follow him and prevent him from doing something he would regret later." Seeing that everyone was up and ready she set out towards the castle where Ranma was headed for.  
  
Holding up a security guards by the throat Ranma stared into the man's scared eyes.  
  
The man after attacking Ranma got both of his legs and arms broken. When he looked into Ranma's eyes he felt no pain anymore only fear and he also wet his pants.  
  
"Where is Kurei?" Where Ranma's voice had been filled with hate when he spoke to Recca and his friends his voice was now void of all emotions.  
  
"I I I don't know." Crack! The man screamed as Ranma broke a few of his fingers.  
  
"Where is he tell me NOW?!!!" Taking hold of a few more of the man's fingers Ranma was about to snap them when he heard a voice behind him. It was the voice he wanted to hear." Turning around he found his target, the man who was responsible for him being here. "Kurei." Kurei looked at Ranma, he was standing in the middle of the lobby and was surrounded by unconscious guards and he had one in his hands. Judging by the state most of the guards where in Ranma had not used his fire-powers yet. "We meet at last Ranma. What's the matter why do you appear so angry, is it something I did." Kurei liked it to anger those who he opposed, anger would bring out the most power and he wanted to see how strong Ranma really was. So it surprised him when he heard no anger emotions what so ever in Ranma's voice.  
  
Tossing the guard away he turned and faced Kurei directly. "You know very well what you did and now it's time for me to get back what's mine and for you to die." He then proceeded to walk slowly towards Kurei.  
  
Kurei saw Ranma coming towards him and made a signal with his hands. Suddenly all doors to the lobby opened and in came many more security guards all holding guns. "Fire." With that single word every guard took aim and fire at Ranma.  
  
Ranma seeing the guards enter with guns knew what was going to happen and before the first shot was taken his wings came forth again and covered his body. As the first bullet was fired it hit his wings and melted. Ranma could hear the guns being fired and waited for a chance. When the bullet rain stopped for but a moment he saw his chance and pulling out Ebony and Ivory he returned the favor to the guards. Drawing his wings back Ranma came out guns blazing. Where Ebony and Ivory had overheated when he used them against Shijo they wouldn't overheat now. When he used them against Shijo he used very little of his power to power the guns, normally his power would also absorb the heat for the guns. Now he was using them with power and a lot of it. With a face void of emotions he shot each security guard several times making sure that they wouldn't do anything anymore. Within moments the last guards dropped to the ground.  
  
Kurei was surprised when he saw Ranma's wings come out, to him this only made increased his suspicions about Ranma being a flame master. When Ranma stopped shooting he saw that every security guard was down. "Impressive Ranma very impressive even though I have to say that with guns like that not as impressive as I hoped it would be."  
  
"Well that's to bad Kurei but don't worry I won't use Ebony or Ivory on you, it's no fun. Better get ready cause here I come."  
  
"Oh I will be with you. after you prove yourself worthy of fighting me."  
  
Ranma not caring about what Kurei said sprinted of in Kurei's direction only to hit an invisible wall. Touching the wall he sensed it was some kind of energy. Looking around he saw three figures enter the lobby, three females.  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't let you hurt master Kurei. We will be your opponent and if due to some miracle you are able to beat use you might have the chance to face Master Kurei."  
  
As soon as she came in sight Ranma recognized the woman, it was the same woman who prevented Recca from getting to Meno's father. "I see it's the bitch what are you doing here. I suggest you leave or you might break a nail."  
  
All three of the woman shot glares at Ranma for the comments he made. One girl with jeans and a blouse. Stepped forward she also wore what seemed to be some kind of brace around her neck, it had jewel imbedded in it. "We will not allow you to get close to Master Kurei, you will have to get past us first,"  
  
"Get out of my way or I'll go through you." Turning towards the three women Ranma got into an offensive stance.  
  
"He you will get nowhere near Kurei as long as my barrier is up. Allow me to introduce ourselves, I am Neon, the one you already spoke to is Aki and the one behind me is Miki. We are the Uruha Oto. Aki show him how what we mean."  
  
"Yes Neon Sama." Turning towards Ranma the jewel around her neck began to glow. "Let me show you the darkness and cold within your soul." As the Jewel continued to glow a bracelet Aki wore grew and formed a large spike. Pushing of she jumped towards Ranma intend on impaling him.  
  
Ranma appeared to be completely unaware to his surrounding but when Aki was within his Range his head shot up and he smiled at Aki. "Boo, your toast. TORNADO FLAME!" Leaping up Ranma hit Aki with a vicious uppercut as her body was set ablaze. The impact was hard enough to shatter Aki's ribs, the sound of them breaking could be heard across the lobby. As Ranma landed the floor cracked and his feet left marks where he landed. Getting up he looked at the two remaining woman, not even caring if the other one died or not. "Who's next?"  
  
"You hurt my sister, you will pay for that. Miki let's go"  
  
"Yes Neon Sama." All of a sudden Miki seemed to disappear.  
  
Ranma was slightly surprised by the speed Miki possessed but it was not enough to catch him by surprise. So the moment Miki appeared behind him he acted.  
  
Miki using the motion enhancing Madougu Idaten was sure that Ranma wasn't able to keep up with her. She ran behind Ranma and attacked. She was surprised when her fist seemed to pass through Ranma.  
  
Ranma's enhanced senses allowed him to see Miki move and as he saw her run behind him he acted as if he had no idea where she was. As soon as he felt her attack he moved with a speed that put to shame Miki's Madougu enhanced speed. He moved to the side and as Miki's fist passed through the after image he left he stopped behind and kicked her legs with enough force to shatter them. As Miki screamed she fell but before she hit the ground Ranma hit her with a powerful downward blow and imbedded her into the ground. Looking up he saw that Neon was very surprised and angry for what he had done to her sisters.  
  
"You bastard she was down already why did you hit her again?" When Ranma had hurt Aki Neon felt her anger rise but now that he had also crippled Miki she was boiling.  
  
"Like I said either get out of my way or I will go through you." Ranma cupped his hands next to his waist and gathered his energy, a small ball or red energy was formed and it slowly grew in size.  
  
Seeing that Ranma was about to use a ranged attack she surrounded herself with a barrier and took out her flute. "Now you die Ranma, Requiem." As she blew a note on her flute the ground in front of her shattered and the destruction went straight towards Ranma. She expected Ranma to jump out of the way of attack.  
  
Yet Ranma did not move he remained where he was and the attack hit him head on. Ranma was hidden in a dust cloud and as the dust settled it became clear that the attack had effect but not the desired effect. It managed to cut Ranma but it was only a superficial cut across his chest and the energy in his hands was still gathering. "Now it's time for you to go down you bitch. Honoo Ken special technique. METEOR. SWARM!!" for the second time he used the improved version to his meteor attack.  
  
Neon's eyes grew as she saw what seemed to be a wall of meteors heading her way and as the first hit her mind boggled. The power behind one of those things was enormous and as the meteors continued to pound into her barrier she felt it weaken and not soon after it shattered. Closing her eyes she waited for her death but it never came. Opening her eyes she found herself inside some kind of barrier.  
  
"Looks like we made it just in time." Recca was standing in the doorway his arm pointing at Neon. "Look at my new dragon, he is called Madoka and he is king of the flame barrier." With a single motion the barrier surrounding Neon disappeared and she fell l to her knees exhausted. Recca and his friends entered the room and saw the destruction and wounded people inside. They where especially shocked when they saw two girls severely beaten. One appeared to have broken ribs and the other had two broken legs and a broken jaw.  
  
Yanagi not waiting a minute ran over to the girl with the broken ribs and began to use her powers to heal her.  
  
Kagero walked over to Ranma and stopped in front of him and looked in his eyes. "Ranma did you do this to them?"  
  
"Yes, they where in my way." The answer was so cold that even Ensui became jealous.  
  
Kagero was taken back by the lack of emotions in Ranma's voice, when he had come to their room asking where Kurei was his voice contained a lot of anger but now there where no emotions what so ever. "What has happened Ranma what has made you like this?"  
  
Turning away Ranma faced and pointed at Kurei. "He is what happened he is the one who made me like this. Now I suggest you not get in my way."  
  
"In your way to what?" Kagero ignored Ranma's words and stepped in between Kurei and Ranma.  
  
"In my way to kill Kurei, now move it or I will go through you." Ranma pulled back his fist ready to strike Kagero down.  
  
Recca seeing how Ranma was about to strike his mother called forth Saiha and was about to attack when he saw his mother motioning him not to attack.  
  
"I will not move Ranma until you tell me what Kurei did to make you so angry." Kagero placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder and felt the muscles underneath her hand relaxing.  
  
Ranma lowered his fist and looked at Kagero, his eyes turning blue again. "Very well I will tell you but after telling you will step aside because no one is getting in my way." Ranma turned around and looked at his newfound friends. "First of all I'll tell you why I'm here. I told you it's because Kurei took something from me right?"  
  
"Yeah I know but you didn't say what it was." Recca and his friends came to where Ranma was standing. Recca in his turn got closer to his mother in case Ranma did attack.  
  
"He stole two rings that belonged to me, to me and someone I loved. No love still." Then as Ranma was about to continue his eyes became pitch black and enflamed again. "Then after our little sparring session I told you that I had something to do right?"  
  
"Yeah but you didn't say what." Recca had no idea what happened to make Ranma so angry.  
  
"I was given a DVD and on it was a message from Kurei. Well first it showed an image of him getting the rings. Then another image came up. In short it showed Kurei destroying a grave. A grave belonging to someone I love, love more then life itself. So now you know what happened to make me so angry so if you would now step aside." Ranma gently pushed Recca and Kagero out of the way and walked forward towards Kurei.  
  
Kurei had chosen to wait for Ranma to tell his little story. "So are you done Ranma? If so why not show me what you can do?"  
  
Hearing Kurei Ranma went into null-emotion state again and glared at him. "Don't worry Kurei I will show you what I can do. But first tell me is the building empty?"  
  
"I don't know why you ask this but when you came in I ordered the building to be evacuated so we could fight without getting disturbed."  
  
"I see." Ranma again faced Recca and the others. "Recca take the unconscious people in this room and get out. Get at least 500 meters away from this building and wait for me."  
  
Recca was about to ask what was going to happen when Ranma's aura blazed to life and it was burning more intensely then he had ever seen. "Sure, come on guys better do like he said. Walking over to a few unconscious people Recca picked them up. A few minutes later those who where able to walk walked out by themselves while other where carried.  
  
As they came outside Kagero walked over to Recca and looked at him. "Recca you do know that Ranma will try to kill Kurei don't you?"  
  
"No mom he isn't going to try, he IS going to kill Kurei but don't worry. I won't let him do it. I still have some issues with that bastard so if you would wait for me here." Dropping the people Recca was carrying Recca turned around and ran back into the building but was stopped by his mother she threw him the Eiki ball.  
  
"Use this to get out quickly my son."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Ranma was standing in front of Kurei and his aura was blazing. "Now Kurei are you ready for me?"  
  
Kurei raised his hand and without any warning fired a fire blast at Ranma. It struck Ranma's aura and dissipated. "Impressive, usually people get out rather burned if I do this. Yes I am ready, show me your full power Ranma Saotome. Show me the powers of a flame master."  
  
Ranma grinned as he heard Kurei's words. "Oh I will show you my power, also conceder yourself honored because you are the first one who is going to see my true form. Now behold something that is not of this dimension." Spreading his arms Ranma began to gather more and more energy and his aura grew and grew. "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" With a roar Ranma's muscles bulged, his wings came forth, his pigtail became undone and his hair spiked and pointed everywhere. The hair turned from black hair into pure fire like his wings. Ranma grew several inches and he grew fangs in his mouth. Two large scars appeared running from just above his stomach to his mid back two scare also appeared on his face, one starting above the left eye and the other above the right. The scars ran from above the eyes to his chin. Then the back of Ranma's pant was torn as a tail grew from his body. Twin blades of fire grew out of his elbows and reached almost to his shoulders. Ifrit donned his body once again bracers and leg guards. As the transformation was complete Ranma looked at Kurei. In a language not know to man he spoke. "Ung shich Ranma uk ang re shangha!! (I am Ranma and you are dead.) The language Ranma spoke now was a demonic language and only those with demon blood could understand it and very few could speak it.  
  
"What is this, how." Kurei was without words as he saw Ranma before him now, this could not be a human. Boy was he right.  
  
Reverting back to his own language Ranma spoke again. "Now Kurei it's time for you to die, I will use my strongest attack. I have used it but once before and you should feel honored to die by it."  
  
"I don't think that I will die today. Kurenai." As soon s the name had left his lips two purple flame wings came from his back and as the came out further and further a shape came out as well. What came out looked like an angel made of fire. "Ranma allow me to introduce to you Kurenai. She is the one I loved and who died in my arms. I cannot die now so I am afraid it will be you who has to die. Kurenai you may have him." Kurenai looked at Kurei before attacking Ranma. She shot towards Ranma with incredible speeds. As soon as she reached Ranma she opened her mouth and out shot beam of fire. It hit Ranma head on and surrounded him with fire.  
  
Ranma was slightly surprised when he saw Kurenai coming out yet he sensed that there was somewhat of a resemblance between Kurenai and the flame dragons within Recca. Just before Kurenai's attack hit he uttered a single word. "Futile."  
  
Kurei watched as Ranma was engulfed with fire but was surprised when the flies suddenly died out and standing there was Ranma. "Impossible."  
  
"Nothing is impossible Kurei, Kurenai's attack is strong but it is of no use against someone who is not of this dimension. Now allow me to show to you my strongest attack." Ranma spread his arms slowly and began to gather energy. As the energy gathered Ranma felt a familiar feeling, the attack he was about to use was the same as what he had used unconsciously when Sam was killed. As the energy began to gather tears formed in Ranma's eyes and ran down his face.  
  
Kurei stood there completely dumbfounded, Ranma was gathering more energy then he could imagine, he knew that he would never be able to hold back that attack. He ordered Kurenai to attack again but now the attack was completely useless. It hit Ranma's aura and dissipated.  
  
"Now it's time for you to die Kurei. Honoo Ken ultimate technique."  
  
To be resumed.  
  
Okay I'm on a roll got one done again. Man I hope this keeps up. Okay now don't hesitate to review and stuff. 


	23. Chapter 23

Ranma May Cry  
  
Okay to make something clear to all of the lawyers outside, I do not own any of the characters/series used in this fan fic. So don't try and sue me because I DON'T own them and there's nothing to get. So now to all of you readers enjoy my story and let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter Twenty three  
  
'': Chinese ^ ^: Telepathy  
  
As the energy kept gathering Ranma was lifted of off the ground. With his arms spread wide he released the most powerful attack he had. "Honoo Ken Ultimate technique. NOVA! FLARE!!" In the blink of an eye all the energy kept within Ranma's body was released explosively. It spread in every direction destroying everything it touched. As the explosion went on Ranma was in the center of the blast, there where he hovered it remained calm. The only sound the beating of his own heart. The attack lasted for several minutes, after the explosion there was nothing but a raging inferno the heat was enough to turn stone into lava and melt any kind of steel upon contact.  
  
Everyone stood outside watching the mansion when all of a sudden it exploded. The explosion was so powerful that even though they where standing well over 500 meters away everyone was knocked of their feet. The explosion was so intense that not even debris came free, everything was melted in the initial blast. A few moments after the blast Recca came out of a shadow behind a tree. He saw the fire and was stunned, that mansion had been almost as big as a castle and now nothing remained but an inferno.  
  
"Mom is Ranma still in there?"  
  
Hearing Recca behind her Kagero turned around and saw Recca looking at the inferno. "Yes he is still in there I can't see how anyone survived. Tell me did you manage to get Kurei?"  
  
"Yeah I got him out, left him inside of the building where the fights are being held." Still looking at the inferno Recca saw what appeared to be human form coming out. "Mom look?" Pointing at the inferno everyone looked and saw that someone was coming out. As the form came closer more details became clear. Whoever it was appeared to have two large blades attached to his/her worst and had one hell of a haircut.  
  
"Who is that Recca?"  
  
"No idea Fuko."  
  
As the figure came closer everyone became on edge as they could feel the power emanating from whoever it was. Then as the figure came close enough people recognized the face of the unknown man so it seemed. It was Ranma but there had been some changes. Everyone ran up to Ranma but stopped a few meters short. They could hardly recognize Ranma never had they seen someone like him. Recca walked forward to Ranma and looked him in the eyes. "Ranma is that you?"  
  
Looking up Ranma stared into Recca's eyes and sighed. "Yes it's me, this is what I look like when I transform into my demon form. Don't ask because I don't want to talk about it. Right now all I want to do is go home." Stepping past Recca Ranma was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Recca holding up something before him, it was an envelope.  
  
"Some guy gave me this and told me to give it to you." Handing the envelope he saw Ranma open it and out came two rings. "Are those the rings Kurei took?"  
  
"Yes." Putting the rings in his pocket Ranma looked at everyone around him, he also saw the three women he had hurt, he could see the seething anger in their eyes. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Why you, you killed Kurei-sama. We will kill you." Neon, Aki and Miki where held back by Domon and Mikagami.  
  
"Try it and you will suffer the same fate." Again turning to Recca Ranma held out his hand.  
  
Recca took Ranma's hand and shook it. "Recca you have been a friend, everyone of you have helped me. Now if any of you ever need my help call me, I live at the Tendo dojo in Nerima." Not wanting to wait any longer Ranma turned around and walked away, as he walked away the wings disappeared as he changed back. Normally he would have stayed a bit longer to say goodbye but he wanted to go back and see if he could find out what Lothar was up to. Not to long after a motorcycle could be seen seeing away from the tournament dome.  
  
On the way back Ranma stopped to look at the sun rising over the ocean. Having gotten back the rings he felt peacefully again yet when he thought back to what had done to Samantha's grave that feeling was replaced by anger. "I'll go to the States first chance I get and rebuild the grave." It had been almost 5 days ago or so since he called Dante he hoped he would arrive soon. On his way back Ranma did not try and break the speed record on a motorcycle. It was almost 4 PM before he reached Nerima. The trip having taken a lot longer then he wished but on the way he came across another biker who appeared to have some trouble, Ranma decided to stop and help the guy out. It took them almost 3 hours to repair the bike and after that the man invited Ranma for something to eat. Seeing how late it was he decided to go over to Furinkan High and see if Akane was done with school. If his guess was right her school day would end in about 30 minutes. Getting back on the bike he started it and made his way towards Furinkan High. He was there just in time as the bell rang. Not soon after a stream of students exited the building. He scanned the crowd trying to find Akane, it did not take long for him to find her as she was surrounded by a group of boys and Kuno, still severely hurt next to her. Getting off of his bike he made his way through the crowd towards Akane. Everyone who recognized Ranma stepped aside.  
  
"Ah but my beautasious Akane, forget that demon-monster and."  
  
"You Kuno, watch your words. You know what can happen if ya piss me off."  
  
Looking up Kuno wanted to scold whoever it was that had spoken to him, seeing who it was he shut up as his knees began to buckle. "A,gh, bu.." Words where unable to pass his lips, his fear for Ranma to extreme.  
  
Walking forward Ranma reached in his pockets and walked over to Akane. He stopped in front of her and opened his hand, in his hand he held the rings belonging to him and Samantha.  
  
Staring at the rings every boy and girl thought that Ranma was proposing to Akane and they began to scream.  
  
Hearing the screams Ranma quickly picked up Akane and with a powerful leap he landed on top of the building. Gently letting her down him once again showed Akane the rings. "These are the rings I was after; they belonged to me and Samantha." One ring was silver while the other was golden, both had a diamond imbedded. The rings looked like a dragon coiling around a ring. The diamond was imbedded into the dragon's mouth.  
  
"Looking at the rings she felt a feeling of happiness wash over her. "They are beautiful Ranma. I'm glad that you got them back, I'm glad you are back." Looking up she stared into Ranma's eyes.  
  
"Glad to be back Akane. What you say we go home?" They turned around and just when they reached to door to the roof it opened and Nabiki ran onto the roof.  
  
"Hello Ranma looks like your home, everything okay?" Nabiki was slightly winded as she had to run up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, we where just about to go home."  
  
"I see well before you go I have something to show you." Opening her bag she took out a leather jacket and held it in front of Ranma. "Recognize this?"  
  
Taking the jacket Ranma looked at it. "Yeah, it's mine."  
  
"I knew it! Hey Megumi come on out I found your mystery savior." Calling to the door opening a young girl came out. Akane recognized her as one of Nabiki's friends.  
  
As Megumi came out on the roof she saw the boy standing in front of Nabiki and recognized him as the one who had saved her life. Running forward she hugged Ranma tightly.  
  
Ranma was stunned to say the least while Akane was getting a bit peeved. Both came up with the same words though. "What's going on here?"  
  
Letting go Megumi stepped back next to Nabiki and made a bow to Ranma. "Ranma I would like you to meet a close friend of mine, she's called Hasagawa Megumi and she's the girl you saved from a rape gang almost a week ago.  
  
Taking a closer look Ranma recognized the girl. "Hey it is you, how are you?"  
  
"Fine thanks to you. When I came to wandered back to my house and ever since then I wondered who it was that saved me. I asked Nabiki to help me find you, never thought you would be staying at the Tendo dojo." Making another bow Megumi looked at Nabiki who nodded.  
  
"Saotome you saved one of my friends and for that I owe you big time. If ever you need anything don't hesitate to ask. Now I suggest you two get home because there are a few people who want to meet with you." Turning around Nabiki left the roof, Megumi leaving with her.  
  
Looking at Akane he shrugged, picking up Akane he jumped back down and walked over to where he had parked his bike. Taking the helmet he gave it to Akane to put it on.  
  
"What's with this bike Ranma, you don't have your license, I know that because you're too young." Putting on the helmet she looked at him.  
  
"Let's just say it was a gift and you're right I don't have my license but I know how to ride a bike so what do say for a ride home?" Getting on the bike he waited for Akane to get on. "Okay now hold on tight." As he felt Akane's arms tightly around his waist he could tell that she was a bit scared. Ever so carefully he drove off and after a few minutes they came to the Tendo dojo. Letting Akane get of he turned of the engine and climbed of. Looking around where to park he saw a nice spot. There was a small tiled area next to the dojo. Picking up the bike he walked in and put the bike down.  
  
Seeing Ranma simply pick up a motorcycle she shook her head. In a way Ranma continued to amaze her, the way he didn't care if people saw him as strange. Following Ranma inside she handed him the helmet. "So Ranma who do you think are here to meet you?"  
  
"I've got an idea but that would mean they got here fast and .." Ranma stopped as he saw the front door open and Ryoga stepping out.  
  
"Ryoga? What the hell are you doing here?" Ryoga was still covered in bandages and he had to use a crutch to stand.  
  
"I came here to see you when you came back. I wanted to apologize for what happened when we fought. I acted not like myself."  
  
Seeing his childhood friend here he sighed. "Hey it's okay man, it wasn't your fault, now I suggest you go back inside and get some rest. You look like shit."  
  
"Yeah I know and I have you to thank for that and my bruised.." Not wanting to say it he looked at Ranma with a look of: You get my drift.  
  
"Sorry, that was the only way I could think of knocking you out." Stepping forward he held out his hand. "No hard feelings?"  
  
"Taking Ranma's hand Ryoga shook it. "No hard feelings." The turning around he went back inside and to bed, Ranma was right he looked like hell but he also felt like shit.  
  
All of a sudden alarms went of in Ranma's head. Ranma was just in time as a man wearing a red leather coat came crashing down, imbedding his fist in the ground. Getting up he saw a man wearing a red leather coat getting up. "Dante? Then that means that.." Bending his knees Ranma jumped up with a vicious uppercut and when he felt his fist strike flesh he smiled. Landing Ranma looked around and saw Dante standing a few meters away and Trish came walking towards them having landed outside of the yard. "Dante, Trish, you're here already?" Running over he took both of them in a hug. "It's good to see you two again."  
  
Returning the hug Dante was amazed as he felt how tout Ranma's muscles felt. "Yeah it's good to see you to Ranma."  
  
"Yeah only next time take the attack like a man will ya." Trish still hurt a bit from Ranma's attack, she had not expected him to counter her attack like he did.  
  
"Sorry but you where the one who told me to be prepared so I was." Letting go Ranma stepped back next to Akane who had been looking at the scene unfolding before her. First she thought that Ranma was attacked by some kind of weirdo or even a demon. "Akane, I like you to meet my cousin Dante and Trish. I told you about them before."  
  
Making a polite bow Akane introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Tendo Akane."  
  
"Nice to meet you Akane." Stepping forward Dante shook Akane's hand. Trish did like Akane and made a polite bow. After properly introducing each other Dante and Trish looked at Ranma. "Say Ranma when you called us you said that there where some problems brewing?"  
  
"Yeah, big trouble if I'm right. I suggest we go somewhere we can talk in private. Hmm lemme think." Ranma came up with a good place to talk in private. "I know where we can go, there's an abandoned warehouse a couple of blocks away, we can talk there without being afraid of anyone spying on us. But first I'm gonna go and say hi to everyone." Opening the front door Ranma went inside. He found almost everyone in the living room, everyone but Nabiki was present.  
  
Kasumi smiled when she saw Ranma enter. "Oh hello Ranma, good to see you're back."  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to be back." Looking around Ranma saw his father and Soun playing shogi, apparently not paying attention to him. "Well it's nice to be back but Dante, Trish and I have something to talk about o we'll be going out for awhile." When Ranma was about to leave he heard his fathers voice.  
  
"Did you manage to finish the business you had?" Genma had asked the question still looking at the Shogi-board.  
  
"Yeah no problem, it's done. I'll see ya tonight." Leaving Ranma found everyone waiting outside. Akane had been chatting with Dante and Trish while Ranma was inside. "So let's get going."  
  
Ranma, Dante and Trish exited through the gate but Ranma stopped and turned around. "You comin Akane?"  
  
Dante and Trish also turned around and where looking at Ranma. "Uhm you think it's wise to take Akane along?" Dante was curious as to why Ranma wanted Akane to come along.  
  
"Yeah, I mean she knows what we are and she has been kidnapped by a demon before. So comin Akane?"  
  
"Are you sure Ranma, I don't want to get in the way?"  
  
"No prob, you have the right to know what's going on so come on let's get going." Ranma waited for Akane to come over and the three of them left towards the abandoned warehouse. Ranma and Akane where walking together in front of Dante and Trish. Akane was asking questions of what had happened while he was away.  
  
"Say Dante do you have the feeling that Ranma has changed?" Trish had felt something different in Ranma when he attacked her.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, I felt the same thing. Say why don't we see if we can convince him to spar with is in that empty warehouse? That way we cane see how he has changed."  
  
Trish nodded in agreement and walked next to Ranma. "Say Ranma?"  
  
"No problem Trish."  
  
"What do you mean no problem?"  
  
"After I explain everything we can spar, been wanting to do that for some time now and now that you guys are here." Ranma looked at Trish who had a dumbfounded look on her face. "Hey remember I am part demon and have a keen hearing and that's one of the things that changed." Looking ahead Ranma saw the warehouse, come on I know a way in." Stopping he picked up Akane who yelped in surprise but was soon hanging on to Ranma as he leaped up to the roof of the Warehouse, some 40 feet up.  
  
Looking up Dante and Trish shrugged and soon followed Ranma inside. When they came inside the indeed found the warehouse completely empty. "So Ranma what where these problems you wanted to talk about?" Whenever it concerned Lothar Dante knew that it would be trouble.  
  
"Okay even since I came here I have faced more high-level demons then when I was with you in the states. Up until now I have faced a new type of demon called a Cambion, that thing sure as hell gave me a run for my money. Then when Akane and I where on a training trip I was attacked by Phantom who had been resurrected by Lothar and he was a lot tougher then what you told me. After defeating Phantom I found out that Lothar had been experimenting with the bonding of humans with demons trying to make them stronger. Akane told me that the young girl was left was a friend of Akane. However there had been no report of her being missing. Akane then told me that she was supposed to be on a vacation with her parents so we headed over towards where she was supposed to be. Once there I found that a demon, Mimicon, had taken the place of Akane's friend. So you see I have a feeling that Lothar is up to no good and we know what that means? The Blade of Humanity."  
  
"The Blade of Humanity what's that?"  
  
Turning to Akane Dante explained it to her. "The Blade of Humanity is a weapon forged by god, it is said to have ultimate power. If an angel would get their hands on it, it would mean the end of hell and if a demon would get it(." He left the rest to Akane's imagination. "So you see if this indeed concerns the Blade we need to find it or Lothar and take care of it. However we have no idea where to find him so we will need to find him or the Blade the old fashioned way."  
  
"Yeah so I suggest we begin tomorrow with our search. Dante you still have those contacts we can use to help us find Lothar?"  
  
"No prob Ranma, I'll call them first thing tomorrow morning. Now what do ya say we get busy, I want to see how good you are Ranma?"  
  
Ranma could tell that Dante and Trish where anxious to fight him and he was happy to oblige. Yet he had to make sure that Akane wouldn't get hurt while they fought. "Looking around he found a nice place for her to watch. In one of the corners of the warehouse there was what appeared to be some kind of concrete hut. It was probably used to store explosive chemical. It was made out of solid concrete and had a thick window in it. "Say Akane would you mind waiting over there in that concrete box, I mean when we get going we tend to get a bit rough and we don't want you to get hurt. There are several windows in there so you can see our fight. That is if you want to see it, if not I'll walk ya home."  
  
Hearing how Ranma would fight with Dante and Trish she was very curious as to what Dante and Trish where capable of. "Oh no I'll go over there and watch, I want to see you guys fight." Walking over towards the small hut she got inside and closed the door. She found a few crates and stacked them so she could sit down. Looking through the window she saw them walk over towards the center of the warehouse where Ranma took off his coat. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Akane wondered why he wasn't wearing one."  
  
"My my Ranma. Sexy." Trish whistled when she saw Ranma without his shirt.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I suggest you two get ready because this will be a fight like never had before." Ranma proceeded to stretch a bit before getting started.  
  
Dante and Trish looked at each other, did Ranma say that both of them should get ready. "Say Ranma you mean we should get ready so you can face us one at a time?"  
  
"Huh what do you mean Dante? I meant that both of you should get ready so I can take you on both at the same time."  
  
Looking at each other Dante and Trish shrugged their shoulders and took out their swords, which they had been carrying with them.  
  
Akane saw Dante pull out a large straight sword while Trish pulled out a very large curved sword. "Are they going to use real weapons, I sure hope that Ranma will be okay." Remaining where she was she saw both Dante and Trish dash towards Ranma, ready to hit him with their swords.  
  
To be continued. 


	24. Chapter 24

Ranma May Cry  
  
Okay to make something clear to all of the lawyers outside, I do not own any of the characters/series used in this fan fic. So don't try and sue me because I DON'T own them and there's nothing to get. So now to all of you readers enjoy my story and let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter Twenty three  
  
'': Chinese ^ ^: Telepathy  
  
Dante and Trish both attacked at the same time, they came in hard and fast. Just when they thought that their swords would hit they heard a loud clang and looking ahead they saw what caused it. Ranma had blocked both of their swords with his lower arms. On his arms he wore something that Dante recognized immediately, Ifrit. Not sparing Ranma a moment the pulled back and swept low with their swords, yet again a clang was heard as Ranma blocked with Ifrit again.  
  
Dante looked up at Ranma and saw Ranma looking down at him a very big and nasty smile on his face. He then heard Ranma speak and knew that this was going to hurt. "Surprise, METEOR!" From both of Ranma's hands shot a fireball striking Dante and Trish in the chest.  
  
Dante and Trish came to a stop several meters away from Ranma and as they got up the found themselves still looking at Ifrit. Trish was the first one to speak. "Ranma, how? I thought that Ifrit had rejected you."  
  
"He didn't reject me, he waited for the right moment to appear. What do ya think, pretty nifty huh, Ifrit even told me that Dante hadn't been able to use his full power, you see Ifrit isn't just a pair of arm guards, he is also a pair of leg guards. You know what the best part is?"  
  
Dante transforming into his demon-from using Alistor was the next one to speak. "No, do tell."  
  
Seeing Dante transform Ranma knew that Dante had seen that fighting him would require a lot of effort. "Ifrit doesn't only give me a power boost, he also gives me a.." Ranma seemingly disappeared where he stood and reappeared behind Trish. "huge speed boost. Hello Trish."  
  
Hearing Ranma stand behind her Trish stepped forward, turned and lashed out with Sparda, yet she only struck air, as she looked up she saw Ranma high- up and ready to strike. She quickly used Sparda as a shield when Ranma attacked.  
  
Ranma had jumped up the moment Trish stepped forward and now in the air he attacked. "FLAME KICK!" Ranma came in hard and Trish managed to block his attack using Sparda but she was still thrown backwards, luckily Dante caught her and gently put her down. 'Dante, I don't know how but Ranma has grown since he left the States. We'd better be careful."  
  
Spreading his wings Dante looked at Ranma. "Yeah I know what you mean Trish, as he is now I don't even know how strong he really is. All we can do is go in hard and fast, so you ready?"  
  
Looking at Dante Trish saw the glint in his eyes and had an idea of what he was planning. "Ready."  
  
Ranma prepared himself for the attack, as he was expecting Dante pushed of and flew straight for him. Seeing Dante coming towards him Ranma didn't wait for Dante to reach him, he dashed towards Dante. Just when he was a bout to attack Dante pulled up, Ranma was surprised by this action but only for a moment. As he looked ahead again he saw Sparda whirling his way, banding back at an impossible angle Sparda passed over him. As it passed over him Ranma reached for it and managed to grab Sparda. Getting back up he saw Trish looking at him with a surprised look. "What didn't expect me to catch Sparda, well no worry I don't keep it. Here, catch!" Ranma threw Sparda back at Trish hard. It came at her so fast that Trish knew that properly dodging would be impossible. She braced herself for the hit but it never came. She heard a loud clang and when she looked she saw Dante in front of her. He had used Alistor to block Sparda. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, it seems Ranma has indeed gotten a lot better." Dante's eyes never left Ranma, he didn't want to leave an opening for Ranma to attack. So he was surprised when Ranma seemingly disappeared where he stood and a trail of flames came towards him. "He was just in time to raise his sword as he and Ranma clashed.   
  
Dante was hard pushed as Ranma attacked him, never relenting. He was glad when he noticed Trish coming up from behind Ranma.  
  
Ranma could see in Dante's eyes that something was about to happen. "Hey Dante recognize this attack?" Coming in with a high spin kick with his left he forced Dante to either block or dodge and when he did he punched the ground with his right fist. "INFERNO!"  
  
Dante had sensed the build up of energy within Ranma and when he heard Ranma call out his attack he flew up. Unfortunately Trish wasn't able to get away and she was engulfed by Ranma's inferno attack.  
  
As the flames subsided the only one left standing was Ranma, Trish lay against the wall, burned but breathing. Dante hovered somewhere near the ceiling. Seeing the destruction done by Ranma's attack he was shocked. Even if he himself had concentrated he would never have been able to pull something like that off so easily. It seemed that Ifrit was perfect for Ranma. He came down and landed in front of Ranma where he changed back. "Ranma I think we better call it quits, I mean there's no way Trish and I can beat you in here. Even though it's a big building we can't go all out in here and we now know that when it comes to close quarters you are a lot better. So what do ya say?"  
  
Ranma got out of his stance and walked over to Trish helping her up. "You're right Dante, we'll continue this when we find a nice place to go all out. When we find it I'll show you what I can really do."  
  
"Uh sure." Dante couldn't believe Ranma's words, if what he said was true then Ranma was capable of a lot more.  
  
Trish was still groggy by the attack and bopped Ranma on the head. "Dammit Ranma, next time warn us will ya."  
  
"No I won't warn ya. You told me never to give off any warning in combat, heck when I was in the Sates with you two, you never gave me a warning." Ranma and Trish walked over to where Akane was in her "bunker" and opened the door.  
  
Akane's eyes where as large as dinner plates and when the others entered she looked at them, a look of disbelief clear on her face. All she managed to say was but a single word. "Awesome!"  
  
Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Heh, thanks. Hmm we better go back home, it's getting late." Turning to Dante and Trish, "So I think it's best that you get in contact with your contacts. We're gonna need all the help we can get."  
  
"Yeah you're right, if Lothar is truly getting close to the Blade we will need to take him out fast. I'll go and make some calls and see if I can find out where Lothar might be. When we find him we'll call in reinforcements and take him out." Dante reached in his pocket and too out a piece of paper and threw it to Ranma. "Here, we're staying at this address. If ya need me call."  
  
"Sure no problem." Ranma then turned to Akane and held out his hand. "Come on let's go back I wanna take a bath."  
  
Akane looked at Ranma's hand and blushed. Is Ranma doing this on purpose or." She decided to take Ranma's hand and the four of them exited the building. When they came outside they found out it was raining.  
  
Ranma found out a bit too late as he, soon she, stepped into the rain. "Just great!"  
  
Dante and Trish stopped dead in their tracks and their jaws hit the ground. Pointing at Ranma Dante stuttered. "Wh, ho, you.."  
  
Seeing the state Dante and Trish where in she knew what was coming her way, questions. Ranma quickly picked up Akane and leaped to the rooftops and proceeded towards the Tendo dojo.  
  
"He Ranma why didn't you explain it to them?" Akane was slowly getting used to Ranma picking her up and taking off.  
  
"I knew that they would ask me loads of questions and I don't felt like answering them, I wanna take a bath." It did not take long for Ranma to reach the dojo, landing on the back porch Ranma let Akane down. "Uhm if you want you can take a bath first, I mean you're wet to."  
  
"No you go right ahead I will wait till you're done, it's okay." Akane opened the door and entered the house, Ranma following suit.  
  
"Okay, I'll be done in a minute. Ranma ran past Akane and up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and saw three futons inside and a large backpack he didn't recognize. "Hmm wonder who's that is." Taking some clean clothes Ranma entered the furo. She quickly took of her clothes and entered the furoba. Inside she found the bath already occupied. "Ryoga?"  
  
Ryoga was enjoying his hot bath when someone opened the door, looking up he saw a well build redhead enter the furo and she was naked. He felt the blood rise to his noose and then.. Blood shower.  
  
Ranma was startled by Ryoga's sudden shower o' blood. She quickly jumped into the furo, hoping that that wouldn't scare Ryoga even more. As soon as Ranma turned male again he saw Ryoga's blood nose stop. "He, sorry about that."  
  
"What, how?"  
  
Ranma sighed it looked like he would still have to answer some questions. "Okay I'll make it short. I got this curse in China by falling into a cursed spring and when I came out I was a girl. The guide with us told that cold water would change me in a girl and warm in a guy. So that's all there is to it and no I don't wanna talk about it. All I wanna do is take a hot bath." Ranma got out of the bath again and instead of rinsing of with cold water he used warm,. Don't wanna make Ryoga give up all of his blood. After rinsing of he got back in the bath. "So Ryoga how are ya, I mean I did hurt ya pretty bad?"  
  
"Huh what." Still recovering from what he just saw Ryoga stared at Ranma.  
  
"I asked, are you okay, I hurt ya pretty bad."  
  
"Yeah I'm okay. Doctor Tofu helped me out it looked a lot worse then it was. I'm am lucky though that I'm pretty damn tough but what about you? I mean when we where back at school you where pretty strong but now, I mean if what I heard was true then you held back when fighting me."  
  
"Let's just say that I've been working out, a lot. Glad to see you're okay though I mean I wouldn't like to hurt a friend." Ranma was glad that he had held back in the fight, if he hadn't he would have killed Ryoga. "Oh I see, well remind that next time I challenge you to kick myself in the head." Ryoga got out of the bath. "I'm going to go to our room, I'm tired again and want to get some sleep."  
  
"So that bag in the guest room was yours, well anyway see ya tomorrow." Ranma decided to stay in for a few more minutes before getting out as well. After getting out Ranma cleaned the blood of off the floor and wall. He refilled the bath and got dressed, he quickly went downstairs. He ran into Kasumi on the way to the living room.  
  
"Oh hello Ranma-kun, if you are looking for Akane she's in her room.  
  
"Oh okay." Turning around Ranma ran up stairs and towards Akane's room. Not thinking he opened the door without knocking. As soon as he did her regretted it and at the same time didn't regret it.  
  
Akane was taking of her wet clothes when someone opened the door. Stiffening she turned around and saw Ranma in the door opening staring at her. "RANMA!!!!" Akane whipped out her mallet and was about to strike Ranma when she saw him turning around, blushing badly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Akane, I wasn't thinking. Hope your not to angry. Anyways I'm done with my bath and I already filled yours up." Ranma quickly stepped out of the room still blushing. "Oh man, why did I enter without knocking?"  
  
Thinking back to what he had seen Ranma couldn't help but blush even more. "Damn she is beautiful that's for sure I even think she's a little bit bigger then.." Ranma whacked himself to the head. "Damn it stop being a pervert." Walking away Ranma entered his room, Ryoga was already in bed sound asleep and Ranma decided to do the same. It did not take long for him to get to sleep.  
  
Akane exited her room shortly after Ranma had left and she too was blushing. She had heard the things Ranma said after he left the room. "He thinks I'm beautiful." As she thought about Ranma's words an image popped in her head, it was when she walked in on Ranma just as he was getting dressed after taking a bath. "Well Ranma you're not to bad yourself." Shaking her head to clear it she went to take her bath, somehow she thought of taking a cold shower.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Yeah one more. Okay now a little question/announcement. Next chapter some close to Ranma is going to be introduced.... You guessed it, his mom. I really want to know from all of you what Nodoka's reaction would be concerning Ranma. Please let me know it would really help me out.  
  
Oh and sorry that this is such a short chapter yet I found it a good place to stop. 


	25. Chapter 25

Ranma May Cry  
  
Okay to make something clear to all of the lawyers outside, I do not own any of the characters/series used in this fan fic. So don't try and sue me because I DON'T own them and there's nothing to get. So now to all of you readers enjoy my story and let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter Twenty five  
  
'': Chinese ^ ^: Telepathy  
  
Ranma was sleeping like a little baby, okay a baby with the blood of a demon when, something cold woke him up. A now wet and female Ranma shot up and spat out some water. She looked around for a target/victim. He saw his father standing in the doorway, yet he wasn't alone. Next to Genma stood a middle-aged woman with auburn/red hair. She wore a blue kimono and carried a katana.  
  
Ranma got up and walked over to his father. "Yo old man what's the big deal? You know I hate it when ya wake me up like this. You want me to pound ya again?"  
  
"Be silent son, I did this so that your mother could see what has happened to you." As Genma spoke he stepped back.  
  
"My mother, you mean..?" Ranma found himself staring at the woman with her father.  
  
"Yes Ranma I am your mother, I am Nodoka Saotome. Now that I have seen what has become of you I am here to fulfill a pledge made 10 years ago. As she said those words Nodoka took out two tantos and sepukku cloths and handed one tanto to Ranma and the other to Genma.  
  
Ranma looked at the tanto in his hand. "What's the big idea here?" Ranma glared at Genma who became very aware that if he didn't explain this, his son would pound him to a pulp.  
  
"Ten years ago I wanted to take you away on our training trip but Nodoka was afraid that you would turn out a failure. In order to convince her that I would not let her down we made a pact. We would both commit seppuku if you didn't become a man amongst men. Considering you curse she and I think that I have failed." Genma dared to look up at Ranma and what he saw scared him.  
  
Ranma stood there gripping the tanto so hard that it was cutting in her hand yet she showed no sign acknowledging it. Her eyes where closed and it seemed as if she was crying she. Soon it became clear she wasn't crying, she was laughing. "HA HA HA HA, it figures that you would make a pact like that, it goes right up your alley." Ranma snapped the blade with her fingers and threw the pieces on the ground. "So you two think that because I change into a girl when splashed with water that I am not a man. Tough luck, if ya think that then ya have a few screws loose you see what makes a man isn't the body, it's his heart and soul and trust me when I tell ya that I am a man within. I will not kill myself because my old man made a pledge when I was like five years old, forget it. I've been through a lot of shit in my life and I ain't takin shit from others, no matter who they are." As Ranma spoke his voice was calm, to calm it seemed.  
  
Nodoka listened to her sons words and began to cry. "But son, our family honor will be blemished if you and Genma do not commit seppuku."  
  
Ranma stepped forward and hugged her mother. "I have missed you mother, for many years I have thought you where dead. Now that you are here I am happy yet also saddened that you would allow a pact like that to be made. If you want me to commit seppuku to not blemish our families honor then I will have to let you down. I will not kill myself because of a promise my old man made when I was five." Ranma released his mother and changed into his normal clothes. After getting dressed he once again looked at his mother and father. "I will not kill myself, Dante as well as my old man told me that it was a martial artists duty to protect those who could not do so for themselves. Well how do you expect me to do that when I'm dead? If I would have to choose between living or saving my family honor I chose life. Only alive can I help others, you see the need of the many outweigh the need of the few. I have been through many things in my life, I have seen people die because I could do nothing. I want to stay alive to prevent that from happening again, I have bee working on helping other no matter what the cost and will do so until the day I die, but not due to some stupid ass promise my old man made. Now if you would excuse me I need some time alone. When I get back I will hear what you have to say and if you still want me to kill myself I will renounce my family name." Having said his thoughts Ranma left the room and went downstairs. When he came down stair he found Akane and Ryoga waiting.  
  
Ryoga and Akane having gotten up before Ranma had heard the story from Nodoka and wanted to know what Ranma had decided. Ryoga was the first one to ask the question. "How did it go Ranma?"  
  
"I told them I would not do it if they tried to force me I wold renounce my family name. I wold rather be without a family then go through with somethin as stupid as seppuku. I'm goin for a walk I told them that when I came back I would hear them out one more time. Now if you would please excuse me." Ranma made his way past Ryoga and Akane and left.  
  
Akane was without words, how could someone make a pact like that. "Ranma?" Akane whispered as she saw Ranma leave, his shoulders hanging low.  
  
Ranma was walking down the streets going nowhere in particular. She didn't even watch where she was going. She crossed streets without looking and bumped into people and didn't even look up. Her thought where in turmoil. Ranma crossed another street and not noticing it walked into one of the less civilized neighborhoods. Not son she found herself surrounded by punks. She ignored them and kept on walking yet she was topped as one of the punks grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Heya cuty what ya doin here all by your self." The guy that had stopped her looked like he was little over six feet and had several tattoos on his arms.  
  
Ranma in a bad mood shrugged the guys hand of and ignored him. She turned around and tried to walk away. Only to find herself surrounded by a group of punks. "I don't know what you guys want but I suggest not to bug me, I'm pissed of and don't feel like getting into trouble."  
  
"Ah you here that fellas she's a bit angry well we know just the way to cheer her up, don't we." The group laughed at the comment he made and got closer.  
  
Ranma sighed and balled her fist. "Like I said I don't wanna get into trouble so please let me pass."  
  
"No chance cuty you are commin with us, we will cheer ya up." The leader grabbed one of Ranma's breasts and squeezed it. "Hey guys she's getting all hot and bothered."  
  
When Ranma felt the man's hand on her breast she got truly angry. Her anger triggering the powers in her body made the temperature of her body rise. "Yes I am getting hot, hot with anger and I am bothered, bothered by you!" Cocking her fist Ranma punched the leader right in the face, shattering his nose yet she immediately pulled back and punched him in the jaw. The first blow had already knocked him out but Ranma was pissed. The second blow shattered the man's jaw.  
  
The group, when they saw Ranma hit their leader, bumrushed her. They managed to knock Ranma over and piled on top of her. Yet suddenly they found themselves bieing lifted in the air. They where shocked when they where up in the air, held up by a small petite redhead. "Like I said I wasn't looking for trouble but it seemed you guys where so allow me to give you some trouble." With an amazing display of strength Ranma threw the group in the air. She bend her knees and pulled her right fist back next o her body, then the sound of a large fire being lit could be heard. "Now here's the trouble I promised. Hono Ken special technique: Tornado Flame.!" Jumping up Ranma hit the first one of the group with her fist yet her powers created a tornado of fire around her and this tornado was powerful enough to launch the group in the air. Landing Ranma looked up and saw the group flying away in an arch. Not caring if the men died or not Ranma resumed her walk.  
  
Her little walk took several hours and when she came back home she found her mother and father waiting outside. They got up when they saw her enter the yard and walked over to her.  
  
Both Nodoka and Genma fell to their knees in front of Ranma. Nodoka looked up at her son and cried. "I am sorry Ranma for everything I said, you where right."  
  
"Your mother is right I was foolish to make a pact like that, you weren't even old enough to know what it meant. I told your mother what has happened to you when you where in America. After hearing what you went through she saw that she was wrong and you where right. You truly are a man, no matter what you look like." By now Genma was also crying, having recalled the things Ranma told him he was amazed that his son was still sane, would be the right word.  
  
"Please forgive us son, Genma and I where truly wrong. Can you forgive us?" Nodoka didn't dare to look up for she was afraid that Ranma was angry with her.  
  
Ranma was shocked when she saw her parents fall to their knees. He listened to their story and couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved. She stepped forward and kneeled in front of his parents and hugged both of them. "It's alright I forgive you I am just happy to be with my family again."  
  
Nodoka and Genma looked at each other an then at Ranma and smiled. "Good to hear that son, now what would you say if we went over to our real house so you can tell us more about yourself?"  
  
"Sure thing dad." Ranma released his mother and father and got up. He was surprised to see Akane standing in the doorway. "Hello Akane."  
  
"Hello Ranma, I am glad that you managed to work things out with your family. It seems you will be leaving here and going to you own home." Akane felt sad inside that Ranma would leave, she had somehow missed him when he was way and now that he was back he was leaving again.  
  
"Yeah but why not come with us, you might want to hear about my life so to speak. I would like your company. That is if that's okay with mom and dad?" Ranma looked at his mother and father, still kneeled before her.  
  
"That's okay son, I am sure that she would like to hear more about you and we would like to know more about your fiancée as well. But before we can go we would like to talk to Soun. Why don't you and Akane go to our house and talk. We will be along as soon as possible, we will bring your stuff as well." Genma got up and helped Nodoka to her feet. Nodoka reached in her pocket and handed Ranma a set of house keys and small piece of paper with the address on it. "Here we will be along as soon as we are done talking to Soun." Nodoka stepped forward and kissed Ranma on her forehead.  
  
"Thanks mom, we will you see at home." Ranma looked at Akane and held out her hand. "You commin Akane?"  
  
Akane looked at Ranma's face and then at her extended hand. Shrugging her shoulders she took her hand and together they left for Ranma's house.  
  
As soon as Ranma and Akane had left the Tendo dojo Nodoka turned to Genma with an angry look on her face. "Tonight you and I will have a talk about that little trip to Jusenkyou." Nodoka took Genma's hand, and squeezed it hard, hard enough to Genma to be surprised by the strength.  
  
Genma nodded his head, he knew he was in trouble. Yet if he had to choose between an angered Ranma or an angered Nodoka he had the feeling that this was the best choice. "Yes dear." His head hanging low they entered the house.  
  
It didn't take long for Ranma and Akane to reach the Saotome residence. The house looked very much like the Tendo's but there was no dojo in the back yard.  
  
"Hmm looks a lot like your place, doesn't it Akane?" Ranma and Akane stood in front of the Saotome house.  
  
"It does but there are many houses that look like this so nothing to surprising there. Why don't we go inside?" Akane was curious what the house looked like from the inside.  
  
"Sure why not." Ranma took the keys her mother gave him from his pocket and opened the front door. They took of their shoes and entered the house, the house was very tidy and it seemed that his mother kept it very clean. They went to the living room, inside there was a dinner table, a cabinet and a TV. On the cabinet there was a picture, Ranma walked over to it and looked at it. The picture showed her mother father and in her mothers arms there was a small baby with pitch-black hair. "Hey look at this, this is a picture of me when I was young."  
  
Akane walked over to Ranma and looked at the picture. "You're right, that is you when you where still nice and cuddly."  
  
Glaring at Akane Ranma spoke with mock pain. "Hey what am I now, chopped liver?"  
  
"No, right now you are a cute buxtious redhead, when you're not like this you're a demon hunting teen. What is there cuddly about that?"  
  
"Well you never tried me out so ya don't know how cuddly I can be." Ranma turned and faced Akane and without thinking took her in a hug and started cuddling her.  
  
Akane yelped when Ranma picked her up and started hugging her. At first she wanted to scream and hit Ranma but she decided against it, she felt warm and safe in her arms. She found herself blushing by the closeness and the feeling she had. She was a bit sad though that Ranma was female now and not male, also the fact that Ranma seemed to have a bigger chest didn't help all that much. "Hmm I think I should rethink my last statement, you appear to be very cuddly."  
  
Ranma let Akane down and looked at her somewhat embarrassed. "Uhm thanks and sorry about that I wasn't thinking."  
  
"It's okay it felt nice." Akane looked around the room a bit too nervous to look directly in Ranma's eyes.  
  
"Say Akane, want something to drink, I think I should be able to find the kitchen and get us something to drink."  
  
Akane was glad that Ranma changed the subject. "Sure, I'd like a soda if there is otherwise water is okay."  
  
"Okay be back in a sec, why not look around the house a bit? I'm sure mom and dad wouldn't mind it." Ranma left the living room and headed for the kitchen, the first thing she did was get some hot water and change back. He then walked over to the fridge and opened it, it was stuffed with food. "Hmm looks like mom has quite an appetite." Taking out a bottle of soda he started looking for glasses when he heard the doorbell. He was about to go to the door when Akane called to him.  
  
"Don't worry I'll get it." Akane exited the living room and went to the front door. Opening it she found a group of people standing outside. Three of them where wearing large coats and where pretty big. There was also an old woman there with a large cane as well as a young looking purple haired girl. The two females looked like they where wearing Chinese clothes. "Yes how may I help you?"  
  
The middle one of the group, one of the people wearing a long coat stepped forward. "Is this the Saotome residence?"  
  
"Uhm yes it is." Akane turned around when she heard Ranma exit the kitchen and come her way.  
  
"Who are they Akane?" Ranma was holding to glasses of soda, when his eyes fell on the two females in the group, he recognized them. "Hey I know you, you are." Ranma did not have time to finish as the man who stood in front of Akane reacted first.  
  
Herb looked at the young girl in front of him. They where finally ready to ask for that Ranma's help. He looked up when he saw someone enter the hallway. It looked like a young man carrying two glasses of soda. When he looked closer he felt familiar energy emanating from him, demonic energy. "YOU, you're one of them!" Herb stepped forward and smacked Akane aside. She was thrown aside and hit the wall hard and slumped to the ground, unconscious. Herb entered the door and immediately fired a powerful ki- blast at Ranma.  
  
Ranma was surprised when he heard the man call to him but that surprise turned to anger when he saw him knock Akane aside. He was about to run to the man when he saw the man shoot a large ki-blast at him. It hit him head on and threw him back through several walls as he ended up buried under a pile of rubble.  
  
Cologne was shocked when she saw Herb swat aside the young girl and attack Ranma. "Herb what have you done? That boy you just attacked was the one we needed."  
  
Herb was about to look at Cologne when he saw the pile of debris move. The debris was pushed aside as Ranma got back up. His clothes where singed and he was covered with dust. His eyes where now pitch black and fire burned within them, otherwise he looked perfectly unharmed. As he stepped out of the debris he spoke. "I don't know who you are but what you did is unforgivable, you destroyed my house but most importantly you hurt someone I care for. For that I will make you pay dearly." Ranma slowly walked towards Herb, ready to kick the guys ass.  
  
Herb was shocked when he saw Ranma get back up after getting hit with such a powerful ki-blast. He was about to react again when Mint and Lime ran past him and charged at Ranma.  
  
"We will not let you hurt Herb-sama." Lime, the faster of the two was the first one to reach Ranma and tried to hit him with his sword. He was stunned when he saw Ranma's hand snap up and catch his sword with his bare hand. The shock did not last long for Ranma grabbed his arm and threw him at the charging Mint. Ranma threw him with such force that both of them where knocked out by the impact.  
  
Herb, seeing how Ranma knocked his two friends out, got even more angry and charged Ranma, intend on knocking his head of with a ki-charged punch. He charged at Ranma and punched at Ranma's head.  
  
Ranma saw the punch coming a mile away and simply sidestepped it. He then countered with a snap kick to Herb's solar plexus, sending him flying out the front door.  
  
Nodoka and Genma, after having talked to Soun, where now back on their way home. "You are lucky that Ranma choose someone as his fiancée, if he hadn't I am sure he would have left without hesitation. From what you told me and from what I have seen Ranma has grown up and stands up for himself. Still I can't believe how stupid you where taking Ranma to a training ground in China without even being able to speak Chinese." Nodoka was seriously pissed that Genma got Ranma cursed. She had found Genma's curse fitting for the man, a panda for a lazy man.  
  
Genma swallowed as he looked at his wife, something told him that he would be in for some serious trouble at least until she managed to forgive him. On the other hand he was glad that he had gotten Ranma and his mother together. He truly wanted to be a better father for Ranma, okay one of the reasons was that Ranma could seriously hurt him if he pissed him off.  
  
After a few minutes of silence they reached their house. When they came there they heard a scream and within moments they saw someone flying out the front door. They looked at each other and ran to the house. They found two females standing outside and a man wearing a long coat sliding to a halt several meters from the front door. Looking inside they saw Ranma walking towards someone lying on the ground near the front door. They where shocked when they saw it was Akane.  
  
Ranma gently turned Akane around, she had hit her head hard and there was a large gash on her forehead and blood covered her face. Ranma gently picked her up and was about to leave the house when a scream outside caught his attention. Looking he saw that the man he had punched had gotten up. A powerful aura surrounded him and the long coat he wore was destroyed. The man standing there had long blonde hair and appeared to be wearing some kind of scale armor. The man glared at Ranma and without hesitation fired another large ki-blast at Ranma. "OH SHIT!" Ranma quickly turned around and caught the blast in the back as he used his body to protect Akane.  
  
Both Nodoka and Genma where to shocked to move when they saw the man shoot an energy blast at their son. The resulting explosion threw them of their feet and the entire front of the house was destroyed. As they tried to get up they found the two females standing next to the door just moments ago next to them, helping them up. Nodoka looked at the old woman with the cane. "Who are you, why are you doing this?" Nodoka was on the brink of tears, her son was most likely dead or at least seriously hurt.  
  
Cologne looked at the woman in front of them, she could see the resemblance with Ranma. "I am Cologne of an amazon tribe in China, we came her to talk to your son. We had no idea that one of our companions would attack him like that. We are sorry."  
  
To be continued.  
  
First of sorry it took so bloody long for me to update but don't worry I've got 5 more chapters done and will upload them the upcomming weeks. 


	26. Chapter 26

Ranma May Cry

Okay to make something clear to all of the lawyers outside, I do not own any of the characters/series used in this fan fic. So don't try and sue me because I DON'T own them and there's nothing to get. So now to all of you readers enjoy my story and let me know what you think.

Chapter Twenty six

'': Chinese

: Telepathy

Nodoka was about to snap back when she felt an energy eminating from the pile of rubble. She looked at the pile and suddenly the pile exploded, sending debris flying everywhere. This energy she felt she knew what it was and who it was coming. But she had never expected that the demon blood in Ranma's veins was so pure and powerfull.

They where all nailed ot the ground as Ranma came out, holding Akane, an aura of fire surrounding them. He slowly walked towards his mother and father. He kneeled in front of them and gently lay Akane down. "Mom, please take care of her while I finish some buisness." Ranma got up and his eyes fell on Cologne. "You, I know you." Ranma's voice was cold.

"Yes you know me, we met in China after you gor cursed. I am sorry about this I had......"

"No don't, from the look on your face when that guy attacked me I can tell that you weren't here to attack me. However what that guy did cannot be forgiven, he will pay dearly." Ranma turned around and was about to walk over to Herb but was stopped by a cane on his shoulder.

"Please Ranma do not kill him, I can understand you are angry but he did this because of his experience with demons. All I can say now is that many of his people, friends and family alike have been killed by demons. We came her to ask for your help." Cologne was sure, that if she let Ranma do what he was planning, that Ranma would kill Herb. She was also very surprised to find out that Ranma was so powerfull.

"I see." Ranma looked at Herb who was glaring at him, trying to stare him to death. "He will pay for what he has done to Akane and my house, however if what you say is true I will not kill him. Yet he will suffer for what he has done." Then he began to slowly advance upon Herb.

Herb looked at Ranma as he made his way to Cologne Shampoo and two strangers he didn't know. He was unable to hear the conversation between them. Even if he had been close enough to hear he was to surprised. That boy had not only survived two of his most powefull attacks, he even appeared to be unharmed. He just stood there as the boy, enveloped with an aura of fire came towards him.

As Ranma got closer he let his powers concentrate in his hands. Using his power he created a weapon he found fitting for the punishment he planned for Herb. "I don't know who you are exactly but Cologne told me that you have some demon trouble and that you attacked me because of that. Normally if it had been just me you attacked I would have most likely let it slide. Yet now you did not only attack me, you also hurt someone I care for as well as damage my familes house. For those things you will have to pay so now be a nice little boy and stand still so I can knock your teeth out." As Ranma spoke the weapon formed in his right hand.

Ranma slowly progressed towards Herb. He could tell that Herb was surprised by Ranma, the dinner platter sized eyes and the open mouth gave it away.

Herb had no idea what to do or think for that matter. Ranma had survived two of his attacks he also proteced a young girl at the risk of his own life. Now that young man was coming towards him, seemingly intend on seriously hurting him. This Ranma now forming a weapon in his hands. He then saw Ranma swing the weapon back, ready to use it.

Ranma grinned as he saw Herbs surprised look and that he wasn't moving. "Yo batter up!" Ranma swung the baseball bat he made back and stepped in, swinging the bat he struck Herb in the gut and send him flying through the air. "OOOOHHHH and it's a home run."

Resting the bat on his shoulder he walked back to the group. He saw his mother looking at her with a dissaproving look. "What's the matter mom?"

Nodoka shook her head at Ranma's actions. "Ranma you said you wouldn't kill that man but what do you think will happen when he lands, he could very well be killed."

Ranma turned around and looked at the dissapearing form of Herb. "I guess you're right mom, wait right here."

"We will be right here, when you get back I think we all need to have a little talk. Also don't worry about Akane, she'll be fine." Nodoka glanced down at the unconscious form of Akane in her arms.

"Thanks." Ranma cancelled the bat and broke into a full srpint, the only thing that could be seen was a huge cloud of dust.

Cologne looked at the dissapearing dust cloud and shook her head. "Those three idiots, escpecially Herb, where damn lucky Ranma didn't kill them. From what I can tell he is just the person we need." Looking at Ranma's mother and father she spoke. "Your son is a fine youngman, he is very controlled and wants to protect those close to him."

"I know, I haven't seen my son for over 10 years and when I got to know him a bit I found him to be someone who stands up for himself. When he gets back we will all have a talk, I want to know why you wanted to talk to my son and I want to hear from that other man why he attacked him." Nodoka was curious how everyone would react when they found out about her, as well as Ranma's, heritage.

Herb slowly opened his eyes, the last thing he remembered was getting hit by a basball bat made of fire. He looked around and saw he was lying in a bed and next to his bed stood two others and in those beds where Mint and Lime. He then turned around and he came face to face with the one who had sent him into low orbit and that person was smiling. Herb felt anger boiling within him and he sneered. "YOU!!" He got up and was about to attack when he saw a fist come close, hard and fast.

Ranma noticed Herb waking up and turned to him, he saw him looking at his friends and the turning in his direction. He made it so that Herb was looking directly at his face, his smiling face. He saw Herb getting ready to attack but he was faster. "Oh no ya don't, STAY DOWN!!" Ranma punched Herb square in his face, knocking him out again.

Cologne was about to react when she saw Herb's expression but stopped when Ranma punched him out. "Ranma did you have to do that?"

Ranma looked at Cologne with a smirk on his face. "Hey little dragon boy was getting angry and I wanted to calm him down so I did." Ranma got up and walked over to where Akane was sitting and sat down next to her.

After retreiving Herb, Mint and Lime Ranma, Genma, Nodoka, Akane, Cologne and Shampoo had gone to a place Cologne had rented in case she had to stay longer then expected. There she had examined Akane and had taken care of the wound, she had a cut on her head and would wake up with a headache but otherwise she was fine. Even though she had wanted to know a lot more about Ranma she decided to wait untill Herb and the others came around. They didn't talk much so they waited. After about 15 minutes Herb, Mint and Lime started waking up.

When Cologne saw them waking up she motioned Ranma to step back and let her do the talking. She hopped over to Herb and looked at him. "Herb can you hear me?"

Herb woke up with pain to his face and stomach, when he heard his name he looked at the source and saw Cologne looking at him. "Yes I can."

"Good now before you three get all worked up I want to tell you what happened. The three of you attacked Ranma, the young man we came here to see. He fought back and knocked you out. Now before you say or do anything I want you to know that I will not allow you to attack him again. He has done nothing wrong and we need his help. I am partially at fault for this since I didn't tell you that he was not human. Now will you stay calm and tell your story?"

"Very well I will tell you my story but first I wouild like to know how you got to know this Ranma?" Herb decided that going up against Ranma wasn't wise, at least that was what his body told him.

"Why won't I let Ranma do the talking, Ranma would you mind telling us how you came to our village?" Cologne motioned to Ranma to come closer so he could tell his story.

"Sure but I'm gonna give ya the short and brief version of the story. One day my dad decided to take my on a training trip to China. Once there we went to the cursed training grounds of Jusenkyo. There the both of us got cursed." Seeing how someone wanted to know what curse he choose to answer that question before it was asked. "My old man turns into a panda and I turn into a girl. Now I suggest you don't to asking me about it, I mean it's not somethin that I truly like, I accepted it and that's that. Anyways after getting cursed I pounded my old man for taking me there without even speaking a word Chinese. We then set out with a guide we met there. Eventually we came to the village Cologne and Shampoo are from, when we came there a tournament was going on. My old man spotted a table filled with food and sat down and started eating it. It soon became clear that this food was for the winner of the tournament. The winner, Shampoo, was pissed we ate her food and wanted to pound my old man. I then suggested that I fought Shampoo so that if I won the food would be ours. She agreed so we began.

Flashback

Cologne came hopping on her cane and stopped next to Ranma and looked at the young red head. Hmm she looks like a healthy girl, I wonder how she will fare against Shampoo. "Ahum, are you sure you want to do this young lady?"

Ranma looked at the old woman that spoke to her. "Uhm it ain't young lady ya know."

"Huh what do you mean?"

"If you could please get me some warm water I'll show you."

Colognes eyes grew. "You mean you went to Jusenkyou?" She quickly motioned to one of her people to get the water Ranma asked for. A few moments later she came back with water.

"Yep, you see I ain't a girl, I'm a.." Ranma splashed the warm water over her head and changed back into a guy. Hair became pitchblack and several inches where added to his height as well as substracted from her waist and chest. "....guy."

Now standing in front of Cologne was a large and healthy looking youngman. She could tell he was in peak health, his muscles where tout and his body screamed of hidden power. "I see then let us find out how well you will fare against my Shampoo." Cologne led Ranma to a large wooden bridge like structure.

Shampoo was already on it waiting for Ranma. She had seen Ranma change into a male and came to the same conclusion as Cologne, Jusenkyou and this would be quite a catch.

Ranma looked at the young girl and the smiled. "This is gonna be easy." He leaped into the air and landed on the bridge.

"Do not underestimate her young one, she is a very capable warrior." Cologne was sure that Shampoo would be able to give this youngman a run for his money, or food in this case.

Ranma cracked his knuckles and bowed to the young girl. "I am sorry for the pain I will cause you." He then proceeded to get into a stance where he waited for the starting signal.

The moment the referee gave the signal Shampoo moved. Ranma's comment had made it clear that he underestimated her and he would pay for doing so. She dashed forward preparing to strike Ranma with one of her bon boris. She trust one of her weapons at him with all her strength. Suddenly her attack was stopped, it was as if she had hit a inmovable object. Looking she saw that Ranma had caught her bon bori with one of his hands and was gripping it tightly. She tried to pull free, much to no avail. She then attacked with her other bon-bori. She struck at Ranma's head, intend on smashing his face in. Again her attack was stopped when Ranma caught the second attack with his other free hand. As she looked at his face she got concerned that this boy was more then he let on.

After stopping Shampoo's second attack he smiled at her. "Now it's my turn. Heads up!" Ranma moved his head back and brought it forward hard and fast. He headbutted Shampoo hard enough to knock her of off the bridge where she landed on the ground. Ranma knew that the fight was over, this match would have ended either by a knockout or if one of them fell of off the bridge. He hopped down and walked over to Cologne. "Well it seems that I won so now the price is mine ne?"

Cologne was stunned at first when she saw how easily Ranma had taken Shampoo out. Yet now she began to smile, behind Ranma shampoo was already getting up and making her way towards them. "So it seems but that is not all young one."

"Oh what do you mean?" Ranma did not have time to get an answer as a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck. From behind he heard some words in chinese.

"Wo ni airen!" Shampoo had come up behind Ranma and embraced him. This man had defeated her in combat and was now to be her husband.

Ranma didn't know what the words mean and looked at Cologne. "Hey what's going on here?"

"Amazon laws state that if a male defeats and amazon in battle he is to marry her. Since you beat Shampoo you are to be her husband. We are lucky to get a healthy human male in our tribe. I am sure your children will be very capable."

Ranma's mind went into overdrive when he heard Cologne's words. What the I am supposed to marry this girl I beat. Like no way in hell, I ain't gonna do that. Man a nice mess I got myself into now, what could I do to get out of this? I could run but it woudn't surprise me if they followed me wherever I went. I could kill them but that's a bit extreme. Suddenly he thought of something. "Uhm ma'm could I talk to you in private?"

Cologne nodded her head. "Of cource but please call me Cologne and the one you will marry is my great grand daughter Shampoo. Please follow me." Cologne lead Ranma into one of the huts where they could talk.

"First of my name is Ranma. Now if I get this right I'm supposed to marry Shampoo because I beat her. Now I was wondering if there are some sort of qualities you look for in a man?" If Ranma was right he would be able to get out of this okay.

"Well they have to be healthy, both physically and mentally. Pure of blood so no strange diseases and such. Why do you ask, is there anything wrong with you?"

"Well let's just say that I ain't pure blooded, you see there is something in my blood that will most likely be concidered bad by your people. You see I ain't fully human." Ranma stepped closer as his power surged through his veins, an aura of fire surrounded his body. His eyes turned dark.

Cologne started to shake when she felt the energy coming from Ranma, this energy wasn't human, it was demonic. Her first thought was to scream and attack Ranma but something stopped her. Eventhough Ranma looked very menacing she had seen in his eyes that his heart was in the right place. She steadied herself and looked at Ranma. "I see, indeed it seems that your blood isn't pure. You are not suited for our clan. Now tell me what are you, I can tell that you are part human?"

"To keep it short I am part demon, but don't worry I ain't like most demons. My job is to hunt down demons and kill them. Even though I'm part demon I still have a human heart." Ranma let the aura dissapate and his eyes turned back to normal.

"I could tell that when I looked in your eyes. Our clan doesn't allow any unpure blood to be maried into the clan. We will let you go, it saddens me to do this but it's the law." Just having met this Ranma she already knew that this was a fine youngman. When he spoke of demons she could hear the resentment he felt towards them in his voice.

Ranma then thought of something. "What will you tell your people. I would like it if you didn't tell them what I am."

Cologne smiled. "Don't worry I won't tell them, I do this because if they found out what you are they will most likely attack you. You see most of my tribe don't trust demons. I will make something up, you can leave and I will make sure you can leave without any trouble."

"Thank you, if you ever need help with some demons lemme know." Ranma bowed to Cologne and then both left the hut. Ranma saw Cologne hopping over towards the people outside and talk to them. After a few minutes she came back.

"You can go now." Cologne motioned Ranma's father to come over. "Leave here now."

Not waiting another minute Genma took of, Ranma howveer turned around one more time and bowed to Cologne.

End flashback.

"So you see that's how I met Cologne and how she found out about me. Any questions?"

Herb who had been listening to Ranma's story still wasn't convinced, he did not trust this demon blooded human. "Yes I have a question, why do you hate other demons so much. Is it because they stand in your way of world domination?"

Ranma looked at Herb and spoke. "Let's just say they took something from me that I cherrished more then my own life."

"Oh and what might that be, don't tell me it's something likie: They killed the one I love and now they must pay. HA as if a demon like you could feel love."

Akane gasped when she heard Herb's words. She wanted to step in but was already to late.

Ranma, sitting on the other side of the room seemingly dissapeared and when he reapeared his eys where pictchblack and fire burned within them. His hand shot out and grabbed Herb by the troat.

Mint and Lime saw Ranma attack Herb and reacted, even though they still had a headache they got up and jumped towards Ranma.

Ranma saw Mint and Lime move, he simply sidestepped their attack, Herb still held up by the troat and looked at them. "I suggest you two do not try and do that again, if you do I will kill Herb without hesitation." The tone in Ranma's voice left no doubt, he would do it. Facing Herb he held him close. "Not that you have a right to know what happened, but I will tell you. I hope you will stop being sucha fucked up asshole after I tell ya. Two years ago I came home and found my fiancee on the floor. Demons had attacked her while waiting for me to come home. She died in my arms that night." As Ranma thought back tears ran down his face.

Herb was about to react when he saw Ranma cry. As he looked in his eyes he saw that they where once again blue. In those blue eyes he saw the pain he felt as well as the love he felt for this girl. This sight took away any resentment he had towards Ranma. "I appologise Ranma, I had no right to judge you like that."

"You're right, you had no right to." Ranma let Herb down to his feet and stepped back. He still found it hard to think back to the night Sam was killed He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing back he saw Akane standing behind him a comferting look in her eyes.

"I know how much you loved her and that this pains you." Not wanting to see Ranma in pain she stepped in front of him and hugged him as her hands moved through his hair. Without thinking her hands moved through Ranma's hair the same way Samantha would do it.

Ranma, glad that he had someone to comfort him didn't notice as he continued to cry. After several minutes he stopped crying and let go of Akane and Akane let go of him. "Thank you Akane."

"You're welcome." Akane stepped back a few steps so that she once again stood next to Genma and Nodoka.

Ranma took a deep breath to steacy himself. "While you three where still in lala land Cologne told me what you told her. Is that all you can tell us?"

"Yes, that is all, I told her everything I know."

"Just curious do you know the name of the demon that has invaded your land Cologne didn't tell me that?"

"His name is Lothar and he's......." Herb didn't finish. Ranma stood there a bright red aura around him all his muscles tout.

With a voice so cold that it made everyone shiver, "Lothar, I thought it would be you. It seems we will end this once and for all. I will kill you for what you did to Sam." Ranma quickly dismissed the anger. "I'm sorry it's just that Lothar was the one who ordered the attack that got Samantha killed." Ranma saw that some where about to say something but he cut them short. "No I don't want to talk about it okay, if any of you have any other question you can ask em."

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

Ranma May Cry

Okay to make something clear to all of the lawyers outside, I do not own any of the characters/series used in this fan fic. So don't try and sue me because I DON'T own them and there's nothing to get. So now to all of you readers enjoy my story and let me know what you think.

Chapter Twenty seven

'': Chinese

: Telepathy

' ': English

: Phone call

Ranma was sitting next to Akane and next to them where his parents. Genma decided he had to ask Ranma something. "Ranma what was this about you being part demon and all?"

Ranma turned and first looked at his mother and then at his father. "It's true I am part demon, from what I'm told there has been demon blood in mom family for centuries and the demonic powers awoken in me. Don't worry I ain't evil and all but like ya know I can be mean." Ranma's eyes momentarely flash fiery red before reverting to blue again. He then looks at his mother. "Mom from your reaction when I said I was part demon you have known that I was part demon?"

Nodoka takes a deep breath and smiles somewhat embarrassed. "Yes I have know ever since your birth. Even though the demonic powers don't surface in many everyone with demon blood can sense others with the same blood and they know that they are different. I have know of my families legacy and when you where born I felt that you would be the one spoken of in legends. It was said that a boy or girl would be born with the full powers of hell yet the kind and gentle hart of humanity. I am sure that you are the one they where talking about. I am sorry for not telling you this but I had to let you find out on your own."

Ranma is silent for several moments but then smiles. "It's okay mom, if you had told me I probably wouldn't have believed you. In a way I'm glad that I am like I am now, it helps me with my job, hunting and killing demons." Ranma with a serious voice turned to Cologne and Herb. "Speaking of demons, from what you told me Lothar is in China and he's been gathering quite an army. Am I correct?"

"Yes, he took over my castle and has been gathering demons for his army ever since he came there." Herb shuddered at the thought of the large monstrous demon.

"I see well then we will need help in fighting him and his army. I'm gonna go call my cousin and ask him to contact other hunters." Then Ranma remembered something, Recca and his friends where prety dran powefull and might be willing to help him. He took out his cellphone and dialed the nr Recca gave him, there was no response, it seemed the connection was dead. He hung up and dialed another nr, after a few moments someone answered.

Yes! 

'Yo it's me Ranma'

Hey Ranma, how are ya doin, haven't heard anything of ya in a while, where the fuck are you? 

I'm in Japan now, I need your help with a phone nr. It seems that either the phone is turned or, busted or they are in an area without reception. I need you to try and trace the last location or that phone. 

The line was silent for several moments but then there came a response. 'You know how much I risk doin somethin like that? If they find out I'm in big doo doo. Why do ya need to know where that phone is now?'

One word. Lothar! I found his location but I need help to get to him. 

I see well condider it done, I will let ya know when I get the location, it will probably take me several days to trace the exact locatioon. I'll call ya. 

'Thanks Jack I really apreciate this, remember that if you ever need a favor call me.'

Yeah I know now take care and call ya when I know more. Jack hung up the phone and immediately booted his computer and started the trace.

Ranma immediately dialed Dante's nr, after a few moments there came a response. A somewhat winded Dante anwered the phone. "Yeah what is it?"

Ranma could hear that Dante had been occupied with some 'recreation' before he called him. "Yo sorry to disturb your bed-time but I need ya to come over. I found Lothar's location, he's after the sword and knowing him he's close. I need you to call your friends and tell em to get here. We will need all the help we can get to take him down, he's already gathering an army. When your done come here and I will fill you in or if I'm nore here ther others will fill you in." Ranma gave Dante the adress, hung up and put his phone down. "Okay Dante and Trish are coming and they will try and contact as much people as possible to help us out. Cologne, if I'm right Herb's castle is pretty close to your vilage. Can we use your vilage as a sort of base?"

Cologne nodded her head. "Yes this also concerns the amazons so we will fight with you, don't wory we are very capable fighters and have some tricks up our sleeves. You see even thoug many people concider it fairy tales we amazons have many magicl objects that can help us in our fight and we have some more tricks up our sleeves."

Something what Cologne said gave Ranma and idea. "Excuse me Cologne can I talk to you in private?"

"Certainly, follow me." Cologne led Ranma to where they could talk in private. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It concerns something I saw when I was in your vilage, it's about........." Ranma proceeded to explain the things he had seen and what he planned on doing.

After Ranma was done Cologne nodded her head and spoke. "That can be aranged, from what I've seen of your skills this won't take you long to learn. I will teach you on the plane to China, that should be long enough." Cologne couldn't help but smile, Ranma would have a nice surprise for the demons he ran would encounter in China.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Together they went back to the group and Ranma sat down next to Akane again. "Akane, when everything is done here I will leave for China."

"I know, you have to take out Lothar or the world could be in danger. I just want you to be carefull and come back in once piece.." She then leaned closer and whipsered in Ranma's ear. "Even though we have just met, I like you." A slight blush came to her cheeks as she told Ranma this. "I want you back here because I want to get to know you some more so please be carefull, promise?"

Ranma gazed in Akane's eyes and could see she was worried for him. "I promise." He then took a deep breath and whispered in Akane's ear. "I would like to get to know you better as well. I like you a lot, that is why I choose you as my fiancee and thank you for all your kindness." Ranma then gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

This small conversation and especially the small kiss did not go unnoticed by everyone, especially Genma and Nodoka. Genma was about to star cheering when he saw Ranma glare at him.

"You will stay silent FATHER, if you talk about this before I get back you will regret it, trust me."

Ranma then looked at his mother who just smiled and nodded her head. "Not a word will leave these lips, neither will a word pass my dear husbands lips or he will have no more mouth to speak with." To emphasize her words Nodoka drew out her katane and swung it a few times.

By now Genma was regretting having seen the little display and wisely decided to forget it.

Ranma smiled at his mother and was about to say something when his cell phone rang. "One moment please."

"Yo Ranma here!"

Hey it's me Dante, just wanted to let ya know we're on our way and will be there in a few. 

"Good to hear, you managed to contact the others?"

Yeah but we'll talk about that when we get there. 

"Sure no prob, see ay when ya get here." As Ranma put his phone away his shirt somewhat shifted and Genma saw something he didn't like. Strapped to Ranma's back where two large handguns. As Ranma turned around he saw the look on his fathers face.

Genma had a look of utter dibelief on his face. "Ranma why do you have guns? A true martial artist doesn't need guns, they are a tool of the devil......" As soon as he said the words he knew he had said it the wrong way.

"You're right dad they are the tool of a devil or demon. Believe me they are very usefull when fighting demons, sure I prefer to use martial arts but I need all the help I can get against demons." Then Ranma remembered something and looked at Herb, Mint and Lime. "Dante my cousin and Trish his partner will be arriving shortly. A word of warning, they are like me, part demon but still with a human hart. I suggest you don't react the same way as you did with me, I don't think they are as forgiving as me. Got it?!"

"Yes we understand, we will not react as we did before." Herb winced as he thought back to the things he had seen Ranma do.

"Good choice no, let's just wait for them and when they get here we can go and do some planning. We will need to know the layout of the land and castle where Lothar is held up. Will you tell us what you know?" Ranma pulled up closer to the table and everyone but Genma and Nodoka did the same.

"Ranma?"

"Yes mom."

Nodoka smiled as Ranma called her mother, it seemed things where getting better. "Genma and I will go back now, we will go over to the Tendo's and ask them if we can stay there, concidering our house is destroyed."

"Good idea, while you're there you might want to talk to Nabiki, she might be able to help you make something up as to what happened to your house if people get nosy." Ranma knew that there would be questions as to how the Saotome house got blown up.

"I will do that. Will you be late?"

"Most likely, when Dante gets here we will start planning as to how we will get to Lothar. I will see yan tomorrow morning, it is a school day nonetheless." Ranma gave his mother a kis on the cheeck and sat back down.

Nodoka took Genma's hand and together they left. Just outside she said something to Genma. "Husband dear, when we get back I will tell you more about the demonblood in my family and you will tell me everything you did to Ranma and what happened to him on your little trip. Be sure that I know when you are lying."

Genma swallowed and looked at his wife. She was smiling sweetly at him but there was something to her eyes that told him to be carefull with her. He nodded his head and together they went on their way to the Tendo residence.

A few minutes later Dante and Trish arrived, they sat down at the table and Ranma introduced everyone to everyone. He also gave a short explanation as to how they met one and other. Herb then proceeded to tell Dante and Trish about what had happened in his castle. After all this Herb asked for a large piece of paper and began to draw a map of his castle and the surrounding grounds. While sneaking out of the castle they had seen demons gathering in strategic places and remembered those spots. By the time the map was done Akane was sleeping in the chair next to Ranma and Shampoo was struggeling to stay awake.

Getting up Ranma stretched out and popped a few bones back in place, "I think we should call it a night, Akane and I have school tomrorrow. Let's meet back here after dinner tomorrow evening."

"You two go, the rest of us will stay here and work on a plan. I will also make a list of names of people who are willing to help. You have any to ad to the list Ranma?"

"Hmm oh yeah, Blade and Whisteler are here in Japan. Give them a call, I'm sure they are willing to help. I have some others in mind but I have to find em first and that may take a little while. Maybe Cologne needs to contact her tribe to tell them of our intentions and tell them to prepare for a fight?" Ranma gently picked Akane up and held her in his arms, carefull not to wake her.

"I will send some messages to my tribe, I am sure they will be ready when we get there. Don't worry about my people, they are warriors by hart." She saw the way Ranma was treating Akane and knew that he felt something for her and couldn't help but smile. Young people in love was a beautifull thing.

Dante noticed it to and silently cheered, after Sam got killed Dante was afraid he would never feel like he did for someone like he did for Samantha. "Now get going you two, you got school tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, don't remind me. I'll see ya all tomorrow." Ranma left and headed home, it didn't take him long to reach the house. As he entered he found that everyone had already gone to bed. He silently headed upstairs and entered Akane's room. He dressed her in her pajama and put her to bed. "Goodnight Akane."

As he entered his room he found Ryoga asleep, it seemed that his father and mother where sleeping somewhere else. He stripped to his boxers and went to bed.

The next morning Ranma awoke just before sunrise and saw he had slept for about 3 hours. "Hmm, long enough." He got up and headed downstairs, once outside he hopped on the roof. He lay back and watched the sun rise. He remembered the times he watched the sun rise together with Samantha. "Hmm maybe I should ask if Akane wants to watch the sunrise together with me."

"I am sure she would like that Ranma."

Ranma was startled, he got up and looked around but saw no one. "Hey who's there?"

"Walk to the edge of the roof and look down."

Doing as he was told Ranma walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. He saw Kasumi standing on the balcony looking at the sunrise. "Morning Kasumi. I didn't know you got up so early."

Kasumi looked up and motioned Ranma to join her, she waited till Ranma jumped down next to her. She couldn't help but blush as she saw that Ranma wasn't wearing a shirt. "I try to watch the sun rise as often as possible. I find it calming and peacefull. When I was young I watched the sunrise many times, together with my mother. Nabiki never was interested in it but after Akane was born my mother had her join us as well and she enjoyed it a lot. After she passed away Akane stopped watching the sun rise. I am sure though that she would like to watch the sunrise again, why not ask her?"

Ranma looked at the sun and nodded. "I think I will." Breathing in the fresh air Ranma sighed. In think I will tell them about Samantha today, I can't keep it a secret forever. They silently stood there looking as the sun rose over the horizon.

"I better start working on breakfast, the others will get up soon enough." Kasumi opened the door to her room and went inside.

Ranma stood there for several minutes and then decided to do some morning excersises. He jumped down and started with a slow kata to warm up. As his muscles warmed he increased his speed and started to glow blue. His moves where precise and powerfull. After doing katas for about 1 hour he had build up quite a sweat and decided to head inside to a bath. On his way up he passed the kitchen and saw Kasumi preparing breakfast. Grabbing a pair of clean boxers and pants he headed to the bathroom. Taking of his clothes he entered the furoba and rinsed off with cold water and shifted to his cursed form. Not paying attention to it she got up and stepped into the furo, the warm water deactivating the curse he sat down and relaxed.

Getting out Ranma dried himself off and put on his boxers and pants. Just when he was about to open the door it was opened by someone else.

Akane, having woken up little over an hour ago she had done her monring work out and then wanted to go and take a bath. Akane stood there as Ranma looked at her. "Uhm, good morning Ranma. You're up early."

"What? You could say that, I've been awake for a few hours now. I got up just before sunrise and watched the sunrise." Ranma stepped out of the bathroom and past Akane. "You can use the bathrrom if you wish."

"Yes, thank you." Akane, with her change of clothes got in the bathroom and took her bath while Ranma went to his room to get a shirt.

After breakfast Akane and Ranma headed out to school. "Man, ever since I got here I've been to school, what 2 times or so?"

"You can't help it Ranma, you have a busy life and with all the trouble following you it's amazing you have time for anything but work." They neared the front gate and saw a large group of boys waiting. Akane felt herself get angry. "How could they be so stupid? I told them many times over that I won't date them."

Ranma saw the group and could understand how this would anger Akane, he would feel the same. "I can understand how you feel. When I went to school in the States there was always a large group of thugs waiting for me to come to school so they could bully me. That sucked big time."

"Yeah but I don't know what to do, I've beaten them up so many times but the just won't stop. Sure after I tell them they stop the attacks for a few days but that's it. After that they come back for more it seems." Akane slowed down and took several deep breatsh, preparing for the upcomming onslaught.

"Hey if ya want I can help ya out, but only if you want it?"

"What!?, you think I can't take care of them?" Akane snapped at Ranma.

"No that's not it, I saw you could handle them the first day we went to school. It's just that if we take em out together they might understand you're not interrested." Ranma cracked his knuckles as he grinned.

Akane thought about that for a moment and realised it couldn't hurt. He could really be persuasive. Also she was curious to see how he fought against a group like that. She didn't doubt that he would win but was curious as to how he fought. "Know what, why not take them all on and make them see your point. I'm sick and tired of fighting them."

Ranma stopped and looked at Akane, he had never expected this answer. "You sure?"

"Yes, why not have some fun but be carefull, I've seen first hand how strong you are and what you can do when you get angry. I don't want anyone to get killed or bedridden in a hospital."

"Hey no problem, I'll be gentle." With a smirk on his face Ranma started of towards the group, Akane following behind him.

"Akane Tendo we will defeat you and date you!!!" The group began their charge towards Akane as they saw her walking towards the gates. They failed to notice a grinning ad knuckle cracking Ranma.

"HOLD IT!!!!" Ranma's voice echoed across the court yard and carried such power that everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at him. "Good, now that I have your attention I want to ask you something. All you guys are here to defeat Akane so you can date her, isnt' that right."

Thegroup of boys nodded and mumbled.

"Okay, now tell me has Akane ever agreed with this, has she ever said that she would date the one who would defeat her?"

This silenced the group, they started to talk underling and shook their heads.

"It looks like she didn't agree so then why do you attack her every morming, give her the opportunity to choose someone she want to date and don't force yourself upon her. Now I hope that you realise that you made a mistake.If not then I will more then happy to make you realsie your mistake." To emphasize his words Ranma proceeded to take of his coat and started popping some bones.

Everyone who heard Ranma's words was silent and comtemplated his words. He was right of cource, no one had ever asked Akane if she agreed with their actions. Normally they wouldn't have listened to anyone telling them this but they had seen what Ranma was capable of and didn't want to anger him. Many of them realised their mistake and felt ashamed for trying to force themselves on Akane. They stepped forward and one by one appologised to Akane and nodded to Ranma, acknowledging their mistake.

Akane just stood there wide eyes, she had thought Ranma would be forced to beat them up. Yet here they where appologising to her and Ranma hadn't even layed a finger on them. She had never thought of this cource of action, so simple.

Yet a group of about 20 remained, they where sure that if they defeated Akane they would date her. Most of this group was either part of the Kendo-club, led by Kuno or just hormone crazed. They looked at eachother and smiled, they then faced Ranma and all at once they spoke. "RANMA WE WILL DEFEAT YOU AND THEN AKANE SO WE CAN DATE HER!!!"

Hearing those words Ranma's smile grew wider. "Very well then, I will fight you but if I defeat you, you will never challenge Akane again, got that?"

The group didn't respond, they only screamed and then charged. All fifteen reached Ranma roughly at the same time and attacked.

This would be one chaotic fight, just the way Ranma liked it. As soon as the group charged he was ready. He waited till the group reached him and then dodged the blows coming towards him and grabbed one of the attackers arms and swung him around using him as a bat to knock down two others. Letting go of his human bat he staretd to dodge the punches and kicks comign towards him. The way he moved was almost like a dance and it looked very intence yet the bored expression on Ranma's face told otherwise.

This did not go unnoticed by Akane and she marveled at the sight of Ranma weaving through the group, dodging attacks as if they where nothing. "Man he's truly amazing, I hope he will help me with my martial arts training."

This went on for several minutes and slowly the group began to tire, they found it impossible to hit Ranma, even if they attacked from all directions at the same time he would simply find a way out and continue.

Ranma saw the group tiring and knew it was time to end this. Jumping up high in the air he landed almost 20 feet behind the group of attackers. "Okay enough with this, this is boring. I will no come towards you and you may attack me freely and I will not dodge or block or counter. BUT, if you do this and you are unable to bring me down I will start fighting back and believe me that will hurt a lot. So you ready?" True to his words Ranma slowly started towards the group.

Nabiki had been watching the fight and was amazed by how Ranma moved but what he just aid surprised her. Unlike she would normally do she was not taking any bets, what happened to Ryoga had scared her big time and an angry ranma she did not like. She walked over to Akane and stopped next to her. "Say Akane is Ranma crazy? I can see he's good but if he let's that mob hit him without fighting back he will get pummeld. Sure he took Ryoga's blows and he was strong but that's a large group and if he doesn't fight back he will get pummeled."

Looking at her sister Akane smiled. "Don't worry Nabiki. Even though that's a fairly large group of guys he will be okay. There's a lot more to Ranma then you think, even if those members of the Kendo-club use their bokens he'll remain unharmed, trust me." Akane then turned their attention back to Ranma, she had an idea of what his tactic would be. He would not defeat them using fancy and difficult moves. He would beat them using just his strength and show them that they where nothing to him.

Ranma's words brought hope to the group and with renewed hope and vigor charged Ranma. As soon as they where close enough they attacked. The first ones to score a hit smiled but that smile soon dissapeared as they found themselves hitting Ranma as hard as they could but it only felt as if they where hitting a wall. Not relenting the group bumrushed Ranma and soon piled on top of him trying to bring him down. When the last one was on top of the pile it became silent, many thought thay had succeeded in taking Ranma down. Yet then a voice could be heard coming from the pile of boys. "Okay you've had your fun, now it's time for the pain to begin." Slowly the group started to move and rose into the air. Everyone gasped as they saw Ranma holding up the group of 25 boys over his head. He then threw them away and they landed 15 feet away from him. Cracking his knuckles Ranma made his way towards the pile of victems. He grabbed the first two by the temples and lifted them up. He first held them up in the air making them squirm as the pressure of his hands increased, then with one swift move he slammed their heads together, knocking them out. He was carefull not to slam them together to hard, their heads head just hard enough to knock them out. He tossed the two away and grabbed two new victems and did the same to them. By now the pile strarted to scatter, seeing how he had knocked out four of them without any difficulty they started to realise their mistake. Yet they made one mistake thinking that Ranma would let them run away. The first four who ran where tackled by Ranma who then with four strikes to their solar plexus. By now the group began to scatter in all directions but Ranma simply ran after them with far superior speed and took them down with seemingly inhuman strength. Within two mintes all 25 boys where down for the count. None of them hurt to bad, Ranma having only knocked them out.

Ranma straightened his clothes and turned to Akane. He saw Nabiki standing next to het and waved at the two of them. He saw Akane look at him smiling but the smile soon dissapeared as it was replaced by a look of shock or fear even.

To be continued


	28. Chapter 28

Ranma May Cry

Okay to make something clear to all of the lawyers outside, I do not own any of the characters/series used in this fan fic. So don't try and sue me because I DON'T own them and there's nothing to get. So now to all of you readers enjoy my story and let me know what you think.

Chapter Twenty eight

'': Chinese

: Telepathy

' ': English

: Phone call

Ranma's senses screamed for him to move and he quickly rolled to his left as a katana slammed down into the ground. Following the blade up he saw his sneaky attacker and he sighed. "Kuno, how stupid can you get? What the fuck where you thinking, using a real sword against me? Is what I've done against you a while ago not enough? You can only push me so far and you are really pissing me off." Getting up Ranma faced Kuno who now had a look of fear and anger in his eyes. "Now I suggest you put that toy away and walk away peacefully."

Kuno started to shake, he had hoped to catch Ranma of guard, he could not let a foul demon sorceror like Ranma near Akane. He raised his sword and with a primal scream charged Ranma.

Shaking his head Ranma simply waited for to Kuno to attack and when he did he simply caught the sword with his barehands, stopping the downward strike.

Everyone gasped when they saw Kuno wielding steel and striking at Ranma. They gasped again when they saw Ranma stop the strike by catching the blade with his bare hands.

Ranma glared at Kuno, his eyes pitch black, fire burning within. "Kuno you truly are an idiot aren't you?"

Kuno tried to pull his sword free but it wouldn't budge. "What kind of sorcerry is this?"

"No sorcery." His face now close to Kuno's, "only some demonic influence." With a flick of the wrist the blade snapped and steel slpinters flew everwhere. Some hitting Ranma while others hit Kuno in the face. "I do have to say that you surprise me, I didn't think you'd be up and running after that beating I gave you. Oh well it seems I can give you that beating again." Ranma tossed the piece of blade in his hands away and showed his hands to Kuno, there was no sign of any cut whatsoever. "So you ready for that beating?" Ranma stepped forward Kuno and Kuno seemingly scrambled away.

Kuno trying to back away fell down and litterally tried to crawl away. His anger was gone, there was only fear now. Then as he crawled back he bumped into something, looking he saw he had hit a crutch and following the crutch up he saw a young boy with black hair and a yellow spotted bandana.

Ryoga had decided to go to school again so he had asked if Kasumi could walk him and she had. He was just in time to see Ranma finish of the group and Kuno attacking him. He was about to scream when he saw Kuno attack but Ranma reacted in time. "I heard your name was Kuno, I don't know what Ranma did to you but I don't think he earned you trying to kill him with a sword. You attacked first and you should try and finish what you started." Ryoga reached down with one hand and grabbed Kuno by the hair and lifted him up. "I tried to kill Ranma several days ago but he didn't get angry with me. Heck he even took me to a doctor, in my youth we had been rivals yet also friends. I am glad he still sees me like a friend and what friend would I be if I let someone like you attack him like that?" Ryoga then looked past Kuno and met Ranma's neutral expression. "Hey Ranma, hope you don't mind me butting in like this but I just couldn't let this go by."

Ranma walked towards Ryoga, which made Kuno start to squirm trying to get away but Ryoga's grip was to strong. "I don't mind my friend, I am glad to see you're out of the house. Still as tough as back then eh?"

"Yeah but nowhere near you're level it seems. Even with that pressure point I was nowhere to your level. I don't know what you did all those years but I have some serious catching up to do. Now what should I do with this idiot?" Ryoga lifted Kuno higher and shook him a few times.

"Hmm" Ranma got his face so close to Kuno that he could count the wrinckles if he had them. "What should I do with you?" Ranma's voice was cold as an artic night while the fires in his eyes rekindled.

Kuno felt something warm run down his legs as blatter control was not within his power anymore. He was beginning to feel desperate looking down he saw the broken sword in his hands and got an idea. He used the sword to cut off his own hair and as soon as his feet hit the ground he started running.

Ranma saw Kuno move the broken blade. First was afraid he would use it on Ryoga but his moves told him otherwise and he smiled when he saw Kuno give himself a bad haircut. He grinned when Kuno broke off in a run but he wasn't done yet. He picked up two stones and threw them at Kuno. Both hist their mark, his hands. The force behind the stones was so great that it shattered both of Kuno's hands. "Now you won't be holding a sword for a very long time."

Kuno tried to ignore the pain and kept running, he decided never to come close to Ranma ever again.

Ranma and Ryoga watched as Kuno ran while Akane joined them. "You never have a boring day do you Ranma?"

"Yeah you're right Akane but I wouldn't mind a calm day though. Anyways what you guys say we go inside. I've got a feeling we're late for class. "Looking around. "And so is every other student and teacher."

Ryoga and Akane agreed and together they went inside. Ranma started to talk with Ryoga about the things they had seen and experienced. Ranma didn't tel him everything though. The teacher decided not to make anyone stand out in the hallway because then he would have to send everyone outside, even he would have to stand there. The rest of the day went by uneventfull, Ryoga, Ranma and Akane chatting whenever they found the opportunity. After school Ranma and Akane went over to meet with Dante, Trish and the rest to plan their attack on Lothar.

Herb, Trish, Dante and Cologne had made a map of Herb's castle and that night everyone who didn't know it started to memmorise it. Just like last night Akane fell asleep and Ranma put her to bed.

As Ranma lay in his bed he remembered that he had wanted to tell everyone about Samantha but he had forgotten. He decided to do it the next monring during breakfast.

After watching the sunrise again Ranma did some morning excersises and after a bath everyone was gathered at the dinner tabel for breakfast. "Mr Tendo do you remembered the first day I was here that I told that something had happened to me in Amerika?"

Soun looked up and put his bowl down. "Yes you said that you woul tell us about whne you felt ready."

"Yep, well I think I'm ready for that." Ranma put down his bowl and chopsticks.

Nodoka looked at her son, she had heard the true story about what had happened as well as the public version. "Are you sure my son?"

"Yeah I'm sure mom. As you all know before coming here I stayed in the States with my cousin there. There I met went to school and met a girl named Samantha. Some of you know this but she was my fiancee. I loved her with all my heart and if things had gone differently I would not have been here. I would have been in Amerika with her. Heck we already lived together even though both of us where underage." Ranma swallowed and took a sip of tea. This part was always the hardest part. "One day when I was out with my cousin an accident happened, there had been a gasleak in our building and Samantha was at home when there was an explosion. The explosion was strong enough to completely destroy the building. The entire building was empty for Samantha. She was caught in the explosion and was killed. Like I said I loved her greatly and now you know what happened to me in Amerika." When he was finished he looked at the time and saw it was time to leave for school. He got up and waitedd for Akane to join him and together they headed for school. Everyone at the table was silent as Ranma and Akane left for school.

Especially Ryoga felt for Ranma. I never thought this possible but Ranma's been through a lot. Compared to his, my problem of bad direction and not being home most of the times is nothing. Ryoga waited for Nabiki to leave for school so he could walk with her. He decided to leave Ranma and Akane together.

The way to school Ranma was quiet and Akane respected this and did not disturb him. When they came to school they found the courtyard empty. No troup of boys ready to attack Akane. The day past without any troubles, during lunch Ranma started to loosen up a lot more. By the end of the day he was acting as if nothing was wrong.

After school Akane and Ranma left Ryoga at home and went to meet Dante and the others. Over the course of eight days they contacted people and gathered more information. They also started planning an appropriate attack plan, as more people agreed to help them the plan became more and more plausible. Every day Akane would go with him and everytime she would fall asleep and Ranma would put her to bed.

The ninth day Ranma was sitting at the table with the others when he got a call. Looking at the display of his cellphone he saw it was Jack.

'Yo Jack!'

Hey Ranma, sorry it took so long but the nr appeared ot be jammed but I managed ot find it's location. Jack proceeded to give Ranma directions to where he needed to go.

'Hey thanks man, this will help out a lot. Again thanks.'

No prob but be sure to get that bastard Lothar, okay? 

'Got it!' Ranma hung up and put his phone away.

"That was a friend of mine, he managed to trace a couplpe of people I need to find. I think they could help us out greatly with our oncoming fights against Lothar. I'm gonna go and see if I can find em and I hope they are willing to help us out." Ranma got up and proceeded to take of his shirt and tucked the guns in his pants. Opening the door Ranma stepped outside and the rest followed him.

"Excuse me Ranma, why did you take of your shirt. If you are going to meet someone isn't it best to keep it on?" Cologne couldn't help but notice Ranma's physique and she could tell by the blush on Akane's and Shampoo's face that they agreed.

"I took my shirt of because u hate to ruin it when I do this!" Two wings of fire shot from Ranma's back.

Everyone for Akane gasped at the sight of two wings of fire coming from Ranma's back. Cologne nearly fell of of her cane and as the rest just stood there staring.

Ranma turned around and couldn't help but smile when he saw the look on their faces. "Hey what can I say there's more to me then meets the eyes, anyway gotta go now. I'll be back as soon as I can and when everyone is gathered we will make finall preps for our attack." Spreading his wings Ranma took to the skyu and set of in the direction Jack gave him. Within moments he was gone from their sights, flying at incredible speeds a sort of barrier formed around his body protecting him from the wind.

The others just stood there for several moments before picking up their jaws and going back insde. They noticed that Akane wasn't all that surprised and staretd to ask her if she had know of this? Akane in her turn said that she would not tell them, they'd have to ask Ranma for an explanation.

It didn't take Ranma to long to reach his destination, he came to a large forest area and in the forest there was what looked like a black lake and large tower structure. Ranma sat down on the top of the tower and closed his eyes, the area was completely silent but it did smell of blood, lots of it. He payed no heed to it now, he had to find Recca and his friends. If they where here it could very well mean that they where in trouble. He let his senses spread out over the area, he was trying to pick up any signal from Recca or the others. After a few minutes he felt what could be Recca's powers being used. He had noticed that Recca's powers gave off a very specific kind of energy. "Looks like your in trouble Recca, well let's see if I can help out." Ranma took to the skies again and went higher and higher. Is his guess was right Recca was right beneath the tower and the rest of the tower was empty. "He I always like to wreck other peoples stuff, especially buildings." His aura flared, his wings dissapeared and he dove down straight through the roof of the building and continued down.

Recca was not having a good time, Tendou Jigoku (controleren) was giving him a hard time. After absorbing Renge he was immune to fire it seemed and now Yanagi was in touble he had to get her back. He was about to attack again when the cave they where in started to shake. "What the?"

All of a sudden something crashed through the roof. Dust and debris flew everywhere and everyone was temporary blinded by the dust. As the dust settled everyone looked up and saw what, or better yet, who came through the ceiling. Recca and his friends couldn't believe their eyes. In unnison. "RANMA!!??"

Ranma took in his surroundings, there where a lot of people there he didn't know. He did reccognise Recca and his friends and they looked like they where in trouble. "Yo Recca, looks like ya got yourself in a jam eh?" He then noticed something. "Hey where's Yanagi-chan?"

Ranma's words brought Recca nback to reality and he looked over at the huge worm like creature that held Yanagi in it's mouth.

Ranma followed Recca's gaze and what he saw shocked him. A huge worm like crearure held Yanagi in it's mouth. She wasn't moving or anything howveer it did seem that she was awake as she was looking right and him and then back at Recca. "What's going on here?" Where Ranma's voice was warm and kind when he first spoke to Recca he was now dead serious.

"The monster you see there and that guy over there." Recca pointed to a guy with spikey hair, goat legs and a wicked body. "Are part human and part Madougu, they want to abrosb Yanagi to make themselves immortall."

This was all Ranma needed to hear as he took of towards the worm and with one powerfull leap he was next to Yanagi. He punched his hand into the worms head to hold on. He then grabbed knocked the worms teeth out so it let Yanagi go. He was about to jump afte her when he saw Recca catch her. He let go and landed and immediately jumped away. He walked over to Recca and Yanagi and kneeled next to them. "How is she?"

"She looks like she's okay." Recca held Yanagi carefull in his arms as she was smiling and crying at the same time. "We got her, she'll be okay now, won't you?"

Yanagi looked up at Recca's face and gently caressed it. "No Recca it's to late. With those words she lost consciousness and her body started to turn to stone. Behind them a loud laugh could be heard.

Tendou Jigoku had let Ranma and Recca grab Yanagi for he had already absorbed her spirit. He felt the energy cource through his body as his dark energy merged with Yanagi's healing energy. "WHAHAHAHAHAHA, you are to late to save the healer girl, she will now become one with me and there's nothing you can do."

Getting up Ranma turned and faced Tendou Jigoku, he could feel the energy within Tendou increase but he didn't care. All he wanted was to rip thgis guy to shreds but if he did what would become of Yanagi's spirit. He could sense it within Tendou's body but it was weakening.

"WHY!!!!" Recca held on to Yanag and let out a roar of disspair. His friends gathered around hiim all of them on the brink of tears.

Ranma payed no attention to anything but Tendou Jigoku, he had only known Yanagi, recca and his friends for a short time but he could feel the kindness within them. No one disserved something like this, Yanagi was a kind and gentle person. No one disserved this. Without looking back he walked towards Tendou. "You!"

Tndou turned his attention from Recca and Yanagi to the youngman calling to him. "Ah if it isn't the young Ranma Saotome. Im surprised you show up and your entry was impressive but useless. I am now one with the healer girls energies and immortall. Soon her soul will be one with me as well, HAHAHAHAHA!!"

The two seperated forms of Mori Koran and Kaima came forth both with hidious bodies. "At last."

"what I have longed for the most is now in my hands. I am now know as an immortall." Flames engulfed Tendou's body.

From the shadows came another form, Ranma couldn't help but look and when he saw who it was he felt his anger rise even further. "KUREI!!"

Kurei turned his attention to Ranma and couldn't help but feel a bit scared."I have no tie for you Ranma, Recca must see the meaning of true suffering and I will make him see that. I have but one request, keep those monsters out of our hair." He then turned his attention to Recca.

Ranma didn't know what Kurei was talking about but he would do this one thing, not because Kurei asked but because of what they had done to Yanagi-chan. Without any warning Ranma shot out a huge ki-blast towards Kaima and Mori, the power of the blast was enough to obliteratye them completely. "You, I don not know what you are but I know that you will pay for what you've done to Yanagi-chan."

Tendou looked at Ranma and laughed. "Do you truly belive that you can harm me, me an immortall?"

"You might be a bastard but I don't think you are immortall."

Tendou snorted, who did this brat think he was. "I have had enough of you, you will now die." Tendou gathered a huge amount of power in his right hand and fired a huge fireball at Ranma, hitting him head on.

Ranma was completely engulfed with flames, a roaring inferno to any watching. Then from within the inferno came a calm and cold voice. "Like I thought, you are pathetic, your flame is nothing, compared to Recca you are a candle where he is a forest fire."

Tendou's face wrinkled witrh anger, the boys nerve. "Well then if I can't get you wi will get someone else." Again Tendou shot a huge fireball but this time aimed at Recca and his friends.

Just before the fireball connected a blurr came from the inferno Ranma was in and jumped in front of the fireball. The balkl hit it but didn't explode, one would say it was absorbed. When the fireball was gone Ranma stood there, his eyes black and filled with fire. "Attacking me wasn't wise but now you attacked my friends and that is something I will never allow. Bare witness to something you will only see once," Glaring at Kurei, "or is your lucky two times in your life."

Ranma's aura flared as his hair came undone.

"You call yourself allpowerfull but you are nothing, you ahd to use a young innocent girl to gain that power, pathetic."

A tail sprung from that back of his pants as his muscles grew and his height increased.

"I will show you what you truly are."

Scars formed on his chest and face as twin fireblades came from his elbows.

"You will se how truly pathetic you are!"

A loud flash and Ranma once again donned Ifrit.

"Now prepare yourself Tendou, I will show you your place." Ranma launched himself at Tendou with such power that the ground where he stood completely caved in and every step he took created another small crater. Within moment he was upon Tendou and with one powerfull kick he send him flying through the air and into the wall. Ranma did not let Tendou react as he immediately shot a meteor after him. "METEOR!!"

Tendou only smiled when he was kicked but when Ranma's other attack hit the smile dissapeared, that attack really hurt. What the how is this possible? Tendou dragged himself from the wall and stepped forward, an annoyed look on his face.

Ranma saw Tendou step toward him and was a but surprised to see the wounds he had made heal before his eyes. "Looks like I will have to cut lose a bit more." Ranma took of in another dash.

Tendou decided it would be wise to try and take Ranma out from a distance. That kick was really powerfull and if Ranma chanelled the same energy as that blast in his physical attacks he would be in for some serious hurt. Raising both his hands he shot out a huge wave of fire while also calling upon the absorbtion body to attack Ranma.

Ranma saw the incoming wave and kept on running, ignoring it. As he came out the other side he speeded up but then his senses screamed out to react. Then a huge worm like creature burt form the ground, it's maw filled with sharp teeth. Ranma recognised it as the same thing that had held Yanagi when he dropped in. He quickly jumped up, spreading his wings and flying up. He skillfully dodged the worms maw and countered with some ki-blasts. The ki-blasts blew some nice holes in it's body but they healed quickly. "Damn he heals just like that Tendou prick."

Glancing over his shoulder Ranma saw Kurei talking to Recca while Recca cradeled Yanagi's body in his arms. What is that Kureisaying to him? Normally Ranma would be able to hear their conversation but the noise of a huge worm thrashing through the room was kind off interfeering.

He was about to turn his attention back to Tendou and his pet but then he did hear Recca.

"COME ON OUT OYAJI!!!" From Recca's hands came a whirl of fire and then a flame dragon appeared, it was Homura only this time he had a human form. Ranma looked back at Tendou but saw him standing there looking at Recca. He saw an old man, talking to Fuko, leaping up he landed next to them. "Yo, what's Recca doing, and why is he asking his old man to come out?" He then looked at the old man and grinned. "And why aren't you, a flame dragon not with him?"

Koku gulped and looked back at Ranma. "I don't know how you knew I was a flame dragon but Recca is calling the last flame dragon, his real father. But in order got him to call him out he needs to call upon all other dragons in the order he received them, that is if it's even possible for hiom to do so."

"Uhm you say he needs to call em out in the order he received them eh? Then why did he call out Homura first, wasn't Saiha ot Nadare on of the first?" Ranma spoke to Koku but his attention was fixed on Recca as well as Tendou.

"You are right, I guess it has to do with Recca's stubborn nature. All we can do is hope that he will succeed."

Then the a second dragon came out, Madoka. Domon was looking at the scene before him with his jaw on the ground. "What is Recca planning to do, calling out the last dragon?"

"In order to prevent Yanagi's soul from being absorbed by Tendou Jigoku Recca will use the power of Resshin's flame, the phoenix and use it to transform Yanagi in his flame." Koku's face was serious.

By now the others where also gathering around them and Koganie was miling and crying. "Wait, that's the same as Kurie's, then no matter what Yanagi will always be......."

From Recca came a third dragon, Rui. Ranma saw Tendou move out of the corner of his eyes and saw Kurei attack him with his flames. "You ain't gonna have all of the fun." Taking of from his possition Ranma flew towards Tendou and came down on him hard. He slammed into him with full speed knocking him into the ground.

When Kurei saw Ranma slam down on Tendou he stopped as well as his flames. He stood there as Ranma jumped back up, soon followed by a huge explosion when Tendou came from the ground.

"Filthy flame spirits, they are nothing, but you?" Tendou pointed at Ranam who stood there ready to pummelTendou some more. "I don't know who or what you are but you are annoying me greatly."

"Good!" Ranma's voice was a low growl and not waiting he attacked again. He came in fast and just before hitting Tendou he kneeled and came up with a wicked uppercut. "TORNADO FLAME!!!" Tendou was knocked high into the air, Ranma's fist blowing a hole through his chest. With Tendou still stuck on his arm Ranma gathered his energies in his hands for a second attack. "He pulled out his arm and his arms blurred. "CHOU HAIPAWAA TATAKIKAWASU!!!" Normally Ranma used this attack only for a short time but now he just kept on hitting Tendou over and over, every punch stronger then the other.

Meanwhile the other flame dragons wher summoned by Recca, Rui was next, followed by Setsuna. Setsuna stared ranting as soon as he was out but stopped the moment he saw Ranma. Saiha followed next and Recca's body jolted as blood flew form many wounds on his body, he staggered but remained standing. He coughed up some blood as a row of small fireballs formed in the sky and Nadare came out. Her face was stern but soon a sad smile formed on her face.

Then Koku walked over to recca and stopped in front of him. "To rip yourself apart in order to call out the flame dragons in the wrong order. You're a stuborn master untill the very end. Lend me your right hand Recca." Koku took Recca's hand and smiled. "This right arm, this arm gives power, gives courage and it gives hope, don't ever give up. Hope surely remains AND WITH THAT!!!" Kuko's human form dissapeared as he took on his flame form.

An eight tatoo appeared on Recca's arm and his hand moved drawing a sign in the air. The seven gathered dragons wrapped around eachother and rose high up in the sky. The ground shook as the dragons continued up through the ceiling. Rocks reigned down, Domon threw his body over Yanagi to protect her but felt nothing hit him. Looking up he saw fire surrounding him and looking further he saw Ranma stand in front of them. Everyone gathered underneath his wings the rocks fell on his back and wings yet he payed no heed to them, his eyes where locked on Yanagi's face.

A voice, not like his own came from Recca's mouth. "The eighth form of the Dragon's Flame. RESSHIN!"

Hovering in the air in fornt of Recca was a man who resembled Recca but who had a scar run across his face.

Kagerou started to shake and cry as she saw the man in front of Recca. "Ou....ka? OUKA-SAMA it's me Kagerou. It's Kagerou."

Resshin only glanced at her but turned his attention on Recca. "Recca...... A short while I told you an old story. The story of my failed protection. The story of Yanagi-Dono's previous excistence, Sakura-Hime. Fate is crule crossing the generations and still reaching the same end! However..... At that time I was unable to save Sakura-Hime's heart. We have to see the final conclusion here.!!! Yanagi-Dono's heart must be saved!!!!"

Recca met Resshin's gaze, not relenting. "Let's go..... RECCA!!!!" Resshin toook on his flame form and rose high into the sky.

Tendou saw Resshin and reacted he dashed towards Recca but was stopped as Kurei stepped in front of him. "Recca has given his answer and knows true suffering. YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE!!" Kurei raised his hand and a huge wave of fire came out hitting Tendou.

Recca stood there, his face blank and not moving, he looked like a zombie. Ranma walked over to Recca and concentrated, his senses detected he was still alove but his soul was not in his body. For a moment he panicked but then smiled as he flet what was going on.

Recca's friends started to panic when they saw him like this but Ranma stopped them. "Recca is heading towards Yanagi, he is going to get her back."

All of a sudden a bright flash came from Recca's body, blinding everyone. When the light subsided a from could be seen. In the air behind Recca hovered Yanagi, like an angel with wings of fire. Opening her eyes a smile came appeared on her lips.

Ranma stood there and looked upon the scene before him, part of him was jaleous for Recca, he was able to get the girl he loved back to him. Another part of him rejoiced and cusred at the same time. Yanagi's physical form was dead but her soul was now with Recca forever.

"Let's go."

"Let's go Recca."

"Let's go together." Yanagi held out her hand and Recca took it a smile also present on his lips. "Let's go defeat the Tendou Jigoku together."

All of a sudden a huge wave of energy came from Tendou Jigoku. "EAT!!! EAT ME TENDOU JIGOKU ABSORBTION BODY."

The worm like monster opened it's mouth and shot towards Tendou and swallowed him whole. The energy coming from the worm increased as it started to change, an arm burst through the head soon followed by a head as Tendou Jigoku appeared from the huge worm. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!! Humanity, Hokage flame, everything!"

Then a voice came to everyones mind, it was Yanagi. "Listen Recca-kun, I'm very happy you have always proteced me but now it is different. NOW WE FIGHT TOGETHER!!" Yanagi spread her arms and wings, fire raining down on everything.

At first everyone thought they where going to burn alove but then they noticed all the pain and wounds where gone. Yanagi's flame was a flame of healing.

Where everyone there had their wounds healed something else happened to Ranma. At first pain coursed through his body but soon it was replaced by a familiar warmth. As he opened his eyes he saw someone stand before him. She was human but her body was made from fire. "Samantha?"

Standing before Ranma was Samantha, her body of fire like that of Yanagi. "Yes it's me Ranma, Yanagi's flame of healing healed your body but more importantly its' trying to heal your soul. When I died your soul was hurt and it did not heal for the wound my death cuased would not heal. No I am here to tell you this, release me. Even though you say otherwise I know that you still blaim yourself for my death. DON'T!" She stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest. "You are not to blame, Lothar is. Let me go, allow me to live on in your memories and heart but not within your body. You have kept a small part of me with you all this time. Release this part, I know that you like Akane, let me go and make a place within you for her."

Ranma stared at Samantha, completely oblivious of his surroundings. He wasn't even awar that Yanagi's flame of healing broke down Tendou's body. His eyes where locked with those of Samantha. Her words registering he agreed, a part fo him never let Samantha go. She was right he had promised to move on and in order to do so he had ot let her go. "You are right Sam, you where always the smarter one."

Mikagami watched as Ensui started to crack and soon fell apart in his hands. Soon the other Madougu's followed. Each one turned to dust.

"IT HAS ENDED." Resshin hung high in the air and looked down on everyone. "The time when Tendou Jigoku, the embodiment of greed and evi lambition is destroyed with our final task complete the Hokage will dissapear from this world. Now the history of the Hokage come to an end."

Yanagi came down and as her wings started to fall apart Recca felt a sharp pain on his arms as the flame dragon tatoos began to dissapear. She smiled, a sad smile telling him goodbye.

Recca started to shake all over. "No.....Don't mess around like that." He leaped forward and took Yanagi in a powerfull hug. DON'T DISSAPEAR, DON'T DO IT HIME. YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, RIGHT?"

Yanagi cried tears of fire, tears of happiness as she held onto Recca. "Don't cry, don't cry Recca."

"KUREI!" Resshin roared as he turned to Kurei. "I could never ask forgiveness after living as a leader rather then a father. However from the depths of my heart, I love you!!!"

Kurei was silent when he heard his father's words, he then did something that surprised many. He kneeled for his father.

Resshin then looked down on Kagerou and smiled. "Kagerou, for 400 years you have lived for the Hokage, lived without forgetting me. You've done enough, from now one live for yourself. Farewell."

"Farewell Ouka-sama."

As the tatoo's on Recca's arm continued to dissapear Yanagi winced as pain coursed through her.

"Recca... well done, the Hokage have been destroyed. And now, with our hearts cleansed we, the eight flame dragons, can journey on to the after life. If there was regret.... or grudged remaining in a flame masters heart he or she would be reborn as a flame. The only thing that could remove the curse of the eight dragons would be for their master to complete his duties. And you have done that!! The flame dragons will vanish, the hokage will vanish and all the power of the Hokage as well."

Resshin's tattoo the last one on Recca's arm started to fade. "And with that, now libirated Yanagi's soul will........" With those words the last tatto dissapeared.

Expecting Yanagi to dissapear as well Recca found himself still looking at Yanagi. All of a sudden Yanagio sneezed and Recca bopped her on the head and pulled her lips. "Not a flame?"

"Hime?! IT'S HIME, SHE'S BACK!!" Recca together wiith all his friends started to cheer.

The last words of Resshin came from a dissapearing flame. "You've done splendidly Hanabishi Recca!! Farewell!!!"

Recca picked Yanagi up and swung her in the air. "Welcome home."

"I'm back." As soon as she was let down Yanagi was bumrushed by Fuko who checked her out.

"Warm smooth, not a flame. You here right? You're back right?"

Yanagi stepped back and taking a deep breath, bowed and saluted. "I'm sorry for worrying you all."

Everyone laughed and saluted as well. Recca looked around and saw Kurei standing in front of his flames.

"Kurenai, Jisho, untill today you've been my friends throughout my journeys. I will never forget you, I promise. We WILL meet again." With those words the two flames waved and started to dissapear.

Ranma was completely oblivious to his surroundings, all of his attentin was turned towards Samantha who stood before him. "Always remember Samantha I will love you forever. Never will there not be a place in my heart for you."

"I know that Ranma, and I will never forget you." Samantha stepped even closer and Ranma could swar that he could smell her, just like she smelled when she was still alive.

Ranma and Samantha looked at eachother silently time passing by unnoticed.

By now everyone saw Ranma and Samantha, no one knew had any idea who she was, no one but Yanagi. Pushing back their happieness as well as the sadness that6 came when Koganei left with Kurei they got closer to the two. Recca looked at the others and could tell that they where surprised to see another flame there. When his eyes fell upon Yanagi he saw that she was smiling at the two. "Uhm Hime, do you know what's going on here?"

Yanagi looked at Recca and her smile grew. "Yes I do. When I used my flame to heal all your wounds i found that Ranma's body was perfectly okay but his soul had been damaged. Within his soul he had kept a part of this girl. As far as I can tell she was very important to him and somethin happened that damaged his very being. When I tried to heal that would i found her, she asked me to let her out and I did. I am surprised however that she's still here. I would think that after everything concerning the Hokage flame Dragons dissapeared that she would also."

"Ranma please do me one favor before you let me go. Let me see you like you really are one more time."

Ranma nodded and taking a deep breath his wings dissapeared as he changed back to his normal self.

Samantha smiled and stepped forward embracing him while Ranma did the same. As the two held together Samantha's form started to fade and after a few moments she was gone. Ranma let his arms fall to his side and looked up a smile of happieness on his face. "Goodbye Sam." He then looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him. "Hey, what's goin on?"

Recca and his friends decided to not prod Ranma for answers concerning what had just happened. Recca then came to the question he had wanted to ask Ranma when he first arrived. "Ranma I am curious what brought you here?"

"I came here to ask for your help, remember when I told you that I am part demon? Well there is a problem concerning another demon. You see he is in this dimension and is after a very powerfull artifact, if he manages to get his hands on it everyone on this planet is doomed. I came here to ask for your help, we've found out where he is hiding and plan to attack him and stop him. We need all the help we can get because he will most likely have an army of demons protecting him and I thought of you and your friends, I've seen you fight and know you can help us out a lot. Are you willing to help me? I can't stay here much longer."

Recca looked at his friends and sighed. "I think I speak for everyone if I tell you that we would really like to help but now that the Hokage are gone we no longer have any Madougus and I odn't have my powers any more."

Ranma smiled, he was glad that Cologne had told him about the artifacts she had in her village, there could very well be something they could use. "I think that even without your powers or gimmicks you are very capable of heloping me out. When I fought you, you used your flame but you also used martial arts and I can tell that you are very good. From the fights I saw in that tournament I know that your friends are also very capable. I truly belive that you can help us out, I can understand if you don't want to help concidering what you've been through and all. Also, the fight against this demon will be very hard and dangerous."

Recca motioned his friends to follow him and the huddled together discussing what they should do. It did not take long for them to reach an agreement. The walked back to Ranma and Recca gave him their answer. "Ranma, we will help you out, if what you say is true then you will need all the help you can get and this concerns us as well. We will all go with you, even Yanagi, no matter what I said she wanted to come but I will not let her join in the real battle."

Ranma smiled and bowed. "I thank you all, I really apreciate this." He reached in his pocket and handed Recca a piece of paper with an adres on it. "When your ready come to this adres, this is where we are planning our assault. We will leave form there to China, because that is where Lothar is hiding. I really must go now, if possible get there as soon as possible. Again thank you everyone." Ranma stepped back and his wings came forth, with a powerfull leap he flew up through the same hole he entered.

To be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

Ranma May Cry

Okay to make something clear to all of the lawyers outside, I do not own any of the characters/series used in this fan fic. So don't try and sue me because I DON'T own them and there's nothing to get. So now to all of you readers enjoy my story and let me know what you think.

Chapter Twentynine

'': Chinese

: Telepathy

' ': English

: Phone call

Flying through the sky Ranma felt truly free and at peace. Seeing Sama again and properly saying goodby have calmed him concideradly as well as heal the scars on his soul. Enjoying the wind rushing by him he makes his way towards Nerima at full speed, knowing that the task at hand requires his full attention. After about 2 hours he saw the Tendo Dojo, looking at the time he decided that he should best go to bed. Landing in the back yard he silently entered the house and walked to his room. Inside Ryoga was sleeping and after getting ready Ranma turned in as well.

The next morning he was awoken by someone nudging his side. He opened his eyes and saw Akane looking at him. "Morning."

"Morning. I suggest you get ready, breakfast is ready." Akane then left the room allowing Ranma to get ready for school.

After washing up a bit he got dressed and went downstairs. There he found everyone already sitting at the table. His mother and father also there. It looked his father had had very little sleep last night and there where numerous bruises all over his face. Ranma looked at his father and then at his mother, all she did was smile and wink at him. That smile and wink told him enough, she had had a serious 'talk' with his old man. "Good morning everyone." Ranma said and sat down at the table next to Akane. He immediately dug in, already having build up an appetite the day before.

After breakfast Ryoga, Ranma, Akane and Nabiki all got their bags, bento's and headed for school. On the way the induldged in some light conversation.

As they neared school Ranma could see Akane tense up and he pplaced a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry I think that after the lesson I gave them yesterday they won't be bugging you anymore. If they however are there POW!" to emphasize his words Ranma hit his hand and grinned.

Akane smiled, even though she didn't like it if someone fought her fights yet she appreciated what Ranma did for her. "Yes I think you're right Ranma."

As the group entered the schoolyard every boy that had ever attacked Akane was present. When they saw Akane they all got in line and as Akane passed, one by one they bowed and apologised. Akane blushed due all the attention she was getting but also enjoyed every bit of it. She was glad that the morning fights where over, it seemed Ranma was right, he could be very persuasive. As they entered the school Akane spoke to Ranma. "Thank you Ranma for your help, I really apreciate it."

Ranma looked at her and just smiled and both went to their first class. The day went by uneventfully and after school Ranma and Akane once again went to Cologne and the others. Once there Ranma immdediatly asked if he could talk to Cologne.

"Yes Ranma?"

"Like I said yesterday I have contacted those friends of mine and they are willing to help out howvere the is one small problem."

Cologne didn't like it if anyone said something about problems while preparing for a hard battle. "And what might that problem be?"

"Well you see my friends are all very capable fighters and can handle themselves. Up untill yesterday everyone had a magical weapon or power of some sort but due to solving a problem form their past these things are now gone. Eventhough the they are very good fighters I think that something extra can really make a difference." Ranma hoped that Cologne had some items to help Recca and his friends.

Cologne thought about this for a few moments and then smiled. "If you tell me what kind of items or powers they had I'll see what I can do."

Ranma's face lit up hearnig Cologne's words. "Okay one of them had the ability to summon flame dragons and use them for different things. Another one, a girl had a magical itme that allowed her to controll wind. A big guy had somekind of ring that increased his strength while another one had a sword made out of water and he could change it into ice, water or steam. He also uses somekind of special sword style. There was also another girl who somekind of healing power but she lost it. You can do anything with this information?"

"Yes I think I can, when we get to my village I will find some items to help them out now let's get back to the others." Ranma and Cologne both went back to the table where the others where gathered and took their seats.

Dante was the one to speak up. "Okay I've called everyone I know and asked them if they could help us out. Just about evryone of them agreed and are on their way. All of them are demon hunters like me." He then turned to Ranma. "I also got ahold of Blade and Whisteler and you where right they are close by. They agreed to help us out as well. Right now Blade and Whisteler are working on several weapons and items that will be usefull against the 'obstacles' we will encounter. I send all of them a map of the place and told them of out plans. They will arrive here 6 days from now and as soon as all are here we will leave for China."

"Yo Dante I have one question though."

"What's that Ranma?"

"Well you said that you have already send the plan to the others but I don't even know what the plan is yet." True Ranma had no idea what plan Dante was referring to. He had thought that they would work that out today.

"Yeah I know, after you left yesterday we went on and made a plan of attack. We decided that the best choice would be for a frontall assault by the bulk of our group. Cologne told me that together with the amazons we will have a small army of roughly 500 warriors. Everyone one fo them is capable and can handle themselves in a fight. While our little army makes a surprise attack on Herb's castle a small team will go in and try and hunt Lothar down. The main assault will be led by Herb and Cologne. Herb because of the knowledge of his castle and the grounds surrounding it. Cologne for her epxerience and she knows what her people are capable of. Our little covert team will be, you me and Trish. Another reason for Herb to attack on the outside is that if Lothars sees him he will first think that Herb cam to get back his castle. Once we get inside we have to act fast and find him as soon as possible before he realises that we are inside. To get inside we will use the same way Herb used to escape form his own castle. I have warned all that will come to our aid that this will be a dangerous and hard battle. Lothar is likely to have an army of demons inside. He own't keep any on the outside because he doesn't wanna risk early exposiure to the world. So when we attack we will be able to pick them off as they exit the castle. Hiding inside will have no use since Herb knows just how to attack his own castle."

Ranma thought about the plan and had to agree that it sounded plausible. "Good plan, just make sure that not to many demons are able to leave the castle. I'm sure that Lothar will have some powerfull creations. When we're inside we should also try and find the hatcheries and destroy em that we we can prevent more demons from showing up."

"Yeah you're right we should do that. Now that we all know the plan I suggest we take the upcomming days to rest and get ready for the fight to come." Dante looked at everyone at the table and all nodded, he then turned his attention to Ranma again. "Ranma I would like to ask you not to go to school for the days to come."

"Huh, why's that, you always told me that an education was important.?"

"True but I'm sure that you realise how hard this fight will get, so we need to prepare to the best of our abilities. A while ago I found a diary of my father it told about the battle he fought as well as about how he met my mother and all. There was also one other very interesting thing in there. It told about a special meditation technique for demons or demonblooded humans. This will allow one to completely sicnhronise with their powers so to speak. Using this you are able to fully concentrate you on your powers and when succesfully performed you will be at the peak of you rpowers. It will only last for several hours after that the boost as you could call is used up." Dante had once tried this technique and he was stunned by the boost he got, it really was a usefull technique, qith one slight drawback.

"That's great man, can you teach me this technique?" Ranma was always eager to learn and new technique.

"Yes I can but there is one small drawback. You will have to go into some sort of trance for seven days. If you interupt the meditation all will be for nothing, that's why I asked you not to go to school. If you want to do this then we will start right away. Also don't worry about the trip to China, we can be moved durign our meditation and I already spoke to the others about this and they will get us to China. When we're done we will first eat, not eating for seven days will make you hungry. After that we will set out to Herb's castle and kick Lothar's ass out of there. So you ready to do this?"

Thinking about Dante's words Ranma agreed that any little bosst would help in their uncomming task. He had wanted to spend the last days with Akane to get to know her a bit better but this was more important. "Yeah I'm ready." He then looked at Akane and said, "I'm sorry Akane but it looks like I won't be able to go with ya to school for a while. When I get back from China you and I are gonna go on a date, what do ya say?"

Akane was baffled Ranma sure was direct. "Ah yeah sure, I'd like that." Inwardly she cursed that she didn't sound more enthusiastic.

Ranma noticed that Akane was somewhat hesitating. "If you don't want to just tell me I can understand."

"No no it's not that, it's just that you caught me by surprise and I didn't know how to react. I'd like to go on a dat with you when you get back."

Ranma immediately cheered up. "OKAY!, then that's a date, now if you would excuse me I think Dante wants to get started with our preperations. See you when I get back." Ranma got up and was about to leave with Dante and Trish when he remembered something. "Akane can you do me a favor?"

"Sure no problem."

"The others might get curious when I don't come home for a while. I would like you to talk with my parents and together with them try and come up with something. If necesarry tell them the truth about me and everything else okay?" Ranam didn't like it if a lot of people knew about his demon side or what had happened To Sam but hey he had told Recca and his friends and in his eyes the Tendo's also had the right to know who or what he was.

"I'll do that and Ranma? Kick his ass ok?"

Giving her the ok signe Ranma left with Dante, they want to a small room with no windows, inside there where several pillows on the floor. Dante and Trish sat down and motioned Ranma to do the same. While Dante and Trish simply sat down, their legs somewhat bend Ranma sat down in a lotus position.

"Okay Ranma what I want you to do is to close your eyes and slow your breathing and heartbeat. As you do this start to focuss oin your center, yet do not focuss on the centre of your human being focuss on your demonside. As you do you will feel energy flow thorugh you, at first you won't feel nothing wrong but then as you study energy you will notice how inneficient it is. When you are able to sense that try and correct the way it flows through your body, try to guide it through your body in the most efficient way there is. As you do this you will notice that you will feel more power yet are not generating any more. You are simply beginning to use it more effeiciently. Do you understand and do you think you can do this? Normally I would have let you begin working on this technique step by step but since we don't have the time I wanted to try and teach it to you all in one step."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah I'm ready, lets do this." Closing his eyes Ranma started to slow his breathign and heartbeat. Soon he began to focus on his center, normally when using ki he would focuss upon his human center butn now he did so on his demon-center. Because he had never though that his demon power worked like this he never tried to on them the way he would focuss his ki. As time passed he began to see the flow of energy through his body and after a while saw what Dante meant. Reaching out he began with the hardest task, adjusting the flow of his powers.

The days went by and people started to show up, some where curious where Danet Trish and Ranma where. Cologne told them that they where preparing for the upcomming task. Trusting Dante's words that Cologne could be trusted they wnet about discussing tactics with eachother as well a tel tales about their adventures. Recca and his friends arrived the day before their departure and found the company they where in, interesting to say the least. A few of the older men started to bully Recca but stopped when he decked one with a powerfull kick. And to make sure that they didn't try anything else Domon used his almost inhuman strength to throw the man away. Cologne saw this display of skill and power and saw why Ranma thought that they would be able to help. She immagined how stronge they would get if they had the abilities Ranma said they had had, this group would be aworthy asset to their army.

Then the day of their departure arrived and carefully moving Dante Trish and Ranma into a van they all headed out to a small airstrip outside of Tokyo. Once there a large transport plane stood readty and everyone boarded it and off they where. The flight to China was completely uneventfull and once there they took a boat as far as they could and then had to do the rest by foot. When they arrived at the amazon village they where with open arms by the people. Cologne had told her people that the laws concerning males coming to their vilage and the kisses of mariage and death would be invalid for the time being. IN their village Ranma, Dante and Trish where put in a separate hut and food was prepared for when they where done. Some where curious as to why threee of them had to be carried. Everyone else was givin a place to sleep and after sleeping everyone had a meal together.

As soon as everyone was settled in Cologne had asked Recca, Fuko, Mikagami, Domon, Yanagi and Kagerou to follow her. She had given Recca, Domon, Fuko and Mikagami all a magical item that would aid them ion the upcomming fights. She told that she appreciated Yanagi's and Kagerou's prescence she asked them if they would help if wounded where brought to the village. They both agreed, eager to help.

During the night Ranma opened his eyes and looked around he saw he ws in somekind of hut. He could hear the heartbeat fo everyone in the camp. He could even hear the sleeping animals in the jungle. He then noticed Dante and Trish looking at him, they where smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello Ranma, from the look on your face I have a feeling that the meditation was successful?" Dante and trish had woken up several hours before Ranma and had already eaten. They had choosen to remain inside and wait for Ranma to come to.

"Yeah it sure has, I can hear everyone in this village and even recognise some of them just by their scent or heartbeat. Heck I can even hear all of the animals in the forest surrounding this village. This is great and I feel great, I've never felt like this ever before." Ranma was about to say something else but his stomach protested. "Whoops sorry."

Dante and Trish laughed. "It's okay Ranma, like I said you would be hungry after the meditaion. Look over there is the food, eat up, when everyone wakes up we will go through the plan one more time and then we begin. Oh and Whisteler dropped of a package for you, it's over there." Dante pointed to a large crate in a corner. "What is that?"

"Great he got it, let's just say it's a surprise." Ranma then walked over to the table where all of the food was located. He started to eat the food, correction, he started to inhale the food. After little under 15 minutes the table was empty and Ranma was stuffed.Ranma, Dante and Trish got out of the hut while and saw everyone was armed and ready for battle They where greeted by everyone. Dante, Ranma and Trish where then taken to Cologne.

Cologne was waiting for Ranma, Dante and Trish to finish their meditation when all of a sudden she felt a powerfull presence. Her gaze locked onto the door to the hut and it slowly opened. In stepped Dante, Trish and last was Ranma. When she saw the three she gasped. "Incredible, all three of you are more powerfull then I thought, is this because of your meditation?"

"Yes it is Elder Cologne, we are ready what about the rest?" Dante hoped that everyone was ready they had to attack soon so that they would have a maximum advantage of their little boost.

"Everyone is prepared, we where waiting for you three to be done. Now that you are we will set out. The main strike force will make the frontal assault yet it will be a surprise attack. Herb is going to show them what the ruler of the Musk can do." She then looked at Ranma and grinned. "Dante, Trish, could you please leave me here with Ranma for a moments? I would like to speak to him in private."

Dante and Trish nodded and left the hut. "Now Ranma it's time for me to teach you that what you asked me to teach you."

Ranma knew what she was talking about, Whisteler's little toy was waiting for him. "Yep, let's do it!"

For a the next fifteen minutes Cologne showed him what he wanted to learn and by the end of those fifteen minutes Ranma had learned what he wanted to learn. Cologne shook her head at Ranma's nack for picking things up really quik.

"Thanks, this will help out greatly I'm sure." Ranma bowed and exited the hut and ran to the hut they where in when they woke up. Ranma opened the crate. As he saw what was inside he smiled evily and put the contents away. He then exited the hut and joined the rest.

Exiting the hut Cologne hopped to towards the group and stopped in the center where Herb was waiting. "Now listen to me fellow warriors. The time is there, I know that the time for proper preperations was short but we cannot will not fail." A grin came to her face. "No amazons let these gaijin males and females here see how we fight let them hear and fear the might of the amazons."

Following her words was a roar of amazonian warrios ready for battle. Every amazon raised his or her weapons.

Ranma heard the amazons and had so say he was impressed by their enthusiasm. Yet he concidered this a small contest. He walked to the center of the circle and stood next to Cologne. "Now why not let these bush people hear and see what we hunters are capable off. We might be with fewer numbers but we can do just as good." Ranma's voice boomed across the crouds and following his words came a roar at least equal to that of the amazons. Looking at Cologne he grinned. "Well it seems all are ready like you said now let's get this show going." Ranma walked over to Dante and Trish and stopped next to them. "Our signal is Herb's first attack, isn't it?"

"Yes it is he said we would be able to see it from over here and when we do we move out 3 minutes after that."

Cologne explained the plan one last time and after that everyone of them moved out. A group of people remained behind in the village, they would take care of the wounded that would come. Among those people where also Kagerou and Yanagi, both where worried for Recca and his friends but knew they would be able to take care of themselves.

The large group made their way through the jungle as stealthy as possible and after a while managed to reach the edge of the jungle before Herb's castle. Herb was at the front of the line, Mint and Lime right by his side. "Today we will get back what is ours and kick out those demons."

Mint and Lime looked at the determined Herb and nodded. Herb then closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths gathering his energy. If his guess was right the mainhall of the castle would be filled with demons so that was his target. As Heb felt the energy rise he bathed in the power, he was trying to keep all of the energy in his body and not let out a single spark or it could possibly alarm the demons. As the energy reached it's peak he leaped up high into the air and released his most powerfull attack. "SHIN RYU HA!!!!" From his hands shot a huge ball of pure ki and it rocketed straight towards the main entrance of the castle. Instead of exploding on impact the blast cut through the wall and exploded on the inside. The explosion lit the sky making it seem mid day. The sound was deafening and everyone watching was stunned by the display of power. Debris and demon parts flew through the sky.

For a few moments after the attack ti was completely silent while Herb stood out in the opening. Then out of the main entrance or what was left of the main entrance, came a large group of demons. Then small doors all over the fornt and side of the castle opened and out came more demons. Herb saw this and cursed the entrance Ranma, Dante and Trish where going to use was als an exit point for demons. "SHIT!" He knew he had to wait till the bulk of the demons had gathered in one force. He was glad when he saw that didn't take that long. Within mometns one large swarm of demons came his way. He leaped up and backflipped back into the forest, this was the sign the amazons where waiting for.

It seemed at if the entire forest line was lit up. Every capable amazon gathered her ki and released a powerfull attack. All rocketed straight towards the oncommin goup and blasted big holes in their ranks.

When they where hit by the attacks the group started to scatter but that would be futile as every demon hunter Dante had called in attacked from their right, their guns blazing ripping demon after demon to shreds.

As soon as the amazons had made their presence known Herb went over to Lime (fastest one effe checken) "Lime get to the village as fast as you can and tell Ranma and the others that the secret entrance is not safe. They will have to find a new way in."

Lime nodded and was off, being the fastest of them he had the best chance to stop them. Moving as fast as he could he managed ot reach the village in record time. He was just in time it seemed, Ranma, Dante and Trish where about to walk into the jungle. "STOP!!!!"

Hearing someone yell stop they looked around and saw Lime approach them. Dante met him halfway. "What, what's the matter?"

"The secret entrance isnt safe we have to find another way in." Lima was out of breath, having run so fast.

"SHIT! Now what should we do." Dante stomped the ground, imbedding his foot into the ground.

"Oh I think I know something."

"You do Ranma? What would you suggest we do?" Trish turned on Ranma while Dante got his foot out fo the ground.

"We go in the way we always go in."

There was a gleam to Ranma's eyes that told her enough. Trish grinned and soon Dante joined them. "Yeah let's do it, looking for an entrance will sot us to much time."

Lime had no idea what they where talking about. "Uhm what are you talking about?"

Ranma's, Dante's and Trish's aura came to life and they all looked at Lime and in unison. "We use the front door."

The group of demons braking to the left where even less fortunate as Recca and his friends came out and put their new artifacts to use.

"YYYYAAAHHH!!!" Recca leaped up high as he activated his scale armor. "FLAME FORM!!!" Recca's body bursted into flames as his body was changed into pure fire. Pulling his arms back he brought them forth in a swift powerfull motion. From both of his hands came a swarm of small fireballs.

Fuko came out wearing what looked like a pair of claws on her hands and sturdy looking boots where on her feet. "Fuko 's here to play now be good demons and...." Fuko blurred and dissapeared as the ground in a straight line towards a group of demons was destroyed. The trail ran right past them and Fuko reapeared behind them. Some of the demons turned around and then it happened, every demon that had been close to Fuko as she ran among them screamed as their bodies fell apart.

"DIE!" Fuko raised her claws and they where covered in blood.

The surviving demon tried to regroup but a wall of stone grew from the grounds cutting them off from eachother. Then the ground began to move in front of them and slowly figure came from it.

Domon having used his power to move through the ground had thrown up a wall to confuse the demons even more. He emerged from the ground well over 9 feet in height. His entire body made of solid rock. He stalked towards the demons who screamed and attacked, the ones reaching him first ran right into Domon's fist and where blown to pieces. The rest somewhat hesitated and that was all Domon needed, raising his leg he stomped it down and a large crack appeard from his feet and ran towards the demons creating a chasm and after filling it with demon trash he closed it again.

On the other side of the demons the only thing seen was the gleam of something made from crystall. Demon after demon fell apart not knowing what had hit them. Then a glint caught their attention and as they looked at the glimmer it grew brighter and slowly a human form could be deserned.

Mikagami came forth a pure crystal sword in his hands, he dashed in and slashed a couple of demons to shreds. He then once again dissapeared from sight and demon after demon fell apart. Soon none of the group remained.

Recca, Fuko, Domon and Mikagami gathered and looked at eachother with a knowing smile. These artifact where powerfull and would help out greatly. Looking at the battle field they saw everyone fighting demon after demon with a tenacity only present within humans. This battle would be a hard one but they wouldn't like it any other way. Yelling they joined the fray, taking down as many demons as possible.

Then as the fight went on a loud boom could be heard and those who looked at the sky saw a large flame approaching. Cologne and Herb where fighting together and stopped to look and what they saw surprised them. Ranma with his wings spread wide came flying towards them and right behind him where Dante and Trish. As they got closer Ranma and Dante started to descent untill the where just over their heads. Then they swept in even lower taking down demons as they flew past them. They where headed straight towards the main entrance of the castle. They flew straight in and landed coming to a stop. As soon as they where down Dante let Trish go and Dante and Ranma turned around and blasted the entrance closing it with rubble.

"So now that we're in let's go and see if we can find that bastard. If I remember right we have to go to the throneroom and from there we should be able to reach the basement." Ranma looked around and saw a lot of demon parts all over the place.

"Yeah you're right, come on let's get going." So the group of three after having changed their plan went further into the castle. Coming to a crossing Dante peeked his head around the corner and looked both ways. One corridor was completely empty down the other he saw a small group of demons. "Hmm look there some toys to play with."He raised his hand and aimed it at the demons, from his palm shot a powerfull lightning bolt. The bolt shot straight towards the demons and completely fried them on contact. "Hehe french fried demons, jummy." Looking over his shoulders he saw Ranma and trish grinning. "Come on let's get moving."

Nodding their approval Ranma and Trish followed Dante down the corridors. At another crossing Trish darted into the darkness of one of the corridors, Sparda gripped firmly. A few moments later the sounds of screaming demons was heard as Sparda and Trish went at it. She came walking back, Sparda casually on her shoulder. "Sorry heard some vermint and had to go clean em up."

After another small trip though Herb's castle they reached the doors to the throne room. The doors where over 30 feet high and made out of gold, silver and platinum. Ranma whisteled as he saw the doors. "Man these are some pretty wicked doors." Weaven across the doors where many dragons, intertwinging with eachother. And in the centre of the doors was a huge dragon.

"Yeah but no time to "go sight seeing, we gotta get Lothar." Dante put his hands to the doors and pushed with no effect. "What the...?"

Ranma grinned. "Heh looks like the doors are locked eh?"

"Yeah looks like it." Stepping back a bit Dante tried to force the door open but when he ran into it it felt as if he ran into a solid wall. "OUCH!" He stepped back and rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh well I know just how to open this door."

Dante and Trish looked at Ranma and in unison, "What you do, how?"

"That's easy." Ranma motioned Dante and Trish to step aside. He then cupped his hands as energy flowed through his body and focussed into his hands. "PLAMA BEAM!! (Japanse vertaling opzoeken) A beam of plasma came from Ranma's hands and comepletly melted the doors. "Ya see, that works?" Grinning from ear to ear Ranma walked into the throne room.

Dante and Trish looked at each other and then at Ranma. Shrugging their shoulders they followed after him.

The throne itself was enormous, it was as big as a foorball field and if you looked up the roof was at least 100 feet up. A large red and golden carpet lay on the ground and at the end of the room stood the platina throne of the Musk. The went further in the room, the door leading to the basement was at the end of the throne room, behind the throne.

As soon as they reached the center of the room Ranma stopped and held out his arm to stop Dante and Trish. "I've got the funny feeling we ain't alone in here." He riased his hand and shot a fireball up to the ceiling.

As the fireball went up they saw something they had rather not seen. Hanging from the celing where well over a hundred Cambions. They let go of the ceiling and surrounded them. Dante ands Trish drew their swords and prepared for one big ass fight.

"Thought I'd be running into you asses again but this time I came prepared." Ranma reached into his coat.

The Cambions prepared for whatever Ranma had ready for them, while Dante and Trish did hear his words they where focussed on the group of demons ready to rip them to shreds.

When Ranma pulled his hands back out of his coat he held something that made Dante's eys go wide. "Oh man, where the fuck did you get that? Hey Trish look at Ranma's new gun, it's awsome."

Trish who had her back turned covereing their rear glanced over her shoulder. "What is it with men and their........ HOLY SHIT, I wanna I wanna."

Ranma held in his hands the latests addition to his arsenall. He had called Whisteler and asked him if he could make him a custom weapon. In Ranma's hands was a .50 caliber high velocity gatling gun. "Oh no Trish, I'm gonna try it out first." Ranma raised the weapon and not even aiming pressed the trigger. A high pitching sound could be heard as the barrles started spinning.

The Cambions, no idea what that thing was that Ranma held remained where they where, this was their last mistake.

As soon as the barrels where spinning properly it began to literally spray bullets. Normally bullets would have no effect on a Campbions skin yet these where not normall bullets. They where titianium tipped exploding high velocity shells. These babies could cut through an armored tank like a knife through butter. As bullets left the barrels at incredible speeds the first Cambion was hit and blows to shreds and the bullets passing theat one went on through the next. In the first few seconds of the fight over 10 cambions had been killed. Due to Ranma's unnatural strength he was able to handsle then gatling as if it was a normall handgun. He weaved a patern or death through the Cambions. One after another fell.

When they saw Ranma take down several of them in one fell sweep they decided to scatter and attack from every direction. Unfortunately they had slightly fogotten about Dante and Trish. While they tried to attack Ranma from another direction Dante of Trish was there to sopt them.

The whole fight lasted for about 4 minutes and Ranma kept spraying bullets these 4 minutes. The rate of fire of the gattling was roughly 10000 per second and after Ranma stopped he still had plenty of ammo left but the gattling had served it's purpose. With one quick move he tucked the gattling back in his coat.

Dante saw Ranma put away the gattling in his coat. "Uhm Ranma how is it possible for that to fit in there?"

"Let's just say that the amazon's know a little technique called hidden weapons and Cologne taught it to me." Looking at the slaughtered demons before him Ranma felt relieved. "Now let's get going."

Making their way to the throne the looked behind it and saw the door to the basements, the basement where Lothar would most likely be. Looking at eachother he reached for the door and opened it.

To be continued.

Ok , the last chapter ot Ranma May Cry is coming after this one. I would really apreciate any feedback on the story so far. I can say one thing, there's a bit more to Ranma then has been shown so far. Why not try and guess what this is and how he will take care of Lothar.

I will wait for some feedback before starting on the finall chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

Ranma May Cry

Okay to make something clear to all of the lawyers outside, I do not own any of the characters/series used in this fan fic. So don't try and sue me because I DON'T own them and there's nothing to get. So now to all of you readers enjoy my story and let me know what you think.

Chapter Thirty

'': Chinese

: Telepathy

' ': English

: Phone call

Opening the door Ranma peeked inside and saw a long stairway going down. The air from the cellar was that of rotten flesh. "Ugh, next time remind me to bring deodorant." The three stepped through the door and slowly made their way down the stairs.

The stairs ended up in a long, wide corridor and at the end of the corridor was a steel door. Ranma stopped as he sensed a familiar prescence. "The Blade is in there and so is Lothar if I'm right. Knowing Lothar he will have Temeron with him in there and probably some other demons as well. Can you two take care fo them while I go for Lothar?"

Dante and Trish nodded. "No problem, you get that bastard and make em pay for what he did to Sam."

"I'll do that, now please step back a bit."

"Sure." Dante and Trish backed off. "But why?"

Ranma said nothing, he took of his coat and dropped it on the ground, his wings coming from his back. His aura flared and he pushed off rocketing straight towards the door. He hit it and went straight through.

Temeron was looking at his master as he was just about to reach for the blade. At first it had thought it would take its master a lot more time to pass through the time distortion barrier. But here he was, already past the last test and about to get the sword when something came in through the door. It snapped around and saw Ranma flying through that air as he transformed. It knew what he was about to do and knew it had to try and slow Ranma down even it there where several barriers between Ranma and Lothar. It retched as it gathered it's poisoness and acidic spit in it's mouth.

Dante and Trish followed Ranma into the room and when they came in they saw Ranma flying straight towards Lothar was about to reach for the blade. As Ranma flew through the air he transformed, for the first time Dante and Trish saw Ranma in his true demon form and they had to admit it looked cool and powerfull. They quickly realised were they where and looked around. They saw Temeron looking at Ranma and preparing to attack him. Withour hesitating Dante drew his weapons and fired at Temeron hitting him straight one. Not waiting the darted towards Temeoron and where shocked when he simply jumped out off the way.

Ranma saw Lothar reach for the blade and pushed himself even further. He saw a shimmer in front of him and felt a slight tingle as he hit the first barrier protecting the blade. He then hit the second and everything seemed to stand still. Then there was a birght flash as he was thrown back and slammed into a wall hard.

Temeron was avoiding the attacks of both Dante and Trish and glanced over his shoulder as he saw Ranma about to reach the first, divine, barrier. It shocked him when he past right through it without any trouble. Then there was a bright flash and right after that a sharp stinging pain in his chest, He managed to catch a glimpse of Dante who had stabbed Allistor through its chest.

Dante, even though blinded by the light, managed to take down Temeron but then the shockwave hit him and he to was flung back where he crashed into a wall.

Ranma shook his head trying to get rid of the cobwebs. When his vision cleared he saw Lothar standing there, The Blade of Humanity in his hands. "Shit!!" Ranma cursed as he got back up, he knew he had to get that sword away from Lothar.

Ranma started off towards Lothar when he turned around and looked straight in Ranma's eyes. A smile came to his face as he raised his hand and pointed it at Ranma. Ranma thinking he was going to shoot something at him prepared for it. But then Lothar moved his hand and looking in the direction it was aimed he saw Dante and Trish. They where inconscious due to the blast. Seeing them lying there Ranma didn't hesitate. He dashed towards Dante and Trish.

Lothat's smile grew even wider when he saw Ranma run for his friends. He shot of a powerfull energy blast towards Dante and Trish and laughed when the blast struck them.

Ranma was thrown back by the blast and when he got up he saw Dante and Trish lying on the ground. They had many wounds all over their bodies. He got up and made it over to their side. Checking them over his head slumped as tears rolled down his face. "I will make him pay for this." Ranma got back up, his head snapped up and he glared at Lothar. "You bastard you killed them, DIE!!" Closing the gap in the blink of an eye Ranma attacked Lothar at full frenzy, his entire body nothing but a blurr.

Lothar's smile remained while Ranma attacked him, the Blade of Humanity had increased his powers greatly. He dodged and deflected Ranma's attacks almost lazily and he could tell that this was frustrating Ranma. At one point he ducked under one of Ranma's blows and just to toy with him he began to poke Ranma whenever he missed. At one point jabbed one of his fingers in Ranma's arm just when he pulled it back. This caused his finger to drag a large wounds across his arm.

Ranma ignored the stinging pain caused by the wound and pushed himself even further. He punched kicked with all of his skills. He knew now that he had no hope of hitting Lothar straight on he had to lure him into a trap. Ever since the fight began he has been analysing Lothar's moves and favored ways fo dodging certain strikes. He had found that Lothar dodges Ranma's hooks by stepping back and letting the fist fly by him. I got ya now you dirty asshole. Ny now he and Lothar had been fighting for over 30 minutes yet neither of them was even showing a hint of getting tired. As the, one sided, fight went on Ranma began to incorperate more and more hooks. Then he saw his opening. Just when Ranma attacked with a right hook and he attacked. "FLAME SWORD!!" From Ranma's hands came a blade of fire and because Lothar had just stepped back enough to dodge the hook the balde would hit his head. He was stunned when Lothar's brought his arm up faster then he could see and simply blocked the attack with his arm.

"Interesting Ranma, it seems your powers have grown even further. But something as pathetic as your sword can't stop the Blade of Humanity or me." Looking at the blade Lothar was glad he had the Blade in his possesion. Without it Ranma's fury would have killed him as soon as he first began attacking. He looked in Ranma's eyes and kicked him in the chest with his leg.

Ranma was sent flying and he could feel some of his ribs break. The kick was so powerfull that he hit the wall with enough force to become imbedded in it. He slowly came lose and fell down to his knees, clutching his ribs. He looked up and saw Lothar coming his way. He struggled to get up but much to no avail. He was still to hurt to properly move. He saw Lothar raise his sword and Ranma did the same, hoping he could block the attack.

Seeing Ranma raise his sword Lothar spoke. "That's of no use Ranma, that puny sword won't be able to stop me." Finishing those words he struck down at Ranma with the blade. The blade struck Ranma's sword and it simply dissapated. Lothar's attack continued and struck Ranma's shoulder. The blade cut through Ranma's arm as if it weren't even there.

Ranma screamed as Lothar cut of his right arm. He looked at it and saw his arm lying on the ground. He clutched the wound and tried to stop the bleeding. Never had he felt pain like this. It felt as if his very soul was wounded by this attack.

Lothar laughed louder and louder as Ranma's screams grew louder. The he felt something and all of a sudden time seemed to stand still.

Nothing within te cave moved, not Lothar, not Ranma then between Ranma and Lothar saw a shimmer appear and it grew and grew.

Akane was lying in her bed, unable to sleep knowing that today was the day Ranma and the others would attack Lothar. She was tossing and turning when all of a sudden an image of Ranma in pain and wounded flashed through he mind. She shot up and stared out the window. "Ranma." She whispered as her body began to glow, then with a bright flash she dissapeared.

Then the shimmer exploded in a bright flash and there stood Akane. Akane's face was calm as she looked around, she saw Trish and Dante lying on the ground. She could tell that they where dead. She then looked at Lothar standing in front of her, it seemed he was laughing. When she turned around and saw Ranma tears came to her eyes. "Ranma, my love." She kneeled in front of him and brushed his cheeck. As soon as she touched him time for Ranma resumed while the rest stood still.

Ranma suddenly found himself looking at Akane who was caressing his cheeck. "Akane?" He was about to ask how she came here when he looked into her eyes and saw something. "No, this isn't possible. Sam?"

"Yes Ranma it's me." Samantha stopped Ranma from speaking by placing a finger on his lips. "I have to keep this short but all I can say is that heaven forsaw these events and put my soul into Akane's body. I was to be your link ot humanity as they called it. Now I won't be able to suspend time like this for much longer. I will try and hold Lothar off while you prepare yourself for an attack." Not allowing Ranma to do anything she turned around. "The blade of Humanity has the ability to destroy a soul completely leaving nothing behind. I will use my own power and soul to hold him off. Remember that I have always loved you and will always love you." Samantha was about to leave Ranma's body when a female voice stopped her.

"STOP!! I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself."

Turning around Samantha saw Ranma, now female looking at her.

"I will hold off Lothar, you belong with Ranma." Ranma started to glow bright blue and a young girl stepped from her body. As soon as she had left her body Ranma was changed back to a guy. He just stood there looking at the girl just having stepped from his body. She looked at Ranma and Akane and smiled. "You are wondering who I am?"

Both nodded their heads.

"I am the soul of the girl who had drowned in that spring you fell in. I am an angel and I am called Alliel, a being from heaven. I was sick and tired of the way heaven used humans for their plans. I left heaven and chose to become mortall yet I retained my powers. When on earth I fell into that spring and panicking I drowned. When you first fell into the spring I felt that demons within you and tried to get ird of it. But as I tried I found out it had to evil intentions and as you memories became clear to me I knew you weren't an evil man. I have seen everything you've been through in your mind and know that this was the doing of someone in heaven. I cannot allow you to lose Samantha twice, I will sacrifice my soul to hold Lothar off my angelic powers will remain behind. Ranma you fulfill your destiny and take him down." Looking in Ranma's eyes she could see the protest coming but stopped him. "No don't this is my own choice, let me do this." With those words she turned around and time resumed.

Lothar swung down his sword and it stopped when it hit somekind of barrier. "What the?" Looking she saw a young girl standing there creating a barrier that stopped the blade."Who are you and where did you come from?"

Alliel did not asnwer all she did was look over her shoulder making sure that Ranma was getting away. She saw him backing of and smiled, she felt her last energy leave her as the barrier flickered and dissapeared. The sword came down and hit her. Even though pain flared through her body she kept smiling.

Ranma saw Alliel get hit by the sword and screamed. "NOOOOOO!!" As he tried to get back up he felt something hot in his pocket. Instinctively he reached in is pocket and pulled out his and Samantha's ring. They where glowing bright red and as he held them he felt them burn into his hand. The pain was enormous yet he did not let go. Soon the pain started to dull and he felt energy return to his body. As energy flowed through his body he felt a warm sensation from his right shoulder. Looking at his shoulder he saw his arm regrowing and within moments his arm was back. Then everything went happened so fast. Energy kept flowing through his body and he started to change. His hair turned from fire into the purest silver and his eyes became white within black. Ifrit started to grow and soon a golden armor covered his entire chest. The bracers on his legs and arms changed also, they shrunk and fitted hos body tighter, like a second skin. Then a voice resonated in his mind.

"You are now the one who will wield the ultmate weapon. You are now a perfect being, one with the light of heavens and darkness of hell in his human heart. You will wield me and defeat tha darkness threatening humanity. Rise Ranma and face your enemy."

Ranma felt like he had been waiting for those words, getting up he looked at himself and opening his hand he saw that the two rings had become one.

Lothar had stopped when he saw Ranma transform again. Then as Ranma got back up something told him that he had to take him out or he would be in trouble. Not hesitating he dashed forward and attacked. He brought the blade down with all his might.

Ranma saw Lothar move and gripping the rings in his left hand he placed his right above his left and light shot from his hand as a sword formed. The lifght flared and as it dissapeared a sword of crystal remained behind. Bringing the sword up he blocked Lothar's attack without even looking. When he had stopped the attack he looked up and stared into Lothar's eyes.

Lothar's eyes grew as his mouth hung open. "How?"

"How is not your concern Lothar, I suggest you make peace with yourself because you will die." Ranma pushed away with his sword and pushed Lothar back. He then walked towards Lothar. Lothar screamed and charged at Ranma. "RHAAAAAAAA!!" He came in hard and fast his sword sutting and stabbing at Ranma.

Ranma's expression remained calm as Lothar attacked, he dodged, blocked and deflected the attacks coming at him. Ranma played with Lothar as he had played with him, sometimes dodging a strike by mere inches and other times he was long gone before he ever cam close. Eventhough his expression was calm inside Ranma was cheering. WHOA this is great I've never felt like this before. Alliel left something behind that's for sure. 

Lothar continued to press his attack while Ranma hoped around. At one point Ranma sidestepped an imcomming attack and then and brought down his own sword, cutting of Lothar's right arm. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lothar dropped the Blade of Humanity and clutched his shoulder. To him it felt as if part of his soul was cut off. He looked at Ranma and saw him standing in front of him. "What are you?"

"I don't know what I am, all I know is that a day I have been looking forward to for a long time has come. The day of your destruction, now get ready because your' dead." Ranma held the sword next to his left hip and held it with his right hand. Then in one move he drew it and in a large arc swung it down."KON ADAUCHI!!! The blade gave off a calming white light as it traveled through the air. It moved without a sound.

Lothar managed ot pick up the Blade and lift it but when Ranma's sword hit it it simply cut through it and then continued on and cut Lothar in hallf. When the blade touched Lothar he screamed and only stopped because the sword cut through his windpipe. In that split moment Lothar felt the pain of every one he had ever harmed or killed. As Lothar's body fell apart gold lights escaped from the two parts. They all hovered in front of Ranma.

Ranma looked at the golden lights and then heard voices in his head. The voices came from the spirits, they told him that Lothar had killed then just for the fun of it. In unison they spoke to him. Ranma we thank you for what you did. Now we will be able to rest in peace. The golden lights started to rise up and simply passed through the ceiling and kept going up. Ranma looked up and smiled but the smile soon dissapeared when he thought of what the fight had cost him. He looked down and looked at Dante and Trish's bodies. Kneeling next to them was Akane/Sam.

As Ranma walked to Dante, Trish and Akane his body changed back, the sword dissapeared and around his finger there remained one ring. "Sam?" Ranma said kneeling next to Akane/Sam.

"No it's me Ranma, Sam is resting. Manifesting herself within me and taking me here to hold off Lothar took a lot of energy. She explained to me why she did ths and I can understand." She then looked into Ranma's eyes and saw the sadness and tears present. Not hesitating she came forward and embraced him as the tears broke free. "I'm sorry Ranma."

Ranma said nothing, only tears and sadness where in his mind. He held onto Akane while he cried. Then all of a sudden he felt Akane tence up and slowly backing away he looked into her eyes and saw a shocked look on her face. Swallowing hard he pushed back his grief. "What's wrong?"

Akane said nothing, all she did was look straight ahead. Pulling away Ranma turned around and saw what Akane was looking at. Two angels are standing a short disctance away, looking at them. "What the hell!"

One of the two angels, one with golden hair and wings came forward. "Not hell Ranma, heaven. I am an Arch Angel Malcia, and this is Ezegiel."

"Whatever, what are you doing here? If you're herwe to help you should have come sooner." Ranma felt himself getting angrier, here where two angels who could have helped him against Lothar.

"Oh we're not here to help, We are only here to retrive something."

Ranma felt Akane tap his shoulder and he turned around. "What is it?"

"Those two are one of the reasons why Samantha is within me."

"WHAT!!??"

"They put her soul in my body, making me somebody that could support you." Akane felt a tear run down her cheeck as she thought of how Samantha was put insde of here, them denying her her rest.

Ranma turned around and his aura blazed to life, his anger was rising every passing minute. "Why you!!"

Ezegiel stepped past Malcia and came towards Ranma. "I am Ezegiel and I want to appologise for what we did. It was not my choice to do these things. Again I am sorry." Ezegiel lowered his head in shame.

Ranma heard what Ezegiel said and a question came to mind. "What do you mean, the THINGS you did?"

Ezelgiel looked up and into Ranma's eyes, he saw the fires present and knew that Ranma was angry. He was about to speak when Malcia tried to silence him.

"You will not tell these mortals anything, it is of no importance that they know what we did. Come we will take what we came for and leave."

What Ezegiel did than surprised Malcia. "NO! I will not remain silent, they have the right to know this. Ranma remember the day that Samantha died, you where called by Dante to go on a hunt isn't that right?"

Thinking back to that day Ranma had indeed been called by Dante. "Yes."

"What you don't know is that we where the one that contacted Dante for that job. We knew that Lothar was planning to attack you in your house and we also knew that a severe emotional shock could awaken your demon powers. So we called you away from your home making it so Samantha was alone." Ezegiel hung his head low, not daring to look into Ranma's eyes. If he had he would have seen tears running down his face and pure darkness in his eyes. "I am sorry for what we did, if it had been up to me I would have tried to find another sollution but Malcia was in charge and I was forced ot follow orders."

Ranma started to shiver. His hands where clenched into fists and his eyes where locked with Malcia's eyes, the still sane part of his mind told him that Ezegiel was telling the truth that he disliked the plan so most of his rage was aimed at Malcia.

Malcia snorted at Ezegiel's story. "We had to make sure he would awaken and this was the only way. Now that you've told him your story let's take what we're here for and get back. When we get back you and I will have ourselves a serious talk." Malcia stupidly ignored Ranma's furious gaze and turned his attention to Akane. "Samantha, it's time you get back with us."

Akane looked at Malcia. "NO! She will not go back with you, she told me she wants to stay."

"HA!, what she wants is irrelevant, she will go back with us no matter what. Now. Rgh." Malcia's words where taken from him as he was lifted into the air by a hand around his troat.

Ranma having digested the story and the remark about Samantha having to go back had enough. He darted forward as his body transformed and grabbed Malcia by the troat and lifted him into the air. "LIKE HELL! SHE WON'T GO BACK WITH YOU!"

Malcia looked down and looked into Ranma's rage filled eyes and tried to swallow but a hand around his troat prevented this. He tried to break free from Ranma's graps but found it impossible. Ranma's grip was stronger then anything he had ever experienced.

"If Sam's doesn't want to go she will stay, that is if Akane doesn't mind her being inside of her."

Akane walked over to Ranma and looked into Malcia's eyes. "No I don't mind, I like the company. She's been with me for several years now, even though I didn't know this. Now that I do I don't mind, I actually like her being here."

Ranma pulled Malcia close to her and held his face close to his. "Now that you know that she doesn't wanna leave I suggest you two go back to what ever hole you came from and stay there." Ranma threw Malcia away like a rag doll, he hit the wall and slumped down but did not stay down for long.

Malcia got up seathing with anger, how could a demon blooded human dare and touch a being from heaven. "WHY YOU!!" Malcia was about to charge Ranma when he saw a HUGE ball of energy in Ranma's hand.

"I suggest you SHUT THE FUCK UP and get your ass out of here, NOW!!" Ranma's aura grew birghter and larger every passing second. "Tears once again brimmed his eyes.

Malcia sighed and shook his head. "Come Ezegiel we go back, you and I have something to talk about." With that Malcia turned around and in a bright flash dissapeared. Ezegiel however smiled when Malcia left.

Ezegiel looked at Ranma and walked over to him. "Ranma, I am allowed to reward you for your accomplishments. God him/herself told me to give you three wishes as you might call it and if he/she can fullfill them iut will be done. Again I apologise for the things that have happened in your life. I can only stay here for a short while longer. If you want me to come back later and hear your wishes I shall do so."

Ranma looked at Ezegiel with a questioning look. "You mean for the stuff YOU guys put me through I get three wishes?"

"Yes."

"I see, well I can think of the first one, no prob. Bring backanyone hwo died in the fight against the demons today." Ranma looked over at Trish's and Dante's bodies and sighed.

"Done!" As soon as the words left Ezegiels lips Dante and Trish started to move and opened their eyes,

"Ugh, what happened, the last thing I remembered was stabbing the little Temeron." Dante looked at Trish and the look on her face told him that she also had no idea.

Ranma pushed away the sadness for there was no reaon for it anymore and told him the events that happened after the flash. How they died and Akane showed up, everything.

"Whoa you mean we where dead........ COOL!"

"Yeah for you maybe but it seriously pissed me of, I'm glad you two are back." As he was telling the story Ranma had decided on the other wishes. "Akane, does Samantha want to be brought back?"

The question startled Akane and it took her a while to recover. She then closed her eyes and a few moments later opened them. "No she wants things to remain as they are."

"Good, then I know what my other wishes are. My second wish is for a friend of min, Ryoga Hibiki, he has a very bad sense of direction and I want you to fix that little problem for me."

Ezegiel smiled, Ranma was thinking about others before himself. "Concider it done. What about the last wish?"

"That one might be a bit hard to swallow but here we go. From now on I never wanto to see an angel on earh ever again, unless they ask me first. I know what you're gonna say but we help others and create miracles. Well fine with me as long as you let me know first. Also don't worry about the demons, I will continue to hunt them down untill every last one of them is dead. If I run into an angel I am not told about I will personally kick his or her ass back to heaven is way up to most people I will have to kick REALLY hard to get him or her home. Do I make myself clear?" Ranma's face was stern and it was clear he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Ezegiel was silent for many minutes and when he answered he had a soewhat defeated look on his face. "God says that he/she will do her best but even she can't guarentee this, I am sorry."

"Fine, as long as you try and aren't to concered of getting a few bruises when you do popo up I can live with it." Still angry with the angels Ranma then turned around and took Akane's hand. "Come on let's get out of here, it stinks down here."

Akane nodded her head and started off together with Ranma, Dante and Trish following right behind them.

When Ranma came outside he found the battle nearly over, only a very small group of demons was still alive but Recca and his friends took care of them in no time. Looking around he saw that there where no human bodies on the battle field with a smile on his face he set of looking for Cologne and Herb.

THE END!! (Okay I might write an epilogue if you guys want me to.)

Notes: Okay my first fanfic ever completed. Damn took me awhile bu I had loadas of fun and headaches and nervsou brake downs writing it. No like mentioned many times before please give me feedback and if possible overall feedback of my entire fic. I would like to thank everybody who read this fic and especially the people who have been my pre readers early on in the story.

Thank you and now on to another fic, heck why not tell me which one to continue, only one OKï.


	31. Epilogue

Ranma May Cry

Okay to make something clear to all of the lawyers outside, I do not own any of the characters/series used in this fan fic. So don't try and sue me because I DON'T own them and there's nothing to get. So now to all of you readers enjoy my story and let me know what you think.

Epilogue

'': Chinese

: Telepathy

' ': English

: Phone call

Authors note: Hehehehe I ain't done yet, here's an epilogue for all of ya.

All where gathered in the amazon village, many had been wounded and died and there was a lot of sadness. Everyone but Herb, Min and Lime where gathered in the centre of the amazon village, Cologne was standing in the centre to the large group and looked at the people present. "I am proud of everyone here, each and everyone here has fought valiantly in battle and with your help we won. Lothar is no more and the demon threat is gone. Let us rejoice but also do not let us forget the ones who died here on the battle field."

Loud cheers came from the people gathered, all knew that this battle had cost them but they had come victorious and that was what mattered.

Cologne felt happy and sad at the same time, she had lost friends in this battle but had also made new ones. Then she saw someone pushing her way through the croud, heading towards her.

'Elder Cologne!'

'Yes Piu Fum?' Cologne hopped towards the croud as everyone quited down when Piu Fum called for Cologne.

'There's trouble in Herb's castle.' These words made everyone gasp.

Cologne couldn't help but swallow. 'What's the matter?'

'Herb has been attacked by Saffron the Phoenix king. All I know is that Saffron was looking for something supposedly in Herb's possession.'

'I see we must get over there as soon as we can but how? The trip alone would take us a few hours and all are weary from the fight.' Cologne was thinking of a way to get to Herb fast when she saw ranma walk her way. "Ranma I would like to ask for your help again. It seems an enemy of Herb chose this time to attack him at his castle and seeing how much energy Herb had spend during his fight I am sure he is in trouble."

"Say no more I'm on my way." Ranma stepped back and out came his wings, with a few powerfull flaps he was off.

Cologne couldn't help but chuckle as she thought about Ranma meeting the hotheaded Saffron. Holy fire against unhloy fire.

Ranma was making good time and soon he saw the castle appear and he could see the devestation Herb had cause by with his attack. Then as he came closer he saw a large hole in the roof of the casle and from it came a bright light as if the interior was on fire. "What's this, I can't remember this hole?"

He started to descend and landed on the edge of the hole, his wings dissapearing in his back. Peeking in he saw the throne room and it was a mess. He could see Mint and Lime lying on the ground apparently burned badly and soon he saw Herb leaning against the throne also sporting a fair amount of burns. "What's goin on here?" Looking further he soon caught sight of the origin of the glow, a man with large falming wings coming from his back and an aura of fire.

Saffron was furious. "How did your familiy even dare to take away what I and my people need?" Saffron raised his hands and shot a fireball at Herb stiking him in the chest and knocking him inot the wall. Saffron so wanted to kill Herb but he had to suffer for what he had done. Seeing Herb trying to get back up he was about to fire another fireball but was stopped as someone called out.

"Hey you firebird what the hell are you doin?"

Saffron turned around and caught sight of a youngman standing behind him. "Who are you?"

"The name's Ranma Saotome and what are you doing to Herb?" Ranma walked around Saffron and over to Herb and helped him up. "What happened here?"

Herb was relieved when he saw Ranma standing there. "That's Saffron the Phoenix king and he is here to take something back. A few years ago he and I fought and I managed to win and when I did I took some of his blood thinking it could be usefull one day seeing how he is an immortal. He is now here to take it back, having sensed its presence in my castle. The problem is that it's no longer here, Lothar has used it and seeing how you destroyed Lothar the blood it gone."

"Okay I can see why he is pissed at you for stealing something but to get so pissed off at you for stealing some blood. I mean the human body makes new blood doensn't it?" Ranma sat Herb down in the chair and while he did he checked him over. He was covered with lots of bruns and some cuts but nothing to bad. The main problem was that Herb was completely worn out.

"I will tell you why I am so angry mortall." Saffron had heard the conversation and was even more angrier seeing that the man who had destroyed what was his was now here. "I needed that blood because it is more then just blood. I need that blood to make me whole again so that I can controll my powers. You see without it I can not regulate my powers and even the smallest fireball is at full power. But seeing how it seems that you are the one who destroyed that what I needed I am forced to exact revenge." Saffron raised his hand and a fireball began to appear.

"Okay I can see why you're pissed but why take revenge isn't there another way for you to regulate your powers?" Ranma had a feeling that talking to this hot head was not going to work but hey he had to try.

"No there's not, when I transform into my adult state I am bestowed with these powers as well as the controll for them. You destroyed the only chance I had to get controll back and for that you must PAY!" Saffron released his fireball at Ranma.

As Ranma was talking to Saffron he had stepped way from Herb and had made sure that Herb or anyone else would not be in the line of fire. Ranma's senses told him that that fireball was pretty powerfull but still nothing compared to the fires of hell he had at his dissposal. He simply remained where he was as the fireball struck him engulfing him with fire.

Saffron smiled as the fireball struck Ranma. "The puny mortall must have been paralysed with fear seeing how he couldn't move." Saffron started to laugh but stopped when he heard someone laugh behind him. He turned around and saw Herb sitting in his throne laughing while clutching his side. "What's the matter with you?"

"Oh just what you said was so funny, you have no idea who that boy is do you. Let me tell you something, a while ago I attacked that boy and let's just say it had no effect. All I did was make him angry and it resulted in me getting my ass kicked."

"Feh, that's not surprising seeing how you are also but a mortall, I am in a whole different class for I am immortall, I am a holy Phoenix." Saffron laughed again yet he stopped as soon as he sensed something behind him. He turned around and was just in time to see the Ranma step from the flames completely unharmed. "How?!"

"Easy you are nothing compared to me, I wanted to see how strong that fireball of yours was. Let me tell you it was nothing, heck burning my hand on a hot oven hurts more."

"YOU DARE!! How dare a mere mortall speak to a holy being like me with such words?" Saffron aura grew in strength, another fireball appearing in his hand.

"How I dare well that's easy, seeing how you are a holy being well I am the opposite. If what you say is true then your powers are divine and you controll the fires of heavens so to speak. If that's so then I controll the fires of hell." Ranma was calm and relaxed, he could understand why this man was pissed but it was his attitude that pissed him off.

"What?!" Saffron cautiously spread his wings and rose up in the air, taking his dinstance form this boy. There was something to him, something he could not put his finger on.

"That's easy, I'm part demon.Now I want you to get out of here, I'm sorry for destroying your blood but I didn't know about that. I don't want to fight you since I've seen enough fighting the last days and I want some r&r." Ranma made not hostile moves towards Saffron, he just stood there calmly.

Saffron looked down on Ranma and had no idea what to do with this mortal. Part of him wanted to las out at this youngman and obliterate him for what he had done. Yet another heard the truth in Ranma's words. After a few moments he decided to not attack this boy, he did know about the blood it seemed. On the other hand, Herb was the one who had stolen his blood and Saffron still wanted revenge for that. "Very well Ranma Saotome you are not at fault it seems." Saffron aura flared as he roared. "Yet that dragon inbreed is!" He turned to Herb, a huge fireball appearing in his hand.

When Saffron told him he wasn't at fault he felt relieved but as soon as he saw Saffron's aura flare he knew something was going to happen and when Saffron turned to Herb he knew he was going to kill him. His wings shot out from his back and he rocketed towards Saffron hoping to stop him. He shoulder rammed Saffron in the back and that send him flying into a wall.

Saffron was about to incinerate Herb when something or someone hit him in the back hard. The firebal he summoned dissapated and he slammed into a wall. For several moments Saffron was dissoriented but as soon as he got his barings back he turned around and looked for who ever attacked him. He did not have to look long for Ranma was hovering in the spot where he had hovered just moments before.

Saffron saw the wings on Ranma's back and was confused.

Ranma saw the confused look on Saffron's face and smiled. "Hey I did tell you that I am part demon so don't look so surprised. Now before you start lighting candles again I wanna say this. I'm not here for a fight but I will not stand by as you kill a friend of mine. If you try anything again I will fight back and you won't like that."

Saffron's mouth hung open, here was a boy with wings resembeling those of a phoenix yet slightly different. What is he, he said he was part demon but those wings aren't from a demon. Saffron calmed down the anger raging within him as he focussed his holy senses on the boy hovering before him. His eyes widened and he gasped. "By all that's holy." He then saw someone trying to sneak up on Ranma, someone he knew well. "NO KIMA DON'T!"

Kima had stubbornly followed her lord, yet it had taken her a bit longer to arrive. She was just in time to see that young man attack Saffron. She wondered how he came by the wings but cast aside those thoughts. This boy had attacked her lord and she would not let something like that slide. She was sneaking closer and closer and held her sword ready to attack. She was about to attack when Saffron called out to her. She stopped and looked up at Saffron. "But my lord?!"

"No buts Kima, this boy is not to be harmed, he is the one spoken of in our legends." Saffron could see that Kima was still hesitating. "Have you not payed attention during our history classes? He is the one who would defeat the darkness, he is a PERFECT being."

When Saffron's words reached her her body froze, memories of lessons learned years ago came back. "H-h-h-he is the one spoken of in legends?"

Saffron nodded as he floated down to the ground. "Yes I am sure of it." He then turned back to ranma and looked into his eyes onloy to further confirm his suspisions. "I am sorry for all of this Ranma Saotome. It is just that without that part of me I cannot be of any proper use to my people. Without the ability to regulate my powers I am useless."

Ranma was puzzled why they called him a perfect being, sure he had been called that when he was fighting Lothar but how did they know of that? Also it seemed that Saffron now no longer mad. "Have you ever tried and controll your powers, I mean sure a small part of you might be missing but I am sure that your mind can controll your powers as well. Heck maybe if you practise that missing part might come back again. When my powers first came out I blew up a appartment complex and as time passed I got better at controlling them. Sure you might not be human but neither am I and I am sure that with practise you will ragain controll."

Saffron listened to Ranma's words and had to ackowledge the truth in them. He had never thought ot practicing to controll them, it didn't seem fitting for royalty. Yet now hearing those words spoken he decided to give it a try, he would be there for his people. "Your words are truthfull Ranma, I will do as you suggest." From a corner of his eyes Saffron saw Herb getting up and walking towards him. His aura immediately blazed.

Herb had listened to Ranma's words, he remembered the task the Phoenix King was to fulfill for his people. He got up and started of in Saffron's direction. He saw Saffron's aura flare and he spread his arms, showing he had no hostile intentions. "Lord Saffron, I do not wish to fight you, my people are scattered and wounded and I want to help them. Yet they need more help then I can give, therefor I wish to ask you something." Herb swallowed hard, a part of him was protesting against what he was about to do but he had to do it, for his people. He stopped in front of Saffron, ignoring the heat and anger in Saffron's eyes. "Lord Saffron I ask, no beg for your help, please help us rebuild our homes. Please help me to give a home once again to my people." Herb's head was hung low.

Saffron was completely caught of guard by Herb's words, they're people had been enemies for years yet here was the King of the Musk asking him for help, no even begging. "And what should I get in return?"

Herb raised his head and looked straight inot Saffron's eyes as his eyes began to brun with ki. "I will help you to controll your powers. They are a lot like the ki that flows within me and with the knowledge of the dragons I posses I am sure we will be able to restore controll of your powers to you. We have been at war for far to long, it's time peace came in its place, what do you say?" Herb stood back up and held out his hand.

Saffron had to agree, Herb's knowledge with ki could help out greatly and indeed the war between their people had been going on for to long. Looking from Herb's hand to his eyes he took Herb's hand and shook it. "Yes it's time for peace, I welcome any help you can give and promise to do as much as I can to help rebuild your homes. Now let us go outside and tell your and my people."

Herb nodded and together they turned around, standing there was Ranma who had been watching the scene unfld before him. "Thank you Ranma, for everything. If there ever is anything I can do for you let me know."

"No problem I will but first help your people, they've been through much." Ranma then looked at Saffron and grinned. "Hey and if Firebird there ever wants to feel some real heat let me know. I will heat him up for free."

Kima was shaken from her thoughts by Ranma's words and glared at him. How dare he insult Lord Saffron like that? She was about to lash out when a hand on her shoulder turned her around. She found herself looking into Saffron's eyes.

"Kima I want you to go back and tell our people to expect me back soon, with Herb. Telll them that the war is over and that a time of peace has come upon us. Can you do that?"

Kima blushed as Saffron had yet to release her shoulder. "Y-yes my lord." She felt relieved yet saddened too as Saffron let go of her shoulder. Spreading her wings she took to the skies and headed home. Hundreds of thought flashing through her head.

Saffron then looked at Ranma and saw him standing there, his wings spread. "Thank you Ranma."

"Uhm sure even though I don't really know what yer thankin me for." Ranma shrugged and slowly took of. "Remember if ya ever need help ya know where to find me?" With those words Ranma was off, a firey streak in the sky. Soon Ranma reached the amazon village again and as he landed Akane came walking up to him.

With two voices blended into one she spoke. "Welcome back Ranma, let's go home."

The end of Ranma May Cry.

Okay now it's really the end, the end of Ranma May cry that is, I do have an idea for a continueation but don't know when I'll write that. Let me know if I should write it and why not throw in a couple of ideas, maybe I will use em, if I may that is. Again thanks everyone for reading my fic and thank you for the feedback, it really helped.


End file.
